A Woman Scorned
by Miss Flossy
Summary: A long awaited conclusion! This is it! We've had action, suspense, drama, sex, violence, and a bit of humour too. Follow the Mowett Train to the jawdropping conclusion...huzzah!
1. Reunions

_Hello yet again fellow Fanfictioners, and welcome to "A Woman Scorned". Yes, back by popular demand, (well, there's a couple of interested folk, and a particularly gifted labrador who logs in now and again), it's time to meet up with Mowett and Pullings once again as they set out on another adventure! This one is a little different to the last two, as it will take us to a new and exotic destination. That's right, we're heading off to the Caribbean!! Not only that, but this time, Aubrey and Maturin and the gang from the Surprise will be along to join in the fun, as will Charlotte Pullings and Madeleine Mowett, and a few new and interesting faces! Huzzah!!_

_OK, having said that, please note that this story is going to be pretty full on. I am always looking for ways to get people talking, and this story will certainly do that. I have currently rated this as PG13, but I can tell you with some certainty that the rating will probably go up to R before the story ends. This is an adult story, and not meant for the little uns. There will be some scenes that are sexually graphic, and some that are violent, and some that are both. Please note that some, particularly the latter, may offend more sensitive readers. I have written what I think is a story that will get you thinking, and hopefully illustrate that not everything in this world is what it seems. Please please review when you read it, and tell me what your thoughts are. I live for my reviews – I love them!!_

_Oh, and one other thing. This story is the movie universe. The characters are not like the book, and I don't want them to be. If you have read 'Ocean of Secrets', or particularly 'Abbotsleigh Park', you will understand the characterizations of these guys and their ladies better, but if not, just read this with an open mind, and all will become clear as you progress. _

_So here we go. Once again please review, and tell me what you think. I will try and update when I can, but it's a bit hectic for me at the moment, so the updates may be a little further apart than in the past. Oh, and Bean02, you'd better wake up Olivia, she may want to read this one, too!_

_Luv Miss Flossy. xxx_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Reunions 

"He's not coming."

Mrs Charlotte Pullings was perched on a small seat on the Portsmouth dock, pouting. She was not impressed. Not one little bit.

"He should be here by now," she added, tossing her head irritably.

Her brother, one Captain William Mowett of the HMS _Voyager_, stood beside her in the late morning sun, smiling broadly, with his wife Madeleine by his side.

"Patience, Charlotte," Mowett said, his amusement at his little sister's bad mood obvious. "He'll be here. They weren't that far behind us, remember, and we only arrived back yesterday morning."

"Will's right, Charlie," Maddie added, pulling her soft blue shawl tighter around her shoulders. "There may have been some problems, give him some time."

Charlie looked up at her sister-in-law sharply. "Problems? What do you mean prob…"

She cut short her comment when the sight of a frigate in the distance, its full sails set to the breeze, caught her attention. She suddenly stood, straining to see the approaching ship, standing on tippy-toes in the hope of obtaining a better view.

"Relax, Charlie," Will laughed, resting his hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "It's the _Enterprise_ alright. I'd know that ship anywhere."

Sure enough, as the minutes slowly ticked over, the HMS _Enterprise_ sailed closer into view, her decks gleaming in the sun, her crew standing to attention as they watched their home port approach with hungry eyes. The ship had been away for quite some time, and her crew was eager for the fun and games that awaited them in the taverns and brothels upon their landing in Portsmouth.

The _Enterprise_ was the last of the fleet to return from the successful action in Copenhagen. The Danish Navy had been captured by the British, and now the various Royal Navy vessels were returning, one by one, to their home port, and to celebrations of victory. The HMS _Voyager_, one of those successful in the campaign, had arrived the day before, Captain William Mowett having led his crew successfully, with true valour and dedication to the cause. Mowett's wife Madeleine, and his little sister Charlotte Pullings, had been waiting patiently for the arrival of their husband's ships, having traveled from their homes in Essex to meet them upon their arrival. When Will had brought _Voyager_ into port, Charlie had almost thrown herself into his arms the minute he stepped out of the rowboat and onto the dock. Madeleine, however, was a little more restrained, simply taking her husband's arm, and telling him in rather direct (and very hushed) terms how much she had missed him, and exactly what she intended to do to him over the next twelve hours to prove it.

Now, the following day, Charlotte had waited patiently on the same Portsmouth dock for her husband, Captain Thomas Pullings of the HMS _Enterprise_, to return to her arms. She had waited and waited, and now, seeing his ship approaching, painfully slowly from the far horizon, was almost enough to drive her insane. She did well to contain her annoyance, mainly due to the continued amusement of her brother and his wife, who simply laughed when she suggested that the wind was just not fast enough, and that perhaps the ship needed some men with oars to push it on a little quicker.

Soon, inch by painful inch, the _Enterprise_ made its way to its designated berth, beside the towering 88 gun _Orion_, with Captain Pullings ordering the disembarkment of the crew in an orderly fashion. He had then made his way to a smaller rowboat which awaited himself and the ship's doctor, Rodrigo Mendoza, ready to take them to land in advance of the crew, anticipating a happy reunion with his beautiful wife and her brother, his best friend Will Mowett.

The small boat rowed steadily towards the dock, Tom faintly able to make out two ladies and a Navy Officer standing on the shore, patiently watching his boat make its gentle way towards them. He knew immediately that one of those ladies must have been his wife Charlotte, his heart beginning to pound as the rowboat slowly steered closer and closer to where Charlie was waiting, now standing excitedly as she awaited her husband's imminent landing.

When the small boat eventually berthed a little way up the dock, Charlotte literally ran to meet it, Tom jumping out onto the decking and sweeping his giggling blonde wife into a huge, spinning hug.

"My darling," he said happily, gently setting her down before him. "How I have missed you." He kissed her tenderly, Charlotte throwing her arms around his neck and reciprocating as the crew in the rowboat laughed in amusement.

"I think we may have something better to do than gawk at the Captain and his wife, gentlemen."

Will and Maddie, arm in arm, had followed Charlotte along the dock, with Will's stern words bringing the chuckling crew back to order. The men went back to their own concerns as Dr Mendoza stepped out of the boat wearily, immediately meeting with Will and Madeleine and offering them a rather serious smile.

"Captain Mowett," he said respectfully in his rounded Spanish accent. "It has been a little while, sir."

Will reached out and shook Mendoza's hand happily. "It has indeed, sir," he replied. "Welcome back."

Mendoza turned to Madeleine, and took her hand gracefully. "Mrs Mowett, I presume," he said softly, his eyes smoldering as he brought her hand to his lips for an exceptionally tender kiss.

Maddie glanced at Will, a slightly amused expression on her porcelain face. Mendoza had obviously been blessed with the gift of seduction, and was not backward in the presence of ladies, she thought silently. She immediately recognized his accent as Spanish, and decided to play a little game of her own, answering him in his native tongue.

"Why, yes indeed, Dr Mendoza. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Maddie said in perfect Spanish, causing Mendoza to almost fall backwards in shock.

"My dear lady," he answered back in Spanish. "Where on Earth did you learn to speak Spanish so well?"

Madeleine smiled. "My parents traveled a great deal during my youth, Doctor. I know many languages, including Cantonese, believe it or not."

Mendoza laughed, a rather odd expression for his heavy set features, and turned back to Will. "You truly have a remarkable wife, sir," he said in English, with genuine admiration for the lady on the Captain's arm.

Will looked at Mendoza curiously, not knowing what the doctor and his wife had just discussed, and simply smiled, although a little uncomfortably.

"Thank you, doctor. She is remarkable indeed," he said, throwing a rather nervous sidelong glance at Maddie. She sensed his disquiet, and gripped his arm reassuringly.

"It's alright, my love," she whispered in his ear. "He didn't try to seduce me, if that's what you're thinking."

Mendosa bowed to the Mowetts with a warm smile, before saluting to his Captain, who was still wrapped in the arms of his rather excitable wife, and making his way along the dock alone, headed to his lodgings in the town. Madeleine watched him walk away, and found herself more than a little intrigued by this rather interesting gentleman and his place aboard the _Enterprise_.

"He is Spanish, and on board a Royal Navy frigate? That's rather odd, isn't it?" she asked her husband quietly.

"Yes," Will replied, his voice hushed, "but he is one of the best doctors in the Navy, next to Doctor Maturin, so we will forgive him for his heritage."

At that moment, Tom and Charlotte turned to their companions, literally glowing with joy. Tom held out his hand and shook Will's happily, while Charlotte held Pullings' other arm so tight she was almost cutting off the circulation. She wasn't about to let go. Not for love or money.

"It's good to be back, mate," Tom grinned at Will, trying to ignore the pins and needles in his other hand.

"It is indeed," Will replied with a smile, "although there's no rest for the wicked. We've been called to a Ball at the Governor's this evening, Tom. A celebration of sorts, I believe, over the success of the Copenhagen campaign."

Charlotte almost squealed with delight. "A Ball? You never told me about a Ball, Will! Oh, how exciting!" she exclaimed, smiling up at her husband happily, slightly loosening her grip on his arm much to his relief. "I shall have to wear my very best gown, don't you think, Maddie?" she added to her sister-in-law, who stood quietly by her husband's side sporting a rather amused expression.

"Oh, yes, Charlie," Maddie said quietly. Mrs Mowett was never one to care all that much about Balls and parties, and simply smiled at Charlotte with affection. "You will no doubt be the Belle of the Ball, my dear."

With that the two couples made their way leisurely along the dock, to their waiting residence in the north of the city, where the ladies could prepare for the party of the year, and the gentlemen could share a quiet bottle of port as they waited for Mrs Pullings to find just the right gown for such an important occasion.

* * *

_A/N – History wise, the Copenhagen campaign/bombardment happened July to October 1807. That's what the boys are coming back from. Hope that helps you get your bearings. Oh, and FYI, in this story, the Pullings and the Mowetts both got married around the end of 1806, so they have been married for about or just under a year. For more about how they met and fell in love, read "Abbotsleigh Park". Whilst having read Abbotsleigh is not essential for this story, it will help explain the characterizations a little bit, but as it is over 100k words, it may take you a while, so don't stress! Mind you, this one won't be short, either…._

_OK, so, **please review** and tell me what you thought. This is only a short chapter (yes, it's short for me – some of those to come are very long!!), and there will be some important stuff coming up real soon, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed it! Ciao for now!_


	2. The Governor's Ball

Chapter 2 – The Governor's Ball

The lanterns dotting the carriageway cast a friendly glow as the carriage rolled along the private road leading to the Governor's residence. Inside, Charlotte Pullings was leaning out the window in her excitement, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of the party that awaited her.

"Oh, I love a Ball, I really do," she said dreamily as the carriage eased to a stop at the entrance stairway.

"Yes, Charlie, we know," said her brother with an exasporatedsigh as he stepped out of the carriage, offering his hand to his wife who followed him. Will was already well and truly over Charlotte's excitement, wishing she would shut up for at least five minutes, but Madeleine gripped his hand firmly as she alighted from the carriage steps, her face stern.

"Leave her be, Will," she whispered to Mowett quietly. "You know how excited she can get."

Will sighed again. "Don't remind me," he whispered back, as Captain Pullings also stepped out of the carriage confidently, assisting Charlie to make her way down to the gravel path in a ladylike fashion. Once they were ready, the four ascended the grand staircase to the Manor, Maddie leaning close to Will to keep her voice from being heard as she whispered in his ear.

"I know this Ball is for the Copenhagen campaign," she said quietly, "but I wasn't sure if there was anything, or anyone I should know about before we arrived. Will there be anybody important here?" she asked as the two couples approached the huge main doorway, where a valet was waiting to take the ladies coats and the gentlemen's hats.

"Not that I'm aware of," Will whispered back. "It's just the same old same old, I think, but there could always be something unusual. You never know at these things. Don't worry, my darling," he said reassuringly, patting her hand with affection. "Just be yourself, and everyone will love you, as I do."

Maddie smiled to her husband gratefully as the group ascended the last of the polished white stone stairs and entered the Governor's residence. A rather imposing house, it was the most beautiful in Portsmouth, with majestic marble columns and a smattering of furniture inlayed with the finest gold and mother of pearl. Charlotte eyed the stunning furnishings in the foyer appreciatively as the party removed their coats and the gentlemen their hats, before the four made their way along the wide hallway leading to the ballroom.

The Ball was well and truly underway when the two couples approached the large open Ballroom doorway, with dozens of ladies and gentlemen spinning around the dance floor to the bright tones of the small orchestra playing in the far corner. The vast majority of guests were Navy officers and Captains, resplendent in their blue uniforms, all standing proudly in little groups as they discussed the success of the recent campaign, and what it meant to the continuing operation in defiance of Napoleon. Also scattered around the room were a number of elegant ladies, their satin and velvet gowns shimmering in the light, their powdered faces creased into the most delicate smiles as some eagerly hoped to catch the eye of the more eligible of the Navy gentlemen who were present at the evening's celebration.

"Oh, it's just wonderful, don't you think, Maddie?" exclaimed Charlotte as the Mowetts and the Pullings swept into the festivities. Tom was holding Charlie's arm, smiling happily, enjoying the music and knowing that his wife would no doubt be dying to take to the dance floor. He tapped his feet to the merry tones of the orchestra, silently almost as excited as Charlotte at the thought of their imminent dance.

"Indeed, Charlotte, it is lovely," agreed Madeleine, although she was not as enthusiastic about such events as her younger and more excitable sister-in-law. She simply stood at the door of the Ballroom, holding her husband's arm steadily, carefully observing the activity around her as several of the officers and gentlemen looked her up and down with an appreciative eye. Her choice of gown was quite stunning, its green velvet and satin perfectly matching her piercing green eyes, its low cut and off the shoulder style attracting more than a few admiring stares. What caught the most attention, however, was the incredible diamond and emerald choker around her delicate throat, the huge green stoneat its centre sparkling like the brightest star. Her face was calm, although inside she dreaded these kinds of events, knowing that, as the daughter of the late and much loved Lord Richard Dewhurst, not to mention the wife of an up and coming young Captain of the Fleet, much was expected of her as the epitome of the perfect English lady.

Will gripped her arm a little tighter as they stood at the Ballroom door, sensing his wife's discomfort. She was stunning, andhe knew she could easily sweep any gentleman off his feet with her grace and style, but he also knew that she would rather be somewhere, anywhere, but here. He smiled at her warmly, knowing that she had only accompanied him this evening to appear as the perfect wife for a Navy Captain in the eyes of the Admiralty, as it could mean further recognition for her very ambitious husband.

The two couples drifted through the Ballroom doors, with Charlie immediately taking hold of Tom's arm and almost dragging him to the dancefloor. Will and Maddie laughed at their sister's enthusiasm as she and her husband took their places for the next dance, while the Mowetts drifted instead across to the tall windows at the far end of the room, where a familiar face greeted them with a rather tipsy smile.

"Welcome, Captain Mowett" said Jack Aubrey, his eyes a little glazed as he wobbled on unsteady legs, shaking Will's hand furiously. "And welcome to you too, Mrs Mowett," he added, kissing Madeleine's hand rather clumsily, his wide mouth creased into a happy grin.

Madeleine had met Captain Aubrey at her wedding, and at the time did not think a great deal of him. Her husband had always spoken highly of him, telling her that he was a gifted Captain and a most excellent leader, but upon meeting him, Maddie concluded silently that she was far from impressed by his rather gruff manner and arrogant temperament. She found him more than a little boorish and distant on her wedding day, and she could not believe from his behaviour and attitude that this so-called gentleman was a gentleman at all. She did not share her conclusions with her husband, however, knowing that his respect for his former mentor was so strong that her observations would have been acknowledged with a smile, but quickly forgotten. Instead she kept quiet, filing the meeting, and her utterly underwhelming response to him, in the back of her mind for future reference.

Now, as she stood before him once more, to her surprise she found herself smiling at his simple charm. He was nothing like her memory of him from her wedding day, his manner friendly and inviting, and his plump face a great deal less stern. She curtseyed slightly at his kiss with an impish grin, knowing that his mirth was no doubt the result of the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed over the course of the evening.

"Thank you, Captain Aubrey," she said simply with a smile.

Jack beamed back, lifting his glass and taking a rather large swig of Madeira. "Yes, yes, quite a fabulous party, is it not?" he said, glancing around the room at the couples spinning happily around the dance floor to a bright minuet, including Tom and Charlie.

"Yes indeed," agreed Will, raising an eyebrow slightly as he silently noted how much Jack must have been drinking during the evening, and that his former Captain was unconsciously swaying ever so slightly to the music.

"It is rather nice to see so many people we know return safely from Copenhagen. Excellent campaign, that one," Aubrey added, once again taking a little more Madeira from his rapidly emptying glass.

"But it could have been a lot worse."

Admiral Robert Mowett had noticed his son and daughter-in-law's entry to the Ballroom, and had now joined the two in their conversation with Jack, silently making his way to Aubrey's side with his weatherworn face creased into a slight frown.

Will smiled and offered the old man his hand, happy to see his father for the first time in months. "I know, Father, but it wasn't a lot worse, so we must be thankful for that."

"Yes, indeed we must be. Good evening, Captain," said Admiral Mowett to Aubrey, Jack bowing his head out of respect his superior officer.

"Good evening, sir," Jack answered, trying hard not to slur his words. "I trust you are having an excellent evening, sir?"

"Why, yes I am," Mowett replied with the hint of a smile, noting immediately that Jack was a little more inebriated than he probably should be. "I enjoy these celebrations. It's always good to see the pride of the fleet out in force."

"Yes, indeed sir," Aubrey agreed, glancing around the room once more, his eyes glassy. "These celebrations are one of the only times when we can come together and discuss our successes and failures without the threat of a court marshal." Jack laughed at his own comment, perhaps a little louder than he should have, causing Madeleine to grin broadly at his lack of decorum. She knew her father-in-law, and knew that the old man would be less than impressed.

She was correct. Admiral Mowett raised an eyebrow at Jack's comment, before noticing his son slowly shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. Will was silently praying that the Admiral would ignore Aubrey's inebriated state; after all, this was a party, and even Captains of the fleet should be given the benefit of the doubt once in a while.

Unbeknown to his son, the Admiral had already decided to let the comment slide, knowing full well of Aubrey's reputation of speaking without thinking when he had partaken of the excellent beverages on offer at such an event as this. Inwardly, Robert smiled. Jack was a terrible drunk, although he was quite amusing.

"Yes, well," the Admiral said with a slight frown, deciding the best course of action was to change the subject, "it is successes and failures which have sent me to seek you both out." His manner changed to one of formality, Will noting immediately from his father's familiar tone that the Admiral undoubtedly had something very important he wished to speak of.

"I have been sent to summon you to the Parlour for a meeting of sorts," he said quietly. "There is something which needs to be discussed, and it should not be discussed in public. If you please, gentlemen, and you too, Madeleine," he added, noticing his daughter-in-law's sudden uncertainty. "Will you all please make your way with the valet at the East door to the Parlour?"

His tone left no room for discussion, and immediately Will and Maddie nodded and began to move towards the far end of the Ballroom, where the valet waited to escort them to their appointment. Jack began to follow, but Admiral Mowett put out a hand to stop him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Captain Aubrey," he addressed Jack quietly. "It would be a good idea if your wife was also in attendance, sir."

Jack stared at the Admiral for a few seconds, before regaining his composure. Why on earth did he want Sophia present at this meeting?

"Um, yes, of course, sir," Jack replied mechanically, before setting out across the Ballroom to where a group of ladies stood near the orchestra, giggling quietly. In the centre of the group stood a radiant blonde, a little taller than the others, her lavender gown a little short for her tall stature. Madeleine watched as Jack approached her, taking her hand and making hurried excuses to her companions before whisking her across the dancefloor to where Will and Maddie were now waiting with the valet, ready to depart. Madeleine immediately noted that Mrs Aubrey's response to her husband's summons was less than enthusiastic, her look of daggers speaking volumes as the two approached them.

"Sophie, you remember Captain and Mrs Mowett, don't you?" Jack said loudly - a little too loudly, Madeleine thought with a smile - when the Aubreys had arrived at the East Door.

Sophia's manner immediately changed to one of the genteel lady as she offered her hand to Will. "Why, yes, indeed. Good evening Captain Mowett," she breathed, her soft, melodious voice as sweet as sugar.

Will kissed her hand before she turned to Madeleine and curtseyed. "Mrs Mowett, it is truly delightful to see you again," she said warmly, the sudden change in mood surprising Maddie, who could not determine whether it was a sincere comment, or simply that of a lady who was keeping up appearances. Maddie decided to settle on the former explanation, curtseying back and smiling with affection.

"And you, my dear," she said happily, her infectious smile spreading quickly to Sophia's delicate features. Maddie liked Sophia, and on her wedding day she couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of sympathy for this lovely, home loving lady who had put up with Jack Aubrey for so long.

"Well," Aubrey said to the group, extending his hand to indicate the waiting hallway which lead to the Parlour. "Shall we?"

* * *

_A/N – Poor Jack. Someone pour him another drink, please? Hopefully Sophia won't keep a grudge! I found this chapter hard as I don'thave Sophia down pat all that well - I haven't read the books in ages - but since this is the movie universe, anyway, I ended up making up a few things along the way, so I hope they fit. Eh, who cares – its fiction! Yay for fiction! _

_Anyway, back to the story…why have Sophia and Madeleine been summoned to this secret meeting? Why is Admiral Mowett so serious? Why is Maturin standing in the corner examining the velvet curtain for stains? Hmmmm… You will have to wait and see, won't you...well, maybe not about Maturin. I made that bit up._

_**Bean02** – Tell Olivia to relax. I am sure at some point she and Charlie will have to learn to share Tom, although the logistics of that may be quite difficult. Still, Charlie has…ahem…already had him, several times, so I think she has the upper hand there, although judging from your last chapter, I hope Tom and Olivia do get some action soon, or she may burst from her horniness!! Go girlfriend!!_

_**Sleepwalking Dreamer** – Happy now?! Hahaha! I am terrible at resisting peer pressure, and just had to post it after your question. What the hell, I had already written the first chapter anyway, and it made me get off my arse and actually do something with it! Yay for peer pressure!!_

_Thanks for the email review! Yes, Charlie will certainly have her way with Tom after the Ball, although perhaps not quite in the same way as Maddie and Will. They are a pretty open minded couple the Mowetts, (this will become more obvious in later chapters), and when Maddie whispered what she was going to do to him, I have no doubt she left nothing to the imagination…. Mwahahaha!! _

_Oh, and PS, thanks also for updating Mercy's story. I have truly missed that girl, and am now very curious to see what she does to Pullings if he tries to woo her. Good luck, to him – he's gonna need it! I still say go Mr Allen!! Yay!!!_

_**Wing Pikepaw** – Glad you're back along for the ride! Hope you like this story, and it doesn't make you sad the way "Ocean of Secrets" did, although there will be some rather disturbing scenes in this story which may make you a bit queasy… hmmm… please don't let that put you off, though!!_

_Also, I am enjoying your two stories, so make sure you update soon!! We want the shark back!!!!_

_**Proudmaxfan** – Huzzah indeed! I have been working on this one for a little while, and I hope you enjoy it! I know you loved the 'Will and Maddie get together' scene in Abbotsleigh, so stay tuned, as I am sure those two will…ahem…get back to basics at some point in the future!! Go Will, you stud you!!_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige** – Welcome to the world of Miss Flossy! You likes immensely? Thanks!! Sounds almost Gollum-like to me…Yay, go Gollum!! PS – I have read some of your poetry, and it's very good._

_Will: A poet, eh! Huzzah!!! We need to stick together!!_

_Me: Go back to my story, sticky beak._

_Will: Ha! Just cause you can't write a poem, useless woman…_

_Me: Shut up or I'll kill you off in the next chapter._

_Will: (sulks) yes, mistress._

_So, thanks everyone for reviewing, you all rock! And** please keep reviewing** and letting me know what you think (or don't think) about this little trifle. I could be like Bean02 and offer Brownies as a reward for reviewing, but my cooking skills aren't that good, so all you would get is a coffee and a biscuit, but hey, the biscuits have chocolate cream in them! Yummy!!_

_OK, so now I'm off to a Christmas Party, yay fun!!! I promise to update again on or around Chrissie, or maybe just after, actually – I will be stuck at the parents farm, and there's not much else to do in 40C degree heat but write or watch the cricket!! Anyway, until then, have a good one, all! Byeeeee!!!_


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3 - The Meeting

The two captains and their ladies made their way with the valet along the hall, passing several rooms before being directed into a large Parlour at the far end of the corridor. Upon entering, Will noticed that the curtains on the tall parlour windows had been drawn, and the fireplace was roaring invitingly. Beside the fireplace, a tall figure stood with his back to the door, the shoulders of his blue Navy jacket shimmering with the most elaborate gold epaulettes, reserved only for Admirals. His hair was grey, and he was quietly sipping a glass of sherry, staring absently into the crackling fireplace before him. He turned to greet the group as they entered, Will immediately recognizing him as one of the most powerful commanders in the fleet.

"Ahh," the Admiral said softly, gently placing his crystal glass on the mantelpiece. "I am so glad you have all come."

"Good evening, Admiral Halsey," Aubrey said grandly, also recognizing the Admiral. "I was not aware you were here this evening, sir." He added, striding across the room on rather unsteady feet with a bemused Sophia on his arm.

"Good evening, Captain Aubrey, Mrs Aubrey," Halsey responded in his deep quiet voice, reaching out and taking Sophie's hand respectfully. "Yes, well I have been in consultation with a few people, here and there. So much to do, so little time. Ah, Captain Mowett," he said, turning to Will. "Good evening, sir."

"Good evening to you, sir," Will replied, noting the Admiral's glance towards Maddie, who was standing, rather uncomfortably, at her husband's side. "I do not believe you have met my wife, Madeleine Mowett, sir."

"Why, indeed I have not," Halsey said enthusiastically, leaving the mantle to approach the lady with a smile. "You are the daughter of Lord Richard Dewhurst, are you not?" He added, kissing Maddie's hand softly. "His loss was a terrible blow, you know. Such an excellent man. He was a brilliant explorer, and a wonderful businessman, if I remember correctly."

Madeleine also smiled weakly at the thought of her late father, a glint of sadness in her eyes. "Yes, that is correct, Admiral." She sighed with regret. "We all miss him a great deal, sir."

"Yes, my dear," Halsey replied with surprising warmth, before his comments were interrupted by the sound of the Parlour door opening once more, and Tom and Charlie entering, with Mrs Pullings in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, I do apologise," said Tom, rather embarrassed, as he and Charlotte regained their composure and Charlie swept into the room like a crown princess.

Halsey grinned at their entrance, once again crossing the room to meet his guests personally and taking Charlotte's extended hand for a kiss.

"How do you do, Mrs Pullings," he said quietly, as Charlotte regarded him rather curiously, her eyebrows raised.

"Ah, my dear," Tom said nervously, noticing his wife's uncertainty. "This is Admiral Halsey."

Charlie immediately curtseyed, her smile coated in sugar. "Good evening, Admiral Halsey," she breathed in the sweetest voice she could muster.

The Admiral grinned wider, before nodding to Tom. "Glad you could come, Captain Pullings," he said simply, before turning back to the others. "Please, will you all take a seat?"

Several very comfortable chairs had been set around the room, all facing inwards, as if in place for a meeting. The members of the party each took a seat, including Madeleine, who was still a little uncomfortable at the thought of being included in this meeting at all. She had never anticipated being part of her husband's Navy dealings, and being summoned for a meeting with Admiral Halsey (she had heard the name several times in the past as one of the most powerful Admirals in the Navy), made her more than a little nervous. Still, she was comforted by Will's touch as he silently took her hand, holding it tight as Halsey returned to the fireplace and sipped his sherry once more before commencing the evening's business.

"Gentlemen," he began briskly, turning to the party and addressing the three Captains. "I have called you all here as I wish to discuss a very important matter with you. Are you all aware of the current situation in the Caribbean colonies, particularly in Jamaica?"

The three men glanced at each other for a few seconds, before Tom responded. "Ah, yes, sir. I understand there have been some problems with the supply runs, with shipments being set upon by pirates and looters before they are even out to sea. I also understand there have been many problems with local uprising by slaves, sir. There has been some talk of an abolitionist campaign, I believe, something to do with a Captain Cartright from memory, but I don't know too much of the details, I'm afraid."

Halsey frowned. "Yes, you are correct Captain Pullings," he said quietly. "What you may not be aware of is that it appears that both the state of affairs on land and by sea are directly related. You see, it is getting rather desperate out there, with the slave uprisings happening more and more frequently as the slaves demand their freedom. Of even more concern are these raids on supply vessels, with more than a few ships now refusing to make the trip to or from England out of the fear of attack from these 'pirates' of sorts, who are taking possession of ships and their cargo supposedly in the name of freedom. Apparently, not only are the pirates capturing the vessels, but they are also torturing and murdering the crew in rather macabre ways. It's all turning quite nasty, and even the recent ruling by Parliament to abolish the slave trade hasn't helped pacify the situation on land or by sea."

Halsey paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, before continuing. "The biggest worry is the shipping issue. It's feared that if the ships keep refusing to make the journey, not only could the Jamaican colony collapse, but some of our biggest and brightest port cities like Liverpool and Bristol will soon feel the pinch, and our economy could suffer tremendously. I don't have to tell you, gentlemen, that if we run out of money, we will not only have domestic issues here in England, but we may have issues with keeping the fight against Napoleon on track."

There were more than a few surprised faces at the Admiral's comments, many of those in the meeting unaware of the gravity of the situation.

"Is it really that serious, sir?" Aubrey asked dubiously. "I knew there were problems, but it could not really be that bad, could it?"

Halsey sighed, sipping his sherry once again. "Unfortunately, it is," he conceded. "It's been kept out of the papers until now, but there's no telling how long we can keep this quiet. The colony will very soon need assistance not only from the army, but possibly also from His Majesty's treasury, just to keep it afloat. Information coming out is sketchy at best, and at the moment, that is all we really know. Even that has come from our spy network, and not from the Governor of the colony, who is young and inexperienced and cannot keep an adequate hold on power. The simple truth is, if we don't stop these events from taking over, we may have a real crisis on our hands."

Stunned silence followed the Admiral's speech as his words sunk in. There had been some talk in the papers of the gravity of the Caribbean situation, but nothing as serious as what Halsey was indicating. Surprisingly, it was Madeleine, intrigued by the possibilities of what had been spoken, who broke the silence.

"I assume, Admiral, that you already have a plan in mind to bring the situation under control?" she said confidently, Halsey a little taken aback by Mrs Mowett's directness at entering a conversation clearly meant for the men.

"Why yes, madam, I do," he said softly with a smile. She was indeed a confident lady, he reflected, as he had been informed by her father-in-law Admiral Robert Mowett on more than one occasion. "I intend to take a small flotilla of ships to the Colony, to provide troops to the Governor to bring the situation on land under control, but mainly on our part to launch a concentrated action, and bring this small group of abolitionists and their pirate fleet to justice. In particular we need to find the main perpetrator of the violence, Captain Cartright, and sink or take his ship, the "Freedom", as a prize. Apparently, he is responsible not only for the raids on the ships out to sea, but it is said is behind the uprising itself, with his recruits going into the mountains and spurring on the Maroons to fight. It is said he intends to bring the colony, and Britain herself, to its knees, and if we don't act soon, it looks like that may actually happen."

Halsey rested his sherry on the mantle once more and turned to the party, his hands clasped behind his back in a businesslike manner. "Which brings me to why you are all here, gentlemen. I would like the three of you to come with me on this mission. All three of you were very successful in Copenhagen, and I believe your skills and experiences would be invaluable in the Caribbean. You are familiar with one another, and have served together, which I am sure will prove an asset to our plans. I also believe I can count on you to be discreet in this matter; no need having it splashed all over the papers at this point."

Jack, Will and Tom all exchanged nervous glances, more than a little uncomfortable at the situation they now found themselves in. This was not the normal way things were done in the Royal Navy.

"Ah, excuse me, sir," said Will quietly, "but why are you asking us to come, and not ordering us? I would have thought that orders from the Admiralty would have been sufficient to send us on this mission."

Jack and Tom also looked up at Halsey, keen to hear his answer. They were both thinking the same thing, and were more than a little concerned that the Admiral had asked, and not told them to accompany him to the Caribbean. Could it really be that dangerous?

Halsey's lips creased into a small smile. "Indeed, Captain Mowett," he said. "Ordinarily I would have sent orders, but this is a rather sensitive issue. I did not want to have these orders written out for all to read. You see…"

The Admiral glanced to the Parlour door absently, checking that it was closed, before continuing. "We believe there may be a spy in the Admiralty, and possibly even in Parliament," he said nervously, his eyebrows creased into a serious frown. "We know there have been some ships that we have sent to the Colony on orders, and the raiders have known that they are coming in advance and adapted accordingly. This operation is extremely well organized, and well run, and is nothing like the pirates of old. No, I wanted to speak to you all in private, and run the idea past you first. I want you to volunteer for this one, gentlemen," he said seriously. "I don't think it will be a difficult task, with your three ships and myself on the _Orion_, but it will be a different kind of fight, and require some delicate treatment and exceptional planning. I will need you to be one hundred percent behind the campaign if it is to be successful."

Tom sat up straight in his chair, his expression grave. "Sir, I believe I can speak for all of us when I say you will have our one hundred and ten percent support."

"Here here," Aubrey added confidently, the effect of the earlier alcohol slowly dissipating. Will also nodded emphatically, more than happy to be part of the action.

Madeleine, however, was still a little confused. She knew that, strictly speaking, she was not here to take and active part of this conversation, and she honestly could not understand why she or any of the other ladies was there at all. Her earlier comments were more than a little out of line, she concluded silently, but she felt that there were more questions still left unanswered, and something needed to be said.

"Ah, Admiral Halsey," she said. "Excuse me, sir, but that doesn't explain why we are here." Madeleine indicated towards Sophia and Charlotte, who had sat quietly throughout the meeting as proper ladies should. "Why on Earth are we a part of this conversation? How does this concern us?"

Will turned to his wife and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even thought of that, and inwardly he smiled proudly at the thought of his Maddie being by far the most intelligent woman in the room. He turned back to Halsey, admitting to himself that he was mildly nervous of the Admiral taking offence at the lady's directness, but he noted that instead, Halsey was regarding Maddie with a faintly amused expression.

"You certainly are observant, Mrs Mowett," he said with a grin, before he turned serious. "You are here, madam, as I intended to ask the Captains if they would like to bring their wives with them on this mission, for two reasons. Firstly, it's a long way, and I know that the other fleet Captains will be enjoying a well-earned rest with their wives and families after the Copenhagen campaign. I thought that it may give you ladies an opportunity to spend time with your husbands on the way to Jamaica, and to have a little holiday yourselves while we set out on our mission. It was actually my wife's idea. Sarah will be accompanying me, and she was thrilled at the possibility of some feminine company. The situation in Kingston is quite secure, and I can guarantee that you would be in no danger from any revolutionary violence in the city."

Halsey paused for a moment before continuing. "My second reason is not so pleasant, I'm afraid. I would like you to come as a cover of sorts. The official reason we are going to Jamaica is to take the troops, nothing more. No one is to know the real purpose of this mission, and with the ladies along, there would be no thought that this is a serious naval action. Rest assured I do not intend to take you into battle, but if you were with us, I think our cover would be that much more believable."

The room was silent as the Admiral sipped his sherry once more, before turning back to his guests. "So, is that proposition of interest to you, ladies?" he concluded, smiling at the three women who sat, mouths agape, before him.

As soon as she had heard the invitation, Charlotte Pullings almost jumped out of her chair in excitement. She had never left England, let alone visited the distant Colonies, and the thought of setting out on a romantic sea voyage with her husband was truly thrilling. She beamed happily, turning to Tom and taking his hand.

"Oh, that would be just wonderful," she exclaimed, squeezing his hand tightly. "I would love to come, if you would have me along," she added to Pullings, batting her eyelids seductively.

Tom sighed. Inwardly he was more than a little apprehensive about taking his often impractical and innocent blonde wife all the way to Jamaica, uncertain how she would cope on a long voyage, but her excitement was obvious, and he did not have the heart to say no to her.

"Why, of course, my dear," he said, resting his other hand on hers. "I would love you to come along." He threw a sidelong glance at Will, knowing that Mowett would have his own opinion on whether his sister should come along on this mission, but Will's face was unreadable. Silently Mowett also had his concerns, but he had long ago realized that Charlotte was no longer his charge, and he was content to step back and leave her husband to make the important decisions regarding her future.

Charlie positively beamed. "Wonderful," she said happily. "What about you, Mrs Aubrey?" she said, glancing towards Sophia. "Will you be joining us on our holiday?"

All eyes turned to Mrs Aubrey, who had been sitting quietly beside her husband throughout the meeting. She had inwardly drawn all of the same conclusions that Madeleine had stated aloud during the discussion, but was not prepared to speak up in the presence of so many gentlemen of rank and position. Now, with all attention trained to her, she felt more than a little uncomfortable, knowing that the answer she was about to give was not what the guests wanted to hear.

"My dear Mrs Pullings," she said softly, her eyes darting to the ground. "I am afraid I would be more than a little out of place all the way across the seas in Jamaica. I don't think it is something I would be that thrilled about, to be honest." She sighed and glanced back at Jack, whose face was pained as she gave her answer. "I am sorry, my darling," she said quietly, touching his hand. "You know that I have my reasons, and that I cannot come with you at this time."

Jack stared at her for a moment, before nodding sadly. He knew that one of her closest and dearest friends, Priscilla, was suffering from consumption, and was on the verge of death. Priscilla was alone in the world, and Sophia was loathe to leave her, just in case she may pass. He looked into his wife's eyes, full of regret, and knew that she would have loved to have accompanied him, but that circumstances were not right, and that she must remain and wave goodbye to him from the shore one more time.

Halsey noted the silent exchange between the Aubreys, and frowned. "It is a shame, madam," he said to Sophia. "It would have been lovely to have your company on this voyage."

He smiled at her before turning back to Madeleine, who was waiting patiently for her turn. "And you, Mrs Mowett. Will you be joining us on our mission?"

Madeleine had made up her mind long before the conversation had turned to her, and lifted her head confidently in reply, gazing at Will affectionately and taking his hand.

"My dear Admiral," she said, her eyes not leaving her husband. "Of course I am coming. I can assure you, I have no intention of being left behind."

* * *

_A/N – OK, a few quick facts to help you get your bearings:_

_# 1807 saw the official end of the transport of slaves by England, as ruled by the British Parliament. This ruling, however, did NOT grant freedom to slaves who were already under the control of their plantation masters._

_# From the late 18th century through to about 1830 saw regular uprisings by slaves in the Jamaican colony, some worse than others. At several periods, the government of the colony had a tough time keeping control. That's kind of what I am intimating here – one of those uprisings._

_# Maroons were slaves who escaped into the mountains and would come down and attack plantations at various times._

_# The colony was run by a Governor and a Council, made up of powerful plantation growers and land owners._

_# At this time, there were about 300,000 slaves to about 30,000 whites in the colony._

_I hope all that helps with the description of what I gave. Yeah, they're pirates, but not really pirates. More like pissed-off revolutionaries on ships, if you can understand that. Whatever happens, it's gonna be one hell of a fight when the boys get to Jamaica! Stay tuned, folks, as we take to the high seas on our adventure to the Colonies!!! Huzzah!!_

_PS – Hope you all had a merry Christmas, and got lots of cool prezzies!!_


	4. Distractions

Chapter 4 – Distractions

The breeze was fresh and brisk as Charlotte made her way to the Quarterdeck of the _Enterprise_ on unsteady feet. The ship had only been out three days, and already the Captain's wife had had enough. From the first few hours the ship had left port, Mrs Pullings had been constantly ill, headaches and nausea making her life a living hell. She had spent a great deal of time with Doctor Mendoza, the ship's surgeon more than a little amused at the constant string of complaints presented almost on the hour by the Captain's delicate wife. He had calmly told her on more than one occasion that she was simply sea sick, and that the sensation would pass, but Charlotte, being Charlotte, was firmly convinced that she was now infected with some dreaded airborne disease, and would die in painful, agonizing throes before reaching the Atlantic, let alone Jamaica.

To that end, she had locked herself away in the Great Cabin, not daring to come out for fear of passing out and losing her life in some horrible manner on deck. Tom had been constantly worried about his princess, spending as much time with her as possible as the _Enterprise_ had slowly made its way out of Portsmouth towards the open ocean, turning west with her three companion ships close by. Tom sat by Charlie's side, stroking her hair gently and holding her hand, as the lady, her brow draped in cold wet cloths, told her husband between laboured breaths how much she loved him, and how he should not cry for her when she was surely to die any day now.

So this went on and on, until the third day, when the usually very patient Captain Pullings found his patience growing thin. Tom, exasperated with his wife's inability to see reason, had gone in search of Mendoza, pleading with the doctor to speak to the lady once more and to try somehow to bring her back to sanity. Mendoza had agreed, and had visited Mrs Pullings in the Great Cabin, presenting her with his new "cure" for her current condition. She had listened respectfully, knowing how her husband appreciated the skills of the ships doctor, and had agreed, if reluctantly, to follow his direction and make her way onto the Quarterdeck for some fresh air. After all, he dutifully informed her with a serious frown, this would undoubtedly assist her if she was ever to make any kind of recovery.

As the rather delicate Mrs Pullings ascended the tiny stairwell that lead from the Great Cabin to the deck above, she gripped onto the railing for dear life, uncertain as to whether she would make it to the top in one piece. When she finally reached the deck, the morning sun stung her eyes as she felt a rush of wind on her pale face, sending shivers down her spine.

She looked around, more than a little light headed, seeing no-one around her. Immediately she feared the worst, not realizing that the officers, including her husband, were standing at the wheel a little way behind her, deep in conversation.

Slowly she stumbled across the deck, pulling her pink shawl tightly around her shoulders as she drifted to the hard wooden seat at the taffrail, almost collapsing into it in her overwhelmed state. She put her hand to her forehead, panting lightly, wishing she had never listened to a word that stupid doctor had said to her, and wondering how her husband, or her brother, for that matter, could ever stand living a large proportion of their lives on a silly boat as cramped and as thoroughly unlikable like this one.

Unbeknown to Charlotte, Captain Jones, the commander of the Marines on board the _Enterprise_, had seen the lady emerge from the stairwell, and had informed Captain Pullings that his wife was now seated at the taffrail. Tom, to his delight, had turned to find his princess sitting quietly, staring out towards the east, her long blonde hair flowing around her pale face in the morning breeze. He had left his officers and made his way immediately to her side, resting his hand on her shoulder gently and offering her a warm smile.

"My darling, it's wonderful to see you on deck," he said brightly.

Charlotte looked up at him, managing a smile of sorts. "Yes, I am here," she sighed wearily, "although I don't know how I made it up those stairs, you know. I do believe I am sicker than I have ever been, and ever will be in my entire life, Tom."

Pullings inwardly smiled. He had heard it all before, and although his patience for her constant illness was growing less and less by the day, he still held a great fondness for her charming, feminine ways, and her ability to capture his heart so easily.

"I know," he said, sitting down beside her and taking her hands in his. "But it will be alright. Doctor Mendoza says he can help you, and that some time on deck is just what you need to help lift your condition."

Charlotte glanced back out to sea, sighing again. "I hope so. I really do," she said softly, her face growing pale as she watched the rippled waves from the wake of the Enterprise fan out before her. The movement made her more than a little dizzy, and she suddenly felt herself swaying uncomfortably with the rocking action of the ship.

Tom noticed her swaying, and lay his strong hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Charlie, are you alright," he said with concern, noticing the sudden pasty hue of her skin.

Charlotte closed her eyes and looked back at the mizzen, away from the water and the wash from the stern. "Yes, yes, I am fine," she said, although the tone of her voice spoke volumes.

For all his amusement at her condition, and his impatience at her ability to adapt to the ocean lifestyle, Tom could not help but look upon his Charlotte with great concern, and immense affection. He longed to see her happy in this ocean world he had come to call his home, and wanted so much to show her how thrilling life could be on board a ship such as the _Enterprise_. Still, he knew that there was very little for a lady like Charlotte to do on board a ship like his, and he was at a loss as to how to make her feel more at home. As he held her trembling hands he ran through a myriad of thoughts in his head, before deciding on one course of action which, he hoped, would see her calm herself a little more and feel as though she belonged on board his command. Besides, he knew how much his little princess liked attention.

"Charlie," he said quietly, "How about you come for a little turn along the deck with me, and you can chat with some of the officers? I think it may help you feel a bit better, my love."

Charlotte looked at him dubiously. "I don't know about that, Tom," she said. "I am rather unsteady on my feet, and may fall."

Tom smiled. "No, my darling," he said confidently, rising to his feet. "You won't fall as long as I am beside you. Come on," he added, offering her his hand. "Let me take you for the grand tour."

Charlotte gazed up at her husband with a small smile, happy to see him so relaxed and calm on board his own ship, and relieved to be spending this difficult time so close to him. She silently concluded that even if she was to die today, she would do it whilst she was by his side, and that made it all alright. Yes, she concluded silently, she must make an effort and try to fit in, at least so he would have something pleasant to remember her by when she was dead and buried.

To that end, she took his outstretched hand, rising to her feet and balancing with the assistance of his arm to steady her.

"Oops, I am a little shaky," she said softly with a tiny laugh. "Please don't let me fall, Tom."

"Never," her grinning husband replied, holding her close and helping her make her way slowly towards the helm, where she met with Captain Jones and First Officer Gilchrist, who stood, talking quietly, beside the coxswain.

"Good morning, Mrs Pullings," said Captain Jones warmly, saluting to the lady and offering her a huge, infectious smile. "I trust you are feeling better this morning, madam?"

Charlotte couldn't help but smile at Captain Jones' jolly greeting. She liked Jones, and silently thought him to be one of the most pleasant and personable officers on the ship, besides her husband, of course. "Yes, Mr Jones, I amfeeling much better, thank you. I thought a turn on the deck would be a good idea, and help me clear my head a little."

"Why yes, madam, it is an excellent idea. We are so glad to see you up and about," he beamed.

"Indeed, we have all been quite concerned about you, Mrs Pullings," added Gilchrist seriously, his dark brow furrowed.

Charlie managed a weak laugh. "Oh, don't worry about me, Mr Gilchrist," she said grandly, waving her delicate hand in dismissal. "I will be fine, I am sure."

_At least when I'm dead they will say I lived my last day with dignity and aplomb_, she thought silently.

Pullings smiled at his wife's attempt at normality with his officers. He knew that inside, she was utterly miserable, but the thought of being the centre of attention was no doubt all encompassing to her. Tom hoped that the attention would make her forget about her illness, instead allowing her to enjoy the attentions of his officers and crew who, although occasionally superstitious about the bad luck of women on ships, were still more than happy to have a pretty woman on board their vessel to occupy their attentions on the long voyage to the Caribbean.

At that moment, one of the young midshipmen, Mr Darlington, approached Mr Gilchrist and whispered something quietly in his ear. Gilchrist smiled, before nodding to Darlington and turning back to his Captain and Mrs Pullings.

"Sir, madam, you may wish to make your way to the bow," he said to the Pullings' with a grin. "Apparently we have some visitors."

Tom returned the smile, nodding to his First Officer. "Is that so?" he said happily with a wink, taking a firmer hold of Charlie's arm. "Come, my dear. Let's see who is visiting us, shall we?"

Charlotte looked at her husband curiously, before regarding the still grinning Mr Gilchrist with a raised eyebrow. Clearly there was something going on, but for the life of her she could not determine what it could be.

"I suppose so," she said softly, walking slowly with her husband down the Quarterdeck stairs and along the waist of the ship towards the bow. The couple passed several crew who gave the very beautiful Captain's wife a respectful salute and a smile as she passed them in their duties, careful not to reveal exactly what they thought of her low cut dress and handsome figure.

When Tom and Charlotte reached the bow, Charlie looked to her husband for an explanation.

"Tom, what's going on? What did Mr Gilchrist mean by us having visitors?"

Pullings simply grinned broadly, taking Charlie's hand and leading her right up to the railing on the larboard side.

"Look down there," he whispered, indicating towards the water at the bow as he stood beside her, ready to help her steady herself.

Charlotte reluctantly let go of her husband's arm, taking a firm grip on the larboard railing to keep from falling over. Once she was secure, Tom moved closer beside her, holding her upright, as the lady bent over the rail, ever so slightly, for a better view beneath her feet.

Tom heard her sudden intake of breath as she stared at the waterline in wonder. There, in the wash from the bow, were two large animals with long snouts and top fins, their blue grey skin shimmering in the water as they dived over an over again in the white foam around the wooden planking of the Enterprise's bow, literally inches away from their unprotected backs.

"Oh my goodness," Charlie exclaimed, involuntarily leaning back on Tom in fear. Pullings was now standing behind her, leaning over her shoulder and grinning like a schoolboy as he pointed to the alien looking creatures darting amongst the waves.

"See?" he said happily. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Charlotte turned and took hold of his jacked lapels, gripping on for dear life. "Oh, dear God, Tom, what the devil are they?"

Tom laughed. "They're dolphins, my love," he said, gazing at the animals as they managed to effortlessly keep up with the pace of the _Enterprise_. "They dive with the movement of the ship, following us on our way. Some say they are a good omen. I don't really know, but I think they are truly amazing." His voice grew distant as he watched them in their graceful dance at the bow. "They really are ladies of the sea, you know."

Charlotte turned back to the bow and looked down at the waterline once more, still a little apprehensive, but suddenly quite taken by these dolphin creatures and how agile and graceful they were. "I've never seen a dolphin before," she said quietly, now leaning over a little more to watch them more closely. "They are quite beautiful, aren't they?"

As she watched the creatures in their perfect motion, Charlie suddenly forgot her illness, and her hate of the ocean life, instead finding herself mesmerized by the sight of these Ladies of the Sea in their delightful duet with the _Enterprise_.

Tom smiled happily, watching his little blonde wife with great joy as she was swept away by the moment. _I must thank Doctor Mendoza, and Mr Gilchrist_, he thought to himself, knowing that the visit to the deck and a dolphin sighting was just what Charlotte had needed to clear her doubts and fears, and let her find the true beauty of life at sea. He slowly slid his hands around her waist as she gazed down at the waterline in a trance, and he delighted in the warmth of her body so close to him.

When Charlie felt his touch she threw caution to the wind, releasing her grip on the railing and holding his arms as she rested her head back on his shoulder. All of her hatred of the ocean was suddenly gone, and now it seemed as though she and Tom were the only two people in the entire world. Now she was delighting in the feeling of the sea air rushing against her face, and the sensation of her husband's arms wrapped tightly around her. She knew that this was truly a magical moment.

"Tom," she whispered. "This is so wonderful. Can it always be like this? Can I stay here in your arms forever?"

Pullings sighed happily, kissing her neck softly before resting his chin on her shoulder. "Alas, time will soon pass, my love, but for now, let me hold you, and keep you in this moment for as long as we can make it our own."

* * *

_A/N - That chapter is for you, Zen Lady. When you published your chapter with Rose and the dolphins in "The Crimson Rose", I smiled, as I had just written the skeleton of this one literally days before. We like dolphins, don't we? Although I don't think my Tom sees them quite in the same way as yours. Charlie definitely doesn't think of them in the same way as Rose, but she does think they are kind of funky! Hey, she's just a simple girl, after all!! Unfortunately that's all the dolphins I have in my story, I'm afraid, but I hope we will see more of them joining Mrs Stirling, and Capt Howard will take some more pot shots! Hahahaha!_

_I really liked writing that chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Hopefully Mrs Pullings can now make it to Jamaica without throwing up, but we will just have to wait and see! Sorry Bean, no puking on hats, I'm afraid!_

_Lastly, please please please review, as I luuuuvvv reviews. Yay reviews! The more the merrier. I could bribe you with treats, but I don't have Tom to deliver them as he's too busy delivering Bean02's reviewer treats. I can tell you, however, that Will has offered to write a poem for everybody who reviews, so get to it!_

_So join us next chapter as we visit the Voyager, and see if Maddie is faring any better on board her husband's ship. Until then, byeeeeee!!!_


	5. Diagnosis

Chapter 5 - Diagnosis

"Good afternoon, Mrs Mowett."

Madeleine turned from her position on the taffrail in the direction of the voice, seeing Midshipman Gower standing before her, a large smile on his tiny face, his uniform more than a little disheveled and his bright red hair in its usual messy state.

"Good afternoon, Mr Gower," she replied, carefully closing her huge book and resting it on her knee. Madeleine was not use to this idea of calling young boys 'mister', but she did her best to keep up the notion, knowing that it was expected in the scheme of rank on board the _Voyager_, and that Will would want it that way.

Gower positively beamed. "I trust you are well this afternoon, Madam." He was trying his best to behave as a proper gentleman should, although his tender thirteen years made his manner of speech rather comical.

Maddie smiled. "Yes, indeed, I am. I am taking the opportunity to relax a little today, without my needlework." She tapped the book on her lap almost in emphasis, happy that she could sit back leisurely and read without too many distractions on this sunny, if a little chilly, afternoon.

The midshipman noted the heavy book on the her lap, frayed pages and worn leather bounding revealing its age. He noticed the strange letters on the cover, looking almost like some kind of alien scribble, and creased his brow in concentration, trying to make out some familiar form in the script.

"Excuse me for asking, Mrs Mowett," he said carefully, "but what is that big book you are reading? It has very strange writing on the cover."

Madeleine glanced at the cover of her volume, noting the irregular words in faded gold writing with a knowing smile.

"Ah, yes," she said quietly. "That's Sanskrit. This is an Indian book, you see. My father brought it back from the subcontinent when we visited many years ago."

"Really?" said Gower, mesmerized. He had never been to India, and anything from that far off part of the world was immensely interesting to him. "Is that the title on the front, in Sanskrit? What does it say?"

"Well…it's called the Karma Sutra," she said carefully.

Gower eyed the large book, which lay firmly closed on Maddie's lap, with great curiosity. He had never heard of the Karma…whatever it was, and was not about to stop his inquisitive line of questioning. "And what is the book about, if I may ask?"

Mrs Mowett paused for a moment before responding. "I guess you could say it's kind of a love story," she said finally. Maddie was quite sure the boy did not know what topics this book of hers could possibly be concerning, and though her heart raced at the thought of him asking to view some of the carefully illustrated pages, she kept her cool, and answered his question in a way which, she hoped, would arrest his interest in its tracks.

She was correct. The mere mention of love was enough to put Gower off the topic completely. He was a little too young for that kind of thing, and he now felt an overwhelming desire to run. He realized, however, that it was he who had started this conversation, wanting to be polite to the Captain's wife, and he knew that now there was little way he could possibly escape without seeming rude.

"Oh….that's _very_ interesting, Mrs Mowett," he said with a little too much emphasis on each word, causing Maddie to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

Gower stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, glancing about nervously as Madeleine smiled at his sudden childlike manner. Finally, after running through a million possible responses in his head, the situation became too much, and he decided retreat was the only suitable course of action.

"Well, good day, Mrs Mowett. Enjoy your reading," he said respectfully, tapping his hat and turning back to the helm with a huge sigh of relief.

Maddie watched him walk away and did well to suppress her laugh. The boys on the ship were quite delightful, and she thoroughly enjoyed the rare times in which they would speak to her unsolicited.

In truth, the past three weeks had been painfully lonely for Mrs Mowett. She had spent most of her spare time at the taffrail, either with her book or her needlework, passing the time through simple, rather mindless activities as the ocean swept past the _Voyager_ on its long journey to Jamaica. Her husband, ordinarily very attentive to his wife on land, had suddenly become like a hermit, locking himself away in his quest to create a successful design for a campaign against Captain Cartright and the raiders. After his incredible success against the _Felicite_ several years earlier, Will had been regarded as a very capable tactician, and when Admiral Halsey had asked the young Captain to examine the information at hand and create a possible attack plan, Will had taken the opportunity with both hands and held on tight. Now, when he was not on _Voyager's_ Quarterdeck, he spent his time closely examining maps and reports, familiarizing himself with the Caribbean landscape, and how the four ships could best approach any situation they may encounter against a possible revolutionary onslaught.

Although Madeleine was more than happy to see her husband achieve professional recognition, she was not happy to see him ignore her for days on end. All of a sudden his tenderness and affection were like a well that had run dry, and though, for a little while, she threw out a hook and line to try and regain that lost affection, Mowett had not taken the bait, instead spending night after night pouring over his papers, and collapsing into their cot in the early morning completely exhausted, without so much as a word to his wife who lay quietly beside him. Not only that, but when she approached him on watch with a tender smile, trying to take his arm, or even to touch him at all, he had given her a stern look, indicating that he did not desire any emotion between the Captain and his wife to be witnessed by either the officers or the crew, believing it was not professional behaviour by a Captain of the Line. No, she had tried, and failed. He had seemingly turned his back on her, and she quietly concluded that there was to be no intimacy between them at all over the course of this mission.

Madeleine glanced out behind her, looking out past the wash from the stern towards the HMS _Orion_ far in the ship's wake, and sighed. It was true, she loved the ocean life, and had missed it greatly in the years since her voyages with her parents as a young girl, but if only she had known she would be so alone on this trip, she may not have agreed to come in the first place. She had envisaged some closeness between her and Will; some passion, some tenderness, like that they had shared so many times back at Abbotsleigh, but somehow, that intimacy had become like a distant memory, and with every mile that they crept closer to Jamaica, the affection that they once shared seemed to slip further and further out of her grasp.

"So great a sigh, madam?"

Stephen Maturin had approached Madeleine so quietly she did not hear his careful footsteps.

"Ah, doctor. I was just watching the sea. It's so beautiful, so peaceful."

Maturin smiled knowingly. "Indeed, madam," he said simply, knowing that the response what not what was on the lady's mind.

Indeed, there had been much on Madeleine's mind of late, and some of her deeper darker thoughts had led her to approach Stephen the day before the ship's departure from Portsmouth, seeking his assistance. Maddie knew of William's respect for Maturin, and that he was an immensely skilled physician, and she prayed that he may be able to help her in her distress. She had spoken to him in private of her concerns, and he had agreed to accompany her on the _Voyager_ for the first few weeks of the mission, in a quest to determine if the problem she believed she possessed could be overcome. Jack Aubrey had reluctantly agreed to Stephen's request to leave the _Surprise_ temporarily, the doctor telling his friend that his desire to travel on the _Voyager_ was simply in order to spend a little time training the _Voyager's_ young and inexperienced surgeon, Mr Wheatley, in the intricacies of advanced medicine before the ships arrived in Jamaica. Jack and Will had both bought the story, and Maturin had boarded the _Voyager_, with only himself, Madeleine and young Doctor Wheatley knowing the true reason for Stephen's stay.

The visiting doctor and the Captain's wife had spent much time together during the voyage, Stephen taking measurements and conducting tests, Madeleine telling him as much as she possibly could about various aspects of her life and history, Wheatley assisting in any way he could and learning much along the way. Now, three weeks after they had departed Portsmouth, and after almost constant analysis and experimentation, Maturin finally believed he was in a position to givethe lady a definitive answer.

"Mrs Mowett," he began carefully, "I think it is time we discussed the conclusions I have come to regarding your concerns. May I sit down?"

Maddie shifted slightly in her seat, making room for the doctor. "Of course, Stephen," she said quietly, gently resting her large book on the wooden framing beside her.

Maturin noted the book, and frowned lightly. "I see you are reading _that_ book again," he said. "Tell me, does Captain Mowett know you are reading it?"

"Why yes, of course," she replied without batting an eyelid. "In fact, he likes me to read it. He enjoys a bit of variety now and then, so to speak."

The doctor felt his cheeks suddenly flush at the lady's words, and he sat down uncomfortably. "Indeed," he remarked, a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Madeleine simply laughed, before her delicate features hardened seriously. "Now, doctor. What can you tell me?"

Stephen paused for a moment and gave the lady a steady look. Her face was pale and drawn, and she had obviously not slept soundly these past few weeks. Even Maturin, with his steady temperament and often distinct lack of visible emotion, was loathe to tell her of his conclusions, as he knew the devastating effect they could have on her.

"Mrs Mowett, I must start by telling you that although I have come to several conclusions, they are by no means definite, and you may yet prove them all wrong in the future. After all, this area of medicine is sketchy at best."

Maddie sighed. "Please doctor, speak plainly. I am not a child, not am I cursed with a weak constitution. Whatever you have to say, just say it, sir."

The look on Stephen's face was grave as he launched into his findings. "Very well. We have spoken of several things, including your mother's history, and your own medical history, and the measurements I have taken of the dates and times you have supplied have given me a reasonably complete picture of your condition."

Madeleine sighed again. He was obviously taking the long road. "For God's sake, doctor, get to the point," she said, exasperated by his roundabout way of speaking.

Stephen paused, giving her a long, even look, before deciding to ignore the pleasantries, and get straight to the crux of the matter.

"I believe, madam, that you will never successfully conceive a child."

She knew it was coming. Somehow, after all the tests, all the talking, all the measurements, she knew in her heart without hearing it from his lips. But somehow, when the words were spoken by Doctor Stephen Maturin, it was like the final nail being driven into her coffin. She stared down at the deck sorrowfully, not quite knowing what to do or say, the tears suddenly welling in her eyes as she slowly began to consider all that would never be.

Maturin saw the look of sorrow on the lady's pale face, and sighed regrettably. He liked Madeleine Mowett, believing her to be a capable, intelligent, and worldly woman, and although he may have initially judged her harshly purely on the basis that she had replaced Lucy, his old student and dear friend, in Will's affections, he had soon found that this lady, with her quick wit and impeccable elegance, had won his admiration quite easily. Now, he knew that the one dream every wife held so dear, the dream of giving her husband a son, had just been shattered into a million pieces, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said in hushed tones as he rested his hand on Maddie's shoulder awkwardly, not quite knowing what else to do. "With the symptoms you have presented to me, including the spasmodic episodes of bleeding, I believe there would be little chance that you conceive successfully. Realistically, considering how much, umm, activity you have informed me of between you and your husband since your marriage, you should have well and truly conceived by now."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "Not only that, but you are now thirty, and I think your ability to carry a child to term would be quite minimal at this age, especially considering your other symptoms and that you have never given birth before. As I said, however," he added, taking her hand and squeezing it a little by way of reinforcement, "this area of medicine is sketchy at best, and I may be completely wrong."

He spoke the words, but he did not really mean them. He was quite confident of the finding, and knew that Madeleine was quite confident of it as well. After all, it was she who had initially spoken of the Chinese and Indian medicine she had known as a child, and how, through their holistic teachings, she had come to the same conclusions on her own long before she had even approached him for assistance.

Maddie sighed, looking back at Stephen with brimming eyes. Her shoulders had sunk in despair, and she now felt as though her life was no longer worth living. For the first time in her memory, Madeleine felt worthless, useless. She felt as though her whole reason for existing had just collapsed, and that she was not truly a woman if she could not provide a son and heir for her husband. Yes, she was independent, and intelligent, and educated beyond most women of her time, but she was also a woman, and had always felt, in that traditional, old fashioned way, that a woman's ultimate role in life was to provide children, and to be a good wife and mother. Secretly she had dreamed of it all her life, and now, as she saw that dream slipping away, she felt her world crumble around her as her whole purpose for being disappeared before her eyes.

The two sat for a moment, nothing said, before Maddie glanced out to the swirling sea behind them, delicately dabbing her eyes dry with the corner of her shawl.

"Thank you, doctor," she said quietly. "I do appreciate all of the work you have done for me these past few weeks."

Stephen nodded sadly. "You are more than welcome, Mrs Mowett. I only wish I could have given you better news."

"It's alright, you know," she replied, offering him a tiny smile. "I knew it in my heart anyway, you just provided me with confirmation, that's all."

She stood from her seat and picked up her heavy book, silently kicking herself for even thinking that its pages of graphic descriptions and ancient teachings could possibly have helped her conceive. No, it was pointless. She was now resigned to the fact that she was barren, and knew that she would surely cry any minute, but that there was no way that she, as the Captain's wife, would ever allow herself to be seen crying on deck. Not now, not ever. Instead, she decided to head below, and hide in the Great Cabin, where she knew she could be alone with her sorrow.

"If you will excuse me, doctor," she said, holding her book close to her chest and pulling her shawl around her shoulders. "I am a little cold, and think I will retire to my cabin."

As she turned to go, Maturin called her back, compassion in his eyes.

"Madam, I am leaving for the _Surprise_ this evening, after the Admiral's dinner on board the _Orion_. I trust you will join us for this event, and share a glass of port with me?"

Maddie managed a weak smile, brushing her chestnut hair away from her pale face as it tossed to and fro in the gentle breeze. "Of course I will be there, doctor. I am the Captain's wife after all, and as such, I shall perform all of my duties to the letter."

With that, she turned and made her way towards the narrow staircase which led to the Great Cabin, glancing at her husband on the way, as he stood at the helm with his officers talking quietly, seemingly oblivious to her presence on deck. She longed to be with him, to be held by him, to share her grief with him, but for now, she knew it could not be. For now, she knew she was alone, and must face her anguish in the seclusion of her own sad company.

* * *

_A/N – Hmmm, she's reading THAT book again, but purely for the purposes of getting pregnant, mind you…yeah, right!!! Poor Maddie. I am so cruel to her. Now she can't have bubs, and Will is ignoring her. Bastard. She should go up and kick him in the nuts and tell him to give her a hug. Men can be so useless sometimes, especially Mowett. You'd think he would have learned from his experiences at Abbotsleigh, but sometimes he still just doesn't get it…_

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers. Now, as for that promise Will made to write poems for everyone who reviewed, this is what he gave me, so don't shoot the messenger:_

_Bean02  
I really like "On Distant Shores",  
Its comic flair is so carefree!  
I know you like to write for Tom,  
But one day, can you write for me???  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??_

_Anyana  
They always seem to be the same,  
The names of those who will review  
But now you've come, you have no choice;  
Now we must see more of you!!  
Please please please  
Review more soon!_

_Sleepwalking Dreamer  
I love Miss Salmileri,  
With her fire within a flashing red,  
I know that Pullings wants the girl,  
But I'm hoping she'll pick me instead!  
So please, you please must update soon,  
And let me work my manly charms on that hot babe from the future!  
(OK, so that last line didn't fit in the rhyme structure, but who cares, it rocks! …WM)_

_Yeah, um, thanks Will. (Hey, he may be a poet, but we never said he was a good one.)_

_**Bean02** - It's good to see that Olivia is being 'nice'. Hopefully, since the Dome went off without a hitch they will now be friends, but I wouldn't could on it. Women can be fickle sometimes…can't we??!! Hahaha! You're right, though; if they go shopping together, they would probably be friends for life! Ahhh, shoes and handbags…God help us._

_Oh, and BTW, vanilla should get the smell out of Tom's hat, if he's worried about it._

_**Sleepwalking Dreamer** - I hope you like what I sent you compliments of ZL. Isn't it cool?? Our William is a bad, bad boy!! We want something just as…um…juicy for Mercy, if you please, so update soon! _

_Re your question about Charlotte's possible condition…no comment! winks_

_**Anyana**- Yes, Maddie is way too sensible for seasickness. She's been on ships before, and loved it, so this was supposed to be a nice pleasant trip for her. She was rather looking forward to 'getting it on' with Will over a cannon on the gun deck, but alas, that is not to be. Poor Mrs Mowett; she loves sex, and going without for so long is nearly killing her. You know, I really should stop being so nasty to Madeleine, but she's an awesome character to write, and I love picking on her! Mwahahaha! _

_Anyway, this trip is not over yet. We still have to get Stephen back to Jack. Poor Aubrey, he is probably lost without his, umm, special friend! So tune in next time as we get the gang all together to visit the Orion for a dinner with the Admiral. Until then, **please please please review**, although I will not be suggesting that Will write any more poems as reward – something tells me they will only get worse from here on in. Maybe I will just offer a nice cup of tea and a muffin instead, is that appealing???_

_Right now, I am off to a box at the Sydney Cricket Ground for the second day of the Third Test, Australia vs Pakistan! Yay! Go Aussies!! So till next time, take care and keep on smiling!! Byeeeeeee!_


	6. The Orion

_A/N – Yes, this is long. Deal with it. Just grab a cup of tea and a doughnut, and dig in for the long haul…_

Chapter 6 – The _Orion_

Charlotte did well to keep her footing as she mounted the tiny stairs from the rowboat to the decks of the _Orion_. The ship was a great deal bigger than the _Enterprise_, with an additional deck of gunnery, and her taffeta skirt kept catching under her feet as she ascended to the lights above. Not only that, but for some reason, she was a little light headed, though for the life of her she could not say why.

As she took hold of the top railing, a hand grasped her wrist, assisting the lady to make the last step up to the deck with some decorum. She looked up to see a rather tall, handsome man in his late twenties or early thirties (she was never good with ages), with light brown hair swept back in a style not that dissimilar to her husband's. Although the man had a rather heavy, serious face, he smiled warmly, saluting the lady as she adjusted her cape around her delicate shoulders.

"Good evening, Mrs Pullings, and welcome to the _Orion_," he said formally, his deep voice seeming a great deal older than its owner.

Charlie smiled in reply. "Thank you, Mr…um…"

"Lee. Lieutenant Lee, madam. First Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Mr Lee." Charlotte turned to see her husband behind her, stepping onto the deck confidently. She watched him and sighed, silently commenting that here were times when she wished she could wear trousers; it would surely make life so much easier.

Mr Lee saluted to Tom respectfully, before escorting the couple along the huge _Orion_ deck and past the wheel to the Admiral's Cabin. When they entered the large, well lit room, Tom heard his wife's sharp intake of breath; it was almost twice the size of the Great Cabin on the _Enterprise_, with a wealth of silver, crystal and velvet covering every inch of its cosy interior. The many candles which lined the walls gave the room a warm and friendly glow, reflecting on the glasses and silverware set around the dining table, ready for the guest's to take their seats for dinner. All of those guests had already arrived by the time Tom and Charlie made their appearance, and were standing around the table in small groups talking quietly. They included Dr Maturin, Captain Aubrey, Mrs Halsey and Madeleine in one group, and Admiral Halsey and Will Mowett in another. They all turned to Tom and Charlotte when the couple entered, the Admiral approaching Tom with a huge grin on his weathered face.

"Welcome to the _Orion_, Captain Pullings," he said, Pullings saluting the Admiral before Halsey offered him a hand to shake. "Good to see you, sir."

"Thank you, Admiral," said Tom respectfully, still rater overwhelmed by the majesty of the cabin and its elaborate decoration.

Halsey turned to Charlotte, who was staring in awe at the huge candlestick in the centre of the table, its crystal ornaments shimmering in the soft light. "And welcome to you, Mrs Pullings," he said, taking Charlotte's hand and kissing it softly.

Charlie dragged her attention away from the candlestick to the Admiral, offering him a sugary sweet smile. He returned the smile warmly, taking her hand firmly and leading her across the room to where his wife was standing with the other guests.

"You remember my wife, Mrs Sarah Halsey," he said, reintroducing the two ladies, who had met briefly on the dock at Portsmouth. Once again, Charlotte noted silently the obvious age difference between the Admiral and his wife. She was, after all, his second wife, and a good thirty years his junior, possibly more, her soft pale skin and perfect features giving away her tender age. Her coppery red hair, a mass of tight ringlets, was neatly swept up above her head, and her green blue eyes were bright and happy as she extended her hand to Charlie by way of greeting.

"Good evening, Mrs Pullings," she said, her voice high pitched, almost like that of a child. "I understand we will be sitting together this evening?"

Charlotte's smile broadened as she took Sarah's hand lightly. "That will indeed be lovely, my dear," she said happily. She liked Sarah, instantly feeling a special bond with this lovely lady, whom she guessed was a great deal like her in taste and fashion, particularly considering the closeness of their ages.

"Well," said Admiral Halsey. "Now that Captain and Mrs Pullings have arrived, I think it is time to begin our meal. Would you like to take your seats, ladies and gentlemen?"

The group moved around the table, silently taking their places according to the name labels carefully arranged next to each plate. The Admiral took the head of the table, with his wife at the opposite end. To Halsey's right sat Tom, Doctor Maturin and Madeleine, to his left sat Jack, Will and Charlotte. Great care had obviously been taken to place the guests correctly, with the ladies at the far end, allowing them to gossip as they chose, whilst the gentlemen were able to conduct their more serious conversation without the interruptions of the women folk at the opposite end of the table.

Madeleine took her seat with a sigh, offering Charlotte a small smile as Charlie beamed at Maddie's presence. Mrs Mowett had no interest in being lumped with the girls, left to gossip about fashion and hairstyles and the boredom of the ocean life. She glanced across the table at Will, who was listening intently to Jack Aubrey discuss the differences in firepower between various naval vessels, before her concentration was interrupted by Sarah's light, airy voice, pulling her back to the ladies and their fluffy conversation.

"So, Mrs Mowett, I understand you have been to the Orient, and the Subcontinent, is that correct?"

Maddie smiled. "Yes indeed, I have. It was many years ago, when I was younger, but I remember it as though it were yesterday. Fascinating cultures, and the people are very friendly."

Sarah sighed dreamily. "Oh, how I would love to visit the Orient. That's where silk comes from, you know. Imagine the wonderful dresses you could make with all that silk…"

And so it began. Madeleine sat quietly as the courses were served, only half listening to the two ladies in her company as they chatted aimlessly about fabric, and dress patterns, and the latest hats in London, though she had to admit there was something almost appealing about being able to simply sit and chat about nothing at all, as ladies like Charlotte and Sarah seemed to manage so regularly.

Gradually she found herself drifting into another world, casually glancing up the table to where the gentlemen sat, straining to tune into their discussion and a taste of the interesting topics they would surely be partaking of.

"It will be difficult, that's for sure," Tom was saying to the Admiral seriously.

"I have no doubt of that," Halsey agreed, pouring himself another glass of red. "What we need is a good strategy. I hope you can help us with that, Captain Mowett."

Will creased his brow in thought. "I have a few ideas, sir, but it all depends on exactly what kind of force we are dealing with. To be honest, I really need more…"

"…don't you agree, Madeleine?"

Maddie glanced across at Charlotte with surprise, finding her sister-in-law waiting expectantly for an answer. "Um, yes, of course I agree," she said quietly, not quite sure what she was asked, but quite confident that it could not have been important.

As the meal progressed, Maddie drifted deeper and deeper into her own universe, eventually tuning out of all conversation and simply sitting quietly, sipping her wine sadly. She had spent the afternoon locked away in the Great Cabin of the _Voyager_, tears streaming down her face, the thought of growing old and lonely without the sound of children's feet pattering along the halls of Abbotsleigh tearing at her heart. She was resolved to it now, and the melancholy had overtaken her, making her feel as though she was a thousand miles away, and knowing that nobody noticed her despair, nor probably cared anyway. Once again, as she had for such a long period in her life, she had internalized her fears and her pain, and she was not about to share them with anyone, for what good would there be in that? No, It seemed as though she was just as alone at a table full of people as she had been during the voyage from England, and indeed throughout most of her life, and it appeared that her loneliness was not about to end just yet.

What she didn't realise, however, was that her sister-in-law had noticed her melancholy mood, and was greatly concerned at Madeleine's withdrawal from the conversation. Charlotte tried on several occasions to include Maddie in her discussions with Sarah, but she knew her sister well enough to know that their topics would not really be of interest to her, and that Charlie would have little chance of engaging her attentions for very long. Still, Charlotte thought silently, Maddie would always try to be social, and Charlie knew immediately from her sister's sorrowful eyes and deafening silence that something was troubling her, and troubling her greatly. She resolved to find out what it was before the evening was over, hoping to pull Maddie aside and ask her what had made her so blue when the guests would inevitably make their way to the deck to leave for their respective ships at the conclusion of the evening.

At last, the dessert was served; a delightful mango mousse with lashings of cream. Charlie had never eaten a mango before, and was absolutely amazed at how delicious they were.

"Mangoes, you say they are called?" she asked the Admiral curiously.

"Yes, Mrs Pullings, that is correct. There are fields of trees full of them in the colonies, you know. I though it may be nice to serve a dish that included some of the more exotic delights of our destination." He was speaking quite loudly, the copious amounts of wine passed along the table during dinner clearly having an effect on the Admiral and his three ranking guests, all of whom were flushed from their many glasses of excellent red.

Charlotte smiled at the Admiral sweetly, taking another spoonful of the delicious dessert before suddenly feeling rather dizzy as a wave of nausea swept through her without warning. Her face went white, and for a split second she froze, gazing into space, trying desperately to keep control as the room spun around her.

Sarah Halsey noticed her companion's sudden shade of pale, and touched her hand lightly. "Charlotte, are you quite alright?" she asked softly.

Charlie took a deep breath as the room slowly stopped spinning, turning to Sarah with a tiny smile. "Oh, yes, I am fine, to be sure," she replied, taking another spoonful of her mousse as confirmation. "Just a little light-headed, that is all."

She continued to nibble on her dessert, but only a little, her nausea still overwhelming her more than she expected. She decided to launch herself into another conversation, hoping that the distraction would take away her feeling of sickness and allow her to continue without incident. As she nattered aimlessly about the new style of parasol this season in London, her sick feeling slowly dissipated to the point where she could almost ignore it, although it seemed to float on the edge of her consciousness a little more than she would have liked.

"Well," Admiral Halsey continued, stretching his arms above his head as he addressed the Captains. "I think it may be time to head onto the deck, don't you? It's a lovely night, and the ladies may enjoy the fresh air."

With that, the Admiral stood, the other guests following suit, and made his way around the table, offering his arm to Sarah to escort her to the deck. He was closely followed by Aubrey and Mowett, deep in conversation, seemingly oblivious to the world around them. Maddie looked up at Will with a smile as he passed her, but he offered her no smile in reply, nor any greeting; in fact didn't even seem to notice she was there. The smile slowly slipped away from Madeleine's porcelain face as her husband passed her without comment, her cheerful expression replaced by a look of serene resignation and she hung her head with a sigh, feeling alone once more.

Doctor Maturin, who was also following Mowett and Aubrey to the deck, noted the lady's response to her husband's lack of attention, and shook his head lightly. He found himself in a delicate position, as the only other guest who knew of Maddie's sad diagnosis, and although he had no idea of how to console the lady, there was still a small part of him that wished to offer her some token of understanding. In the end, he simply offered her a warm smile as he passed her, hoping to offer some assurance that all would be well in the long run, and that she had at least one friend at the table who understood her predicament.

Charlotte saw the trip to the deck as a golden opportunity to speak to Madeleine, and as Tom rounded the table and approached her to offer escort, she placed her hand on his arm to stop him, leaning up to his ear to keep her speech as quiet as possible.

"Give me a moment, love," she whispered. "I need to speak with Maddie alone."

Tom simply nodded, obediently following the other Captains and Doctor Maturin out onto to the Quarterdeck alone, and leaving Charlie and Maddie as the last guests in the Great Cabin. Charlotte immediately approached her sister, laying her hand on Maddie's arm softly.

"Maddie, what's wrong? You have been so quiet throughout dinner, and that's not like you at all." She asked with genuine concern.

Madeleine smiled weakly. No, this was her pain, not Charlotte's, she thought. She could not lump it all on her sister. "Nothing's wrong, Charlotte. It's alright. I guess I am just tired, that's all."

Charlotte gripped her sister's arm a little harder. "No, that's not all," she said firmly, her voice hushed. "I know you, Madeleine. I have known you all my life, and I know when you are lying. Tell me, is there some problem between you and Will?"

The mention of her husband's name made Madeleine glance sadly to the floor. "No, Charlie, there's no problem with Will and I. In fact there's nothing at all between Will and I. Nothing at all."

Their quiet conversation was interrupted by the Admiral's crew entering the cabin to clear the plates and glasses. Charlie glanced around for a place to be private, before taking hold of Maddie's arm, silently and determinedly leading her out the glass doors, past the wheel and straight up the stairway to the deck above. She pulled Madeleine immediately towards the stern, away from the other guests who were standing beside the Mizzen mast in light discussion.

When they reached the taffrail seating, Charlie sat down, and pulled Maddie down to the seat beside her. "What do you mean, there is nothing between you at the moment? I don't understand?" she asked quietly, more than a little puzzled.

The events of the past few weeks, her diagnosis, and her loneliness, all came crashing down on Madeleine, and she was unable to stop the tears from welling in her eyes as they had done earlier that day. "Oh, Charlie, what can I do? I have lost my husband's love, and now I have no way to keep him. Now I am no longer the woman I once was."

Charlotte, still confused, rested her tiny hand on Maddie's shoulder. "My dear, I don't understand," she said softly. "What do you mean?"

Maddie paused, before taking a deep breath and launching into a description of the events of the past few weeks; of how Will had barely noticed her during the voyage; of how Doctor Maturin had come on board not to train Doctor Wheatley, but to examine her and conduct tests; and of his diagnosis: that she would never be able to give Will a son, the one thing she had been hoping for with all her heart. She told Charlotte the bare facts, but tended to gloss over her own reactions to them, trying to keep the emotions associated with the earth shattering news as close to her heart as possible.

As each element of the story unfolded, Charlie felt her heart sink at the thought of her sister-in-law and her solitude on board the _Voyager_, with no one to offer her support or comfort. She also felt her anger at her brother rise by the second, amazed that he, of all people, could be so unattentive to his wife in her time of distress.

"Maddie, you must tell him," Charlotte whispered, taking Madeleine's hands in hers and squeezing them tight. "How will he know if you don't tell him? I know he loves you, and I know how much he loves you, and nothing will change that. William worships the ground you walk on, Madeleine."

Madeleine sighed. "Once, perhaps, when we were first married, but now it seems that he has no time for me, nor wants to be close to me at all. Now, with this…" She glanced out at the ocean behind the ship, the crescent moon's reflection broken by the wash of the _Orion's _giant rudder. "…with this, I don't know what will happen."

"I can't believe he would just ignore you like that," Charlotte said absently, creasing her brow into a frown as she stared down at the deck beneath her feet. "That's so unlike Will."

"I thought that, too," answered Maddie softly, "but he is so busy with his planning and tactics for the impending battle, he is just too tired to spend any time with me."

Charlotte thought for a moment, still staring absently at the deck in her extreme state of concentration, before her thought was interrupted by a soft, high pitched voice.

"Madeleine, Charlotte, would you like to come with me on our walk along the deck? It's such a lovely night, it is a shame to waste it," said Sarah softly, her childlike manner making Madeleine smile in spite of her melancholy mood.

"Of course, my dear," Maddie replied, rising from her seat and turning to Charlotte. "Come along, Mrs Pullings, shall we?"

Charlotte stood and followed the two ladies, who made their way down to the Quarterdeck where the gentlemen now awaited them. Charlie noticed that after their talk, Maddie's spirits seemed to lift a little, and she chatted with Sarah freely, although the lady's expression gave away her true inner feelings, as was so often the case. _No_, thought Charlotte, _talking about it with me simply will not do_.

As the party slowly strolled along the deck towards the bow, watching the stars reflecting on the water around the _Orion_, Charlotte glued her eyes to Will, noting that he still had not spoken a word to Maddie all evening, at least not in all the time the Pullings' had been on board. She was so mad she could almost have hit him then and there. Instead, she managed to keep her anger at bay, concentrating on the conversation at hand, and trying not to grind her teeth as the Captains leisurely strolled along the deck, out of earshot of their ladies behind them, who followed attentively like dogs following their masters.

At length, the evening drew to a conclusion, and the party made their way to the larboard railing, ready to take to their various rowboats and return to their own vessels. Charlotte looked around, finding Will suddenly standing alone, Tom having left their discussion instead to speak to Aubrey. Her eyes brightened as she quickly searched the deck for Maddie, finding her a little way to her left with Doctor Maturin, the pair talking quietly with serious expressions. _Madeleine is clearly distracted, and Will is alone_, Charlotte thought happily. _Now is my chance_.

She strode purposefully across the deck to her brother, and offered him her sweetest smile. "Captain Mowett, may I speak with you a moment in private?" she purred, her voice dripping in honey.

Will gave Charlie a rather quizzical look. "Of course, Mrs Pullings," he said carefully, offering her his arm and escorting her away from the others, up the nearby stairway to the starboard railing above the Great Cabin.

When they were out of earshot, Charlotte literally slapped her brother across the back of the head, her face like a thundercloud.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him furiously, hissing as she tried to keep her voice down low.

Shocked at her actions and outburst, Will stared at her, dumbfounded, as he readjusted his now distinctly crooked hat. "What?" he asked, utterly confused.

"Don't you "what" me, William Mowett," she snapped back through clenched teeth. "You know damned well what I am talking about. How can you do that to her? She's your wife, for goodness sake, and she has to do it all alone, without you, because you are so hopeless."

Mowett blinked at his sister stupidly, still at a loss as to the reason for her sudden anger towards him, and more than a little taken aback by her cursing. "Charlotte, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, rather flushed at the obvious dressing down he was receiving.

Charlotte let out a tremendous sigh and rolled her eyes to the heavens. "You know, sometimes I can't believe you're actually my brother," she said, completely exasperated. It took a few seconds of deep breathing to bring herself under control, before she turned back to him, a little calmer, but still so mad she could burst.

"William," she said slowly, struggling to stop herself from hitting him again. "How long have we been sailing on this voyage?"

Will paused. "Umm, it would be just over three weeks," he replied.

"Correct. And what have you been doing during that time?"

"Captaining _Voyager_, and planning for the upcoming battle with Captain Cartright."

"Indeed. And during that time, when you have been so busy preparing for this battle and walking the deck of your beloved boat, what has Madeleine been doing?"

Will stared at his sister for a few seconds, before the penny finally dropped. Charlotte noticed the look of realization on his face, and continued her rant, but with a little more restraint, her voice less harsh.

"Will, she's been with you all this time, and you have barely said boo to her, have you? When was the last time you held her? Or kissed her?" Charlie paused, raising her eyebrows slightly. "When was the last time you made love to her, God forbid?" she asked him softly, her directness making him blush.

Mowett stared out at the ocean before him, suddenly realizing what had been happening these past few weeks. He remembered the times Maddie had tried to hold him, and be close to him, but that he had pushed her away, pleading tiredness, or that he was too busy. He recalled when she had approached him on deck with a warm smile and a gentle touch, and he had sent her to the taffrail, to do her needlework, or read her book, but never to show affection in front of his crew. And he remembered the sad look in her eyes when he had joined her to make the trip to the _Orion_ that evening, and how, even though her sadness had been so evident, he had been too blind to see it.

Charlotte released the tight grip on his arm, instead taking his hand. "She needs you, Will. She needs you now more than she ever did before. She's so alone, and so lonely, and now, with her diagnosis…"

Mowett gave his sister a sharp look. "What diagnosis?"

She had said too much. Charlie bit her lip, knowing it was too late, and that she now probably had to tell him of the Doctor Maturin's findings, but she still hoped that somehow she could salvage something from this situation.

"Will, she should tell you herself, but I can say that, well, Doctor Maturin was not on board the _Voyager_ simply to train Doctor Wheatley. He was there at Madeleine's request_." There. I hope that's enough for him_, she thought silently.

Will's face suddenly turned to ash. "Good God, Charlotte, why? What's wrong? Why does she need Stephen? Is she alright?" His voice was desperate, his eyes wide, and he took hold of Charlotte's shoulders, almost as if to shake the information out of her if she would not comply with his demands.

"She's not dying or anything," Charlie said quickly, seeing his distress and now knowing that she had to tell him the entire truth after all. "Maddie's alright, she just…"

Charlie glanced to the deck nervously, before looking back up into his worried eyes with sympathy. "She can't have children, Will. That's what Doctor Maturin was examining her for. She will never conceive, and she needed him to confirm it was true."

Will suddenly felt his heart shatter in that one terrible instant. Madeleine was barren, and could never give him children, the one thing that remained if they were to make their marriage complete. He had dreamed of growing old with Maddie, their sons and daughters filling their lives with love and happiness, but with one simple statement, Charlotte had confirmed that that dream would never come true. He stared into space for a few moments, unable to speak, feeling as though his whole world had suddenly come crashing down around him in one stroke as he tried to keep control of his emotions. They streamed through him with mad abandon; yes, he wanted children, but he also adored Maddie, and even though they would never be blessed with a son or a daughter, he could never leave her side, not if the future of the world depended on it. Still, if she could not have children, how could he ever hope to continue the Mowett family name, and pass on the lands and wealth of Abbotsleigh to his son, as his father had done, and his father before him? How could he truly be happy, as a husband, without being a father to his own born son?

He caught himself quickly, almost shaking his head as he realized what he was thinking. No, Maddie was his angel, his princess, and there was no power under heaven that could change his love for her, or force him to leave her, regardless of the consequences. Still, he could not help but think that this news must have some impact on their marriage, and that their future direction was sure to change, though how, he did not know.

The sadness and shock in his eyes was obvious, and Charlotte held his hands tightly to offer him some support. "I'm sorry, Will. I really am. But if it's hard for you, imagine how hard it is for Maddie? She's all alone on _Voyager_, feeling as though she has lost her husband's love, and now that this news has come, she has had nobody to console her in her grief."

Madeleine was indeed alone, Will reflected, and he knew it must have been a nightmare for his beloved wife to take this news on her own, without him there to hold her, and tell her that it would all be alright. He suddenly felt as though he could sink through the decking from shame at the though of his treatment of her these past few weeks, knowing that she had faced this horror alone, without her husband to support her.

At that moment, Tom approached them quietly, an inquiring furrow in his brow. "My dear, it's time to go," he said softly to Charlotte, noting immediately from their body language that his wife and her brother were speaking about something extremely important.

"Alright, Tom, I'm coming," Charlie replied, before turning back to her brother.

"You can change this, Will. You need to tell her you still love her. You need to hold her, and kiss her, and show her that you still care. She needs you now, and I know that in your heart you want to be close to her, as you have always been in the past."

She leaned up to him and kissed his cheek, offering him a comforting smile, before turning to her husband and presenting her arm genteelly. The couple made their way to the lower deck in preparation, offering their goodbyes to the Halseys before Charlotte stepped over the decking to descend to the boat. She noticed Maddie, standing not too far away, and nodded lightly, her tender smile warming Madeleine's heart as Mrs Pullings made her way gingerly down the stairway and into the boat that rocked in the gentle current below, even as her nausea seemed to reappear from the edge of her consciousness, making the waves roll in a way which made her feel more than a little giddy...

* * *

_A/N – OK, so this chapter was long. Apologies. A lot happens here, and we needed to get it all out and happening in a way that worked for all the members of the party._

_**Bean02** – Or should I say, Doctor Bean? Hmm, interesting diagnosis there, although some of it may be a bit off the mark. Other parts, however, are quite insightful, so well done! You may yet be our resident fanfiction physician and shrink! Look out Doctor Phil!!_

_Will is quite pleased about the possibility of slapping Tom across the head repeatedly, as he is in dire need of it, apparently. From all the slapping Will gets from Charlotte, he is quite an old hand at it. He said to thank you, and that you had better hurry up and finish the "Microwave Door Story" (his words) and get on with writing "me me me!" (again, his words). Hmmmm, where's Charlotte? I think he needs another beating..._

_Oh, and please don't destroy the great game of cricket, my summers would not be worth living. BTW, if anyone would like to see some photos of real cricket, and not the backyard stuff on Galapagos, go to my photos pagevia the link on my profile page,_ _and have a squiz at the Third Test!  
_

_**Musing Fit** – More Mowett? You betcha, babe! I am really glad you like Will (yes, nowhere else on fanfic can you get a Mowett fix better than here!) and Charlie, but really sad that you don't like Maddie. :o( "Is there any role she cannot fill?" you ask? Absolutely – the role of the sensitive, feminine Regency woman. She hides behind her books, her knowledge and her experiences as a way to show the world how strong she is, but underneath, she's pretty screwed. Will is the only one who can really help her to be herself and break out of her shell, her love for him being the one thing that she feels free to express, and 9 times out of 10, she can only express that physically, i.e., through sex. Poor Maddie just doesn't realise that all the knowledge in the world cannot fill the empty spaces in her heart. :o( I hope you will like Maddie more in this story as we go along, and perhaps next chapter will help explain the complexities of Madeleine Mowett a little better, at least from the perspective of her husband…_

_**Zen Lady** – Will apologises profusely for not including your poem in the last wrap up, but unfortunately he wrote them just before I published, and your review wasn't there then! :o( So, in his quest for perfection, he has given me an absolutely fabulous (his words) poem just for you:_

_Zen Lady, you're my shining star,  
__With your writing flair, you will go far!  
__I loved my 'gunroom' scene, it rocked!  
__Rose Stirling's lovely when de-frocked!  
__But if Rose is e'er to have good luck,  
__Then I need to give her one more…kiss on the hand!  
__(Hahahaha, I crack myself up sometimes!.... WM)  
_

_There you go. I know, it's not the best, but he's trying, after all…very trying at times. (Flossy slaps Will across the back of the head)_

_Will: OW! Why does everyone keep doing that?  
__Me: 'Cause you deserve it, stupid.  
__Will: Stupid? Oh, I am so misunderstood as an artist!! (Storms off, mumbling something about being picked on all the time)_

_**Kiramowett** – Yes, I am mean. Very mean. In fact, I am EVIL! Mwahahahaha! Don't worry, babe, I know you were kidding! I share your love for Mowett, and I don't want to hurt him too much this voyage (I said TOO much!). I don't know why I am so mean to the Mowetts; maybe because I think they can take it, when the other characters cannot. Yes, poor Maddie; she needs so much love, and sometimes she goes without for so long, because she doesn't know how to express her emotional needs very well. Will is not about to dump her though, so sorry, you will need to sling him over your shoulder and take him back to your lair still married, but this news will certainly affect their future direction together…_

_**Wing Pikepaw** – MM, you say? Well, I can sure go for that! I love writing Mowett. He has kind of evolved into his own life form now, and has so many intricacies and personality quirks that it's almost mind boggling! It is such a shame that nobody else here on fanfic writes enough for him, although I love your story, even though you let the French beat him up. :o( As for my descriptive writing, I love writing it. It's a challenge to try and pull someone into a scene through your descriptions of it, but the challenge is just too good to pass up on! Unfortunately, I am no Tolkien – two pages describing a blade of grass is a bit beyond me – but with practice, I might just get there! :o)_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige** – I am so glad you still likes my story, and are still reading. Thank you times ten plus one! I will not ask Will to write you a poem, however. You are a good poet, and I would not want him to insult you - as you can see from the above, his poems are getting worse by the minute…_

_Will: (from the other room) I heard that!_

_He is such a primadonna. Anyway, **thank you soooo much** everyone for reviewing, you don't know how much my reviews cheer me up and inspire me to write! **Please give me more more more**, the more the merrier! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! (Oops, I hope that is actually encouraging…!) _

_So, what's going to happen now Will knows about Maddie's inability to conceive? Those two have much to discuss, although they are so bloody hopeless with their feelings, who knows how they will go about it! Till then, we return you to your regular programming…byeeeeeeeee!_


	7. Demons Old and New

_**WARNING –ADULT CONTENT AHEAD**! Yay, the first warning for the story!!! There is no, um, full service here, but there's a lot of action, so you have been warned – please skip it if you are likely to be a little offended. Our dear William finally pays Maddie some attention…some, um, special attention…and she reciprocates!! Yay, go Maddie!!_

_Yeah, so rating NC17 works for me. It's not a PG story, and not an R story, so let's make it our own NC17. Hmm, much better!_

_Oh, and apologies – it's another long one. Come to think of it, I will just apologise now for the rest of the story. It's gonna be a long mission, people! Anyway, enjoy!  
_

Chapter 7 – Demons old and new

Several candles were already lit in the Great Cabin of HMS _Voyager_, giving the room a warm, eerie glow when Captain Mowett and his wife arrived back at their ship late that evening. The couple had left the _Orion_ not long before, Will assisting his wife into the small rowboat in silence before taking his seat beside her, watching her face intently. She was obviously melancholy, although she would no doubt be the last one to admit it, her sparkling green eyes without their usual lustre as she gazed out across the water without uttering a word.

He had said nothing to her of his concerns all the way back to the ship, not wanting to raise such sensitive issues in the presence of his crewmen. Instead, he had taken the opportunity to reflect, and to consider the reasons for his behaviour in the past few weeks. It was true, he had taken his task of designing a potential battle with Captain Cartright very seriously, and had devoted all of his spare time to the task, literally locking himself away for hours as he examined the evidence and devised a suitable game plan. He had not even considered finding time for Maddie; at times, he had completely forgotten she was even there, probably as he was not used to his wife being with him on such voyages, he thought. Instead, he had left her to her own devices, and now, when she needed him the most, he had not been there; instead he had given her the impression that she would be alone throughout the remainder of the voyage, and possibly even beyond.

But there was something still stirring in the back of his mind, some hidden thought that he could not quite unveil_. Forgetting she was there? No, that can't be it_, he thought silently. _I love Maddie. Surely there must be more to it that that_?

Mowett stared out into the ocean around him. It seemed so cold, so lonely, even as the moon reflected her friendly glow over the soft, tiny waves that lapped at the side of the boat. He stared at those waves for a moment, his expression intent, as he tried to dig deeper into his mind for the thoughts that had been coursing through him since they had left Portsmouth. He had to admit it; he had been apprehensive about this trip from the start, and had grave doubts about Maddie accompanying him on a sea voyage. To be sure, he knew she could cope with the situation, and had been on more than one long voyage in her youth, but there was something that bugged him about the whole business. No, it was wrong, all wrong, he thought silently. What if it turned into a dangerous mission after all? What if something happened on the way and the ship fell under attack? What if he could not protect her, if she were taken prisoner, or worse, if she were killed, just like…

It was as if a tonne of bricks suddenly collapsed on his shoulders as he finally realized why he had behaved as he had these past few weeks. It was suddenly clear, and he closed his eyes in despair as he linked it all back to that one terrible memory – Lucy. She was by his side on the _Surprise_, and he had shown her affection, offering her his love and devotion only days before that fateful moment when she had been snatched from him by a single gunshot. Yes, it was suddenly all so clear, and the thought made him shudder. He had blocked Maddie out on _Voyager_, fearing that if he had shown her affection, been by her side, held her, and loved her, maybe, just maybe, the same thing would happen to her as did to Lucy, and he would lose her in the worst way imaginable.

Will felt his teeth grind as he tensed at the memory. He was so sure that the feelings, the pain, the anguish of that single day were behind him, and that he would never have to face them again, but now, all these years later, he found himself feeling the same horrible dread and terror he did back then, but this time, for fear of losing Madeleine. How could he have been so blind? How could he have let those emotions, those dreadful conclusions that had kept Maddie from his arms for so long, now rule his actions so completely, and seemingly without his knowledge?

He took a few deep breaths, feeling the emotion well up inside him as he tried to put his own self anger out of his mind. He knew he had to face this, to bring the emotions to the surface, but he never realized it would be so difficult, or that his deepest fears would inflict pain on those he loved the most.

When he opened his eyes again, he glanced across at Maddie, seeing the same wistful, lonely expression that had touched her delicate features all evening, and the sight of her sadness was enough to shake him out of his self induced stupor. He knew, then and there, that the feeling must be dispensed with, and that he must pull himself out of it, once and for all. He knew it was madness; he was not about to lose her, the ship was not about to fall under attack, and having her aboard was not a death sentence for either of them. He held onto these thoughts, repeating them over and over, as he slowly felt his muscles relax again, and he was able to think a little more clearly. He kept his eyes fixed on her; her chestnut hair swept neatly above her head in her favourite style, her rosy cheeks, her soft, green eyes like jade, and found that, as they approached the ship, he was able to reach deep inside himself and find the courage to try to move on, and to show her how much he truly loved her, without the irrational fear that she would be snatched from his arms without warning.

But that did not remove the issue of her diagnosis. This was important, and needed to be discussed. His own shock and disbelief at the news had been great, but he could only guess how heart wrenching the news must have been to his wife. He knew that she had taken on that pain herself, as she always did, seemingly unable to confront her own emotions and show them to him anywhere as much as he would have liked. Though the fact that she had not shared this news with him immediately was rather unsettling to him, he knew that Madeleine was a private woman, and that she had so many thoughts, feelings and memories that were still off limits to him. He knew that she had the greatest fear of defeat, of losing a battle, and that this would be no different. She had shown it when her father had died, and he knew it would have been the same when her mother had lost her life in the desert of North Africa, even though she had never, ever, spoken of the events surrounding her mother's death, not even to him. Still, over the short time they had been married, he had been able to whittle away at the edges of her self imposed seclusion, and find hidden underneath a beautiful, delicate, sensitive woman, with a soft heart and a feminine soul. He knew that, beneath her sometimes cold and hard exterior, she needed him to wipe away her tears, and comfort her in a way that nobody else could. Indeed, she trusted no-one but Will with the true feelings in her heart, and he knew that now, this night, he must try to bring her pain and hurt to the surface, and help her to release it. Perhaps, in this way, they could confront it together, and find a way through the heartache and disappointment that now tore at them so deeply.

When the small boat reached the_ Voyager_, Madeleine had gracefully ascended the small stairs to the larboard rail, with Mr Dawson, the First Lieutenant, assisting her to alight to the deck from above. She had waited for Will, who had scaled the stairway behind her, and offered him only a small sad smile before turning towards the Quarterdeck and taking the stairway to the Great Cabin in silence.

Will took a few moments to speak to his First Officer about the ship's running before he intended to follow his wife without delay. To his dismay, there were several issues that Dawson wished to discuss with his Captain, and it was almost half an hour before he made his way hurriedly below.

Madeleine was already in her soft satin robe when Will opened the Cabin door, her brown hair tumbled loosely around her shoulders as she absently laid his papers on the large centre table. She placed one of the lit candlesticks on the table beside his maps, charts and relevant reports, all laid out in neat piles, as she carefully rolled open the larger map of the island of Jamaica and its surrounds, resting a second candlestick upon it to keep it down.

He paused at the doorway, watching her potter around the room sadly, before turning to the Marine on guard duty.

"No one is to knock on this door, or enter my cabin this evening, is that understood?" he said to the young Sergeant quietly, to which the Marine nodded and saluted by way of acknowledgement.

Will turned back to the Great Cabin, entering the room and quietly closing the door behind him, taking care to turn the key in the lock. He needed to make sure they were afforded total privacy; he and Maddie had much to discuss.

He moved to the far end of the table, watching Madeleine lay out a second large map with care, all the while her delicate features pressed into a sorrowful expression. At length, he broke the silence with a question.

"Maddie, what are you doing?"

"I'm preparing your work," she replied softly, without looking up from the table. "You always work late at night, Will, so I thought I would arrange your papers for you."

She drifted across the room to the large cabinet of wine, taking out a tall decanter and a single glass and carrying them across to the table. Will watched her in silence as she removed the stopper and began to pour, before he could keep up the charade no longer.

"Why didn't you tell me the real reason why Maturin was here?" he asked her directly, deciding that heading straight to the point was the best course of action.

Maddie stopped pouring the glass of wine and looked up at him, blinking in surprise. He knew, that was obvious, and it was also quite obvious that Charlotte had told him. Deep inside, Madeleine was furious with her sister-in-law, but she was also more than a little relieved that she no longer had to tell her husband of her condition. Now he knew, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She regarded him for a few moments, their eyes locked, before she sighed and returned to pouring his wine.

"What difference would it make?" she said sadly, replacing the lid on the decanter. "We barely even speak anymore. I didn't think you'd have the time to listen."

As she returned to the wine cabinet, Will crossed the room to meet her, taking the decanter out of her soft hands and setting it on the cabinet top, before taking hold of her hands tightly. He said nothing; he simply lifted her chin to meet his tender gaze and all the emotion and feeling contained within it.

Madeleine lost herself in his blue eyes for a moment, before her eyes lowered as her sadness overwhelmed her.

"Will, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion the tears welled in her eyes. "All I ever wanted was to give you a son, and now that will never happen." She looked around, her eyes darting in every direction, trying desperately to avoid his gaze. "I know it's not what you want to hear, and if you don't want me anymore, I will understand, although no matter what happens, I will always love you with my heart and my soul, even if you stop loving me."

She glanced across to the table, seeing the papers scattered in neat piles, ready for his work, knowing he would soon leave her to her own devices and return to his duties. She longed to feel his touch again, and she reveled in the feeling of his hands holding hers, as the first tender touch she had felt from him in weeks.

"I wanted so much for this voyage to be special for us," she said, her voice hushed. "I have missed being at sea, and I thought that now, when we are here on your ship, we could be close and enjoy the trip together. But now, with the preparations and the work you are doing, you no longer have any time for me." She paused, once again glancing to the floor sadly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Sometimes I don't even think you love me anymore," she said in a half whisper.

Mowett felt his heart shatter with her words. He knew this would not do, and that his own inability to confront his demons was part of the reason for her deep sadness. He lifted her chin once more, looking into her brilliant green eyes, and smiled as he wiped away her unshed tears.

"Maddie, my darling, I love you, and I will always love you," he whispered back, gently sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her close to him. "I could never leave you, my angel, no matter what the future brings, regardless of whether we have children or not. I would never, ever, leave your side."

He ran his hand through her long chestnut hair as he held her close. "What have I done to you, my love," he said, shaking his head at the thought of his own stupidity. "I have been so busy being a Captain, and fearing the past, that I have forgotten to be a husband. I should have been there for you, Maddie. You should never have had to face this nightmare alone. How can you ever forgive me?"

Maddie managed a weak smile. "It's alright," she sighed. "I understand, I do, and I can do it on my own, I know I can. I just need to know that you still care about me, and that one day you will love me again as you did before."

Again their eyes met, a thousand words spoken though not a sound was heard.Will pressed his palm to her cheek, turning her to face him, seeing the deep sorrow in her eyes. Without hesitation, he kissed her, softly, lovingly, taking her around the waist and holding her tenderly as she slowly slid her hands over his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. The warmth of her body close to his was utter perfection, and he could not believe himself for turning her away so many times in the past few weeks. They stood, locked in a warm embrace for a little while longer, feeling the heat between them rise as their kisses became more and more passionate.

"Make love to me, Will," Maddie said softly, feeling his breath on the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "I need you, I need to love you."

Will pulled her even closer to him, knowing he needed her just as much, feeling his own passions overtake him as he caressed the smooth curves of her body beneath her robe. He gazed into her stunning green eyes, sparkling like jewels, and smiled, before lifting her off her feet and carrying her to the table in the center of the room. He pushed the papers and maps onto the floor without a second thought as he gently lowering her onto the table edge, brushing her hair away from her face and kissing her hungrily, as if his life depended on it. She responded in kind, slowly sliding her hands down his chest and unfastening the buttons his heavy dress jacket, sending it tumbling it off his shoulders onto the floor.

"Maddie, forgive me, please forgive me," he whispered huskily, his voice filled with desire as he pulled the soft cord around her waist, opening her robe and revealing her nakedness. "God, I love you so much," he breathed, his lips leaving hers, slowly tracing the line of her throat and moving downwards, taking her breast in his mouth and caressing her gently with his tongue. His hand slid down her side, following her delicate curves, before slowly prizing her slender legs apart and stroking her tender pink mound softly. She let out a tiny moan of pleasure at his touch, her breath quickening as he gently slid two fingers deep inside her, feeling the thrill of her wetness as he watched her writhe in ecstasy.

She threw her head back, her eyes closed, as she rolled her hips with the electrifying sensation of his touch within. She needed him, now more than ever, and she slid herself further to the edge of the table to meet him, the anticipation pushing her to the brink as he gently slid his fingers in and out of her warmth in perfect rhythm with her lust.

The sight of her, her elegant perfumed body so close to him, her responses to his every action, left him breathless and hungry for more. She slid her hands across his chest, with one moving up around his neck and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, as her other hand unfastened his breeches urgently. Without thinking, he moved his other hand to help her, and soon they were gone, her delicate fingers taking hold of him gently, sliding up and down his shaft in smooth, even strokes.

He closed his eyes and moaned softly, losing himself in the feeling. His desire for her was burning out of control; he knew he must have her, and have her now. He kissed her fervently, gently moving her legs further apart to take him, Maddie sensing his need and feeling it just as greatly. She released her soft grip around him and took his face in her hands, and when he opened his eyes, she was gazing at him lovingly, with a passion behind the gaze that was unmistakable.

"I love you, my Captain," she whispered, and for a moment, the world stopped spinning as she gazed into his eyes with total love and total trust. Then, she slowly arched back onto the table, gently taking hold of his shoulders and pulling him down on top of her as she offered herself to him completely.

"Love me now… love me Will… I need you…"

* * *

Madeleine shielded her eyes from the sudden burst of light as she emerged from the narrow stairway to the Quarterdeck the following morning. The day was bright and sunny, with only a few tiny patches of angry-looking clouds to interrupt an otherwise perfect stretch of pale blue from horizon to horizon. 

She glanced around the Quarterdeck, seeing Will with Lieutenant Dawson near the wheel, the two pouring over a pile of ancient looking maps laid out along the railing. Maddie smiled happily; her husband had obviously been up and about for some time, leaving his lady to sleep after their blissful night of lovemaking. They had shared much that night; they had held each other close, and expressed the deep love they shared for each other, but they had also spoken of her diagnosis, and what it meant to their marriage. There had been honest words, and a few tears, but they had finally come to a place where they could be happy with who they were, and the life they shared, regardless of their future without a family of their own. She had snuggled up close to him, his strong arms holding her safe and warm, and known that she could pull through, now that he was himself again, and a part of her life, now and always. Now she knew she would not have to face it alone.

Maddie sighed a contented sigh as she reflected on his touch, his tenderness, the way he had held her and loved her that night, as she continued to regard him in silence. She longed to approach him, to take him into her arms and kiss him softly, expressing her deep love for him in the one way she knew best, but she knew it was not possible. For all the affection they had shared in the privacy of the Great Cabin, she knew of his dislike for showing emotion towards his wife in front of the crew, and she respected his position, even if she did not agree with it. Instead, she stood for a moment, determining the direction of the breeze, before moving across to the larboard rail, looking out into the morning, feeling the rush of sea air against her face as it lifted her spirits to the sky.

As Will looked over his maps and charts with Dawson, Mr Wheatley, the ship's young doctor, mounted the stairs from the waist of _Voyager_ to the Quarterdeck as he strolled in the sunshine, taking in the morning air. He glanced around to see Mrs Mowett, standing alone by the larboard rail, gazing out into the ocean dreamily. She had a smile on her face, he noted; quite possibly the first real smile he had seen from her in weeks. Wheatley was aware of Doctor Maturin's diagnosis of her condition, and felt a great deal of pity for the lady. He was not married, nor had he ever taken a mistress, but he knew that a diagnosis such as hers would have been devastating to a woman in her position. When he saw the smile, and her happy, reflective manner, he decided not to approach her, instead offering a greeting to the Captain and his first officer, leaving the Captain's wife alone with her clearly happy thoughts.

"Good morning, Captain. Good morning, Mr Dawson," Wheatley said in his quiet voice, casually sweeping his black hair out of his eyes.

"Ah, good morning, Doctor," Will replied happily. The Captain was cheerful this morning, Wheatley noted; a great deal more cheerful than he had been these past few weeks, although the dark circles under his eyes gave away his lack of sleep from the night before. Wheatley smiled to himself knowingly. _Yes, this is all adding up quite nicely_, he thought. _It's about time he showed her some affection, and it looks like he finally has_.

"It's a lovely morning," Wheatley said absently, looking out beyond the larboard rail, where an albatross was silently winging its way towards the _Voyager_, and directly past Madeleine, still immersed in a dreamlike state. "It seems we are all out enjoying the morning air, including Mrs Mowett, I see."

The mention of Maddie's name immediately sparked Will's attention. His eyes darted around the deck, finding his wife standing at the larboard rail, her eyes closed, her mouth creased into a perfect smile and her long hair trailing behind her as she faced the gentle breeze. She was radiant in the morning sunshine, like a brilliant star, and he longed to hold her close once more, feeling her perfect body next to his. His sense of propriety with his crew, however, was far too great, and he found himself struggling with the idea of showing her affection in front of his officers.

The more he thought about it, however, the more it seemed rather silly. She was his wife after all, not his mistress or his lover, and the idea that a husband and wife would be affectionate towards each other during a long voyage seemed completely reasonable. He knew how much she had suffered these past few weeks, and how much of that suffering was due to his fears of showing her affection on this voyage. He also knew how much he longed to make it up to her, to put aside his fears and offer her the love and tenderness she deserved, and he finally decided to abandon his rather misplaced sense of correctness and approach her as he knew he should.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said to Dawson and Wheatley, before silently making his way across to the larboard rail and coming to a stop behind her.

Maddie didn't notice his approach. She was still standing quietly, her eyes closed, feeling the wind on her face and happily remembering every moment of their heated encounter the night before. Without warning, she felt two hands around her waist, gently sliding her into an embrace from behind. She turned her head in alarm, to find Will behind her, smiling warmly, gazing into her eyes with great affection.

"Good morning, my darling," he whispered, kissing her neck softly.

This was not like him, not at all. "Will, what about the men?" she whispered back anxiously, indicating to where Mr Dawson and Mr Wheatley were standing, deep in conversation. "What if they see us?"

"So?" Will replied confidently, holding her tighter. "You are my wife, and I love you. Why shouldn't I hold you on the deck of my own ship? Let them see us, Maddie. Let them see how much I adore you."

He kissed her neck again, and Maddie felt a warm rush down her spine with the sensation of his touch. She held his arms around her, not wanting him to let go, as she turned her gaze back to the ocean, seeing the albatross gently swing around _Voyager's _sails and out to sea, directly across her line of view.

"This is what I always dreamed of," she whispered to him, as he gently rested his head next to hers. "This is what I always wanted; to be here, sailing the high seas to paradise in the arms of the man I love."

She turned her head back to face him, lifting her hand to his cheek, letting go of her deep fear of emotion for the first time in a long time. "I do love you, William Mowett," she said softly, her tone so tender it touched his heart. "I always have, and I always will."

Will smiled, knowing how hard it was for her to speak of her deepest feelings. "I love you too," he whispered back, gazing deep into her eyes. "No matter what the future brings, Maddie, we will always belong to each other. Always."

With that he gently touched his lips to hers, feeling the same rush he always felt from her sweet kisses, and knowing that their love, their passion, was more important to him than all the sons and daughters in the world, and that nothing could ever take it away.

They stood for a moment in each others arms, kissing tenderly, before their moment was interrupted by a gentleman clearing his throat rather uncomfortably.

"Ah, Captain, sir?" Mr Dawson said quietly, clearly rather embarrassed at interrupting the Captain and his wife in such an intimate moment.

Reluctantly, Will pulled his lips from Maddie's and ripped his gaze away from her brilliant green eyes towards his nervous First Officer. "Yes, Mr Dawson?" he said calmly.

"Ah, the Carpenter needs to speak with you urgently, sir, um, about that persistent leak, sir."

Will sighed. "I will be with him in just a moment," he replied, giving the blushing Dawson his cue to almost run back to the helm and away from the couple in their closeness.

Madeleine sensed Will's reluctance to leave her, and smiled. "It's alright, love," she said softly, turning her body towards him and sliding her arms around his neck. "You are still the Captain, and you do have a job to do." She paused, her smile growing into a rather amused grin. "After all, I am just a pleasant distraction on this voyage."

The comment made Will chuckle. "No, Madeleine. You could never be just a pleasant distraction," he said softly, kissing her again before releasing her from his embrace with reluctance and lifting her delicate hand to his lips formally.

"Now shoo!" Maddie whispered, still grinning, sending him away to the carpenter, as she turned back to the wide ocean before her. She watched the Albatross gliding on silent wings and sighed happily, finally feeling as though everything just might be alright after all, and that she just might be able to express herself as the woman she had always been afraid to be: the beautiful, feminine, fragile woman she truly was within.

* * *

_A/N – I really loved writing that chapter, for two reasons. Firstly, for all that Will was thinking and feeling, because, as I think I have said before, he is a complex and interesting character, and I love to delve into his psyche now and then, just to see how screwed up he still is!! Second, their heated encounter in the cabin that night was just perfect to what I saw in my mind. It took a lot of work to get it right, but in the end, I liked it. It had to be tender, and passionate, and all encompassing, as it was almost make up sex, but with a twist. (BTW I didn't write the actual act, as it wasn't the purpose of that scene – the purpose was the feeling between them before they reached that point. The sex was just a foregone conclusion, and I figured you could make what you wanted of it in your imagination anyway!) There was a hell of a lot of emotion between them, and it had to come to the surface, in the way he held her, and loved her, and in the way she trusted him so completely. They really proved that they loved each other that night, and that even after all the heartache and sadness in their lives, they could still find everything they needed in each others arms. Awwww, pass the tissues, please!! _

_**The Musing Fit**: Phew! I was really worried when you didn't like Maddie, but I hope that the last two chapters have helped to flesh her out a bit, and there should be a little more to come. She does have a lot of issues, and she was utterly devastated by the news, so the events in this last chapter were really important to her. She loves Will so much, and the thought of losing him really terrified her. She still has lots of rivers to cross, so to speak, but I am confident that, eventually, she'll get there. _

_Oh, and just to rub it in, the sun is shining, the breeze is sweet, and it's a pleasant 29c (85F) here today! Jealous yet??? Hahaha! FYI, I am putting together a little "about" page for non cricket fans to get an idea of what the hell happens in that game, so stay tuned for the addy when I get it on line! We'll convert you yet!!!!_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige**: Nah, it's not repetitive, it's nice! Cheers! Ohhhh, a poem for William? Awesome! He would love that, so if you could write one, that would be sweeeeeeeet!_

_Will: (overhears) Yippee! A poem for me? Where?  
__Me: It was not written, as there was no inspiration at that moment. Chill out, dude. After all, REAL artists need inspiration.  
__Will: (Hands on hips) What's that supposed to mean?  
__Me: (smiles) Oh, nothing, nothing at all, Lord Byron.  
__Will: (pouts) You can be such a bitch sometimes.  
__Me: Excuse me, be nice. Who just got you laid, honey?  
__Will: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Nice Flossy. Sweet Flossy. Flossy is frieeeeend.  
__Me: That's better. Now go and eat your custard like a good boy._

_**Bean02:** Charlotte likes whacking Will a little bit too much sometimes, but we will forgive her for that. She's a good girl underneath, even if she is a bit, um, simple sometimes. Hopefully now Will and Maddie will get on with living and stop being so screwed up, but I wouldn't could on it, so keep Doctor Phil on stand-by (with Oprah's permission, of course)._

_BTW, email me, you snob! :oP_

_**Sleepwalking Dreamer**: Yep, Mowett is a VERY happy man! Those two have a lot of sex, whenever and wherever possible. Madeleine has a very strong sex drive, and Will ain't complaining! She rescued that book off daddy's shelf when she moved to Abbotsleigh, and she has used it on several occasions, much to dear William's delight! The thing I wanted to intimate, though, was not that she was reading it so much for the pleasure aspect (but that is a part of it), but to try and conceive. My limited reading of the Karma Sutra showed it to have some detailed information about a lot of things, including breathing and relaxation, fertility potions and techniques, etc etc. She thinks it will help her get a bun in the oven, but unfortunately, it won't happen. Sorry, everyone, but there will be no little Wills or Maddies running around Abbotsleigh in the near future :o(_

_OK, so the trip to the Caribbean is almost over, and next chapter, our lovable heroes will be pulling into the docks at Kingston Town! Yay! Until then**, please review**! **The reviews have been AWESOME, and I thank you all so much for offering them**. It really means a lot to know that someone out there is reading this trifle (except for that gifted Labrador I mentioned in my opening story ramble, but he'd read anything with food mentioned in it). Anyway, till next time, be good and keep on smiling!! Byeeeeeeee!_


	8. Kingston Town

Chapter 8 - Kingston Town

"Oh, Tom, It's amazing!"

Mrs Pullings was standing at the starboard railing of the _Enterprise_ as the ship gently coasted into the huge harbour of Kingston. The harbour was full of ships, loading and offloading goods, some on their way out for fishing, others simply floating alone in the gentle current, not a soul to be seen on their lonely decks. As she watched them, Charlie was riveted, observing the many different faces, colours and objects swirling about the harbour, most of which were completely foreign to her.

Her husband, Captain Tom Pullings, was standing beside his First Officer, Mr Gilchrist, at the helm of the _Enterprise_. "Yes, indeed it is," he called back to his wife absently, concentrating more on the path of his vessel than on the sights and sounds of the colony. It was a tricky path to take, with so many ships in the vicinity, and he was careful to follow the flags and directions from the _Orion_, a few hundred yards in front of the _Enterprise_, as she steadily made her way through the throng to their designated Navy berth to the west of the harbour.

Tom glanced behind him, seeing the _Surprise_ closely following his lead, and faintly distinguishing the pennants of the _Voyager_, not too far behind it. He sighed happily, turning his attentions back to the task at hand. This had been quite a pleasant way to spend these past weeks, he reflected; in his own command, his wife by his side, and his best friend and old captain, both with their own ships, following close by. It had been like a summer holiday cruise, and although he knew that the upcoming campaign could be a difficult one, he was content in the fact that his Charlotte would be close by, and he could surely take her in his arms when all was done, and enjoy some of the peace and tranquility of the most beautiful island in the Empire with the lady he loved.

After some vary careful maneuvering, the four ships docked at their respective berths, prepared in advance for their imminent arrival. Almost immediately, gangplanks were lowered and the troops were unloaded, a sea of red coats making their way along the dock to their waiting commanders, and the long march to their new barracks, just outside the city.

Captain Aubrey stood at the railing of the _Surprise_, watching the disembarkment with a careful eye. He had always hated carrying troops, and the trip had been a cramped one, to say the least. He was thankful that most of the men had been transported aboard the _Orion_, but there were several small companies on board his own ship, and he was determined to make sure they were well and truly gone in as short a period as possible.

Maturin, who had recently ascended to the deck, approached Aubrey quietly, leaning on the railing beside him, also staring out into the mass of soldiers milling about on the dock.

"Thank God they're leaving," he commented, gesturing towards where the last of the redcoats were assembling to march to barracks.

"Indeed," Aubrey agreed absently, still glancing around to make sure none of the men had been left behind.

Stephen watched his friend curiously. Aubrey's manner was not his natural self. Stephen knew that Jack's home was the sea, and always would be, but his Captain had carried an air of melancholy, seeming almost uncomfortable during the entire trip; a stance completely out of character for this most marine of human beings.

"Jack," Maturin began carefully, "Is something wrong? I have not really spoken of it until now, but I am concerned that you are not yourself at the moment."

Aubrey did not answer. Instead, he leant lower on the railing, glancing down the dock to where the _Voyager_ floated in the gentle tide. There, emerging from below decks, was Madeleine Mowett, resplendent in a gown of white and green, a parasol in her delicate hand. Will was beside her, his dress uniform buttons shining in the bright sunlight, taking her arm in his and leading her down to the dock, the couple all the while laughing and smiling as they made their way leisurely towards the tiny office at the top of the pier.

When Jack saw the Mowetts, he sighed almost wistfully, his eyes dull and sad.

Stephen noticed Aubrey's gloomy gaze, and smiled knowingly. "Sophia?" he asked simply.

Aubrey looked at his friend sharply, before also smiling, although the smile was tinged with more than a little sadness. "You know me to well, Stephen," he said quietly, his deep voice melancholy. "I miss her," he said, his eyes darting to the ground. "I realized it when we went for dinner on board the _Orion_. She was the only wife not present, and to see the other ladies enjoying the company of their husbands on this voyage…"

His voice drifted off to silence, as he reflected on that excellent dinner, and how nice it would have been to share it with his Sophia. His gaze was far away, and his shoulders were hunched low, as the thought of his beautiful lady filled his mind, making him feel as lonely as a man could ever feel.

Stephen gave him a measured look. "I know you miss her," he said softly, "but had you ever considered that it is a good thing she is not here?"

The doctor's comment took Jack by surprise, and he stared at his friend incredulously. "What on Earth are you talking about?" he snapped, more than a little annoyed at Stephen's intimation that Sophia may not have been welcome on this voyage.

"I meant no disrespect to Sophia, Jack," Stephen said carefully in hushed tones, "I am just saying it may be better for her that she didn't come." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know about all this, you know. I am very uneasy about this whole mission; the lack of information, the attempt at stealth, the invitation to the ladies to join us. It all seems a little odd to me, and I don't like odd. I get the distinct impression that there is more to this mission than meets the eye."

Jack stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into laughter, immediately lifting his miserable mood. "You are always so suspicious, brother," he smiled. "Relax. Admiral Halsey is an officer and a gentleman, and his motives would be true. After all, he brought his own baby of a wife with him, didn't he? Why would he bring his own wife if there was some possibility of trouble, especially a wife as young and childlike as Sarah Halsey? No, my friend, I think your sneaky streak is coming out way too readily on this trip!"

With that Aubrey turned with another chuckle and strode towards the stairway to the lower decks in search of his dress jacket.

Stephen watched his friend depart and sighed heavily. He had not raised his concerns before, simply because he knew he would receive that exact response from his Captain. He turned back to the dock and leant on the railing once more, seeing the Admiral, now leaving the _Orion_ with his young wife and making their way towards the Mowetts, who stood waiting patiently near the docking office. As he watched the Halseys, Stephen ran through a thousand different thoughts in his mind, some of which made sense, some didn't. He didn't like Halsey; he admitted that fact from day one, and wondered if his dislike for the man was the reason for his concerns about this mission. In many ways he was being over cautious, this he knew, but he had always made it his duty to be overcautious, believing that preparedness was the only way to ensure success in any situation.

He sighed again before turning towards the stairs, ready to accompany Jack down to the dock, and to whatever situation would no doubt await them at the Governor's residence.

* * *

The carriage trundled along happily as the ladies gazed out the windows into the street, observing the many unusual sights, sounds and smells of Kingston. They had left their husbands at the dock, taking the Admiral's personal carriage to their new residence, as the Captains, accompanied by Doctor Maturin, had taken a separate carriage to the Governor's offices for an important meeting.

The streets of Kingston were a rare sight indeed for Madeleine and Charlotte. They looked out the windows with a keen eye, although their interests lay in completely different worlds. As they watched, Sarah Halsey, who had visited the colony many times before, gave a running commentary of the important sights.

"That is the Central Church, Saint Margaret's" she said as they passed by a huge stone building, its steeple rising high into the afternoon sky. "It was finished not too long ago. The original one was burned down, you see."

"You know a great deal about this town, Sarah. How many times have you been here?" asked Charlotte curiously.

Mrs Halsey laughed. "Oh, my dear, I was born here. I was raised by my Aunt and her family in London, but a little part of me always harks back to Jamaica as my home. Once you have known this place and its charm and beauty, you never forget it."

"Oh, I can imagine. This city is just lovely," commented Charlie, noticing all of the ladies and gentlemen in their fine clothes and fancy hats as the carriage rolled further through the wealthier parts of town. "The fashion here is quite delightful, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed," answered Sarah knowingly. "Its a little way behind London, but everybody tries to keep up with the latest styles, sometimes with a twist or two. For example, nobody out here wears satin; it's just too hot in the climate, you see. It's always hot here. Well, hotter than London, anyway."

The two young ladies laughed as Maddie listened absently to the odd word or two of their pointless ramble. She was far too interested in her surroundings, taking careful note of absolutely everything as it whizzed my. One of the few colonies in the Empire she had not visited in her youth, she was curious indeed about the nature of Jamaica, and studied the sights and sounds almost as if she were writing a thesis on the subject. She was quite taken aback by the number of white colonists in the streets compared to the slaves, expecting the numbers of black faces to outnumber the white faces in overwhelming numbers. Instead, she saw only a handful of Africans, all dressed in proper western attire, mostly following their white masters and mistresses like obedient lap dogs, dutifully carrying their packages and bags, or simply offering assistance when required, and always with a manufactured smile.

"There aren't many African folk here," Madeleine commented aloud. "I expected to see many more than the white folk."

"Oh, the slaves," Sarah replied absently. "You won't see them anywhere around here, Mrs Mowett. This is the best part of Kingston, after all. The slaves are kept elsewhere, in different parts of the city, or out in the plantations. We wouldn't want them running around the streets reserved for proper ladies and gentlemen, would we?"

Sarah laughed at her own comment, and Maddie forced a smile, although she was less than impressed with the attitude of her giggling companion. She was familiar with the friendliness and obliging nature of African natives, something she learned during her trip to that vast continent, particularly when her father and mother had taken deathly ill during one of their trips north of the Horn.

Maddie felt a wash of emotions pass over her as she silently revived the memories of those days long gone, dormant for so long in the far reaches of her mind. Her trip to Africa had been exciting at first, following on from a long voyage from China with her mother and father, who were both keen to explore and experience a new and challenging environment. China had been an experience that the young Miss Dewhurst would never forget, in both its hospitality and its incredible difference to her known world, but nothing would ever prepare her for the differences she encountered when the family landed on the barren shores of the African continent. Their initial stay had been pleasant indeed, with Maddie remembering the fascinating birds, animals and plants that had so captivated her parents from the moment they landed, and the friendliness of the natives, always ready with a welcoming smile for anyone prepared to accept them as they were. In their quest to find out more of this new world and its secrets, the family had ventured inland several times, away from the relative safety of the colony as was so often the case, to hunt for that special plant, that undiscovered species, for something to add to her father's collection of findings. It was then, on one of those many ventures, when the sun beat down and the wind was harsh, and Lady Dewhurst, Maddie's mother, had been bitten by a strange, unidentified insect, that it had all begun to go horribly wrong.

The view from the carriage window to the Kingston street blurred for Madeleine, replaced in her mind with the horrible image of her mother, lying prostrate on the sandy desert ground, crying blood as her skin seemed to shrivel and peel even before her daughter's terrified eyes. Lord Richard had watched on, helpless, trying desperately to save his beloved wife in any way he could, before realising that it was too late, and the lady was sure to lose her hopeless struggle to survive. As Madeleine reflected on the memory, she felt her blood run cold as she saw the image in her mind, clear as it were yesterday; her father frantically carrying her mother's now decimated, bleeding body across the vast distances which lay between them and the nearest town, his daughter struggling by his side, compass broken, water desperately low, and a sense of defeat overwhelming them more with every moment. And then, when it seemed as though it could get no worse, Lord Richard himself felt the bite of an unknown villain, and all at once what was a bad situation for Madeleine turned into a living nightmare.

Madeleine Dewhurst, alone, abandoned, could not move, could not run. The world was a blur as the heat took its toll on her frail body, her skin red raw and her thirst overwhelming all thoughts and all feelings as she emptied the last of the water containers under the unforgiving midday sun. She sat close by her parents, her father in a deep fever, her mother long dead and her body decaying further with every moment as the terrified Miss Dewhurst watched on in despair, nervously eyeing the vultures that circled above her ominously. It was then, as all hope seemed lost, as the world was surely to become a long forgotten memory, that a single native hunter had appeared from the dim haze of desert heat, and had offered the petrified white girl his hand in friendship.

He had called for help and taken Madeleine, along with her parent's bodies, to his village, given her food and water, and offered help to Lord Richard, their Witch Doctor managing to revive him from the depths of his feverish coma to consciousness once more, though how, Maddie still could not explain. The people of the village had taken this young girl and her father into their homes and their hearts, and had cared for them, despite the language differences, and despite their obvious difference in appearance and manner. They had been kind, and understanding, their compassion the only comfort Madeleine had known as she watched her mother being put to rest in the traditional village way, with the memories of her mother's touch, her love, her tender gaze so often bestowed on a beloved daughter, now the only thing that kept Maddie alive.

She had never forgotten the experience, or the villager's kindness, and she felt a strong sensation of gratitude overwhelm her at the memory as the carriage continued to trundle through the Kingston streets at a steady pace. She still held a strong and abiding respect for native peoples, discovering long ago that one could learn a great deal from their simple ways, but often complex and heavily layered culture. Although the circumstances surrounding her mother's death were often too painful to recall, and she had discussed them with no-one, not even her beloved husband – he was not ready for that, not yet – she would always keep the experience locked away in her heart, and know that it had helped to make her the woman she had now become.

As she glanced out the carriage window, her vision focused once again on her surroundings, even as these few once proud Africans and their now pitiful treatment passed her carriage in sad silence. Mrs Mowett could not help but feel a sense of pity, knowing that these individuals were snatched from their homes and families, to live a life of servitude, forced to adopt western ways which were closer to an alien world than any life they had known on Earth. She had seen their torment as a young woman, and the torment of their families as husbands, children, sometimes entire villages, were snatched away from the world they knew and forced into a world they did not. She had always vowed, in that simple way that young people do, that she would never let that happen to anyone if she could help it, not then, not ever; but now, as a woman, and a lady at that, she knew that such simple attitudes were not practical, and that these days, the world was a lot more complex than the world of her youth. Now, she knew that people would be people, and even though she didn't have to like the way the slaves were treated, she could never change it on her own.

Eventually the carriage passed through the district, and up into the hills surrounding the town, rolling through the gates of a rather majestic looking white washed building, with large rounded windows and pillars of stone.

"Halsey Manor," Sarah said simply, her pride in the house obvious. "This is our home, and you are more than welcome to share it with us during your stay."

When the carriage came to a stop in front of the entranceway, Sarah almost jumped to the ground, with a little help from the house boy who had come running out of the building at first sight of the carriage from the gates. Madeleine was next to exit, taking the little boy's hand with a smile as she stepped out onto the cobblestone path gracefully.

She regarded the child for a few moments as he stood patiently before her, awaiting instruction. He was no older than seven, she concluded silently, Madeleine immediately noticing his beautiful dark eyes. They were huge, completely overwhelming his face, reflecting a quiet simplicity that touched Maddie's heart.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said to him softly, keeping hold of his hand. "And what would your name be?"

The boy positively beamed, his crooked white teeth like a beacon in the centre of his dark face.

"Joel, ma'am," he said happily with a very thick accent. "My name is Joel. I be the house boy, ma'am."

Maddie smiled back, entranced by his charm. "Lovely to meet you, Joel," she greeted him, shaking his hand lightly. "My name is Madeleine Mowett."

Joel did not quite know how to take this very pretty lady or her sweet manner. None of the master's guests had ever greeted him in this way, and he found himself speechless, simply standing before her, grinning stupidly, as if something would magically happen if he stood there long enough, watching her beautiful smile.

"Joel, what are you doing?" Sarah snapped at him, storming past Maddie and almost ripping the boy's arm away from her. "Go and help Mrs Pullings out of the carriage, at once!"

Joel bowed his head, cowering in obvious fear. "Yes, Mrs Halsey ma'am," he said in a quivering voice, almost running to the carriage door and offering a shaky hand to Charlotte as she stepped to the ground with a weary sigh.

Maddie glared at Sarah for a few moments, furious, before realizing that her anger at the lady's treatment of the boy was useless. She had seen enough of colonist's attitudes to servants in her travels, and knew that for most, any thought that these lowly slaves could actually be people, with real feelings, was completely foreign to them. Instead, Maddie simply stood back and counted to ten to calm her anger, turning towards the house and muttering to herself as she mounted the white washed stone stairs towards the huge black front door that awaited them.

The house, although impressive from the outside, was rather simply furnished within, with a few selected pieces of furniture here and there, and some trinkets sprinkled on shelves and tables in various corners of the rooms. Madeleine and Charlotte were met by Dinah the housekeeper, a rather large African lady with a stern face and huge arms, and escorted up an ornate staircase with an impressive mahogany banister through to their suites in the East Wing of the house. Sarah accompanied Charlotte to the Pullings' suite, before guiding Madeleine a little further down the corridor, opening the large wooden door leading into her room and inviting her to enter.

"I hope this will be acceptable to you, Mrs Mowett," Sarah said as she pulled back the heavy curtains in the cosy room, the warm afternoon sunshine streaming through the windows. "I know it is nothing like the charm of Abbotsleigh Park, or the majesty of Chatsworth Manor, but it is our home here in Kingston, and we love it nonetheless."

"I am sure it will be quite lovely," Maddie commented, happily noting the simple dresser in the corner, the gold inlayed full length mirror beside it, and the large bed, complete with fluffy doona and somewhat over-decorated brass bed head. Yes, that bed definitely had potential, she thought silently with a cheeky smile…

What most caught her attention, however, were the floor to ceiling glass doors lining the room, one of which Dinah unlocked and threw open to the gentle breeze outside. Maddie crossed the room almost in a daze, transfixed by the stunning view from the small balcony that stretched out across the town to the docks, where the four ships of the line could clearly be seen, like specks in the distance, bobbing happily in the Kingston tide.

"The house has a perfect position," Sarah commented, noticing Madeleine's interest in the view. "Whenever James would be out on a mission, I could see the harbour from our bedroom window a few rooms away. I would sit on the balcony and watch for the _Orion_, sometimes all day…"

Maddie glanced at Sarah, seeing the reflective expression on her sweet face as Mrs Mowett also remembered the many long hours of waiting for her William to return from his missions. _Yes_, Madeleine thought, _we have all sat patiently and waited for our Captains to return to us, God willing unharmed._

Sarah shook herself out of her reflection and smiled politely. "Well, I will leave you to enjoy the view, and unpack a few things. Please, if you need assistance, simply pull the bell and Joel will help you. Come along Dinah."

With that, she turned on her heel and left the room, Dinah closing the door quietly behind her as the pair departed.

Madeleine glanced back across the harbour to where the _Voyager_ lay, and smiled. It had certainly been an interesting voyage, and now that she was here, in this pretty paradise, she was quietly hoping that she could sit back, relax, and enjoy a holiday for a change, without the need for any action, or achievement, or conquest in her life. Perhaps this would be a chance to find her feminine side, she thought; to be close enough to her husband to give him love and affection when he needed her, but far enough away to enjoy her own company in ways she had been afraid to do in the past.

* * *

_A/N – So Maturin suspects. Well, we guessed that he would, didn't we? He's a suspicious boy, after all! And poor Jack, missing Sophia. Ah well, stiff bikkies, Aubrey! (ohhh, I am so mean to him!!)_

_**Kiramowett**: Yes, sex is a very good thing, more sex coming up (no pun intended), and it will be a little more, um, graphic! I enjoy writing sex scenes, as they can actually be quite challenging to make interesting. The key is to make them part of the story, I find. Anyway, I am always happy to know that someone is enjoying reading them, so cheers!_

_Oh, and sorry about the Maddie barren thing. Ah well, what can I say, I am EVIL! (wait till we get to later chapters – trust me, you will agree!)_

_**Bean02**: Don't worry, Will has his own Killick-type servant, who will wipe up any residual table mess as required. It's more the maps left on the table I would be worried about, as they may be a bit hard to read in places now…_

_I am sure your new room mate will be fine. If not, just take a whole bunch of no-doze and sit up all night for a few days talking to them endlessly about the breakup of Brad and Jennifer and how it will destroy the fabric of the universe – they will move out of their own volition in no time!!! _

_**TheMusingFit:** Yay, another Doc, like Doctor Bean! Well, yeah, you're pretty right, kind of. Maddie does think that everything has to be an achievement, and she has to do it all right the first time, or she has failed. She is a bit of a control freak, and a perfectionist to the core. As for friends, she had Will as her best buddy when they were kids, but after he left to join the Navy, she was totally alone except for her father, which is really sad. She does learn to relax a bit on this trip, but hey, with what I put my characters through, I have no doubt the woman will be needing therapy pretty soon! The part this chapter about Africa was a small addition I wasn't originally going to put in, but it was relevant because of her attitudes to slaves. Note she doesn't think Will is ready for that story yet – something I am quite sure he would debate vehemently!!_

_So the ladies are settling in, and Kingston is a very pretty city with some great shops! Awww, how nice for shopping mad Charlotte! Tune in next time folks as we follow the boys to their important meeting with…dadadadum…the Governor! Till then, keep on smiling! Bye for now!!_


	9. Interview with the Governor

_A/N – Ok, so I made this location and Governor up. Huzzah for fiction!_

Chapter 9 – Interview with the Governor

Foxwood, the Governor's residence, lay to the north of Kingston, enclosed behind massive walls of stone and iron. The biggest house in the colony, it not only housed the Governor's own quarters, but was also annexed to a larger array of rooms, reserved for the important matters of meeting with officials and conducting Council business, the Council assisting the Governor in managing the affairs of the island. Foxwood was where it all happened, and was the first port-of-call for the Navy officers on their mission to assist the colony Government in re-establishing order in the local waters.

The open carriage carrying the three Captains, the Admiral, and Doctor Maturin, rolled along the winding roadway at a gentle pace as its occupants sat back and enjoyed the ride. So far, this trip had been leisurely indeed, and it seemed as though, with the pleasant weather, the beautiful scenery, and the company of the ladies, this would continue to be more of a pleasant holiday than a serious mission.

Finally the carriage approached the towering gates of the Governor's residence, with the marine on guard saluting Admiral Halsey before throwing the gates open to allow the party admission. The carriage continued on its way, finally rounding a bend to reveal Foxwood in all its glory, the gleaming walls of whitewashed brick and stone towering high into the December sky. The carriage rolled on, finally coming to a stop before the stairway leading to the majestic entrance doors, where two valets in deep burgundy coats awaited the Navy officers arrival. One by one, the occupants of the carriage alighted to the ground, each noticing a slightly different feature of the house and its grounds, be it alarming or exhilarating.

Tom Pullings found himself mesmerized by the elaborate nature of the huge front door as he ascended the stairway with his companions. Made of solid oak, it was painted jet black, with elaborate gold inlay studded throughout in designs resembling the native wild flowers of the colony. Although he had seen some impressive houses in his life, not the least of which was the Mowett family estate of Abbotsleigh Park, nothing Tom had ever seen was as intentionally impressive, nor quite as overdone, as this was. Not even Chatsworth, his sister-in-law's opulent childhood home was like this; no, at least that was tasteful, he thought with a chuckle.

Admiral Halsey, leading the group, approached the door confidently as another valet opened it from within, allowing the group to enter the large foyer. The interior of the building was even more elaborate than the exterior, if that was possible. Mowett found himself harking back to thoughts of Chatsworth himself as he glanced around the room crammed to the rafters with gold, silver, and crystal of every shape and style. It was total expression of wealth, like Chatsworth, but he reflected with a silent note of disapproval that this room was by far more garish than any that graced the halls of that beautiful home. No, Foxwood's loud paint and elaborate furniture seemed completely out of place in this simple island paradise and, in his opinion, were totally unnecessary.

As the party passed through the foyer in the company of the valet, they drifted down a long corridor which led to the separate Council annex where the Governor conducted the business of the colony. The two areas were separated by a huge oak door, which was unlocked by the valet by way of a giant brass key, before it was swung open to reveal a smaller corridor beyond, leading to several waiting rooms and the Council chambers. The party was led down the hall to where a smaller door was opened, leading into the cozy waiting room which lay beyond, its floor to ceiling windows offering a sudden burst of welcome sunshine.

In stark contrast to the rest of the house, the waiting room was a great deal more subdued, with simple, elegant furnishings, a smattering of comfortable chairs, and a desk in the corner, lost under many piles of paper and important looking documents. At the far end of the room lay a heavy door, firmly closed, which obviously led to the Governor's chamber.

The captains, Admiral Halsey, and Doctor Maturin, all took seats about the room, barely given the time to make themselves comfortable before the heavy door at the far end of the waiting room opened with an ominous creak, and a small, aged looking gentleman in a black suit emerged from the office beyond. His back was bent so far he was almost walking at a 90 degree angle, and his hands were visibly shaking, although his eyes were bright and his voice clear as he greeted Admiral Halsey with a familiar smile.

"Good day, Admiral," he said happily. "Welcome back to Kingston, sir."

"Thank you, Mr Ponting," Halsey replied warmly, taking Mr Ponting's shaking hand by way of greeting. "We are here to see the Governor, if he is available."

Ponting smiled. "Of course, sir. Governor Botham is always available for our friends from the Navy," he said, glancing towards the accompanying members of the Admiral's party and nodding politely. He turned slightly, his open hand extending towards the heavy doorway from which he had just exited. "Please, won't you all come in," he said, shuffling back into the office with Halsey close behind, followed by the Captains, and Maturin tagging along at the rear.

The Governor's personal office was, like the waiting room, rather scantily furnished, although it did possess a huge bookshelf, crammed to the rafters with heavy volumes, running along the entire expanse of the east wall. As the party entered, all noticed the two comfortable chaise lounges and their few matching chairs in the centre of the room, all covered in the best brown leather, with a small table lying between them containing a vase of flowers, and a small bone china box painted sky blue. At the far end of the room sat a long mahogany desk, overrun with papers, with a gentleman, clearly the Governor, sitting behind it, concentrating hard on the document in his hand.

"Come in, gentlemen," the Governor said without looking up from his page. "I will be with you presently."

The members of the group once again each took a seat, Aubrey noticing that the vase in the centre of the table possessed within its crystal confines a rather interesting breed of orchid. Maturin also noticed the orchids, leaning out of his chair to gently take one into the palm of his hand and study it carefully. Aubrey watched his companion and smiled. He expected no less from Stephen, who was never one to pass up the examination of a new or interesting breed of anything.

After a few moments of silence, the Governor finally set down his quill and stood from the huge desk, strolling towards a large, comfortable batwing chair at the head of the group and greeting his guests with a fake smile.

"Please forgive me, gentlemen. Rather urgent business, you understand I am sure."

All members of the party stood from their seats respectfully as they regarded Governor Botham in silence. He was young, younger than the Captains expected, although the furrow in his brow and his balding head could easily have lead one to believe that he was older than his years. He was rather round, with a heavy frame, and a little too much festive plumpness around his middle, but his face was friendly, and his eyes shone with a particular sparkle that was difficult to place. He regarded his guests with a careful eye, before offering his hand to Halsey politely.

"Hello, James," he said informally, shaking the Admiral's hand. "Good to see you again."

"And you too, sir," Halsey replied with a smile. "Although I wish we could meet under better circumstances."

Botham frowned. "Yes, it's an unpleasant business, this revolutionary action," he said seriously, taking a seat at the head of the small table and indicating for his guests to do likewise. "I hope, though, that you gentlemen have all come to assist me in restoring order, at least on the oceans surrounding our fair island."

"That is the plan, sir," Aubrey replied confidently.

Botham sat forward in his chair and opened the lid of the small sky blue china box on the table, revealing a secret stash of peanuts. He scooped his hand into the bowl to take a sample, before leaning back in his chair, depositing nuts into his gaping mouth one at a time. "I understand you have brought me more troops?" he said as he munched away happily.

"Yes, sir, we have brought as many as we could," Halsey replied with a smile as he watched the plump little man snacking without a second thought. He knew how much the Governor liked food. Any food.

"Good, Good," Botham said absently, concentrating more on his peanuts than the conversation. "I hope they will help us keep those pesky slaves in order. Such a nuisance, you know. Sometimes I think it would be better just to send the blighters home and forget about them."

Mowett inwardly winced at the Governor's comment, finding the man and his nonchalant attitude towards his colony more than a little unsettling. In the time he had been wed to Madeleine, she had told him a little of her experiences with the natives of the colonies, particularly in Asia and the Subcontinent, and he had found that his own attitudes towards native peoples had changed dramatically since he had become aware of the richness of their culture and beliefs. Now, the sight of this balding, roly-poly man and his total disregard for the folk who had made his colony a roaring success made him rather ill. He silently watched Botham with a judgemental eye as the Governor finished the last of his peanuts and brushed his hand against his trouser leg, removing any remainders of his snack from his pasty fat hands.

"Ah well," Botham added, chomping through the last of his peanuts, before settling back in his chair comfortably and changing the subject. "So, you are going after Cartright, is that correct?"

Mowett put away his repulsion at the Governor's gluttony and sat forward in his chair intently. They needed the facts, and this was probably the best chance they would have to get them. "Yes, sir, but if you please, we have only snippets of information, and would appreciate anything more you can tell us about this Captain and his activities."

The Governor scratched his triple chin thoughtfully. "There's not that much to tell, really," he said slowly. "Nobody has actually seen him, you see. He sails around the islands on his ship, the _Freedom_, terrorizing merchants who think about crossing into the open sea. He takes them prisoner, and tortures them, apparently, although there have never been any survivors from his raiding parties to confirm it, so we cannot be sure."

"Are there no survivors at all, sir?" Pullings asked, unable to believe that Cartright could possibly kill everyone on board every ship. "Surely they cannot all be murdered?"

"There are a few," Botham responded, "but not many. Those who survive are found floating in the water near the wreckage of their ships. They are usually left for dead, and are just lucky that we find them before the sharks get them."

"What about the ship itself, sir?" Aubrey asked. "If the _Freedom_ is hiding in the island waters, it must make berth somewhere. Have you been able to find it?"

Botham raised his eyebrows and sighed. "That's the problem, Captain. We don't know where it is. It's almost as if the _Freedom_ is a phantom ship. It seems to just disappear without a trace, and none of our Navy crews have found her to date. We think she may actually make berth at one of the small, uncharted islands further out to sea, but we can't be certain of it."

Maturin, who had dragged his attention away from the orchids, had tuned into the conversation, and had a few questions of his own. "What about the action on land, Governor," he asked in his quiet voice. "We have heard that the two activities are linked. How do you know the revolutionary forces on the island are spurred on by Cartright?"

The Governor gave Maturin a curious stare, unable to determine his rank, if any, in order to address him. Halsey sensed his difficulty, and offered an explanation.

"This is Doctor Stephen Maturin," he said carefully. "He is the ship's surgeon on board the HMS Surprise, and one of the smartest men I have ever met."

Maturin shot Halsey a hard stare, before turning back to the Governor, who was now visibly more relaxed at knowing who this mysterious gentleman in his long black coat actually was. "Oh, yes, doctor. Well, to answer your question, we know that the revolutionaries are quite well organized, and are moving about the plantations, spreading the message of an impending war to the slaves. Some of our spies have heard these calls to action, and we know that during these speeches, the campaign has been attributed to Captain Cartright. At first we thought it was a mistake, but several independent sources have confirmed it. Apparently, he is hell bent on destroying Jamaica, although we honestly don't know why. We believe he is sending select men into the mountains, with the sole purpose of recruiting to the cause, and threby causing instability in the colony. That way, he not only has the upper hand on the sea, but also on land. It's quite ingenious, when you think about it," concluded Botham, rubbing his chin again as he considered the tactics of his adversary.

"Sir, if you please," Mowett asked respectfully, "we could use some more accurate maps of the area surrounding the islands. If we could…"

Will's question was interrupted by the heavy door to the office opening with a creak, and a small man entering, carrying a single page document in his pale hand. He was dressed in black, with greasy black hair slicked across his head, and sharp, unattractive features which gave him an almost sinister look. What caught the most attention however was his huge, angular nose, which emerged from his face like a towering colossus. The man approached the Governor in silence, his face completely devoid of emotion, as Botham looked up and regarded him with a rather out of place smile.

"Ahh, Mr Ashley," Botham said brightly as the man handed the Governor his document without so much as a nod. Botham took it silently, regarding it casually, before he turned back to Mowett, suddenly remembering that his guest was mid sentence before the interruption. "Sorry, Captain, you were saying?"

"Um, yes sir," Will continued, putting away his annoyance at Botham's short attention span. "We could use some more accurate maps, to see exactly what lies around the island, at least in relation to where someone could possibly hide."

Botham was busily reading the piece of paper provided by Mr Ashley, and didn't even bother to look up as Will spoke. Instead, his eyes moved further down the page, suddenly lighting up brighter than a candle on a dark night.

"Thank you. Thank you indeed, Mr Ashley," he said to his clerk with a grin.

"Yes, sir," said Ashley in a flat, emotionless tone, before bowing silently and casting a rather cold side long glance at the Governor's guests before moving quietly out of the office, closing the door behind him.

The Governor looked up at Will, grinning like a schoolboy. "You may not need those maps after all, Captain. It seems we have finally found the_ Freedom_."

Botham handed the piece of paper in his hand to Admiral Halsey excitedly, who studied it carefully as Aubrey strained to read over the Admiral's shoulder in the most nonchalant way possible.

"Redemption Island?" Halsey asked the Governor curiously.

"So it would seem," Botham smiled. "Turns out one of our spies were on their way north west, and stopped in to the island for an emergency of some kind. They found the _Freedom _moored in a small inlet to the north, just sitting there. That would explain why we have never found it; that island is uninhabited, and rarely even seen, let alone visited. It's not even on all of the maps of the area. There you go! That should make things a lot easier for you, shouldn't it? What excellent timing!" he beamed.

Halsey examined the piece of paper for a few more moments before the Governor stood from his chair briskly. "Well, with this new information, I don't want to keep you gentlemen a moment longer. I will bid you good day, as I also have much to do. I am sure you understand."

Will had a few more questions for the Governor, but the man's tone was final and dismissive, and the interview had clearly come to an end.

"Of course, sir," said Halsey, once again offering his hand to the Governor respectfully. "Thank you for seeing us, and for this most useful information."

"Pleasure, my friend," said Botham grandly, waving his other hand in the air in an offhand manner. "Remember, if there is anything more you need, Mr Ashley will assist you. Good day, gentlemen," he concluded, nodding to the Captains and to Doctor Maturin, before waddling back to his chair and to the rather imposing pile of papers on his desk.

The party left the office without comment, passing Mr Ashley in the waiting room, who was standing, expressionless, with a collection of rolled up documents in his hand.

"The maps you had requested, sir," he said to Will, his voice like ice, as he handed the pile of papers to the young Captain. "I trust they will assist you in your mission."

Will regarded the clerk for a few seconds, plainly noticing that the man's stare could have shattered granite from a hundred yards. Will simply nodded politely, taking the maps into his arms and following the rest of the officers out into the afternoon sunshine.

The party climbed into their carriage in silence, and maintained that silence until they were through the gates, rolling down the long roadway towards the town once again.

"Well, that was lucky, getting the location information like that," said Aubrey. "Although, if that document had not have come, I would venture to say that the Governor would not have been so helpful."

Halsey sighed. "Yes, he is not the easiest person in the world to work with, but as the Governor, we must deal with him. He is new, you know; only held the post for a few months. I understand his sister is married to a rather powerful member of Commons, hence his appointment to this position."

Will was unrolling the maps, studying them carefully. "Well, at least we have these," he commented. "I hope they will be helpful combined with the information that's in that document." His attention was firmly fixed on a rather ancient looking map with a scatter of islands dotted across the page, Will noticing Redemption Island marked in an expanse of open sea to the north east of Jamaica herself.

Maturin did not take part in the conversation. Instead, he sat back in the carriage seat and glanced out into the trees lining the roadway, only half listening to the discussion around him. He was mulling over a myriad of jumbled thoughts in his head, not the least of which was his regard for Mr Ashley. This gentleman was not all he seemed, of this Maturin was certain, and he was also quite confident that Mr Ashley was silently regarding each member of the party with a scrutinizing eye as he stood silently beside the Governor during their meeting, although for what purpose, Maturin did not know. He was certain, however, that there was something rather odd about this man, and that his motives were not necessarily honourable. Not only that, but the fact that this mysterious document, outlining the exact location of the rebel ship, had been presented by Ashley, and precisely when the Navy officers had arrived, smacked a little too much of 'happy coincidence' for Stephen's liking.

He considered sharing his observations with the others, but decided against it, knowing that they would probably think it the result of his overactive imagination. Instead, he silently filed his conclusions in the back of his mind, just in case they would be required in the future, before turning back to the gentlemen in his company, and smiling as if he had not a care in the world.

* * *

_A/N – Uh oh, Stephen STILL suspects. God damn, can't that man just relax for a few minutes??? Hmm, knowing him, guess not. I don't know why the Governor was snacking during the meeting, by the way – it just seemed like the kind of thing the fat, obnoxious prick would do. Ah well, at least they have found the Freedom, and the fight is on! Huzzah for the boys in the Royal Navy!! _

_Anyana – Welcome back, mate! Yeah, I think we are all a bit busy at the moment. I know quite a few fanfic sisters are heading back to Unversity now, and I will soon be joining them in the ranks of the full time students again (after 8 years, it's gonna be a culture shock, that's for sure!). Anyway, yeah, Charlie is a bit ill on this trip, but it's nothing she won't get over. Is she, um, expecting? I can't tell you that, I'm afraid, but it will all become clear in future chapters! It's always great to hear from you, take care and review again soon!! :o)_

_Bean02 – Oh yes, Charlotte Pullings will soon be unleashed on the merchants of Kingston, and she may just drag Madeleine with her! Ohhh, all those new places to find a bargain!! As for Maddie, she had it bad as a kid, but because of the experience she appreciates that the slaves actually have personalities and feelings, and she treats them like real people, to her credit. Unfortunately, for that time period, she's pretty unusual, as most white people didn't think like her at all. I love Little Joel, too – he will appear again in the story, so look out for him! Hope your new flatmate is not a psycho, and being back at the old haunt is a good thing for you. Take care babe, and keep in touch!_

_An-Cat-Gaelige – I went to Fictionpress, and am truly overwhelmed by your talent at writing a poem. It leaves my poor Mowett to shame! I loved your works, they are marvelous, but I must admit it was the short "Avant la Guerre et Courcelette" that really got me. That was just so perfect, so beautiful, and so touching. You should lend your talent to writing for us mortals here at M&C fanfic. Perhaps you could write some M&C poems for us? That would be loverley!! Thanks for reading, keep smiling, and please keep on writing! I will try and review all of your poems soon, they are truly inspirational. :o)_

_OK, so, if you ain't reviewed, get to it people! These stories don't just grow on trees you know! I need inspiration to write!! So, listen to Pullings when he says…._

_Me: Um…Tom?  
__Tom: (stares at Flossy blankly) Do I read it now?  
__Me: (Sighs) Yes, you read it now.  
__Tom: Oh. Ok. (clears throat noisily). Please review Woman Scorned, and give Miss Flossy some feedback, or she will….um…(looks up from page nervously) do I have to read this bit?  
__Me: (getting angry) Yes, you do.  
__Tom: Damn. (swallows hard). Or she will kill me off in the next few chapters. (Gives Flossy a puppy dog look) You wouldn't really do that, would you?  
__Me: (Grins evilly) Watch me, mate.  
__Tom: Oh, God, I'm a dead man. (Buries head in hands in dismay)._

_Did you all get that? **Review, or Pullings gets it!** Mwahahahahaha! Anyway, till next time, take care, keep on smiling, and don't forget to rug up in the winter cold, you lovely northern hemisphere people, you!_

_Tom: And please review. For God's sake, please review. I don't want to die…  
__Me: Yeah, what he said. Byeeeeeeeeee!_


	10. Missions

_**A/N – WARNING! Adult content ahead!** Yes, another adult content warning, a **RATHER BIG ONE**! Yay!! OK, so our dear William is giving his beloved Madeleine some…umm…VERY special attention before he leaves on his next mission. I am starting to experiment with these scenes, and consequently, they are getting more and more graphic. Sorry to be alarmist, but I am paranoid about this sort of thing! If you may be offended, just skip to the next part of the chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 10 - Missions

"Absolutely out of the question."

Will gently stroked Madeleine's long chestnut brown hair as she rested her cheek against his chest. The sun had not yet risen, and he was enjoying every moment of her touch, knowing they had little time together before they must part that morning. Still, he was rather taken aback by her words; had not expected this line of questioning, nor her request to join him on his mission. It was not a request she had ever made of him before.

"I still don't see why not," Maddie replied softly, lifting her chin to look into his blue eyes appealingly.

"Because it's too dangerous," he said, his voice firm, but gentle. She worried when he went to sea, this he knew well, and although he was also well aware that the lady could take care of herself in almost any situation, he would never intentionally place her in harms way, not if the future of the world depended on it.

She moved to speak out in objection, but he placed a finger to her lips gently to stop her.

"No, Madeleine. Absolutely not." His tone was final, and left no room for discussion.

Maddie rested her cheek back on his chest and sulked quietly as she played with the delicate golden horse pendant hanging around her husband's neck. Originally Maddies, the pendant it had been her gift to him many years before, her insurance policy to bring him back to Abbotsleigh safely from his mission as Tom's First Officer on board the _Enterprise_. Since it had been bestowed to him, Mowett had never taken it off, wearing it as a constant reminder of his beloved wife, kept close to his heart. As she lay by his side, gently touching its intricate engraving, she silently reflected on his refusal to allow her to join him. She knew he would say no, even before she had asked, but something in her heart told her that this mission was different, and that now, more than ever, there could be a real chance that he would not return to her. Something told her she must be there, or at least try to convince him that he needed her by his side, even though she knew it would be impossible.

As if sensing her thoughts, Will wrapped his arms tighter around her before asking the obvious question. "Why would you even request it, love? You know I would never allow it."

Maddie continued to play with the pendant for a few moments in thoughtful silence, before placing it carefully back on his chest and snuggling closer to him. "I don't know," she admitted. "Somehow, this whole mission, this whole trip, feels…I don't know…different. It's as if I can feel that something is going to happen, and I can't quite tell what it is."

She suddenly lifted her head and looked up at him, her tone now uneasy. "It's all a bit strange, that's all," she whispered. "This whole business. The more I think about it, the more it troubles me. I know Admiral Halsey has brought Sarah with him for a holiday, but the whole idea of us being here…I guess it's just a bit odd to me. And the nature of the discovery of the _Freedom_, just sitting there, waiting to be found…it's all very convenient. I am worried, Will. Call me crazy, but I am worried that you are sailing into a trap."

Will openly smiled at his wife's concern. She had clearly been quite reflective these past few days, ever since he had returned from the Governor's office with the information that the _Freedom_ had been located at Redemption Island, and that the Captains were planning to apprehend Cartright as soon as possible. As Will, Tom, Jack, and Admiral Halsey had made their preparations to sail to the island, Mowett had spent every spare moment he could with Maddie before he was due to depart, enjoying her charming company as they leisurely strolled the streets of Kingston, arm in arm. It had been obvious, however, that the lady was unsettled, that there was something troubling her about this mission, though she had not openly spoken of it until this moment. Now the day of sailing had arrived, and though they had spent the night making love tenderly, Maddie's expression was almost one of sadness and uncharacteristic fear as she had held him in her passionate embrace the night before.

"It's alright, love," Will said quietly as he stroked the pale skin on her shoulder reassuringly. "There is nothing to be afraid of. We have an excellent battle plan, accurate maps, and a far superior force to the one lonely ship that is waiting for us. I have no doubt this will be a quick and easy campaign."

"That's just what worries me, Will," she replied, apprehension in her eyes. "This is all too easy; the location of the ship, the ease of the plan, the timing of the information. I get the distinct impression that something is fishy about all of this."

The sun had now begun to rise, a single stream of light suddenly beaming through a crack in the light curtains, shining on the dresser mirror and reflecting a soft glow throughout the room. Maddie glanced towards the window as the beam shone in her eyes and inwardly shuddered, knowing that the time of her husband's departure would soon be upon them, and she would have to wave goodbye to him from the shore once more, even though, more than at any time in the past, it tore her apart to do it.

She turned back to him and looked deep into his eyes, lost in their soft blue, before feeling an overwhelming desire to be close to him, one last time. She slid her slender body on top of his, feeling the warmth of his skin next to hers, her eyes locked into his loving gaze. She smiled at him tenderly, running her delicate fingers through his dark hair, her expression now losing some of its former uneasiness.

"I suppose I am just being paranoid," she said in a half whisper. "Just promise me you'll be careful. Promise you'll come back to me."

Will held her tight, so close he could almost feel her heart beat in her chest as he stroked the soft skin on her back. He smiled wickedly, sliding his hand around her neck and pulling her down to kiss him, softly, like the touch of silk.

"I promise," he whispered back, tenderness in his eyes, before he kissed her again, this time with more insistence, his hands now moving down and tracing her perfect naked curves as she trembled above him. He felt her passions begin to rise with her heartbeat, and his embrace tightened around her as his kisses gently brushed the soft skin on her neck.

Maddie felt his breath quicken and knew his mind, feeling her own lust overtake her as she clung to him. Suddenly, he stopped kissing her as a cheeky smile passed across his face. Without warning, he gently rolled her over onto her back and, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, he silently kissed her neck, then each breast, his lips moving down, down, so slowly, until he softly kissed her inner thigh.

"Shall I pleasure you, my lady?" he breathed, grinning up at her impishly, before she felt a warm, tingling sensation as he lovingly tasted her juices.

Maddie closed her eyes, resting her head back on the pillow heavily and moaning softly, the moist warmth of his tongue stroking her sending intense shivers through her body. She was in heaven, his fingers now slowly working in unison with his mouth before he gently slid a single finger inside her. She arched her back with the feeling, letting out a tiny sigh of pleasure. He thrilled in her reaction, encouraging him to slide another finger inside her to join the first, the sensation now completely overwhelming her.

She was writhing in pure bliss, blinded by all but her burning need for him. Will delighted in her responses, knowing that at that moment, he had complete and total control of her. He picked up the pace, flicking his tongue across her sensitive mound, sliding his fingers in and out of her warmth in a perfect rhythm.

"God…Will…please," she breathed, her voice almost lost in her shallow breaths, as she wriggled her hips in time with his every stroke, his every movement. He glanced up at her face, bathed in the light of passion, and the sight set him aflame with desire. He was feeling his own lust deep within build to fever pitch as he pulled her strings, knowing her mind, her every reaction, better than he knew himself.

He felt her movements become more and more insistent, her sighs increase in pitch, and he knew she was close. He pushed his fingers deeper inside her, applying pressure with his fingertips, sending a shooting thrill through her without warning as she writhed mindlessly beneath him. She tried to scream, but the words were caught in her throat as she closed her eyes and rode the wave, knowing nothing but her love for him, and the pleasure he was giving her. He tasted the juices that flowed from her, spilling around his fingers, and he reveled in their salty warmth, pushing his desire for her to boiling point. He knew he must have her, and he knew that his own need was so strong he could hold out no longer.

As she slowly descended from heaven, lost in a haze of bliss and completely unawares, he moved his body, quickly easing up between her legs and sliding deep inside her in one smooth stroke. She opened her eyes wide and gazed up at him in wonder as she almost screamed from the pleasure, thrilling in the sensation of him deep within. He kissed her, tenderly, passionately, as he gently thrust into her, again and again, her tiny squeals with his every movement pushing his desires to breaking point. She was in paradise, and the pure thought of him, the feel of his touch, his movements inside her, drove her wild as she lifted herself up to meet him, taking him as deep as she could.

He whispered her name, his hands aching to hold her closer still as he moved with her, savoring every moment, every touch, every part of her, before he would be forced to say goodbye. He knew he was close to release, but he gritted his teeth, struggling to keep control, wanting to give her the ultimate pleasure once more before his own moment overtook him.

They moved together, blinded by all but their lust for each other, Will mesmerized by the sight of her writhing beneath him. Suddenly her breath began to quicken, and her soft wails increased in pitch. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, overwhelmed as a second rush of pure pleasure ran through her.

"Will….oh God, Will…" she gasped as she struggled to find her voice through the sensation that took hold of her, shaking her body to the core.

He gazed down at her face, relishing in the sight of her reaching her climax, and he knew he could now let go. He took hold of her shoulders and pushed into her hard, harder still, again and again, bringing himself to his own ultimate point as she squealed with his every thrust, her slender fingers gripping the brass bed head behind her desperately as he gave her his all. He closed his eyes and cried out as he filled her, burying his face in her shoulder, giving into the feeling, knowing that at this moment, they were inseparable.

They were breathing hard, the world around them a distant memory. Will collapsed on top of her, utterly spent, and Maddie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shaking body, her fingers trailing softly up and down his spine. There they remained for what seemed like an eternity, until he finally found his voice and turned to her, his blue eyes shining.

"I love you, Madeleine," he whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Maddie grinned cheekily. "I know, Captain," she replied, gently brushing her lips against his.

Will laid back comfortably on the fluffy pillows with a sigh, as Madeleine settled back onto his chest, feeling a wave of happiness washed over her as she snuggled in close to him. He held her tightly, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation of her warm, supple body beside him. Before he knew it, he was drifting happily into a deep, contented slumber, his beloved by his side, feeling as though nothing could ever come between them in their perfect world.

"Sleep now, my love," Maddie whispered as she felt his gentle passage to dreaming. She lay for a moment, curled up comfortably beside him, her cheek rested gently against his chest, before the contented smile slowly disappeared from her flushed face. She closed her eyes, praying to God that this would not be the last time she would feel his touch, his embrace, his tenderness, and that this mission would be successful after all, despite her concerns. She slowly felt the world around her shade to black, and knew that sleep was also upon her. She let it take hold, relishing in the warmth of his touch, wishing with all her heart that they could stay here, in this moment, forever.

* * *

Dark clouds had begun to gather as Captain and Mrs Pullings stood on the dock beside the HMS _Enterprise_, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. 

"I shall miss you terribly," whispered Charlotte, almost in tears, as her husband held her tiny hands tightly. "You won't be gone too long, will you?"

Tom smiled. "I hope not," he whispered back. "The plan is a swift sure attack, and I know we will come out on top of this one, my angel."

He kissed her hands, offering her a cheeky grin which spoke more than words ever could. Charlie smiled back, before her expression turned serious, and she literally threw herself into her husband's arms desperately.

"Oh, Tom," she cried, "please be careful. Promise you'll return, and soon."

"I promise, princess," Tom replied as he spun her around in a giant hug, just the way she loved to be hugged. When he set her back on the ground, he kissed her hand again formally, before stepping back and putting on his Captain's hat in a businesslike manner.

"Farewell, Mrs Pullings," he said softly, winking at her impishly before turning and walking up the gangplank to the _Enterprise's _waiting deck without looking back.

Charlie stepped back from the ship, trying to catch a glimpse of her husband as he made his way along the deck and down the stairway to the Great Cabin. As she stood on tippy toes, straining for a better view, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to find Madeleine standing beside her with despondent eyes.

"Come on, Charlie," Maddie said softly. "They must depart now, and this really is no place for us."

Mrs Mowett's voice was calm, but carried a hint of defeat, almost as if she had lost some monumental battle. Charlotte regarded her sister-in-law closely for a few moments, before taking Maddie's arm in hers and holding it tightly, concern in her clear blue eyes.

"Maddie, are you alright, my dear?" she asked as the two ladies walked steadily along the dock, past the HMS _Surprise_, towards their waiting Marine escort, who stood patiently with Sarah Halsey at the far end of the pier.

Maddie smiled sadly, patting Charlotte's hand with affection. "Yes, little sister, I am fine," she replied mechanically, although Charlie was less than convinced by the tone of the response. "I just hate having to say goodbye to your brother, that's all. You know how I worry about him."

Charlie giggled softly. "Yes, I know Maddie. You are a worrier. You would worry about not having anything to worry about, I am sure!" she laughed.

Madeleine smiled at the comment, before glancing over her shoulder to see the _Voyager_, her husband's ship, slowly beginning to inch away from the dock in preparation to depart for Redemption Island. She silently reflected on the love she and Will had made the night before, and Will's refusal to take her with him on this mission. She still felt entirely unhappy about the whole business, and wished with all her might that she could accompany him, sword in her hand and a pistol in her belt, but she knew that it was just a silly fantasy. William Mowett, as a Captain of the Fleet, would never, ever, allow his wife to be present during any major action, no matter how much the lady may believe she could take care of herself; at least, not if he could help it.

As if sensing her sister's unhappy thoughts, Charlotte gripped Maddie's arm a little tighter and offered her a reassuring smile as the two approached Sarah Halsey at the far end of the pier. The young redheaded beauty also carried an expression more at home at a funeral, devastated when she had also been forced to watch her Admiral husband prepare to depart. When Mrs Mowett and Mrs Pullings reached her, she tried to smile, but found the action rather difficult, instead simply looking upon the two women with cheerless eyes.

"Ladies," she said softly, "It seems our men have left us once more."

Charlotte glanced back at the _Enterprise,_ sailors scurrying about her decks, and decided then and there that being miserable about her husband's departure was utterly useless. Besides, she knew that her Tom Pullings was the best Captain in the Fleet (with the exception of her brother, of course), and had no doubt that he would be back in two shakes of a lambs tail, so what was the point of worrying? Rather, Charlotte set her mind to more important issues, and decided to raise them with her miserable companions, hoping to lighten their dour spirits.

"Come on, girls," she said brightly, taking Sarah's arm and leading both Sarah and Maddie along the dock away from the ships. "There's a whole city of merchants out there, just dying to sell a few lovely ladies from London their wares. What do you say, my darlings? Shall we shop?"

* * *

"Maddie, what do you think of this one?" 

Madeleine turned to find Sarah Halsey holding a dress against her curvaceous body, its green fabric shimmering in the light and changing to a rather unflattering dull grey.

"No," Maddie said flatly. "Definitely not. The colour is all wrong, and I really don't care for those buttons," she added, noting the elaborate glass abominations running down the front of the bodice.

Maddie had learnt much about the arts of shopping from her giggling sister-in-law. Although she was the first to comment that it was often rather tiresome, she also admitted that, sometimes, it was just what she needed to lift her mood and to stop her from thinking about William when he was away. She had learned to examine fabric, and dress styles, and the various accoutrements that accompanied them with a discriminating eye, frequently offering Mrs Pullings much needed advice on her sometimes shocking choices of couture. For her own part, Maddie had become a specialist in the fine art of accessorising, and was now examining a particularly handsome blue and white hat, its tall feather and intricate lace catching her eye as soon as she entered the brightly lit showroom.

Her hat inspection was interrupted by the sound of a bell tinkling lightly, as the showroom door opened to the street and a gentleman entered. He was dressed in black, with a long, pointy nose, and a rather sour expression, as if he had recently been dining on raw lemons. He approached the long counter, passing Madeleine without a glance, and leaning over the glass encasement in a rather overdone, blasé manner.

"Do you have any gingham ribbon," he asked the shopkeeper gruffly, his voice cold and emotionless, and completely devoid of interest. The shopkeeper, a squat balding man with a huge roly poly face and a happy disposition, immediately lost his cheerfulness as he regarded his new customer with a rather distasteful expression.

"Yes, Mr Ashley, we do," he replied shortly, before turning to the rear of the shop and rummaging amongst a pile of tattered boxes for the requested item.

Charlotte and Sarah didn't notice the new visitor to the merchants, instead busying themselves with their current choice of fabric, a rather heavy purple velvet with golden tigers stitched across it in a repeating pattern. Maddie glanced across to where her companions were standing, and smiled at their innocence and passion for a bargain. Her eyes continued across the room to the Marine, their personal guard, still standing perfectly to attention at the rear of the store. She almost laughed at the sight of his obvious disinterest, knowing that accompanying three ladies on a shopping spree must be the most boring assignment of his entire career. _Poor boy_, she giggled to herself silently as she replaced the hat she was holding onto its stand and turned her attention back to the array of accessories before her, looking for something new to spark her interest.

When she turned, she suddenly found herself regarding the gentleman in black thoughtfully. She had seen him before, several times, during their shopping adventure that morning, but had thought nothing of it. Now, the more she reflected on his appearance at this merchant store, the more unusual it appeared in her mind. He was everywhere, it would seem. At the tailors, when the ladies had been examining fabric and clothing for their husbands, he had been ordering a new coat; at the General Store, he had been looking up and down at the various coffee supplies as the ladies had made their selections from the wall of sweets; now, he needed a gingham ribbon, of all things, from the fabric and dressmakers where the ladies were hunting for a fashion bargain. It was odd, she thought to herself. Very odd.

Madeleine pretended to examine another hat on the stand beside her, instead watching the man in black lean further over the counter as he waited for the shopkeeper to bring his wares. She was burning with curiosity, wondering who on Earth he could be, and why he would be following the Captain's wives through Kingston, but she kept her distance, busying herself with the hats and their workmanship, not wanting to give away her true interest in his presence.

At length, the shopkeeper brought a range of gingham ribbons to the mysterious gentleman, laying them out on the counter one at a time. Maddie felt her curiosity grow by the second and, feigning interest in a fabric roll on the counter not far from the pair, she strolled forward confidently to examine it, lifting a wisp of the delicate white chiffon and running it through her fingers absently to disguise her true observations.

The gentleman in black glanced in her direction, watching her silently as she held the fabric swatch up to the light. She caught his eye at one point, offering him the sweetest, ladylike smile she could muster; a smile which he did not return. Instead he continued to sprawl across the counter, staring at her blankly as he held a pink gingham ribbon roll in his bony hand, his face like granite, before looking away from her in an entirely uninterested manner.

Maddie returned her attention to the fabric nonchalantly, whilst still regarding the gentleman closely out of the corner of her eye. He had greasy, slicked back hair, and his face was cold and rather ugly, the only feature of interest being his huge, twitching nose. His suit was neat as a pin, his jacket buttons shining almost proudly in the light, and his shoes freshly polished. He appeared to be out to impress, but why, Maddie could not tell.

Suddenly, Mrs Mowett realized her actions, and almost laughed aloud. No, this was nonsense, she thought to herself silently as she laid the fabric roll back on the counter carefully. Why would anybody be following us, and why was she drawing all of these silly conclusions? No, Kingston was not that large, and it was entirely conceivable that the ladies and the man in black could appear at the same merchants at the same time, purely by chance. She silently checked herself for being so suspicious, before hearing Sarah and Charlotte approach her from behind, still giggling from their recent discussions about the value of corsets in a hot climate.

"Come on, Madeleine," said Sarah with a smile. "There are still a few more shops to look at on this side of the street before luncheon."

Charlotte wrinkled her nose. "Luncheon? Oh, don't talk to me about luncheon. I have put on far too much weight lately," she sighed, putting her hand to her stomach gently, her favourite dress now stretched ever so slightly across her slender belly. "I really should stop eating so much, but I am so hungry lately. Must be the weather, don't you think?"

Sarah smiled. "Undoubtedly. I eat everything when I come to Jamaica. It's all those lovely mangoes, my dear. So delicious," she replied with a laugh as she took Charlie's arm in hers and turned to depart, the Marine bodyguard hot on their heels.

Maddie followed their cue, smiling at the balding shopkeeper by way of acknowledgement, before glancing across to the man in black once more. As before, he offered her no expression, no smile; rather, he stared at her with eyes of stone, his face emotionless as Mrs Mowett turned briskly to follow her companions out of the store.

She believed it to be her imagination, but Madeleine could almost feel the man's eyes burning through her back as she swung open the door, the high pitched bell above tinkling as she stepped into the street. Maddie smiled to herself at her suspiciousness, but couldn't help silently wondering if the man in black would appear in the next merchants the ladies visited, and even the one after that...

* * *

_A/N – OK, so a lot happened here. It's a pretty full chapter, but one I enjoyed writing, especially when the girls shop! Charlie sure loves her couture, and now Maddie is the Accessorising Queen!! Go Maddie!! Ohhh, is Mr Ashley following them? Curious… _

_Again, I am experimenting with the whole sex scene thing, and thought it was about time those two got down and dirty!! Go Will, you killer stud, you!! Although I must admit that that will probably be the last sex scene for a little while, at least in the form that we all know and love them. :o( Don't worry, our lovable Will is gonna get more of his Maddie, that's for sure, just maybe not on this trip! We'll see. Besides, we still have to get some of the other boys laid! Maybe Maturin…hmmm, there's a new side story thought! _

_Regarding Tom, thank you everybody for being so nice about keeping him alive. He is safe and well, currently eating a bowl of popcorn and watching TV. To be honest, I had no intention of killing him off, but sometimes you have to keep a man on his toes, just to make sure they behave themselves. I am sure all you ladies know what I mean… ;o)_

_**Wing Pikepaw**: Yes the Governor is a bit of a prick, but he's just a civil servant, so we will forgive him. Besides, he luuuuvs his peanuts!! It's not necessary to review each chapter going back to keep Tom alive, but thanks for the offer. I have told him not to be so rude to reviewers in future, and I am confident he will behave… Loved the talking in your sleep story, too. Can't wait for that new story you were talking about to get started! All aboard the Mowett Train!!_

_**The Musing Fit:** My desk is a bit like that, too, which I think is how I ended up writing it in. My desk tends to have heaps of coffee cups everywhere with the dregs of either coffee or tea in the bottom. And chocolate stashes are a VERY good thing, particularly when they also involve honeycomb…_

_Oh, and thanks for noticing Botham. Have you noticed the others…Midshipman Gower, Lieutenant Gilchrist, Mr Ponting…yep, there's a theme here! I am hopeless with names, so I stole theirs! I also considered having Lieutenant Nasser Hussein, but it just didn't work in this story! Hahahahaha! See how many names you can find by the end!_

_The "That Makes Me Suspicious Society" sounds like a blast. Can I have a pamphlet? As you can tell from this chapter, Madeleine is already a fully paid up member!_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige**: Tom thanks you profusely for keeping him alive (not that I was going to kill him, but what he doesn't know won't hurt the lad!). I look forward to seeing some more of your poems here on fanfic! BTW, if I didn't threaten to kill him, would you have given me a negative review?? Hahahahahaha! Cheers, luv!!_

_**Anyana:** The girls are back, as you can see, and are hitting the shops this time around. Yay! And Maddie is, um, keeping her man VERY happy too! Those two are soooo bad!! Maturin is a suspicious beast, but as you say, someone has to be watchful, and who else would it be but him? You have indeed guessed that this story will not be a neat little bundle, but exactly what will be coming…well, who knows?? ;o) Thanks for reviewing, as always, and keep smiling!!_

_**Bean02**: Stephen is the intelligent one, you're right, but they're all men, so we should pander to their egos and tell them how wonderful they all are, right? You said I can torture Tom, yeah? Yaaaayy! Sounds like fun! Actually, Tom won't get out of this trip scot free, and you may hate me for what I am going to do to him and some of the boys, but hey, I think they can take it! Stay tuned!!_

_As for Tom writing your essays, I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's not the brightest crayon in the box, you know._

_Tom: Hey!  
__Me: I'm just being honest, Pullings. What was the last exam you passed?  
__Tom: Um…I know how to tie my own shoes now. Does that count?  
__Me: (sighs) You still need the diagram for that one, remember?  
__Tom: Oh, yeah. Sorry._

_Till next time, don't get lost in that bog of snow/ice/mud on campus, and try not to break or wound too many washing baskets. ;o)_

_**Sleepwalking Dreamer:** Thanks for the email, luv!! Maddie is very different from most women, and indeed most people in her time. Her travels, particularly as a child, helped shape her a great deal, and she really feels for the people who helped her and her family in times of need when they were in a strange land. She has influenced Will, more than he realizes, and his attitudes have changed quite a bit. He doesn't say that in polite company, though, as Maddie doesn't, because, as you said, most people then didn't think that slaves were real people, and they might think the Mowetts to be a little odd. _

_You're right not to discredit Stephen's observations completely, but sometimes he thinks he's right when he's way off the mark. Ah well, we will humour him and let him think he is right, at least for the time being!!_

_As previously mentioned, I have now let Tom go. You can use him for your next chapter if you like, as long as you write it! I want Mercy, damn it!!! ;o) _

_**Thank you thank you to everybody for reading and reviewing.** Tom thanks you from the bottom of his heart through a muffled mouth of popcorn from the TV room. (I think he's watching the footage from the night of the Pullings Thunderdome again…damn, I'll have to change the covers on the sofa…) Anyway, I won't threaten to kill off a character this time, I will just say pleeeeeease give me a review or two, that would be loverley! Cheers!!!_

_Till next time, my lovely people, stay tuned, take care, keep on smiling, and see you soon. Byeeeeeeeee!!_


	11. Anticipation

Chapter 11 - Anticipation

Captain Jack Aubrey stood at the wheel of the HMS _Surprise_, enjoying the wind in his face and the sounds of the crashing waves as the ship made her way steadily northwards, her ultimate control under his steady hand. Beside him, stood Doctor Stephen Maturin, his straw hat a little crooked on his slender head, and a rather reproachful expression on his hard, angular face.

"Blonde or brunette?" he asked his Captain, one eyebrow raised.

"Neither, actually," Aubrey replied with a reflective smile. "She was a redhead. Rather petite, with a wonderful disposition, and a willingness to please."

Maturin sighed heavily, turning his head slightly to regard his friend out of the corner of his eye. "Is that so?" he inquired, his tone reproachful.

Aubrey glanced at him, and laughed. "Oh, really, Stephen, what is the problem? Sophia is not here, and it is not a crime to seek a little companionship with an amiable lady once in a while, is it?"

"No," Stephen replied, his eyes darting to the deck beneath him to avoid Jack's gaze. "It is not. I know, Jack. I know your ways, I have known them for a long time, and I accept them."

He looked at Aubrey intently. "That doesn't mean I agree with them, mind you."

Jack laughed again, feeling the strong vibration of the ship's movement through the wheel as the _Surprise_ bounced happily through the waves in the wake of the _Orion_. He glanced behind him, seeing the _Voyager_ and the _Enterprise_ not far behind, also making excellent time as the flotilla of ships weaved a path through the current, bound for Redemption Island.

"Life is good," he said to no-one in particular, enjoying the sea air and the feeling of power running through his veins. He practically shone, like a morning star, his good humour causing Maturin to smile.

"You are confident, aren't you?" He remarked to his now beaming Captain.

"Yes, I suppose I am," replied Jack, still enjoying the moment, even as a single angry cloud drifted across the sun, darkening the otherwise brilliant blue sky above. "This is a good mission, and a good plan. There's no way we will lose this one."

For a moment Aubrey reflected on the plan devised by Mowett, and how, when the four ships arrived at the Grand Bay of Redemption Island, they would move in formation, taking out Cartright's ship without so much as a whimper. He had to admit it, it was a good plan, and completely different to anything he would envisage himself.

"Yes, a very good plan," he commented out loud. "I have to give it to Mowett, he has come up with something quite ingenious."

Maturin smiled. "I have heard much of his tactical ability for sure, although I am not sure that all of this plan can be credited to him alone."

Jack turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you mean?"

"I would not be surprised if some of the design was formed in lieu of his wife's suggestions."

The other eyebrow shot up to meet its companion as Aubrey regarded Stephen with unveiled surprise. "Interesting, brother. Why would you say that?"

Stephen smiled knowingly. "She is a rather remarkable woman, Jack," he replied. "She is a great deal smarter than most women I know, and very knowledgeable about a great many things. From what I know of their discussions after I left the ship, I believe she frequently offered advice to her husband during his planning."

Jack was dumbfounded. "And you think he took it?" he asked incredulously.

"I really don't know. She is an intelligent lady, and a strong one, of that I am certain, although whether or not her husband simply humours her in her self-believed ability, that is another question."

"Indeed," agreed Aubrey with a chuckle, remembering Mrs Mowett's unsolicited entry to the gentlemen's conversation with the Admiral back in Portsmouth. "She is rather remarkable, particularly for a lady of her social standing."

"It all relates back to her father, I believe," continued Maturin, casually puffing on his cigar. "She spoke of him during my time on the _Voyager_. He was an explorer, and an amateur botanist, so I understand. Once his daughter was of a proper age, she accompanied him and his wife on their adventures all over the Empire. She was quite knowledgeable regarding the subcontinent, and I was intrigued by her in-depth knowledge of the Far East. She actually speaks Chinese, if you can believe that, although I think now she is a little rusty."

"Yes, I think I could believe that," replied Aubrey with a smile. "I think Mrs Mowett is a rare breed of woman, Stephen; the kind that a man could _almost_ consider an equal."

Stephen didn't hear the comment, instead staring at the waves swirling past the _Surprise_, his thoughts drifting back to the _Voyager_ as he reflected on the many conversations he had enjoyed with Madeleine whilst he examined her weeks before. She had spoken of many things; of cultures, of civilizations, and of remarkable events that would make even the strongest man turn pale and tremble with fear. She had seen these things, and many more, some of which were still too painful for the lady to recall, and which had clearly had an immense impact upon her. He recalled the one instant in which he had spoken of Africa, and of the interesting peoples and cultures that are present in that part of the world, expecting the lady to also have an opinion on the region formed during her time traversing the North African deserts with her parents. As soon as the subject had been raised, however, her complexion had paled, and her eyes had taken on a lost, sad expression. She had not hesitated, immediately changing the subject, and making it quite clear that she had no intention of speaking of that distant era of her life ever again. Her unwillingness to discuss the topic caused Stephen to raise an eyebrow curiously, knowing that there must have been more than one unpleasant memory to signal her sudden and marked change of mood. Yes, she was strong, he had concluded, but she was also carrying a great deal of sadness and pain, which she clearly had not yet reconciled, and her motives where never as clear as one would idly suppose. As he reflected on their many discussions, he recalled a great contradiction; her voice spoke confidently, but her eyes gave away her self doubt, and he could clearly see that behind the façade was a lady yearning for acceptance, who longed to let go and allow herself to simply be a woman. He had quickly concluded during his time on _Voyager_ that although she may have an ability to understand the most complex of issues, and that her experiences had given her a superior knowledge of the world around her, simple emotional expression was well and truly out of her grasp. Though, he mused, she would throw every ounce of her being into controlling it, and had done so time and time again, regardless of the cost.

Maturin sighed, remembering all too well his feeling of helplessness as he sat by Maddie's side, witnessing her titanic internal struggle to hold back the tide of emotion which swept her away when he had told her of his fateful diagnosis. He realized that, of all women, Madeleine Mowett would have felt the pain of being pronounced barren as acutely as the plunging of a knife into her heart, knowing that this one chance she possessed of letting go of her fears, of proving her femininity, had now been so cruelly denied her.

The small patch of dark clouds had now passed, and the sun was streaming down on the _Surprise_'s quarterdeck, bathing it in warm, friendly rays. Aubrey unconsciously lifted his chin to face the sun, feeling its strength and abundant energy sweep through him, leaving him refreshed and renewed. Yes, this was a wonderful, easy mission, he thought with a smile. Surely it would all be over in a flash, and he could return to the friendly shores of Kingston, to the same very friendly redhead he had encountered several days before…

* * *

The Jamaican coast was now a distant memory, the ocean stretching out across the horizon, dwarfing the _Enterprise_ in its immensity. Time had passed painfully slowly since the beginning of the watch, and Tom couldn't help but smile as First Lieutenant Gilchrist attempted to stifle a yawn. 

"Soon, Edward, soon," Tom grinned, causing Gilchrist to unconsciously stand straighter, almost perfectly to attention.

"Apologies, sir," the Lieutenant shot back, rather embarassed. "It shall not happen again."

Tom laughed. "It's alright, you know. It's been a long few hours. I suppose it's the anticipation of the battle," he mused, glancing across at the _Voyager_, cruising almost merrily beside him. "We all want to get on with it."

"Yes, sir," Gilchrist agreed without hesitation. "We do indeed sir."

The ship continued to bounce gaily through the waves, her rolling action lightening Tom's spirits as they made their way steadily north east. He had been anticipating this battle for a long time, and now that it was almost upon them, he was anxious to get into some close quarters action. Never one to step away from a fight, Pullings intended to be right in there with his men, forging through the enemy with his simple, yet often devastatingly aggressive confidence. He was strong, and knew it, his honest manner not lending itself to self doubt of any kind. No, there was no room for self doubt in the Kings Navy, he believed, and there was no way he would ever let his country, or its citizens, be threatened by the likes of a revolutionary like Cartright.

As time slowly passed, thoughts of the impending battle now flooded his mind, making him glance anxiously from cannon to cannon on the Quarterdeck, praying that all would go without a hitch when the time came. He was happy with the plan; Will had shown him the design before presenting it to the Admiral, and he had to admit that it was rather ingenious, and nothing like the standard tactics employed by their fellow Royal Navy captains. He smiled at Will's ability, proud that his friend and brother could achieve recognition for his immense skill and talent. He also found himself chuckling out loud at the thought of Madeleine, his dear sister-in-law, offering advice to her husband regarding the battle plan. Mowett had mentioned her input, and though he did not confirm that her suggestions were adopted, Tom formed the distinct impression that the often outspoken Mrs Mowett had been at least a little instrumental in the design of the final adopted tactics. He thought it rather amusing that she could presume to know such things as ship capabilities and the weather gauge, but he also knew she was unusual for a lady, and that Will had promised her father the chance of free expression for his daughter, no matter what the situation, before the old man had died. With a smile Tom recalled his frequent discussions with Will since their respective unions, his good friend often speaking of Maddie's many opinions, and how, though some were a little off the mark, he had always been happy to let her speak her mind, regardless of what was on it. This would have been no exception.

Just after six bells, when the world around them seemed to stand still in time, a lone call came from the crows nest.

"Land ahoy, sir!"

Tom almost leapt out of his skin with excitement. He took up his glass and trained it in the direction of the sighting, just able to make out a small patch of land in the distance: Redemption Island.

Without warning, his heart began to race. The adrenaline was now starting to build, slowly but surely, as the small speck gradually became larger and larger in his spyglass. Now at the change of watch, he was able to make it out clearly, a rather pleasant patch of greenery nearly lost in the wealth of blue water surrounding it, its tall mountain peaks in sharp contrast with its soft sandy coastline.

As the ship approached, the crew was also becoming more and more anxious, with Gilchrist now pacing the Quarterdeck like a caged tiger. The shore was now visible to the naked eye; a long, inviting stretch of beach, studded with a few rather odd shaped rock formations as it stretched along the south eastern corner of the island, before ascending to a high rocky peak which molded around to the north and out of view.

At length, several flags were run up the Orion's stern, indicating the direction the flotilla must take. "Follow the _Orion's _orders, Mr Grace," said Tom to his coxswain, his mouth now dry and his hands beginning to tremble ever so slightly from the excitement. The long, dreary peace of the voyage west from England would now be over, and finally he could enjoy the thrill of facing an enemy in battle, a thought that made him openly smile with glee.

The _Enterprise_ slowly passed the rocky terrain, winding north east around the coast towards an even higher peak which cut away to a deep inlet. The inlet entry was wide, but it curved away sharply, hiding its eventual shore from Tom's eyes as he watched it glide past.

Gilchrist looked to his Captain curiously. "Is that not the bay we want, sir?" he asked, clearly disappointed that they were to pass it.

"No, that's not it" Tom replied. "I remember the maps clearly. The bay we want is smaller than that, and not as sharply curved. Patience, my friend," he added with a smile, "We'll get there soon enough."

The four ships continued on their steady path in an unbroken line, _Orion_ in the lead, _Voyager_ at the rear, drifting past the first bay and towards the North of the island. At length, a new signal appeared from the _Orion_, informing the Captains to begin their formation in preparation for their entry to the inlet, and the consequent attack.

Tom felt his heartbeat pick up pace. It was time.

* * *

"That's the signal, Mr Dawson," Will remarked quietly to his First Lieutenant as he watched the pennants being raised above the _Orion_ far in the lead. "Steer us into position beside the _Enterprise_, bearing north-west, if you please." 

There was no response to Will's order, the moment instead replaced with an eerie silence. Concerned by his First Officers ignorance of his command, Will turned to see Mr Dawson standing rigidly still, facing towards the stern of the _Voyager_, his eyes wide. Without a word, Dawson slowly lifted his hand and pointed beyond, towards the mouth of the first bay, his words choked in the back of his throat.

"My God, sir, look!" he whispered, almost in wonder.

Will trained his eyes towards the bay, and his own sharp intake of breath took him by surprise. There, emerging from the shielded inlet beyond, were two ships, side by side, both at least the size of _Voyage_r, if not larger. They were sailing directly towards the flotilla, with their guns run out in preparation for an attack. They were fast, very fast, their full sails set to the breeze, and Will immediately noted the flag at the top mast of each ship – the new American flag, the First Navy Stars and Stripes, a clear symbol of defiance and aggression towards the Royal Navy. They were revolutionaries, no doubt a part of the pirate fleet, and clearly here for a fight. He felt his stomach almost fall to his feet at the sight, realising that these pirate ships would meet the Voyager and Enterprise so quickly they may not have no time to respond at full strength.

"Signal the other ships, Peter, and run out the guns," he said to Dawson urgently, his voice taking on the unmistakable tone of Commander as his First Officer literally bolted towards the signals without a second thought.

At that very same moment, as he watched the two enemy ships approach at blinding speed, Will could distinctly hear the sound of distressed calls from the ships ahead of him, and he spun around as the formation signals flying high above the _Orion's_ stern were ripped down, and a new group of signals were raised in a flash.

_Enemy approaching. Plan abandoned. Fight for England. _

Will strained his eyes forward, immediately seeing what the _Orion_ could see – another three ships, again flying the flag of the Stars and Stripes, with the ship in the centre of their sleek formation almost the size of the towering _Orion_ herself. They emerged from the Northern inlet just beyond the _Orion_ and the _Surprise_, their guns also run out in preparation, and their crews mustered on decks, ready for an attack. The Navy ships were clearly outgunned, and outnumbered, pinned against the coast with nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide.

It was a trap.

* * *

_A/N – Oh, come on, you knew that was coming, didn't you?? ;oP Yes, it's a cliffhanger. I know, I know, I am evil, right? I put the Stars and Stripes at the top of the masts as a symbol of freedom. I am staging this in 1807, and my limited knowledge of American history places the official Stars and Stripes as being adopted around 1797 just after the War of Independence, so it would still be familiar in the Navy officer's minds as a freedom symbol, and a symbol of open defiance. I hope my history is right, and I am not upsetting or offending anyone…well, at least not yet! Mwahahahaha!_

_Goodness me, after all those reviews, now I only got one! Geez, I may have to kill off Pullings after all!_

_Tom: NOOOOOOOO!!! You promised!!  
Me: Oh, yeah, so I did. OK, I'll kill Charlotte instead.  
__Tom: NOOOOOOOO!!! She's my Princess, and I want to get laid at some time during this trip, you know!  
__Me: OK, OK, don't beg. I'll think of something.  
__Tom: Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I can see why Will loves your writing. You are so sweet. Have I told you that leather corset looks really nice on you? And that new haircut suits your pretty face perfectly.  
__Me: (glares at him) Don't push it, Pullings.  
__Tom: Sorry._

_**Bean02:** Thank you for being my one and only reviewer! Yes, there's a stalker…or is there? He may just be shopping for gingham ribbon of his own accord, for a new dress he's wearing to the Summer Ball…then again, maybe not. I will just tell you that Mr Ashley is not all he seems, and leave it there. Dadadadum!!! We will be seeing more of him in coming chapters, that's for sure._

_I hope Tom wasn't too stressed by the essay writing thing. As I have mentioned, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes. Make sure you give him lots of jelly beans. He soaks up sugar like a sponge, and with buns as tight as his, he fair bounces off the walls when he's hyper. It's quite a sight!_

_Tom: Hey!  
__Me: Just kidding. Go back to bed will you, and fetch my riding crop from the dresser on your way. Will knows where it is.  
__Tom: Yes, mistress. Geez, how does Mowett put up with you? You can be so mean sometimes.  
__Me: (shouting) Captain Pullings, are you going to need a spanking???  
__Tom: Um…No mistress. Sorry, mistress. (storms back to the bedroom muttering to himself)_

_OK, so yes, there will be a battle, and it might have a rather nasty outcome, but you will have to wait until the next thrilling chapter of this monumental "Gone with the Wind" epic to see what happens, won't you? Mwahahahaha! Till next time, I have to go and deal with a couple of very naughty boys… byeeeee!_


	12. The Battle

_A/N – This is pretty complex as a lot happens in a short period of time. This was very hard to write, so I hope it makes sense. In the end I had to draw myself a diagram to understand my own battle so I could write it…God, I can be hopeless sometimes! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 12 – The Battle

"Beat to quarters!"

Tom issued a myriad of orders, and on reflection, he would not remember a single one of them. The only thing in his mind at that moment was the battle at hand, and what the hell they were going to do to get themselves out of this one.

As soon as the enemy force had been sighted, it was clear that there were to be two battles that day. With three ships in front facing the _Orion _and the_ Surprise_, and two approaching _Voyager_ and the _Enterprise_ from the stern, it was almost immediately understood that the two rear Navy ships would have to work together against the force attacking from behind. Tom looked across at _Voyager_ anxiously, almost as if he were trying to read Mowett's mind, but already knowing full well that they would have to be united in a single force if any success were to come from this action.

"Turn us around, Gilly, hard a-larboard," he said to Gilchrist, standing by his side at the wheel. "Get us alongside _Voyager,_ then get below. We need to run out the starboard guns."

Gilchrist gave the order and the wheel was turned, the ship taking what seemed like an eternity to make her round arc, just as _Voyager_ undertook the same careful maneuver. Tom glanced back at _Voyager_, knowing that Will had the same idea as he, confident that, if all went well, they may just come out of this one alive.

At last, the turn was made, and once again, the _Enterprise_ and the _Voyager_ were side by side, headed straight for their foe. However, the time taken to turn the ships was precious; the enemy had advanced, and now, both pirate ships were painfully close to their Navy targets. Tom could see their decks clearly now, a ragged assembly of men with swords swamping every space, itching to begin the impending attack.

Tom's eyes raced around the deck of his own ship, finding his Captain of the Marines standing not too far from the Quarterdeck stairs, awaiting orders.

"Mr Jones," Tom said briskly. "Sharp shooters to the top. Sweep their decks clean."

Jones tapped his hat and immediately turned to his sergeant, sending the marine redcoats up the ropes to the platforms above with muskets in hand.

Pullings turned back to the approaching ships, realising that the starboard ship's path was directly the same as his, and that a collision was almost a certainty. With alarm, he glanced back to _Voyager_, also in direct line with the larboard ship, and he was able to make out the shape of Captain Mowett on her Quarterdeck, standing confidently, not even remotely considering changing course. Tom knew his friend, and knew his own confidence in such situations, and decided to maintain course, regardless of how much it worried him that the two ships would meet in the centre with a God almighty crash.

Seconds felt like hours, and almost imperceptibly, the starboard pirate ship began to turn, allowing her to cruise beside the Enterprise freely. It was clear that they would pass close; too close for Tom's liking. The same occurred with the larboard ship, and it now steered around the larboard side of _Voyager_, preparing to fire. As the ships approached one another, the pirate crews remained assembled on the decks, waving their weapons in the air and screaming obscenities at their enemy. Tom did not notice; all he thought of were his guns, and the silent prayer that Mr Gilchrist could get the timing just right.

As the two pirate ships passed their Navy foes, their respective captains screamed the order, just as the two captains on _Voyager_ and _Enterprise_ let out the same shrill cry.

"FIRE!"

All four ships opened fire with a phenomenal crack that shook the heavens. As they continued their respective paths, the barrage continued, shouts and calls barely decipherable above the din, until _Voyager_ and _Enterprise_ emerged at the other side of the warzone, a haze of smoke enveloping them.

The damage was extensive. All across the decks and planks of the ships were holes and tears, with some large gaping cavities blown into the bow of the ship which had attacked _Voyager._ _Voyager_ herself carried a huge wound in her larboard side, but thankfully, she was still able to sail and continue the fight.

For Tom, his first worry was the _Enterprise_, herself peppered with gaping holes after her altercation with her enemy. The damage report was given, the Captain breathing a huge sigh of relief when the all clear came: no really serious damage, at least none that would sink them, and about half of the guns still intact. _Thank God they were such rotten shots_, he thought to himself quietly.

But there was no time to lose. The battle was now behind them, and they must turn back to face it. Her Captain throwing out orders, the _Enterprise _was immediately turned around, again in unison with her sister _Voyager_, as the two made their way back in double time. Once the ships were facing north again, the picture of the battle became clear: six enemy ships, all of which were at least the size of the _Enterprise_, five of which were bearing down on the flotilla with deadly speed and accuracy, as the one large galleas, clearly the lead ship, stood by and watched the spectacle. It also rapidly became clear, from their continued passage towards the two forward ships, that neither the _Enterprise_ nor the _Voyager_ were the pirate's main targets. Instead, all five ships were headed straight for the _Orion_. Tom knew in a flash that the _Orion_ was where the action would be, and that they must get to her, to help her, or all would be lost.

"There's not a moment to lose," Tom snapped to his coxswain, who was still standing by his side, though now bleeding freely from a nasty wound in his left arm. "Get us into that fight, Mr Grace, and hurry."

* * *

Jack Aubrey was never one to back away from a fight, and this was no exception. As the _Orion_, towering beside him, gently pulled away, her speed a little beyond the Surprise's capabilities with her full sails set, he still had no intention of using her as cover, or shielding himself from the immense firepower that now confronted him. Instead, he steeled himself, ordering the running out of the larboard guns, preparing for an imminent fight with his foe. 

At that moment, a huge crack of firing cannons could be heard from beyond the stern, and he turned just in time to see the _Enterprise_ and the _Voyager_, not too far distant, firing their guns on their passing opponents. He could not help but shudder at the immense power being unleashed by both warring parties as the smoke shielded his sight from their battle. When it had cleared, the sound of firing guns having ceased abruptly, the two Navy vessels emerged in one piece from the fight, but only just, even as the two pirate ships continued on their course – directly towards the _Surprise_.

The adrenaline was racing. He knew he had to act, and quickly.

"Bonden, hard a-larboard!" he shouted to his coxswain, taking hold of the second wheel himself, turning the ship around in a flash, and now facing his larboard guns directly at his foe.

His First Officer, standing at the ready on the Gun deck, knew what was expected of him, and did not flinch. He gave the order to fire, and immediately the guns rang out their frightening chorus, sending cannon balls flying across the water to the approaching enemy ships at lightening speed.

Aubrey had hoped that the immediate action would achieve some results, but to his dismay, it did not. As he swung around, continuing on his path, the two ships continued unabated, seemingly passing through his broadside without batting an eyelid. To make matters worse, now the ship closest to him was lining up her larboard guns to his open decks, ready to fire. He almost held his breath as the ship glided closer, finally coming within range and opening fire with a tremendous force that shook the ship to the waterline. Aubrey himself was forced to the deck, desperately avoiding the barrage of shots that blew holes in his ship and succeeded in taking out his forward mast, as well as a large percentage of his deckside crew.

When the smoke had cleared, the damage was extreme, and the _Surprise_ was so badly wounded she could no longer limp into battle. She coasted slowly with the breeze on her remaining intact sails, as the damage was assessed and the report brought to the shaken captain.

Meanwhile, the two pirate ships continued on their path towards the _Orion_, herself now under fire from the two attacking ships approaching from the northern inlet. The _Enterprise_ and the _Voyager_ were in hot pursuit, Tom's ship now passing the Surprise in her wounded state, with some of the _Enterprise's_ crew leaning over the railing to survey the damage on their sister ship for themselves.

Midshipman Blakeney approached Aubrey quietly, but with an undisguised look of fear. "It's bad, sir," he reported. "Very bad. There are two gaping holes in our larboard side, and the forward mast is gone. Our rudder is intact, thank God, but a large percentage of our guns are gone. We cannot afford another barrage of fire, sir."

Aubrey took in the words, glancing behind him towards the _Orion_, and her now approaching fleet of enemy ships. She was alone in the water, only the approach of the _Enteprise_ and the _Voyager_, chasing down their enemy with all speed, could hope to alter her bleak outlook.

"Um, sir, there's one other thing," said Blakeney, his voice shaking. "The second hole, it took a huge whack of our ship with it, sir, including some of the sick bay." Blakeney glanced to the deck, before looking up at his Captain sadly. "At least four crew from sickbay are missing, sir, including Doctor Maturin."

Aubrey blinked at Blakeney, speechless. Maturin was gone? Somehow it seemed impossible, but he had heard the words with his own ears, and distantly comprehended them in the back of his mind. He felt a well of anger build up in him, driving him towards turning his beloved _Surprise_ back into the battle and certain suicide, but a voice in his mind told him no. He glanced around the deck, seeing the mass of devastation around him, and knew that it was useless. She was defenceless, and could not fight. The only thing left to do was run, and run as fast as they could.

Still, they could not run without orders, and he knew he must give the ultimate decision of tactics to his commander. Desperately pushing all thoughts of Maturin out of his mind, he turned to Blakeney calmly.

"Mr Blakeney, fetch the signal flags," he said, his voice deathly quiet. "Signal to the _Orion_ that we can fight no longer, and must retreat."

* * *

As the _Enterprise_ passed the _Surprise_, the two were close enough for the _Enterprise_ crew to see the mass of devastation inflicted on their sister frigate's side. It was catastrophic, and several crew members leaned over the side of the _Enterprise's _railing to get a closer look. 

Tom could not turn his head, all thoughts instead trained on the battle at hand. He was close to the enemy, so close, and his anger at the state of the _Surprise_, his former captain and mentor's ship, was welling up inside him. Then, as he blocked all sight of the _Surprise_ from his vision, a desperate voice came from the larboard railing.

"Man overboard!"

Tom turned with the call and ran to the railing, himself leaning over. There, floating in the water not far away was Stephen Maturin, facing upwards, but floating unconscious in the tide.

Pullings now found himself faced with a dilemma; to follow the _Voyager_ into the battle, or to save Maturin from the swirling waters. It was not even clear if the doctor was alive or dead, but that was irrelevant to Tom. Stephen had been his friend through many a difficult mission, and he knew that he could not turn his back on a friend in such a time of need. He made a snap decision; the doctor must be saved.

With that he moved quickly, running back to the wheel and turning it himself, ever so slightly, moving towards the doctor as he gently floated not far from their position. At the same time, he screamed orders to his crew, who climbed down the larboard ladderway and managed, with more luck than good judgement, to scoop the doctor's limp body out of the current. He was quickly brought to the deck, as Tom ordered the ship to resume her course, and maintain her previous path towards the _Orion_.

Tom left the wheel, racing to the doctor's side, even as Doctor Mendoza emerged from below decks to treat his new patient. Mendoza laid a hand on Maturin's brow, and frowned in concentration, trying to determine any signs of life.

"He's alive," he said at length in his soft voice, "but only just. Bring him below," he ordered, as two crewmen took hold of the doctor's arms and carried him down the aft stairway.

Tom, relieved but still shaken by the whole series of events, turned his attentions back to the battle at hand, only to gasp in disbelief at what confronted him. Unnoticed by him until now, and in the time it had taken to retrieve Maturin from the water and hurriedly assess his condition, the third ship in the northern force, the huge galleas, was now headed straight towards him, her sails pulled tight, her immense decks of gunnery run out for an impending fight. She was almost twice his size, and completely beyond his capabilities, particularly in such a wounded state. He glanced behind him in desperation, seeing the _Voyager_ pulling away, closing in on the _Orion's_ fight with all guns blazing. She was too far away. He turned back to the _Surprise_, still languishing in the water, just as her signal flags were rising on her mast, indicating her inability to fight, and that she must now retreat. It was useless. He knew that now there was no other ship to help him against this towering beast, so persistently hunting him down, and that against such a powerful ship, he would have little or no chance of coming out of an open battle in one piece.

He took a deep breath, and turned to his Second Officer, standing obediently beside him. "Send word to Gilchrist, Mr Hollioake. Run out the starboard battery. We won't give in with out a fight," he said calmly, believing that even if the worst came, he was sure as hell not going to back down without a fight.

Inch by inch, the huge planking sides of the pirate galleas approached, casting a shadow across the water as she slid through the waves towards her prey. Tom stood calmly, his sword in his hand, waiting for the inevitable, even as Gilchrist gave the order below, and the _Enterprise's_ guns snapped into action, firing a full broadside at her towering foe in desperation.

It was as if the _Enterprise's_ cannons were firing pellets rather than cannon balls. The effect on the galleas was minimal, and she continued on her path, now slowing, ever so carefully, as she slid in beside the _Enterprise_, gently nudging her huge bow up to the frigate's stern.

The sun was blocked from Tom's vision as the planks and ropes were pushed out from the pirate ship, her massing hoard preparing to board. Without a second thought, Pullings assembled his men, all ready and armed, and stood before them, his sword drawn, patiently waiting for the boarding to commence. By this time, Gilchrist had emerged from below decks, and was standing by his Captain's side, his expression intent.

"Fight hard, Gilly," Tom said quietly to his lieutenant as the filthy pirate crew began to swell the waist of the _Enterprise_. "We won't give in if we can help it."

"Yes, sir," Gilchrist replied calmly, his voice cold as steel, as a swirling mass of dirty faces approached, screaming with their swords waving. Tom, feeling the adrenaline push him over the edge, almost jumped across the deck to face his enemy, his own screams lost in the shouts of his crew. He was in the thick of the battle, his sword wielded high above his head before he brought it down with lightening speed and deadly accuracy, sending foe after foe crashing to the deck cold. His crew fought beside him, desperately trying to hold back the enemy lines, but it soon became clear that their numbers were too great, and that his ship would soon be overrun.

They had but once chance; if the _Orion_ and the _Voyager_ had seen their plight, surely they would assist him. His hopes high, he managed to steal a glance to the _Orion_, in time to see her in a shocking state, a constant barrage of fire against her telling its toll. As he watched, a single flag was raised in haste as the huge ship made a slow turn east with _Voyager_ now by her side. She signalled her intentions, plain as day, and the sight of the flag made Tom shudder.

_Full Retreat. _

Pullings almost sighed aloud as they steered further away from his ship, knowing that without them, his defeat was imminent. His shoulders collapsed in his disappointment, even as he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head, sending him tumbling to the deck as his world suddenly shaded to black.

* * *

Every spare hand was pulled into the tending of the sails, putting everything they could into the retreat as _Voyager_ pulled in beside the crippled _Surprise_, escorting her out of the battle. The three ships, the _Voyager, Surprise_ and _Orion_, were now side by side, steadily beating a course east, and away from the carnage in a desperate attempt to stay ahead of the enemy pursuers. 

Will turned to his starboard rail, supervising the running out of the guns as they prepared to fire on their chasers, but, to his surprise, the action was not required. Almost as soon as the three Navy ships began to pick up speed in the gentle breeze, making their way out into the open ocean, the attacking ships had retreated, a single flare being fired from the huge galleas as it reared high in the water, bearing over the _Enterprise_ like an older sibling asserting authority over its younger rival. At that instant, the three ships in pursuit had broken off the chase, instead turning back to the original scene of carnage, and to the _Enterprise_, herself now completely surrounded, her colours struck long ago by the invading enemy horde. Will took up his spyglass, clearly seeing the swell of pirate faces on board his brother-in-law's ship, completely overwhelming it in its wounded state even as a handful of valiant sailors struggled in vain to maintain Navy control.

He could not stop the feeling of his heart sinking with crushing defeat if he tried. His brother, his best friend, had been left to the mercy of a ruthless attacking force, and there was nothing he could do about it. At the raising of the Admiral's retreat flag, he had been tempted, so tempted, to ignore it, even in _Voyager's_ own devastated state, and instead head to the aid of a sister ship in need; but he knew in his heart that it was useless, and that if he had, his own ship would now also be in the hands of the pirates. No, he had no choice. They must retreat, and regroup, and hope to Heaven that Tom and his men could be rescued successfully in a second offensive.

Slowly the miles extended between the limping Navy force and the pirate fleet, allowing the crews to relax and take a moment to assess the damage, and thank God for their lucky escape. Although, even in his relief, Will closed his eyes and sighed heavily, knowing that, in his own escape, he could very well have left his best friend to a slow and painful death.

* * *

_A/N – Dadadadummmm! Pullings has been captured! Aaarrrggghhh! What are those horrible pirates going to do to him? What is going to happen to Maturin? After all, he's on the Enterprise too, isn't he? Oh, God, it's all too much. I think I will have to stop the story here….nah, just kidding! Mwahahaha!_

_Bean02: As I said before, you should know by now that nothing I write is ever quite what it seems! Yeah, I know the Americans had slavery long after the Brits abolished it (hey, I've read Uncle Tom's Cabin! Hahaha), so they are not flying it to say "yay for slaves, lets have some freedom, yeah yeah yeah!". Here they are flying it to say "screw you, you English bastards!". It's a way to show aggression, and to stick it up the Royal Navy. I was gonna put up the pirate flag, but something didn't work about that, so I decided against it. Thanks anyway for the history lesson. I must admit American history is something I would like to know more about – all I know is what I learned from "Gone with the Wind" and "Amistad"! Hahahahaha! _

_So, are they fighting for slave freedom? Are they revolutionaries? Are they complaining about all the Friends re-runs on TV?…oh, no, that's just me. Sorry. Anyway, hope you won't be too upset about me having Tom captured. I'll be nice to him, I promise…NOT!_

_An-Cat-Gaelige: Kill Gilchrist! Aaarrrggghhh! But he's such a nice sweet boy who tastes like strawberries. Hmmm, it's tempting…will see what the next chapter brings. I can tell you at least one person will die by the end of this story (anyone who has read my stuff before will know that's a foregone conclusion), but as for who it will be…no hints, sorry! Thanks for the review and keep smiling!_

_Anyana: You're building a website? Hmmm, more information, if you please! Yeah, Charlie's clothes are getting a bit too bunchy around her middle, so she'll have to do something about that…maybe eat less pizza and drink less full strength beer. Yes, it's possible she has a bun in the oven, but then maybe it's those 14 mangoes she eats per day that's doing it. Mmmm, mangoes… Thanks for comin back, luv. Always great to see you!_

_The Musing Fit: Yes, I am evil. I make no apologies for it – I love it! Whoever dies, and there will be at least one character, probably several, I will probably make it as gruesome and nasty as possible. It's more fun that way. As Bean02 always tells me, Pullings torture is fun, so I may try my hand at that one… anyway, keep in touch, and keep studying hard. Carpe Diem! (thats about as far as my Latin takes me, I'm afraid!)_

_Wing Pikepaw: You know, when I read Chappie 8 of your story, I gasped in shock. Yes, you deserved a cliffhanger, you evil writer you! Hmmm, kill Mowett will you? I can tell you he has been very well behaved with me lately – I think he's worried that we're all gonna kill him off soon. At least you got those terrible two to walk La. Poor dog has been busy lately and needs some down time! Thanks for the review, and please, don't leave me hanging for too long, ok? Keep rooting for the boys, as we all do (in our own special ways ;oP). _

_Kira Mowett: I have been so sad not seeing you lately. You are my Mowett partner in crime! I am so glad you're back! No, I won't kill him, at least not yet. Sweet William still has a role to play in this story…_

_Will: (breathes a sigh of relief)  
__Me: Don't get too cocky, sunshine. We're only up to Chapter 12 you know.  
__Will: Can I get you a drink? Maybe you'd like a relaxing neck massage?  
__Me: (smiles) That's more like it.  
__  
Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, guys. At least now I won't have to kill Charlotte…then again, it may be fun…hmmm…. _

_Well, the next chapter is gonna be a bit hard core, so I will warn you now. It won't be for the faint hearted. So tune in next time, folks, if you dare, as Captain Pullings comes face to face with the worst enemy imaginable…byeeeeeee!_


	13. Freedom

_**WARNING**_

_**This chapter is important to the story, but it also contains action that may be offensive to some readers, even those who have usually strong constitutions for such scenes. This is NOT a lovey dovey scene. This is reasonably hard core, at least by Fanfic standards, and there is also some profanity here. Please do not force yourself to read it if you are offended. Yes, this one is a serious warning. Please take note. Thank you.

* * *

**_

Chapter 13 – Freedom

Tom gradually regained his senses, fluttering his eyelids lightly as his darkness slowly faded to a soft shade of warm candlelight. He still could not open his eyes, the pain in his head and his shoulder overwhelming him, and he decided not to try, instead resisting the urge to sit up, and staying flat on his back where he could relax the muscles that were tensing spasmodically throughout his body.

For a moment he laid there, semi conscious, feeling his heartbeat as it pounded in time with his headache. Then, from nowhere, he heard a blood chilling scream that shook him to the core. He felt it run through him like a gunshot, and he opened his eyes in alarm, at once feeling a cold wind pass over him, forcing goose bumps all over his body. It was only then that he regained his senses slightly, and realized why he was so cold: he was naked.

He tried to sit upright, immediately finding that it was impossible. His hands and his feet had been bound to his imposed mattress, a hard wooden table with heavy irons at each corner, their cold metal links cutting into his skin as they chained him, spread-eagled, on the table. He glanced down at his restraints as he struggled for a moment, trying desperately to break free, before realising that he was too well secured, with no possible means of escape.

Resting his head back on the table in defeat, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to search his mind for a recollection of the past events which led him to this place. All he could remember was a dark, distant memory; the battle on the _Enterprise's_ decks, the fading image of the _Orion_ and the _Voyager_ pulling away into the distance, and the sudden crash on the back of his head that had sent him tumbling to the ground, clearly knocking him unconscious until this moment.

As he laid there, his eyes closed, remembering the events as they unfolded, he heard another scream, followed by an evil, hollow laugh that was almost inhuman. However, it was not the laugh that alarmed him; it was the sound of that scream, so painful, so intense, but also so childlike. He recognized the voice immediately, and clenched his teeth at the though of it. The scream belonged to fourteen year old Midshipman Darlington.

He opened his eyes willfully, angrily, determined to find a way loose, and glanced to his right, managing to lift his head ever so slightly to survey his surroundings. He was in a large room, studded with ancient looking candlesticks, with a single small window facing out into the dark night. It was slightly ajar - clearly the origin of the cold breeze that had initially stirred him – and the tattered semi opaque curtains covering it fluttered gently in the breeze. His gaze continued across the scene before him, finding many swords, whips, chains, and other obvious implements of torture lining the walls. The sight was a chilling one, with one particular, menacing looking sword catching his eye even as the single drop of blood dripped ominously from its well-used blade. He was clearly in a torture chamber, and he remembered with a shudder the Governor's mention of torture by the pirate forces. At first he did not believe it, but seeing this wall, its various implements of pain at the ready, he realized that the rumours must undoubtedly be true. Without warning, a swell of fear overtook him, and he felt more frightened than he had ever been in his life. He was alone, defenceless, and bound, in a chamber of horrors nothing like anything he had ever known. How could he ever hope to survive this?

As his fear grew, the pain in the back of his head suddenly overwhelmed him, and he rested his weary head back on the table, his dizziness making him giddy. He took a moment, breathing deeply, trying to think of something, anything, but the pain and fear within him, before opening his eyes again, determined to overcome his thoughts, and glancing now to his left, to see what terrible weapons of torture would surely be found on those frightening walls.

The sight that confronted him was not what he expected. Instead of a wall of torture tools, he saw a woman sitting patiently beside him, her blonde hair tumbled casually around her slender shoulders. She was wearing a long, simple, peasant style dress, with a leather bustier which supported her rather ample bosom, and her blue green eyes glowed with a knowing, a power, he could not quite define. She watched him in silence for a few moments from the comfort of her chair, before she smiled at him in amusement.

"You are finally awake, Captain Pullings?" she said simply, her light voice in direct contrast with her burning stare.

She knew his name. How did she know his name?

"You know me?" he asked curiously.

She raised her eyebrows at his question, clearly amused. "I know everyone, Captain," she replied confidently.

Pullings blinked at her stupidly, forgetting his current condition and nakedness, instead regarding her with curious eyes. Who the hell was she? Perhaps he was not on board the pirate ship after all?

"Wh…where am I?" he stammered blankly.

"You are on board the _Freedom_," she replied simply, still regarding him with a rather intense expression.

"And…who are you?" he continued, still confused.

She smiled. "My name is Captain Annabelle Cartright, but you can call me Anna."

Tom stared at her, lost for words. Captain Cartright? How was that possible?

"But, I thought…" he began, his voice trailing off as she lifted an eyebrow again, this time in curiously.

"You thought…what?" she prompted him.

He paused for a moment. "I thought Cartright was a man."

Her smile grew wider. "Yes," she replied. "Most men do."

She stood from her chair, and he was able to regard her more carefully. She was quite tall for a lady, as tall as Madeleine, but her features were much harder than those of his sister-in-law. Her eyes were cold, unforgiving, almost expressionless in their intensity, though, even through her cold evil stare, she was still incredibly beautiful. She was slender, but curvaceous, her hips and bosom expressing her figure in a most feminine manner, although her granite like expression and evil presence gave away nothing that could be called womanly.

Anna approached him slowly, her hips swaying ever so slightly as she drifted across the room. She reached out her hand and ran her fingers through his loose dark hair, a feeling that sent an unexpected chill of fear throughout his body.

"You and your little friends tried to take my ship, and I don't take to kindly to aggression, Captain."

Tom managed a smile through his fear, regaining some of his courage. "It seems, however, that you were aware of our imminent arrival," he replied, reflecting on the obvious preparation that had gone into the battle between their respective ships. "It also seems that my ship was not your initial target," he added, watching her face for any trace of a response.

She waved her hand casually. "Yes, it's true, I wanted the _Orion_." She admitted, seemingly unconcerned that he would know her tactics. "Handsome ship, that one. Would be nice for holidays. However, I have yours now, and that will do me nicely. Now, with you, I can follow through with my plan, and see it come to fruition at last."

Her eyes glowed with her words as she reflected on her actions of the past, and what they were leading to. Tom watched her, seeing her reflection, and found his curiosity growing. Perhaps, if he played his cards right, he could draw some information out of her?

"And what plans would they be?" he asked in his most casual voice, though a tremour could be ever so lightly detected in his words.

She smiled; a cold, chilling smile, dripping with malice. "My plans for victory, of course. My plans to bring this colony to its knees, and to see every last slave die a slow and painful death." Her eyes were like flint as her smile grew wider, her thrill from the thought obvious, even as Pullings regarded her with obvious confusion.

"I don't understand," he said plainly. "I thought you were revolutionary fighters? I thought you wanted freedom for the slaves?"

Anna paused, regarding Tom for a few moments, before answering him carefully. "My dear Captain, just because my ship is called the _Freedom_ doesn't mean I want Freedom _for _slaves. No," she grinned evilly. "I want freedom _from_ the slaves. I want to see them all die, their brains blown in by a musket of the King's army, and their bones picked clean by birds under the summer sky."

In his distressed state, it took Tom a few moments to register her words, and he found himself even more confused. She was not a freedom fighter after all. But how could that be? She was leading the slaves in revolt, wasn't she? Could she be using the slaves against themselves, starting a war that she hoped would see them all wiped out? The very thought was beyond him, and he continued to stare at her blankly as the thoughts ran through his head at lightening speed.

As he slowly came to register the facts, Anna returned to stroking his hair lightly. "What are you thinking, Captain?" she breathed, her voice sickly sweet.

He glared at her, the penny finally dropping as the scattered thoughts in his mind came together. "You are using these people against themselves, aren't you?" he replied, repulsed at her tactics. "You are encouraging them into a civil war, in order to get them all killed!"

"Yes," she replied calmly. "That is the general plan, and so far, it appears to be working."

"But…I don't understand," he added, now completely overwhelmed by the whole situation. "What kind of a woman are you?"

The comment took Anna by surprise, and she backed away from him slowly, her anger evident. "I am a woman wronged, Captain," she said quietly, her voice cold as ice. "A woman seeking justice, and revenge. I _will_ have my revenge, Tom, make no mistake. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, my friend."

At that moment, another chilling scream, this time a little older than Darlington's, came from somewhere on board the ship, and Tom could not help but visibly flinch. Anna noticed his response, and smiled knowingly.

"Oh, don't bother yourself with that," she replied. "That's just your midshipmen and your officers. They are, how shall I say, entertaining my crew. My boys liked your officers so much, I thought it would be nice to use them for a little pleasuring, just a little mind you, before the time came to slaughter them. Sounds like one has already been used to his full potential."

Tom felt the sick feeling in his stomach well up out of control at the thought of his men, particularly his young midshipmen, being raped, tortured and murdered by this vicious Captain and her crew. His face turned to ash, and he stared at her, mouth agape, unable to comprehend the true gist of her words.

"Why?" he gasped. "Why would you do this, and to children?"

She regarded him with a cold smile. "Because I can," she replied simply. "It's amazing what you can do with a little power, Captain. You should try it. Besides," she added with a grin, "your Captain of the Marines didn't seem to mind too much. That man is a buggerer from way back, I'd say."

A chill breeze ran through the tiny cabin window, blowing the lady's blonde hair carelessly around her face. Anna turned away from Pullings absently, drifting back across the room to take up her shawl left abandoned on the back of the chair, where the lady lifted it preparing to drape it around her shoulders. She paused, obviously in thought, before throwing the garment back onto the chair casually. She clearly had no time for being cold or warm. When she turned back to Pullings, he was still as white as a sheet, using her short absence to process the masses of information she had fed him throughout their interview. The more it added up in his mind, the more sick and evil she appeared, and the more angry he became despite his still present fear.

"Is that all you want us for?" he asked, the fury now welling up in him and overwhelming him. "Do you want to torture us, and rape us, and kill us all?"

"Oh, no," she replied, her eyebrows raised at his sudden change of tone. "I want you to bring your friends, Captain, to have a little party with me. I am hoping, hoping so very much, that more of your ships will come, and that your former Captain Jack Aubrey on the _Surprise_, and your brother-in-law William Mowett on the _Voyager_, will return and allow me to, how shall I say, meet them as well."

The fact that she knew Will and Jack was unsettling to Tom, but he pushed that thought out of his mind, for the moment. "What do you want them for?"

She smiled a chilling smile. "Why, to start a war of course. With Captains captured by pirates, more ships will come, and more troops, and the Colony will soon be torn apart by war. That's the plan, Captain. To bring Jamaica to its knees, and in your haste to apprehend me, you and your little friends have been immensely helpful in that quest, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart." She bowed at him mockingly, her face creased into a satisfied smile. "You are my first quarry, Captain. The others are yet to come."

"How do you know us all?" Tom asked, still curious as to how she knew of Will and Jack, though a little apprehensive at the response he was likely to receive.

"Didn't I tell you? I know everyone! You are not the only ones to have spies, Captain," she breathed, drifting back across the room to stand beside him, stroking his cheek with her hand. "Although my spies neglected to tell me how handsome you are." Her eyes traced his body, naked on the table before her, a look of hunger unmistakable behind her terrifying gaze as her hand slowly drifted down across his chest. She was burning within, and the flame was almost visible through the heat of her stare. "It's been a long time," she said almost to herself, her gaze pausing on his naked groin, her smile growing wider.

Tom almost shuddered at the touch of her hand on his skin and the look of pure evil in her eyes. She was almost inhuman, like no woman he had ever seen, her incredible beauty making her even more unbelievable in her cold, unforgiving nature. She was a demon, sent straight from Hell, and as he watched her, her eyes hard as flint, staring down at his defenseless body, he shuddered at the power and control behind their crystal green blue. Of all she had said, it was clear that she was in control, she had the upper hand, and there was nothing he could do about it. All of a sudden, in that one terrible moment, he found his fear spiraling out of control, his heart racing at breakneck speed, knowing that this enemy was one he would have no defense against.

Almost as if she had sensed his thoughts, her smile turned sickly sweet. "Oh, don't be so scared, little Thomas," she grinned, stroking his long dark hair as he trembled at her touch. "I promise I won't hurt you. In fact, I can make you a very happy man, as long as you do as you are told."

She slid her hand from his hair, back down his neck and across his bare chest, continuing down until she was resting her hand gently on his thigh.

"Oh yes," she sighed, the unmistakable sound of lust in her voice. "A very happy man."

With that, she reached out and took his shaft confidently, slowly stroking him up and down as she watched his face intently for any response he could give her.

He writhed under her touch, not from pleasure, but from repulsion. The thought of her holding him made him want to retch, and he twisted his body desperately in a vain attempt to break free. He knew, however, that it was useless, and that he was trapped, a prisoner to her desires and anything she would take from him, be it willingly, or by force.

Slowly, against his own control, he began to harden in her hands, the blood rushing through his body at an incredible speed as he tried in vain to block out the feeling. She was openly grinning now, watching him struggle, the sense of power coursing through her exhilarating.

"Don't fight, Tom," she breathed as he snapped his eyes shut, blocking her out at all costs. "I know you want me. There is no man on this Earth who would not want me."

He was afraid. What could he do? The sensation that ran through him was physical, but the emotion, and the thought, was overwhelming as he repeated the same word, over and over again in his mind – no. He kept his eyes firmly shut, filling his mind with thoughts of home, of his beloved Charlotte, of Will and Maddie, all the things he knew and loved, yet they were so distant to him now as to be almost a painful memory as this evil temptress stroked him, gaining pleasure from his terror. All he could do was lie there and pray; pray that it would all end, and he would never have to feel this way again.

A quiet shuffling noise, and the sensation around him changed. He opened his eyes with dread, instead seeing her now sitting next to his legs, a chilling smile on her face. She had climbed onto the table, and was now taking her time, still holding him in her hands, and grinning an evil and knowing grin.

"You will pleasure me, Captain, and I will pleasure you," she hissed, before leaning her face down to his manhood and taking him deep in her mouth as he felt a new rush overtake him. His heart raced faster still, knowing that his control was gone, and that the physical sensation was completely overwhelming. He still clung to what control he had, trying desperately to block it all out of his mind as the sweat poured down his face. It was all he could do not to cry out in fear, or pleasure, which he did not know. Instead, he snapped his eyes shut and clenched his teeth hard, keeping it in, giving her nothing to feed her insatiable appetite for lust.

She flicked her tongue across the sensitive head, tasting the pearly liquid that beaded at the tip as her hand working in unison with her mouth. She suckled on his now rock hard shaft for what seemed like an eternity, sliding him down her throat until she nearly gagged. He held on grimly, keeping control for as long as he dared, feeling the swell of sensation rush from his groin throughout his entire body, making him shiver.

Anna lifted her head to take a breath, glancing up at his face as he struggled to break free. She could almost smell his fear, and it drove her on, ever on, sending her desires sky high. She was in control, she had the power, and she knew he could not stop her from having her way. With a vicious laugh, she lifted herself on top of him, pulling her dress up around her waist and revealing her naked pink flesh underneath.

"Don't fight, Tom," she repeated as she threw her leg over him to straddle him. "You are mine, and I WILL have you." With that she held him firmly in her hands, and impaled herself on him with a force that almost cut her in half. She threw her head back and screamed, writhing on top of him as she slowly worked herself into a rhythm, lifting herself up and down on him as she rode him hard.

All Tom could see was darkness. He kept his eyes firmly shut, not daring to open them, knowing nothing but the fear in his heart. She was evil, pure evil, and she was taking away the one control he thought would always be his to wield. He threw his head from side to side, pulling his arms at the restraints so tight that it was drawing blood, feeling his world collapse as she brought herself down on him again and again, squealing with every thrust. His teeth were clenched so tight he could feel the pressure in his jaw, and he dared not open his eyes for fear of seeing her above him, a demon in the flesh, her power overwhelming. What could he do? He had never been so vulnerable, so used, and the thought of her, riding him, taking him in the one way which would relinquish his conrol, shattered him to the core.

She knew nothing of his thoughts. All she knew was her own evil pleasure as she rode him, her hands pressed to his chest as she buried him deep inside her time and time again. She was laughing now, a deep, evil hissing sound, the sound sending a cold shiver through him, even as he desperately tried to block it out with his thoughts. She would not stop until she was satisfied, and she took her time, feeling every sensation, his shaft so deep inside her the pain was sending shooting thrills throughout her entire body.

"Yes, I will have you," she screamed, her voice echoing through his mind. "You are mine, damn you, MINE!" She picked up the pace, every thrust giving her greater pleasure, and he felt the pressure from the physical sensation of her moist warmth start to build in his loins. He knew he could not stop it forever, no matter how much he tried, but as soon as he released, she would have won, and in the back of his mind his every nerve screamed at the thought of her beating him. He held on tighter, tighter still, clenching every muscle in the vain attempt to keep her from her victory over him. He was moaning now - from the pleasure, from the pain, he could not tell – and as the pressure built higher and higher he fought for dear life to stop himself from filling her. Never had he struggled so hard to prevent his own fulfillment, but now, that once sweet feeling of a woman's tender, pink flesh wrapped around him was like the sting of a thousand scorpions.

She was moving fast now, every thrust as deep as she could force it, her head back as she squealed with delight. "Make me come, Tom," she ordered hoarsely as she pulled down her corset and fondled her breasts. "God, make me come! Yes! YES!"

For the first time in during the entire terrible event, Pullings took hold of the shreds of courage he had left and opened his eyes, unprepared for what confronted him. She was above him, sweating, breathing hard, fondling herself, fucking him like the filthy whore she was, her every move like a knife blow to his chest. He saw her face, suffused in cruel ecstasy, and could not stop the feeling if he tried. With a tremendous cry, he shut his eyes tight and filled her, overwhelmed, every muscle in spasm, his willpower now gone as he lay helpless beneath her. He was trembling, bleeding, overwhelmed, knowing no pleasure from the act that had been forced on him against his will as he realized that, with his release inside her, her victory would now be complete.

"Yes, that's it, come. Fuck me, Tom. You are mine, damn you, MINE! FUCK ME!" she screamed as he let out his hoarse wail, and the thought of her ultimate victory pushed her to the edge. She leaned down on top of him, taking hold of his shoulders tight as she rode him hard, her screams piercing as the muscles deep inside her tensed around him and she reached her climax. The sound was blood curdling, and made Tom flinch as he opened his eyes in dread, watching her slithering and writhing above him like an evil serpent as she enjoyed the sound of his defeat and delighted in her own disgusting pleasure.

Gradually her moment subsided, and her movements slowed. She sat straddled above him, breathing hard, the look of cold, vicious power sketched on her pale face. She glanced down at Tom, thrilled at his expression as he stopped struggling with his bonds. It was over. He had fought long and hard, but in the end, she had beaten him. He was lost, tortured, in pain, unable to reconcile the emotions as they cursed through him. Captain Tom Pullings, pride of the fleet, had been violated, used, raped, and there was nothing he could do about it. His usual bravado, his unwavering courage, his strength against any foe, had forsaken him, and he lay on the table, tears welling in his eyes, every muscle aching, feeling like a little abandoned child, with no way of ever finding his way home again. He had lost the battle, and now, he would never be the man he was before this fateful night had taken his control away from him.

But Anna did not care. "Don't fret, Thomas," she grinned through her short breaths, still recovering from her moment, staring down at him triumphantly. "I never let anyone fuck me, unless they are worth the effort. Consider yourself honoured, sir. Now, you truly belong to me, and I will have you as my own."

Her last words were ominous, and their tone stirred Tom out of his despair. He looked up at her, still breathing hard, and suddenly saw a light appear in his dim, dark world. It was clear, painfully clear, that she wanted him, needed him, and would keep him as her concubine, regardless of his own feelings. As he watched her descend slowly from her climax, he began to form a plan of sorts in his mind; a plan which, in its design, shocked and alarmed him, but which he realized may be his only possible method of escape. Perhaps this, her desire for him, her need to feed her filthy lust, could be her weakness, and could be exploited? Perhaps, in her desire for him, he could find a way out of this nightmare for himself and his crew, or at least keep them alive.

Spent, she lifted herself off him and jumped off the table. "Thank you, Captain," she breathed, brushing his cheek with her hand once more. "That was quite pleasurable, I must say."

Tom steeled himself, throwing every ounce of courage into his response.

"More pleasurable than I expected," he lied, launching into his plan as he attempted to look upon her fondly. "You are a beautiful woman, Annabelle," he said. "The pleasure was all mine." The words made him sick, so sick, though he tried with all his might to make them believable, and he surprised himself with the fake sincerity in his tone.

She paused for a moment, clearly surprised by his response, before her smile grew wider, and appeared to lose some of its previous malice.

"I am glad to hear it," she replied softly. "Perhaps we can make something of you yet, Tom. Mr Cornish," she called through the door, to which a short, heavy set man entered, dressed in mismatched clothes, with a mass of dirty dreadlocks on his head. He gave Tom a knowing toothless smile that made Pullings ill, before turning to his Captain for orders.

"Untie him and take him to my cabin." Anna said, still staring at Tom's naked body with undisguised lust and a sense of satisfaction. "I think he will be quite useful on this trip."

Mr Cornish nodded, taking a large set of keys from his coat pocket and unfastening the locks securing Pullings to the table, before pushing the exhausted Captain to the floor and then lifting him over his shoulder confidently. "Yes Captain," he replied to Anna, carrying Tom's limp body through a long corridor and depositing him unceremoniously on a plush bed in a large, well lit and rather opulent cabin. Cornish smiled devilishly once again before turning back to the door and closing it behind him with a thud, Tom now left alone in the comfortable cabin to entertain himself.

He lay back on the cushions, unaware of his surroundings. Everything around him was red, like the deepest shade of blood. What had just happened? All of a sudden, the fear, the pain, the torment of the past few minutes overtook him, and he curled up into a ball, crying like a child, rocking backwards and forwards gently as his world slowly turned from red to the darkest black. He was in over his head, with no chance of escape from this living hell anywhere in sight. Every moment, every second of his rape was vivid in his mind, and it was all he could do to block it out and keep his sanity. What had he done to deserve this? What would become of him? He wept, the thought of his only possible plan for escape repulsing him, though he knew that giving in to her demands was the only way he could hope to stay alive. He wept, knowing that giving into her carnal desires was the only chance he would ever have to escape this torment.

He wept, minutes turning into hours as his resolve lay shattered, repeating over and over the same simple words in his mind.

_Forgive me, Charlotte. Please forgive me.

* * *

_

_A/N – OK, so that was pretty bloody harsh, and I know all the Pullings fans now hate me. Sorry :o( I debated a few different characters in that scene, including Maturin and Mowett, but it just didn't work. Why? Well, the way I write Pullings is that he is a strong, confident man, who, at least in his past, has had a bit of a way with the ladies. This had to show that in this situation, that was not to be the case. She had the upper hand over him, for the first time in his life, and she was going to use him in whatever way she could. The scene showed that she had the power, and that he was utterly defenseless. The character of Annabelle Cartright is pure evil, and she is not finished being a bitch just yet. Be warned, you will get more of the nasty Anna in future chapters._

_Regarding the scene mechanics, it may challenge some readers with the thought of a woman raping a man, and not the other way around, but it is entirely possible, and happens. An erection is just as much of a physical response as a psychological one, and when she took hold of him, there was no way he could stop it. Rape has nothing to do with sex, and everything to do with power and control, and that's exactly what she wanted to exert over him. In the end, it worked, and Tom must now succumb to her power, but the act itself in that scene gave her a thrill through her pushing him over the edge in a way he could not control. The experience of being powerless against an enemy who is taking a sexual favour from you is a nightmare for anybody, be it a man or a woman, and losing control was, for Tom, the worst nightmare made a chilling reality. _

_I hope you are not too put off by that scene. It is a pivotal one in the story, as now we know the real motives behind Captain Cartright and her agenda, and indeed the scene was a pivotal one for Pullings as a character. He will never be quite the same after this experience, but that is something that he has to deal with in the future. Perhaps he will need to see Doctor Phil as well (Maddie and Will can make him an appointment when they go!)_

_Thank you once again to everybody who reviewed. I got some great points to look at and smile about, and it's always great to hear that you enjoy the story. Although, after this chapter, I am hoping that you will still hang around for more…? (Flossy waits through the nervous silence that follows)…_

_**Wing Pikepaw**: Yes, for Tom, Chapter 13 is definitely unlucky. Stephen didn't fare too well last chapter, but he's not dead, so everyone can relax! He will be making an appearance in a later chapter, so stay tuned! Hey, I had to beat one of them up, didn't I? ;o) Cheers luv! Thanks for the update, please give us more of "One Arm Mowett" as I have christened him soon! (Give La a pat for me!)_

_**Kira Mowett**: Torturing Pullings is OK? Geez, first Bean, now you…we are all so mean to Tommy boy, aren't we? Well, he's in over his head now, so we should all try to be as nice to him as possible…nah, can't see that happening!_

_And you can relax – Mowett got out of that battle without a scratch! He's such a good boy, isn't he :o) Thanks for reviewing, and keep smiling!_

_**Bean02**: Will does have to go home and face Charlotte, and she won't be happy. Not at all. So you're torturing Tom too? We should turn Pullings torture into an Olympic sport. So many opportunities for fun fun fun! And as for Uncle Tom's Cabin, yeah, it was a bit much for me, too, and I didn't even know anything about the history behind it! Ah well, I can't talk – some of my stuff is pretty wishy washy too! Well, I hope you are not too upset by what I did to Tom. He is still alive, at least for the moment, and that's a good thing, right? Ohhh, I am so mean! More Pullings torture to come! (PS – hope you liked that little tit bit I sent you… ;o)_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige**: Careful of that slavering, it can get messy ;o) I like having the odd cliffhanger here and there, it keeps readers on their toes! Mwahahaha! Hope you will stick with me through this chapter and beyond – there may be some more interesting cliffhangers to come! Cheers, darl!_

_**Zen Lady**: Thanks so much for the email, I need to pop in and make a few corrections! I am really glad you like the character interactions I write, it's my favourite part of writing. I love all these guys, and the way they relate to each other is a real challenge, as you well know (Points to Crimson Rose and grins cheekily!). Anyway, more interactions to come…we will be finding out just how far these guys can be pushed in this story…ooohhhh, I am so mean! Yay!_

_OK, so you can all relax a bit now. We are leaving Pullings for the moment, and heading back to the good town of Kingston, to see what happens when our little flotilla limps back into port minus the Enterprise. Till then, take care, and see you all soon. Ciao for now!_


	14. Promises

Chapter 14 – Promises

Days passed, painfully slowly, as the ladies continued their anxious wait for their Captain husbands to return from their mission. They had spent the days shopping, or sightseeing, or simply enjoying the life on this island paradise in each other's company as often as they could. The three had become good friends, although it was clear that Charlotte was closer to Sarah than Madeleine could ever be to the Admiral's giggling wife. The two younger ladies seemed to go everywhere together, arm in arm, enjoying Kingston and its pleasant scenery each and every day. Maddie, for her part, had decided to take some time for herself and try something new, looking for a way to fill her life with something other than worry, or winning battles, or making every day a monumental and well planned success. Instead, she tried hard to lose herself in simplicity, and on a whim, decided to take an easel and canvas to her balcony at Halsey Manor and paint the beautiful scenes from her bedroom window.

The breeze was soft and gentle as Maddie set up her easel for her fourth day of painting. To her surprise, she had found the activity extremely rewarding, and even though she did not believe her talent to be all that thrilling with a brush, the simple action of applying colour to the canvas calmed her mind, and allowed her to be happy within herself, content with her own company for the first time in a long time.

She had only just taken up her brush when a knock came from the door, followed by a tiny voice.

"Tea, Missus Maddie."

Madeleine smiled. "Come in, Joel," she called back, as the young houseboy entered with a huge tray of tea and cake for the lady. "Missus Dinah says Missus might like some tea and scones," he beamed as he carefully laid the tray beside her on the dressing table.

Putting down her brush, Maddie leaned across to take her tea gratefully. "Thank you ever so, Joel. Yes, a cup of tea would be lovely." She took a sip, noticing Joel standing close by the table wearing a huge smile. In the time the Mowetts had been staying at the Halsey's home, Mrs Mowett had grown very fond of the boy, his bright grin always cheering up any otherwise miserable day. She had taken time to speak to him, and found his manner charming, and his childlike views on the world quite refreshing. She had also discovered his liking for cake, and smiled wickedly when his eyes darted to the plate of fresh scones with jam and cream sitting on the silver tray.

"Would you like one?" she whispered, placing her tea back on the table and taking up a scone. She broke it in two, carefully laying jam and cream on each side, before handing one of the halves to the now ecstatic little boy before her.

He took it enthusiastically, stuffing it into his mouth like a hungry beast. "Fank u, Mishis Madee" he mumbled through his full mouth of scone, making Maddie laugh with delight.

"You are such a sweet little boy," she smiled, running her fingers through his dark messy hair with affection. _If only I could have a son like you_…

"Maddie! Maddie, look!"

Charlotte came flying into the room without warning, almost bowling Joel over in her rush to the window. "Look!" she repeated, pointing to the horizon. "That's the _Orion_! They're back!"

Madeleine immediately turned to the direction of Charlie's stare. There, clear as day, was the _Orion_, her full sails set, although some of those sails were a little worse for wear. Even from this distance the holes in her hull were quite severe, and the damage inflicted on her was quite frightening.

Now standing beside her sister-in-law, Maddie lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun for a closer inspection. "It looks a bit battered, doesn't it?" she commented, before noticing that another two ships had followed the _Orion_ into the bay, and were also making their way steadily to the docks below. Their damage was also quite severe, with the smaller ship missing a mast and with several gaping holes in her side. The slightly larger ship bounced along in the waves beside her, its damage perhaps not so extreme, but her condition a long way from perfect. Maddie strained her eyes a little further, before breathing a huge sigh as she was able to distinguish the distinctive woodwork on the side panels of the larger ship. It was the _Voyager_.

The two women watched a few moments longer as the three ships entered the bay and coasted carefully towards the dock, both patiently awaiting the fourth ship, the _Enterprise_, to join the group. Minutes ticked over, and Charlotte stood watching the entrance to the bay for any movement, and flicker, that may be her husband's ship. But as the minutes flew by, and the three ships came closer to shore, it became clear that there was to be no other ship to join the flotilla. The _Enterprise_ was nowhere in sight.

But Charlotte would not give up. "No, he's coming," she said confidently. "He promised he would come back. He would never break a promise, not to me."

At length though, it became clear to Maddie that the _Enterprise_ was not to appear. She turned to her sister sadly, laying a hand on her tiny shoulder with sympathy. "Charlotte," she said simply, the tone of her voice saying all that needed to be said.

Charlotte looked into Madeleine's green eyes and saw her sister's silent pity, even as the world around her seemed to fall into a deep dark haze. She had watched, slowly, painfully, waiting for every moment to move ever onwards until her husband's ship entered the bay. Now, it had dawned on the lady that there was to be no _Enterprise_, and that could mean only one thing: no Tom Pullings.

She began to back away from Maddie slowly, shaking her head in disbelief, her eyes wide. "No, no," she repeated. "He wouldn't do that. He said he'd come back. He promised, Maddie. He promised me…"

The moment overtook her, and she felt her knees give way as she collapsed to the ground in despair. She stared into space for a few moments as Maddie knelt by her side, taking hold of her shoulders and holding tight. "My poor darling Charlie," Madeleine whispered, even as Charlotte dissolved into tears in her arms and began to wail uncontrollably.

"Oh, God," Charlie sobbed desperately, clinging to Maddie like a frightened child. "Oh, God, Maddie. He's gone. He's gone!" She cried in her shock and despair, Madeleine holding Charlotte close, there on the floor, as the storm of tears cascaded down her pale cheeks.

After a few moments, Maddie turned to Joel, who was still standing silently by the window, an innocent sadness in his eyes. "Joel, have Missus Dinah send some brandy for Missus Charlotte, will you please? We will be in her room."

Joel, completely overwhelmed by the whole sight before him, literally ran out of the room to fetch the brandy as Maddie rose to her feet, lifting Charlotte's now limp body with her.

"Come on, my darling," she whispered softly to Mrs Pullings. "We need to get you to bed."

Maddie began to lead Charlotte out of the room towards her own suite, her mind now firmly fixed on Charlie's despair, with not a single thought for her husband, now docking his ship at the pier far beneath the house.

* * *

The door of Halsey Manor literally burst open, and Captain William Mowett almost ran across the foyer and up the majestic staircase to the room he shared with his wife. When she did not meet him at the harbour, he was more than a little concerned, uncertain as to what could have kept her away, but he feared that it may have to do with the absence of the _Enterprise _from their returning flotilla, and what that could mean to his baby sister. He knew the ladies could see the ships from the house, and he knew that, if they had seen the three appear in the bay, they would also have realized very quickly that the _Enterprise _was not amongst them. He put his worries for his sister as far from his mind as he could, but found himself almost shaking as he approached his own bedroom door, opening it without hesitation, half expecting his little sister to be dissolved in the arms of his wife. 

He was greeted with an empty room, something he was definitely not expecting. Where could they possibly be? His thoughts flew to Maddie. He was aching to hold her, to kiss her, to feel her body next to his, to know that all was well and that he was safe and sound again by her side. Why would she leave, at the precise time he had returned from his mission? Was she with Charlotte? Thoughts raced around in his mind, muddled in their intensity, his ability to think clearly now suddenly gone.

"Captain Mowett sir?"

Will spun around to see little Joel standing at the doorway. "Missus Maddie said to tell you she be with Missus Charlotte in Missus Charlotte's room." He said confidently.

The news revived Will a little, and he smiled at Joel as he strode past him into the corridor and down to the Pullings' room. In his haste to find them, he had not even considered the Pullings' suite. He approached the door and opened it quietly, but purposefully, anxious to see his wife and little sister safe within.

The first thing he noticed was the air of sadness filling the room. It was almost as if it had been bathed in despair, even as the sun streamed happily through the tall windows facing down to the bay. He glanced across to the bed, seeing his sister, her head resting on the fluffy cushions, sleeping soundly. He approached her carefully, looking down on her beautiful face with tenderness, and noting immediately that it was streaked with tears. He regarded her quietly for a few moments, barely able to imagine how difficult it must have been for her to see the ships return without her beloved husband and his _Enterprise_ in their company.

"She's sleeping now."

Will followed the direction of the soft, familiar voice, finding Maddie resting back in a chair at the end of the bed. Her face was calm, but tired, and she was looking upon the sleeping Charlotte with sympathy.

"We gave her some brandy," she whispered as Will approached her, "and we managed to calm her down. She was in pieces when the _Enterprise_ wasn't with you. She wouldn't let me leave her side."

Will stood beside his wife for a few moments, watching her delicate face as she gazed at Charlie with affection. He knelt down before her, resting his hands on her knees, his blue eyes shining with unspoken love.

Maddie looked down at him, and as if she had suddenly realized he was there, her eyes grew wide in wonder. She sat forward, lifting her palm to his cheek and holding his face tenderly for a few moments, before she dissolved into his arms and clung to him desperately.

"Will, thank God," she whispered as she began to cry. "I was so scared. I thought I might have lost you, too. Oh God, Will, Don't ever leave me again."

They held each other for what seemed an eternity, Maddie terrified of letting go of him lest it be a beautiful dream. The desperation in her embrace passed, and Will took her face in his hands, kissing her with all the affection within him. She reciprocated, thrilling in his touch, thanking the Gods with every second that it could be real.

At length, they broke off their lingering kiss, and he held her close, wiping the tears from her eyes and watching her smile as it slowly faded from her face, replaced by a serious frown.

"What happened, Will?" she asked quietly. "Where is the _Enterprise_?"

Mowett sighed, looking to the floor sadly. "It was a trap, love," he whispered back. "There were too many of them, and the _Enterprise_ was taken. There was nothing I could do," he added, shaking his head in despair.

Maddie lifted his chin and looked deep into his blue eyes. "Tell me everything," she said quietly, leading him out of the room and back to their own suite, as Charlotte lay alone in a peaceful slumber, her world in pieces.

* * *

"So you don't really know if he's alive or dead?" 

Maddie was resting her head lightly on her husband's shoulder, listening to his account intently. They sat together on the large bed in their suite, propped up by a mass of comfy pillows, Madeleine wanting to be as close to him as possible as she melted into the warmth of his embrace. His Navy jacket was unbuttoned, and she slid her hand across his shirt, wrapping her arms around his waist affectionately and holding him tight.

"No idea," Will replied sadly. "I am hoping that, being a Navy Captain and crew, Cartright will keep them alive and demand ransom for their release. The Governor spoke of torture though, which concerns me, but I don't know how true that is."

"Torture?" Maddie sat up in alarm and stared at him aghast. "Surely you can't be serious?"

Will immediately saw her concern, and held up his hand to reassure her. "We don't know if the stories are true or not, Mads. They may just be stories, I hope that's the case."

Maddie stared at him for a few more moments, before settling her head back on his shoulder and sliding her arms around his waist again, her expression a little more calm. Still, the very thought of torture was chilling, and the image of Tom and his crew being tormented to within inches of their lives, particularly the young Midshipmen, was almost unbearable to consider.

"You are going after them, aren't you?" she said in a half whisper.

He paused for a moment before responding. "I hope so. To be honest, it's out of my hands, but I am quite confident that Admiral Halsey will allow us to return and fight again, hopefully as soon as the ships have been refitted."

"I hope so too," Madeleine whispered, holding him tighter as she snuggled close to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Will stroked her dark hair affectionately, happy to hold her in his arms once more, but now beginning to reflect on the gravity of the situation. Tom was lost to pirates, and if he were honest to himself he knew that there was little chance his brother-in-law would still be alive by the time he would be able to reach him. Still, he had to try, and he resolved to ask permission of the Admiral to take on Captain Cartright in a new offensive as soon as possible.

For a little while, Maddie lay cradled in his arms in silence, the soft afternoon breeze wafting through the light curtains in their room and bringing with it the soft scent of jasmine from the gardens below. Will could almost hear her mind ticking over as she passed through thought after thought, all concerning Tom and his possible liberation. At length, she lifted her head and looked into her husband's eyes seriously.

"Will, when you do go after him, take me with you. I don't want to lose you to pirates the way Charlie lost Tom. It would tear me apart. I can't live without you, I can't. Promise you will take me with you."

The intensity of her gaze and the strength of her words took him off guard, and for a moment, he stared at her blankly. Clearly the loss of Pullings was having more of an effect on her than she would like to admit. He brushed her cheek with his hand and smiled warmly, relishing the feeling of her soft skin under his touch, before pulling her back to his chest and kissing her crown gently.

"Calm yourself love," he whispered back. "We will talk about it if and when the time comes."

He knew, of course, that there was no way in Hell he would ever take his wife with him on such a mission, but he also knew that, right now, they were not the words she wanted to hear. Instead, she needed to be held, and loved, and kept close to him. She needed his affection, not his rejection. To be sure, there would be a time for such talk later, but when she was calmer, and able to see reason; not as she was now, clinging to him for dear life, terrified that she will lose him to a pirate band and a fate worse than death should he leave her again.

Will held her close, stroking her chestnut hair, staring blankly through the sheer curtains to the sunny skies beyond, his thoughts all the while drifting through the scenarios that may have been played out by Tom's captives after they had taken him prisoner. The stories of pirates were never pleasant, and these pirates sounded particularly unfriendly. Will sighed. Yes, when he thought about it, it was highly unlikely they would ever find Tom in one piece, but still, there was something there, some tiny spark, that would not leave him; something that told him Pullings was still alive, somewhere out there, and needed his help, now more than ever.

* * *

_A/N – No Will, don't give up on Tom, not yet. He's not in the best shape at the moment, but at least he's still alive, if only just._

_Poor old Charlie. She's pretty delicate, much more so than Maddie, and seeing the other ships come in without her beloved hubby was just impossible for the lady to bear. It's gonna take time for her to come to terms with his loss, but then, maybe big brother can leap in and rescue Tom from Anna's vile clutches? Hmmm, more twists and turns on the way, methinks…_

_Anyway, there's nothing like a controversial and aggressive chapter to get the reviewers out in force! Hooray! I am so glad you all got through it and sent some comments. To be honest, I was really apprehensive about posting that chapter, but at least the comments haven't been too bad, so I can breathe a small sigh of relief…for now! _

_**Wing Pikepaw:** You may remember a few chapters back I did warn you that I was cruel? Well, now you have proof! I always had Anna in my head, and thought, well, nobody will be expecting that one, so why not! I like to keep readers interested with new and exciting things! As for your suggestion that Blakeney jump in and rescue the Midshipmen…umm, will keep it in mind. ;o) To be honest, I have some plans for Tom and his crew, and unfortunately they are not pleasant. Trust me, you don't want Blakeney there if you can help it. Cheers, and thanks for the review! PS – like your new story, but what happened to shot Mowett? Update soon :o)_

_**The Musing Fit:** Weirdest chapter ever? Well, perhaps, but then if they had been dragged onto the Freedom and it was actually a time machine, and the crew were aliens in all covering rubber skins, and the captain was a Borg Queen, I think that would have been the weirdest chapter ever. Funny, but weird… Hmmm, that sounds like a great storyline, must file for future reference… Anyway, I hope what I wrote didn't put you off too much. It was off the main stream, that's for sure, but I never said I was predictable! Hahahaha! Hope you will review again soon. Oh, and I love your new story too! It's so original! Thanks for devoting a chapter to me, I am honoured! ;o)_

_**Bean02:** I hope Olivia didn't break too many things. I know she can get really violent when she gets angry. The redneck idea is a good one, as is the idea of reporting Anna to Bush as a terrorist. Mind you, you will have to tell him she has an endless supply of oil on the Freedom to really get his attention! Anyway, Pullings utter destruction was tough to write, but I think it worked in the end. Poor Tommy boy is in over his head, and it ain't over yet. Stay tuned, luv. Hope the move went ok. Do you have a new roommate to torture! Huzzah!_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige: **Well, Tom could be rescued soon, but that would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it? Mwahahahaha! No, there's more Pullings torture in store, so don't get your hopes up. Sorry :o( Anyway, stay tuned, it will get interesting!_

_**Zen Lady**: Nah, I am not that good with the nasty stuff, but there may be more for Legraces "Shame File" yet to come, we'll see! I think I will stick to the escapades of Lily! As for Anna not being completely evil, well no, she's not, just wronged and hurting. She's really angry, for reasons yet to be revealed (tune in next chapter for that one!), and she's taking it out on everybody around her. Unfortunately, those people subjected to her anger see her as Satan in the flesh, even if underneath she is a misunderstood woman. Thanks for the hyperbola, too. I have no idea what it means, but it looks kinda funky. In maths, I switched off when we got to long division…cheers luv! _

_**Kira Mowett**: Would I hurt Will? Would I? REALLY? Um..yeah, I would, but I don't think Anna will get her hands on him like she did with Tom. Poor Tommy boy copped it bad, and Will is not the kind of guy to let anyone get the better of him if he can help it. She is a bad lady, and there's more to come, so stay tuned! Thanks for the review, and keep on thinking those Mowett thoughts!_

_**Proudmaxfan:** Hahahaha! Well, the image of Tom naked was not the main purpose of the scene, but hey, whatever flicks your switch, luv! When I read your review, it made me picture poor old James D'Arcy from the movie strapped to that torture table, which was an interesting visual, to say the least. Unfortunately he's a bit to skinny and pretty boy looking for me, but to be honest, it wasn't all that unappealing a visual, now that I think about it. Hmmmm… we will have to give you more visuals in the future, won't we! Thanks for the review!_

_**Anyana**: Plot twist? Ahhh, the stuff dreams are made of! I think that scene took a lot of people unawares, which is great! Keeps you all on your toes, doesn't it! The ladies, as you can see from this chapter, do miss their husbands greatly when they're away, and Maddie doesn't want to lose Will to another mission, not after what happened to Tom. Will he leave her behind? Will he take her with him? Oooohhh, I see another plot twist in the works here…cheers for the review! PS – will stop in and have a look at your site. I can't sew very well, so seeing the work of someone who can would be great!_

_Once again, thanks so much for the reviews. It was great to see so many people reading and getting something (whatever that may be) out of this little trifle of mine. So, now you are all sufficiently recovered from your trauma in Chapter 13, next chapter we head back to the Freedom, to see how Tom's little plan to stay alive is progressing. Until then, take care, keep smiling, and I hope you all have a very happy Valentines Day! Ciao!_


	15. Victims

_A/N – **WARNING** – this scene does not have any sex per se, but the violence and the action may be a bit disturbing for some. It's not a pleasant situation here, please be aware. Also, sorry but it's really long, but then, with me you must be used to that by now! Dig in for the long haul…_

Chapter 15 - Victims

Maturin awoke with a start from a particularly nasty dream, bathed in a cold sweat. He opened his eyes forcefully, glancing around his now familiar cell, realising that he was indeed back in reality, even if that reality was almost as horrific as the nightmare itself.

He rested his head back down on the hard wooden floor, rubbing his wrists where the irons had cut deeply into his skin. They were not healing as he had hoped, and he was a little concerned by the angry marks that continued to swell around the heels of his hands. At least now the chains were gone, and he was able to move freely in the cell he had come to call his home, though it was no bigger than five feet wide, and not even tall enough for him to stand.

The sounds around him had now dulled to the odd scream here and there, and he had been able to push the shouts and cries of the past week further to the back of his mind. The images, however, would not as readily leave him as well as he would like, and he found himself constantly harking back to the sight of Midshipman Darlington, that tender child in the _Enterprise's_ company, and the look of sheer terror on his face as he had been violated repeatedly by a hoard or screaming pirates. The child's world became a living nightmare, his pain immense, and only relieved when the loaded musket was finally jammed into his mouth by a cackling devil at the end of his ordeal.

Stephen himself had been lucky, very lucky. He had been unconscious when captured, a victim of the explosion on the _Surprise _that had unexpectedly thrown him overboard His condition was nowhere near as bad as Mendosa had initially thought, though his state of unconsciousness had lasted up until he had woken suddenly, lying on the floor in the brig on a strange ship, surrounded by strange people, all clammering for Navy blood. He learned later from his cell guard that his colleagues had fared much worse; Jones, the _Enterprise's_ Captain of the Marines, and Lieutenant Gilchrist, had been dragged away to a fate unknown, with Doctor Mendoza forced to assist in the grizzly task of keeping the prisoners alive long enough to sustain more torture. He had come out of the initial rounds of torment unscathed, it would seem, and it now appeared to Maturin as though his captives had forgotten him, having dumped him in his dark, musty holding cell, leaving him there to die as his world crumbled slowly but surely around him.

For all his strength, all his courage, all his knowledge and wisdom, Stephen Maturin found himself in a situation he could not explain, nor control. He was out of his depth, in a universe so foreign to him he may as well have been stranded on the Moon. He had held out hope for a little while, hope that somehow, in some way, he would be released, or at least given a chance to talk his way out of his predicament, but after what seemed like years in his pitch black cavern, he came to realise that salvation was a long long way away, if it existed at all.

Then, when all hope seemed lost, the door to his cell had been thrown open, and Captain Pullings, tired and drawn, had entered silently and seen that the doctor's bonds were removed. They had said nothing in that meeting, but Tom's eyes said much of his feeling at the time, with a distant, reflective stare that made him seem colder than a winter's morning. Stephen could not explain it, and did not try, instead simply nodding to the young captain in thanks as Pullings turned to leave the cell in silence.

So the days had passed, long hour after long hour, until this one particular day, when a pirate crewman took hold of the Doctor and dragged him unceremoniously through the bowels of the ship and up to a large white door. The crewman had opened the door to reveal a comfortable room, with colourful furnishings and a smattering of wide windows across the far wall allowing a cascade of sunlight to tumble through. Stephen held his hand up to his eyes to shield them from the sudden bright glow, unable to adjust after days of darkness. At the same time, the crewman hauled him through the door and dumped him on the wooden floor, the doctor feeling the pain of his bruises even as the filthy pirate stood over him menacingly.

"Alright, that's enough," said a familiar voice, the pirate crewman frowning miserably as he turned and left, muttering under his breath in annoyance.

Stephen braved the light and lifted his head, finding a figure in silhouette, standing between himself and the windows. Though at first he could not recognize the figure from their frame, he immediately recognized the voice.

"Are you alright, Doctor?"

Stephen sighed as he was assisted to his feet. "Yes, Captain Pullings, I am alright. Well," he added, qualifying his statement, "I suppose so, anyway. I am very tired, and I have to say, more than a little famished, but that's nothing that can't be fixed."

Tom helped Stephen to a chair near the table as the doctor's eyes rapidly adjusted to the bright room. He sat gratefully, resting his aching muscles for the first time in days, as Tom took the seat opposite him.

"Good. I am glad you are not overcome, Doctor. I have asked that they move you to a better location than your current cell. I am confident it will be done shortly. In the meantime, I need to speak with you." He poured himself a glass of wine, and pushed a bowl of fruit towards Maturin, from which Stephen picked out an apple and ate ravenously. Tom managed a weak smile at the doctor's obvious hunger, before he turned towards the large stern windows, staring out into the ocean for a few moments in silence.

Stephen, now adjusted to the sunlight and munching away happily on his apple, regarded Pullings as the Captain sat quietly, lost in his own thoughts. His eyes were dull and lifeless, his usually proud carriage now slumped in defeat. There was definitely a difference about the young Captain that Maturin could not place nor define, but it was clear that something had happened to this man to change him, and make him a great deal less confident than he had been in the past.

Pullings turned back to the doctor, his expression serious. "You are a spy, doctor," he began. "This I know. But I have also become a spy in this time, and I am hoping to share a few of my observations with you, to perhaps gain some of your insight."

He drained the wine goblet in one gulp, setting it down on the table with a satisfied thud before taking a breath to begin. "I have learned much of Captain Cartright and her history these past few days, and what her plans are for the Colony," he began, leaning forward slightly. "She has…"

"Excuse me, Tom," Stephen interrupted. "Did you say _her_ history?"

Tom managed another smile. "Yes, I did. Cartright is a woman, Doctor, and a very clever one at that. Forgive me. I forgot that you were not aware of that fact."

Maturin sat for a few seconds, digesting this most interesting of truths. _So, Cartright is a woman? Well, this changes the complexion of things, does it what_, he thought silently.

"Anyway," Pullings continued, "she has told me much of her life, and of her youth. Apparently, she was born in Kingston and raised on a plantation with her parents, but during one of the first slave uprisings, the slaves on the fields attacked the house, and killed her mother, her father and her little sister. They took her with them for a time, so she says, parading her and making fun of her by stripping her and forcing her to treat them all like kings. Eventually they got tired of it though, and they left her alone in an empty field, with no food or water, and dressed only in her undergarments, presumably to die. Luckily for her, she was found alive, and put into the custody of her uncle, an Army Captain. Unfortunately, though, he doesn't sound like the friendliest of men."

Tom leaned across the table and took up the decanter of wine, refilling his glass. He offered the decanter towards the empty glass sitting in front of Stephen, but the doctor put up his hand to decline. He had all but forgotten his apple and instead sat motionless, completely riveted by Pullings' story about the pirate Captain and her interesting past.

"The man was a villain," Tom continued, taking up his glass again and leaning back in his chair. "He encouraged her to hate all slaves, and to believe that violence solves every issue. I think he taught her how to use a sword and a musket, too, so she could defend herself against another slave attack. She's bitter, Stephen, very bitter. She wants to see every slave in the colony dead, as revenge for the murder of her family in cold blood, and for forcing her to be the object of their derision."

"To that end, she's devised this entire plan for slave freedom per se simply to encourage the slaves to revolt, to force more troops to be sent to quell their uprising. She is hoping that Jamaica will be brought down through her actions, and that all of the slaves will be killed by the army. She's using the poor bastards against themselves, the bitch."

The ferocity in Tom's words and tone took Stephen by surprise, and he felt himself leaning back in his chair away from Pullings in alarm. He had never seen such a look of hatred on his companion's usually calm face, and the sight was more than a little unsettling.

"As for the attack on our ships, she's drawn together a band of cut-throat sea captains to her cause as well, telling them not that their mission is freedom, but that the purpose of their union is to fleece as much wealth out of the sea traders as possible. The idea that they are all revolutionary fighters is a lie. The only thing binding them together is greed, and at the moment, their greed is being satisfied."

Pullings set his glass on the table and leaned forward in his chair seriously. "Which brings me to the most interesting part," he said quietly. "Apparently, there is a ship on its way to Kingston in the next few weeks, carrying a shipment of supplies and weapons for the Governor and his troops, but that's not all. It's also carrying about one hundred thousand pounds worth of gold bullion, to help pay for the construction of the town and to finance the military presence. That's what she's after with the pirates. That shipment could give them the money they need to start an all out war."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Although I don't think she has told the other captains in her fleet exactly how much gold is on that ship. She doesn't want to share it with them at all, so the less they know, the better."

He paused for a moment, before leaning back in his chair again. "That's pretty much all I have managed to drag out of her, and even that hasn't been easy." He rubbed his eyes with his hand wearily, the thought of what he had been forced to give her to make her talk making him rather ill. "I do believe she has a spy or two in Kingston, although she has been very careful to keep their identities a secret from me."

"That would explain how they knew we were coming," Stephen commented, remembering his concern about the personality of Mr Ashley, and the strange way in which he had been examining the guests at their meeting. He now had no doubt in his mind that Ashley was the spy, but he kept his thoughts to himself, anxious to see that Pullings was not further pushed beyond his limits with more information that he could handle. The man was brave, but he was certainly no professional intelligence agent.

It was plain to Maturin that the young captain was clearly distressed and distraught. Large circles filled the wells under his eyes, and the long scar on his cheek seemed to take on an angry fire against his pale skin. He had not slept, nor eaten properly in days, his sole purpose in life now to stay alive, and to do everything he could to ensure the safety of his crew, though by this time, most of them were already dead. To that end, he had followed through with his plan, and given Anna Cartright everything she asked for, regardless of how much it pained him to do it. He had pleasured her, over and over, giving into her carnal lust, all the while silently praying that the ordeal would end, and that his beloved Charlotte would forgive him for his infidelity when it was all over.

Stephen had no knowledge of Pulling's activities with Cartright, but he had deduced that the Captain must have given much to gain the information he had in his possession. But the pressure was obviously taking its toll on Tom, and it was clear to Maturin that Pullings was well and truly in over his head, and that he would not be able to keep up the charade for much longer.

"You have done well, Captain," he said quietly, a small smile creasing his tired face. "You have earned her trust, and that is a valuable thing."

Pullings reached across the table to refill his goblet once more. "Perhaps," he said simply as he poured the red liquid slowly. "Although I don't know how it will help us now. We are stuck here, doctor. The _Enterprise_ has been taken by a pirate crew, and is now flying under a Jolly Roger. There is no chance of escape, so we may as well get used to the fact that we are either staying here, or are going to die slowly and painfully like the others."

The finality in Pullings words was chilling, and Stephen couldn't help but shudder at the cold flinty gaze that confronted him. He had changed, this young, carefree man; changed so much that Stephen now lamented the loss of innocence, the loss of courage, that now tore at Tom in his Hell on Earth.

The Doctor's reflection was interrupted by a large crack as the Freedom's cannons suddenly leapt into action. The ship shook from the decks to the waterline from the firing, and Tom immediately stood, looking out the stern windows for any sign of the apparent target. After what seemed like hours, the image of a burning sloop slowly drifted across the larboard side of the _Freedom_, her decks destroyed, her only survivors now desperately taking to the sea in lifeboats, doing everything they could to avoid being taken by the pirate crew. It was, of course, useless, and soon the huge galleas moved in beside the small rowboats and began to drag the terrified prisoners up onto the decks for their ultimate judgement.

Stephen and Tom lost sight of the action for several minutes from their cabin, and instead sat waiting for any indication of what might happen next. This was a new event, and neither quite knew what to expect as the _Freedom_ drifted further and further away from the devastated sloop as it slowly crumbed and sank in the ship's wake. Though, to their dismay, they could hear the sounds of screaming, shouting and laughter coming from the open decks outside; shouts that were anything but friendly.

At that moment, the door to the cabin opened with a creak, and Cornish entered wearing a huge, toothless grin.

"The Captain wants you, both of you, on deck. Now," he ordered gruffly, leaving no room for discussion.

Tom sighed, looking to Maturin with concern in his eyes. Stephen nodded, indicating that he was fine to walk, as the two men stood in silence, escorted by Cornish to the deck above.

The sight that confronted them turned their blood to ice. They emerged from the large cabin out onto the Quarterdeck, to see the pirate crew assembled in a rag tag mess, waving their hands about in the air, screaming obscenities, fighting and shouting as the sloop's prisoners were dragged, some screaming themselves, mercilessly onto the _Freedom's_ decks. As Tom and Stephen were ushered aggressively up the stairs to the command deck, Tom noticed that several of the pirates were carrying rather nasty looking blades and torture implements, one of which he recognized as the blade dripping with blood during his initial ordeal with Cartright. The memory of his rape reappeared like a flash, and he closed his eyes tightly, trying desperately to banish it from his mind as he approached Anna at the railing, the lady observing the action with a chilling smile.

"Ah, good morning, gentlemen," she said grandly. "And how do you do, Doctor. Good to see you both out on decks. I thought you may like to join us for this little raid we are undertaking, to learn a little about what it is we do here. Education is a wonderful thing, don't you agree?"

She laughed, sliding her arm around Pullings waist and moving closer to him. He tried with all his might not to flinch at her touch, desperate to maintain the illusion that he was her willing lover, and that she did not make him sick to the core, but the further into Hell he descended, the harder it became to keep up the charade.

For Stephen, it was the first time he had laid eyes on the pirate Captain, and he was quite taken aback by her beauty. She was stunning, with thick flowing blonde hair, and green blue eyes that shone with unspoken power. She was incredible in her quiet strength, and he found himself truly amazed that a beautiful woman such as she could be so firmly in command of this band of cutthroats before him.

He turned back to the melee below, seeing several women being dragged, kicking and screaming, onto the swarming decks. As soon as each lady had been brought aboard, a hungry hoard of demons had descended on them, ripping their clothes from their fragile bodies and forcing themselves onto them with no quarter, even as the other pirate crewmen around them watched on and laughed with glee. One male prisoner, clearly a husband of one of the victims, struggled desperately, screaming the lady's name as she was stripped bare before him, but the sound of a single gunshot, followed by a hail of laughter, arrested his protest, and the lady was thrown to the ground by a hairy brute who violated her without mercy.

Stephen could not look. He turned his head away, closing his eyes, trying to shield himself from the sight of her attack. His stomach churned out of control, even as the woman's piercing cries were muffled by the sounds of cackling laughter, as villain after villain had his way with her. In the end, the sound of her screams was only cut short by another gunshot, and again, the laughter was shattering in Stephen's ears as the crew moved on to the next helpless victim.

Maturin opened his eyes willfully, seeing Tom and Anna, still side by side, watching the spectacle in silence. Anna was openly grinning, and laughed when the sound of the shot executing the young woman victim rang out over her decks. It was all Stephen could do to keep his anger in check. For a man so devoid of emotion, so calm in any situation, this circumstance, this woman, this satanic beast in the form of a ravishing beauty, made him so angry he thought he would burst. He closed his eyes again, knowing that it was useless, and concentrated on his breathing, blocking out all but the sound of his own shallow breaths as he struggled to keep himself under control.

All Tom could do was stand and watch, his eyes like glass. He saw nothing, he heard nothing. All he could do was block out the pain, block out the anguish, block out the sight of innocent women and children being vandalized in the worst ways imaginable, to try and maintain what shreds remained of his sanity.

So this continued, until Pullings' glassy gaze was suddenly cut short, replaced by an intense stare in the direction of the deck below. There, emerging over the edge of the railing, was a young woman, her thick blonde hair swept back above her head, carrying a small parcel shaped item in her hands. She clung to the package for dear life, not daring to let go of it, even as a _Freedom_ crewmember reached out to snatch it from her hands. As the action unfolded, a shrill cry came from the package, immediately sending a wave of surprise through the crew around her. It was a child.

"Ahhhh!" Anna exclaimed happily. "A baby! Oh, how lovely."

She released her hold around Tom's waist and descended the stairway to the main deck slowly, where the terrified woman, now standing beside her husband, watched the Captain's approach with frightened eyes. Anna strolled up to the lady, ordering her crew aside, and offered her a truly chilling smile.

"Hello, my dear," she breathed, her eyes fixed on the child in the woman's arms. "And what would your name be?"

The young woman was trembling violently, and it took a moment for her to find her voice. "B…B…Beatrice," she whispered.

"Hello, Beatrice," Anna replied. "Welcome to the _Freedom_. Is this your baby?"

The woman looked down at the child in her arms, and managed a weak smile. "Y..yes, maam, she is," she replied in a shaky voice.

"And what would her name be?"

"E...Emma, maam. Her name is Emma."

Anna gazed hungrily at the child, now stirring ever so gently in her mother's arms. The woman's husband had carefully moved in beside her, and now draped his arm around his wife protectively, eyeing Anna with unveiled hatred.

"Please," he begged her quietly. "Don't hurt them. I'll do anything you ask, but don't hurt them."

"Oh, I won't hurt them." Anna lied. "I have always wanted a little baby, you know. It would be so nice to look after one, and feed one, and care for one as my own. She certainly is a pretty little thing," Anna commented, reaching across to touch the child's mass of dark hair in a matted clump above her head.

Beatrice, seeing the Captain reach for her baby, unconsciously turned away, shielding the child from Anna's view. "P…please, maam," she whispered. "Don't touch her, please."

Anna stood for a moment as the anger welled up in her. "Don't do that, little girl," she said, her voice cold as ice. "I want that baby. Hand it over."

The husband's grip around Beatrice's shoulders grew tighter. "Why do you want the baby?" he demanded, his cheeks red with anger and fear.

"Because I want it," she replied, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Give it to me, and I will have your life spared. If not, you will die a slow and painful death. Choose now."

Beatrice stared at Anna, terrified, unable to move as the crew watched the scene hungrily from a short distance away. She met the Captain's stare, and for a moment, considered giving up her child for her own safety, but the moment was only a split second, and passed just as quickly as it had come. In defiance, Beatrice tightened her grip around the child, and turned away from Anna, a clear sign that she would not give in.

"Please, maam," Beatrice begged. "She's all we have. She has no other family. Please, maam, please don't take my baby."

Anna stepped back from shock, amazed that the woman would not save herself for the sake of her stupid child. "So be it," she said, her voice low and full of malice, as she lifted her hand and beckoned Mr Cornish to come forward. He pulled three other men from the crowd, and moved in towards Beatrice and her baby, snatching the child out of her arms even as the terrified mother screamed and howled like a banshee, her husband desperately trying to hold onto his daughter, and at the same time keep his wife out of the hungry hands of the pirates.

Cornish left the woman in the custody of the other crew, carrying the baby across to his now beaming Captain. "Ahhh, hello, little Emma," Anna whispered, pulling the swaddling cloths away from the baby's tiny face to look into her clear blue eyes as she gently took the child into her arms. "You are mine now, little one."

Beatrice was still screaming and crying, struggling desperately to break free as she called Emma's name over and over again. "Give me back my baby!" she screamed, before one of the crew restraining her had had enough, and slapped the lady across the face hard, sending her tumbling to the floor bleeding as her husband leapt to her aid.

"What about them?" Cornish asked his Captain, indicating towards the baby's parents as Anna stroked the child's hair. "Should we kill them?"

Anna looked up confidently and was about to respond, when a sudden flash came to her, and her face brightened. "No, not yet. I have an idea." She leant in to whisper to Cornish, before turning back to the command deck confidently. "Tom?" She called up to where Pullings, until now trying desperately to avoid the spectacle below him, was standing in a trance. "Come down, Tom. I have a job for you, my darling."

Almost as if he was compelled to do it, Tom turned and slowly made his way down the stairs to the deck below, coming to stand beside Anna. He did not look at the baby, he could not. He knew that the sight of the child, cradled in that bitch's arms, would make him so angry he would be likely to kill her with his bare hands.

"Tom, my darling," Anna breathed. "It's time for you to be one of us, my love. Mr Cornish, hand him a pistol, if you please."

Cornish took his own pistol from his belt and handed it to the dazed Pullings.

"Now, Tom, it's time to prove you love me." Anna looked back across the deck to where Beatrice and her husband sat huddled together on the deck, the young woman in tears, blood gushing from her bleeding lip.

A look of triumph alighted Anna's face as she turned to Tom with merciless eyes.

"Kill her, Tom. Kill her for me."

Tom looked down at the pistol in his hand, feeling its bulk as if it weighed a tonne. He looked across the deck towards Beatrice, and could not quite comprehend what it was he was supposed to do. Kill her? How could he kill her? His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he approached her, slowly, painfully, every step like a knife into his heart. Beatrice lay on the deck before him, her husband's arms cradling her protectively, the couple watching Tom approach with a look of pure dread. How could he do this? He was in a Navy Uniform. He was a Royal Navy Captain. Why would he help these pirates to kill her?

"Please, sir," Beatrice begged to Pullings as he approached her. "You are a Navy Captain. Please, sir, please help us. Help me get my baby back, sir. She has no other family but us. She is our life. You can't do this, Captain, please…" Her voice trailed off as Tom now stood, stone faced, watching her begging but not seeing it. Instead, he focused on her blonde hair, pinned neatly above her head but for a single curl draped across her forehead, and her piercing blue eyes, like soft sapphires in her porcelain face. He could not see her; all he could see was Charlotte, his Charlotte, kneeling before him, begging for her life even as he cocked the pistol ready to fire.

A thousand feelings raced through him with an unstoppable rush of adrenaline. What could he do? She was an innocent, a woman, just like Charlie, and he had always sworn to protect the innocent, to protect women, at all costs. How could he take her life? If he did not, he ran the risk of losing favour with the Captain, and that could mean a death sentence for himself and his crew. But if he pulled the trigger, if he murdered a defenseless woman in cold blood, how could he ever live with himself, nor look at himself, or his wife, again? Where were his loyalties? The emotions swirled tumultuously around him, his own life hanging in the balance as Anna, now growing impatient with his delay, watched him from across the deck, her foot tapping in annoyance.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him impatiently. "Kill her."

Pullings lifted the cocked pistol, aiming it directly at the lady's forehead. She was trembling violently, her husband still by her side gripping her shoulders as he watched Tom's every move, unable to speak from his rampant fear.

The cold metal pressed against Beatrice's skin, but she still did not give in. "Please, Captain," she sobbed. "Please don't kill me. I beg you, sir, please…"

He had no choice. His choices were long gone, and all he could do was look upon her with pity in his eyes, seeing nothing but Charlotte in the innocence and beauty of her gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "I am so sorry. God, please forgive me."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying desperately to silence the screaming voices in his head, as he gently squeezed the trigger, knowing that he would be condemned to Hell for his actions.

* * *

Nothing. 

He was frozen, unable to move, the fear and the pain overwhelming him, stopping him from carrying out an action that was completely against everything he had ever known, or ever believed in.

He slowly lowered the gun, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He looked down at Beatrice, her eyes closed waiting for the shot, and knew that he could not do it. She was Charlotte, his Charlotte, and every muscle in his body screamed out for him to stop.

"I can't," he whispered. "I can't do it."

Anna, standing behind him still nursing the baby, saw him lower his gun, and her expression hardened. She was furious at his defiance, and impatient to see the baby's cowering mother dispensed with. As the anger welled up in her, it became clear that Tom would not complete the task, and she turned to Cornish with her eyes flashing red.

"Oh, for God's sake. Cornish, kill the bitch, will you?" she said to her first mate in annoyance, before turning her attentions back to the baby in her arms, immediately forgetting her surroundings as she lost herself in its sweet blue eyes.

Cornish moved forwards, taking a second pistol out of his belt, standing beside Tom as he aimed the pistol at the lady's head without a second thought. Tom tried to look away, but he could not, his eyes fixed on Beatrice, her fear now overwhelming as she sat motionless, her eyes wide, staring at Cornish in sheer terror as her life flashed before her eyes.

BANG!

Her limp body tumbled to the floor, and her husband, splattered with his wife's blood and brains, collapsed beside her in tears. Tom had watched as the pistol was fired, unable to turn his head no matter how hard he had tried, seeing the side of her head explode and her mass of beautiful blonde hair stain red with her innocent blood as she fell to the floor cold. His ability to reconcile the image in his mind was non existent, and he continued to watch on, his eyes glued to her lifeless body, as Cornish reloaded his pistol. This time he aimed it at the wailing husband, still huddled by his wife's side, the man desperately cradling her limp body in his arms and screaming her name.

BANG!

A second shot rang out, and the two bodies lay, one atop of the other, bleeding freely across the decks, staining the wooden planks a scarlet red.

Darkness. Swirling darkness overtook him, and the world turned black. Tom was swaying, swaying on his feet, his world spinning out of control as he stood, unable to speak, unable to move, his willpower gone. It was as if he did not exist in this world, and he was no longer in his body, instead floating above himself, watching the entire scene from some far away place where he could be free of the torment. She was dead, and he had not stopped it. She had lost her life, an innocent, right before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it. What kind of Hell was he living in? What choices were left to him? His thoughts were a tumbling mess, his sanity on the brink, as his vision suddenly filled with images of Charlotte, his beloved Charlotte, taking the place of Beatrice, her shattered body lying before him, her end just as much his responsibility as if he had pulled the trigger himself.

He emerged from his daze with the touch of a hand on his shoulder, and he turned, looking into the face on Anna, standing calmly beside him.

"My dear, sweet Thomas," she breathed, still rocking the sleeping baby gently in her arms. "It's alright, my love. It's not easy the first time. I know you love me, darling. Look, look at our little baby."

This was not the response he expected. It seemed that Anna was not one to keep a grudge, or rather, to keep her thoughts on more than one thing at a time. She had taken the whole event in her stride, her attentions firmly fixed on the child in her arms, and how much she was enjoying holding it. She held it close to Tom so he could see, and for the first time, he looked into the baby's face, seeing an innocence, a beauty, beyond anything he had seen in the longest time. He knew that innocent face had saved his life, and perhaps the lives of his crew, for without Anna's fixation on her new toy, he would surely have been thrown to the dogs.

She moved in closer to him, smiling up at him as she rocked her new child. "We shall raise it, you and I," she said confidently. "She's our baby now, Tom. You will be her father, and we will teach her to be brave and strong, just like her new mummy and daddy."

It was all he could do to stop the anger welling up in him to a point of no return. Anna cradled the child, whispered to it, cooed to it, all the while the action making him ill. She was Satan in the flesh, and her disregard for all who stood in her way, including the child's now murdered parents, made her all the more despicable in his eyes.

She hooked her arm in his and led him along the deck towards her cabin, Tom now struggling hard to keep up the illusion of happiness as he glanced up to the command deck, seeing Maturin still standing there, staring at him with unveiled pity in his eyes before a pirate crewman took hold of the doctor roughly from behind and dragged him back to his confined cell.

Tom shuddered at his own predicament, at Maturin's predicament, indeed the predicament of his crew. He dare not relent, dare not give one ounce of the impression that he did not love this mistress of the Devil, but as he glanced back to the lifeless bodies of Beatrice and her husband still lying on the deck, he could not help but wish that his life had been forfeit instead of hers, and that perhaps he could now be rid of this nightmare, as she was.

But for now, he knew there was no escape.

* * *

_A/N – That was pretty harsh as well, and I apologise. It actually took a long time to get it all right, hence the period between me posting this time around. Poor Beatrice, and poor Tom. I know a lot of people won't like what I have done to these characters in this story, and I am sorry if it offends. The raping and the killing would have been normal for these people, and the thought that the whole piracy and revolution thing is romantic is just a load of old toss. Everyone has their own agenda, and these people are no exception. Sorry if that scene was a little harsh in its action, particularly the raping and the killing, but it had its place in the story, and in the lives of these people. I know exactly where I am going with this, so please don't give up just yet! Stick with me, people!_

_Anyway, this is a long chapter, so I will try to be brief…hahaha, when is Flossy ever brief, I hear you say!_

_**Anyana**: Maddie a stowaway? Hmmm, that would be interesting. She would definitely do it, if she had to. Maybe she won't have to? Maybe William will relent and take her along? After all, she is pretty good with a musket…sorry, no hints on that front, babe. Stay tuned! _

_**Lomentari**: Thank you so much for reviewing. I love seeing new people pop up here and there with reviews! I do love writing the comedy stuff. It was heaps of fun in Abbotsleigh, especially with Tom and Charlotte, and I miss it sometimes writing such a serious one as this. Rest assured, though, this bunch of misfits will no doubt have more comedy in store in the future! As for Tom having a hard time around Charlie…well, perhaps. Maybe she will understand, or maybe he won't tell her. Then again, maybe she will never see him again…mwahahaha! Thanks once again for reviewing. Hope to see more of you :o)_

_**Wing Pikepaw**: Mowett, attempt a daring rescue? Never…lol! No hints, but it may not be what you're expecting. Hey, you know I am the Queen of the Unexpected! Oh, and tell Tom that his chances of surviving have just dropped by 20 points by lunging at me. That'll teach him… ;o) Awaiting your new story with baited breath! Cheers, babe!_

_**Proudmaxfan**: Awww, don't hang your head. On the contrary, I like to write to make people happy, so the image being a good one is great to hear! I hope I can give you more in the future! Cheers!_

_**TheMusingFit**: Yes, the Tom/Charlie relationship is definitely going up a few notches in this story. Charlie has been forced to grow up real fast, and come to terms with losing someone she loves for the first time in her life. She's delicate, but she will toughen up considerably by the end of this story. And that scene with Will and Maddie cuddling on the bed, that was so lovely to write. It was a gorgeous visual, sliding her arms under his jacket like that, snuggling close in the afternoon breeze. Ahhh, l'amour…. Cheers, babe, and update Jenny's escapades soon!_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige**: Careful of those swivelly seats, babe. They are not Health and Safety rated for edge sitting…at least edge sit over carpet! Hahahahahaha!_

_**KiraMowett**: Oh, yes, as you can read from this, Anna was wronged indeed by those slaves when she was a little girl. The image I have is of them putting like a dog collar around her neck, and making them serve her, and spitting on her and the like. Not pleasant at all. She's a really angry woman, and unfortunately she is taking it out on everybody else. At least now, with the baby, she may start to show a more feminine, motherly side…hmmm, stay tuned for that one! Cheers!_

_**Bean02**: Can I have a brownie? Mmmm, delish! Yeah, Tom ain't taking it too well. He's started singing Mariah Carey songs to himself now, poor bastard. Ah well, maybe electric shock therapy will cure him? Will Maddie and Charlie kick some pirate butt? Well, that's really Will's department, but give Maddie a chance and she'll be in for the kill, that's for sure! Thanks for reviewing – I know you must be really busy with your move and studying. At least you have a room to yourself now…yay! Luv always:o)_

_OK, so the Floss is enrolling in her Masters at University tomorrow (aarrgghh, first time in, like, eight years…culture shock!), so I may not have time to write as quickly from now on. Anyway, stay tuned and locked onto this bat channel, and more will be revealed in time, I promise. Till then, stay safe, and bye for now!_


	16. Theories

Chapter 16 - Theories

The large front door of Halsey Manor carried a wreath, trimmed with white roses and lilies, to mark the loss of Captain Pullings with sadness and regret. Will approached it slowly, almost painfully, pushing the large door open as if it were made of solid granite. When he entered the foyer, it was cold and uninviting, the feeling of sadness enveloping him even as Sarah Halsey moved to greet him from the study doorway with sympathy in her eyes.

"Captain Mowett," she said quietly. "Welcome back, sir. I trust your meeting with my husband and the Governor was positive?"

Will smiled back, but his eyes gave away his true disappointment. "Yes," he lied, "It was a good meeting, Mrs Halsey, thank you."

Sarah gave him a measured look, realising immediately that his words were not echoing his true sentiments. She let it pass however, and instead decided to continue with the pleasantries, as he no doubt expected of her.

"Your wife is with Mrs Pullings in the Pullings' suite, sir," Sarah continued. "She asked that you come to them when you return."

Will nodded silently before ascending the stairs to his sister's room slowly. He approached the door with more than a little trepidation, the disappointment in his heart making his news for his little sister even harder to bear. He had been denied permission to hunt for Tom and his attackers, Admiral Halsey making it clear that he was not about to give up another Captain and another ship for the sake of finding one who was probably already dead. He had been counting on the chance, praying for it, and now, when it had been denied him, he now found himself in darkness, with no way to come to terms with the loss of his best friend as it weighed down in his heart. He knew that the news would be shattering to Charlie, who was counting on her big brother sailing to her husband's aid, effectively leaping in and saving the day. He had always taken the role of protecting her, of comforting her, of being her saviour and champion very seriously, and although he had stepped back to a certain degree when Tom had taken her as his bride, he still held the position of older brother very highly, and he knew that in Tom's absence, there was nobody but him to give her the miracle she was hoping for. He sighed heavily as he came upon the door to her suite, knowing that that miracle was not to be.

He paused at the door for a few moments, before knocking quietly.

"Who is it?" The voice was Madeleine's.

"It's me, Will."

A pause. "Come in, Will."

He turned the handle slowly, taking a deep breath to prepare himself as the door opened to the dimly lit room beyond. The curtains had been drawn, and although they were only made of light white chiffon, the light was still muffled enough to give the room a rather unworldly glow. He found Charlotte, dressed in severe black, sitting solemnly in a large rocking chair in the corner of the room, with Madeleine sitting on the floor at her feet, holding her cold hands tightly. Both women turned to him when he entered, with both offering him a silent pleading look that near tore at his heart.

"Will," Charlie said in a half whisper. "Will, what happened? When are you leaving to find Tom?"

Mowett stood for a moment, unable to speak. The look in his sister's eyes was shattering; the deepest, most heartfelt pleading he had ever seen in their soft blue, washing them with a darkness that made them shimmer like sapphires in the light. It was as if her eyes had become a raging ocean, the window in which he could see right into her soul, and the pain and heartache that tore at her at that very moment was like nothing he could ever truly understand or comprehend.

His silence was deafening, and both Charlie and Maddie quickly realised that the news was not to be positive. Will moved towards the two women, kneeling down on the ground next to his wife at Charlie's feet and taking his sister's soft hands in his own.

"I can't go, angel," he whispered, the disappointment showing in his voice. "Admiral Halsey has denied permission. He thinks it's too dangerous. There is clearly a spy somewhere in the ranks here in Kingston, and if we go, they will surely warn the pirates in advance of our plans. I am so sorry, my sweet. I am so very, very sorry."

Charlotte's face suddenly turned ash white. She stared at her brother for a few moments, her eyes wide, before she finally found her weak voice.

"But…but he's your best friend. He's your brother, Will, and he's my husband, the only man I have ever loved. You have to save him. If you don't, who will?"

As she spoke, a single tear streaked her pale cheek, and the sight of her despair was like the worst possible torture for her adoring big brother. Her eyes shone through her tears with a silent appeal, a prayer, a pleading that he would reconsider, but in her heart, she knew it was useless. She had learned from her husband that orders were orders, and that as a Navy Captain he must obey them. She knew it would also be true for her brother, and gradually, as he sat before her in silence with nothing but the deepest sympathy in his gaze, she felt the weight of the moment descend on her, and she knew that her hope of seeing the man she loved was lost forever.

Charlotte slowly lowered her head in defeat, her willpower gone. She began to cry, softly sobbing as Will looked on, powerless to help her. He felt a touch on his shoulder, and turned to Maddie, still silently sitting beside him, her loving gaze offering him some form of comfort in this time of sadness. She understood, understood all too well, that he had no choice, and that he was not in a position to refuse a direct order. But she also understood that the situation would have been a nightmare for him, as he was forced to let his best friend go, and watch his baby sister descend into a pit of heartache.

Charlotte continued to sob for a moment as Will held her hands tightly. Maddie had now snuggled closer to her husband and was resting her head on his shoulder, her hand trailing up and down his back as she let him know she was there for him.

There they remained, a family in mourning, until Charlotte lifted her face, now streaked with tears, and looked into her brother's eyes with a new desperation.

"What shall I do? How shall I do it on my own, Will? I need him, we will need him…" Her voice trailed off as she gently pulled her hands from Will's and rested them softly on her stomach. She looked down at her belly in sadness, before lifting her gaze to his once more, fresh tears now welling in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Will."

For Will, it was as if a thousand emotions suddenly erupted inside him. His little sister was with child. He was happy, so happy, that his princess, his little angel, had conceived, as she had been hoping to do for so long. He always knew she would be a wonderful mother, and he had looked forward to the day when she could begin her own family. It had taken on a special meaning when he realized that he and Maddie would never have a family of their own, for with Charlotte and Tom, he would surely have nieces and nephews to dote upon and offer the love and affection he could never give to his own children.

But the gravity of the situation clouded over his happy thoughts, ripping them away without quarter. Tom was gone, and his wife, Will's adored little sister, was alone in the world, and with child. What was to become of her? How could she raise a little one on her own, without a husband to help her and support her? Mowett knew she was frail, so frail, and the thought of her, a widow with a baby to feed, so alone in the world without her beloved Tom, was one that both alarmed and frightened him.

Will turned to Maddie, hoping to find some comfort, some inspiration, to help him keep his resolve. Instead, he watched her also lower her head and silently begin to cry as she felt the sadness of Charlotte's revelation crumble her usually unbreakable outer shell. She had known of Charlie's pregnancy, but had kept quiet, kept strong, until this moment, when she could hide her sadness no longer.

Their collective despair enveloped the young Captain; there was no escaping it. He knew then and there that there was no way he could stand by and let it consume the two women he loved the most in the world. Yes, orders were orders, but his family, his future, depended on his choices here and now, and he could not let everything his little sister held dear shatter before her very eyes.

He slid his right arm around Madeleine's shoulder and held her close as she sobbed silently against his chest, and he took Charlie's hand in his left and held it tightly.

"This shall not end here," he said, his voice filled with defiance. "You will have him back, Charlotte, I swear on my life he will return."

* * *

Madeleine was silently arranging a bouquet of red roses in a delicate china vase by the Drawing Room window, her face calm but sad. She had taken a moment to pick the flowers in the Manor gardens, looking for a way to busy herself rather than think about her brother-in-law, or the pain of her sister's loss. Anything to keep her mind occupied, she thought with a sigh. 

She was carefully clipping the bases of the rose stems with her scissors when she heard the main door of the Manor open to the foyer outside, and a muffled voice, a voice she did not recognize, clearly ask Missus Dinah to speak to Captain Mowett. Maddie paused for a moment, lifting her head and unconsciously straining towards the door to listen closer, before she heard the sound of footsteps down the main stairway, and her husband's familiar voice greet the visitor in hushed tones.

By now her curiosity was piqued, and she was more than a little interested to learn the identity of this mystery visitor. She left the vase and tip toed across the soft carpet on the Drawing Room floor, coming to stand beside the door to the foyer in such a way as to see beyond, but not to be seen by those she was observing. There she stood, in silence, watching the scene as it unfolded before her.

The visitor was a man, rather tall, with unkempt red hair and a dirty face. His clothes were well worn, and had obviously not been changed in quite a while. Judging from his appearance he was a tradesman of some kind, perhaps a blacksmith or a farrier, Maddie thought silently. He was standing close to Will beside the foyer coat stand, both men speaking quietly in a veiled whisper as the mysterious man obviously offered the young Captain some kind of information. Will listened intently, occasionally glancing around the foyer nervously as the dirty man continued his account. Finally, Will nodded silently, and offered the man several coins in obvious payment for his information. The man nodded and smiled appreciatively, touching his hand to his head by way of saluting the payment, before he turned and left the Manor without another word, closing the main door behind him.

Madeleine watched as Will stood for a moment, lost in thought, before a smile suddenly appeared like a shining star on his face. He seemed to nod to himself happily, before turning on his heel and heading back up the Manor stairs at a brisk pace, clearly pleased with the information he had been given by his dirty visitor.

Madeleine backed away from the Drawing Room door and leant against the wall, considering what she had seen. What on Earth was that all about? It was very unlike her husband to be so secretive, and he had not mentioned anything of a possible visitor to her recently. Still, since he had returned from the Governor's offices with the news that he could not search for Tom, and he had learned that his little sister was expecting her first child, his manner had become somewhat unusual, to say the least. He was now unsettled, clearly anticipating some event, but not revealing the nature of it to his rather concerned wife.

Still pondering the mystery visitor, Maddie drifted back across the room and sat in the comfortable chaise by the window. _No, he is not himself, that much is certain_, she thought silently. She had noticed his change of mood and behaviour, and even broached the subject with him lightly, but he had laughed it off, saying that she was too suspicious, and that there was nothing at all going on. Still, this unusual visitor raised more questions than he answered, and Maddie found herself silently pondering exactly what it was that he had revealed to Will, and why the information had made her husband so happy.

She glanced out the window to the harbour beyond, the palm trees in the grounds of the Manor swaying gently with the breeze. She could see the three ships, now close to the end of their refit, bobbing happily at the dock below; soon they would be ready to sail. _Could he be planning to rescue Tom after all? _She thought to herself. _Surely not. He would never disobey a direct order. Or would he?_

The breeze wafted through the open window, and Maddie felt it wash over her, reviving her from her reflection. Surely if he was thinking of rescuing Tom, he would have told her? He must have known she would approve. No, that could not be it. She shook her head silently and stood, returning to her vase and the red roses in its confines, trying to shake the concerns out of her head, but finding that, more and more, none of this was making any sense.

* * *

Mrs Mowett could not sleep. She had woken late that evening, her dreams still disturbed by thoughts of Tom, only to find that her husband was no longer lying beside her. She thought it odd, but put it out of her mind, and rested her head back on the pillow hoping to return to her broken slumber. To her dismay, the sleep would not come, and she decided that perhaps a glass of milk may help her in her rest. With that in mind, she slid out of bed and into her soft silk robe before descending the main stairway of Halsey Manor on her way to the kitchen, in the hope that Missus Dinah would still be awake and able to mix her a special sleep inducing treat. 

As she made her way down the stairs, the house shrouded in darkness, she heard a familiar voice coming from the study, and saw a slither of light shining from a crack in the partially opened doorway. As she approached in silence, she now recognized two voices from the room beyond. The first was Captain Aubrey's; the second was Will's.

"I don't like it. I don't like being left behind." Aubrey was saying.

"I know," Will replied, "but it's the best plan I can think of. I know this information is reliable. He has done some work for the pirates in the recent past, and knows their movements. I know this will work, and I need to know that I can count on you to back us up if it all goes to Hell."

Maddie had made her way silently down the stairs and across the foyer, and was now standing beside the door, listening through the tiny crack to the voices beyond. As she stood, feeling to the world like some undercover spy, her memory quickly took her back to her observations of yesterday, when Will had met the mysterious man at the front door of the Manor and had clearly offered him money for information. Now, she found herself in the same position, this time listening in on an actual conversation between her husband and his former Captain. A small part of her knew it was wrong, that her husband's conversations with his colleagues were entitled to be held in privacy, but she could not curtail her curiosity if she tried, and instead she stood in silence, listening closely to every word she could make out from the Captain's serious discussion.

There was a pause, and then a heavy sigh. "Very well," Jack said. "It is a good plan, I will give you that, but I don't know if it will work. You're taking an awful risk here, Mowett. This had better work."

"It will, sir," Will replied confidently. "I know it will. As long as we do it all by the numbers, it can't go wrong."

Another pause, and then a muffled noise, almost like the rustling of leaves, and the sound of a glass being placed on a wooden table.

"Alright. So when do you intend to carry this out then?"

"Missus Maddie?"

Madeleine turned with a start to find little Joel standing behind her, a candle in his hand, looking up at her curiously. She almost leapt out of her skin with the shock of his voice, but quickly regained her composure and knelt down to him, her finger against her lip in hushed silence.

"Shhhhhh," she whispered to the boy. "Be very quiet. I'm listening."

Joel had a furrow in his tiny brow, and was clearly puzzled by the lady's response. "What you mean, listenin'?" he whispered back.

At that moment, she heard the two men in the study leave their chairs and move towards the doorway; the doorway she was standing behind.

"Quick," she whispered to Joel, grabbing hold of his shoulder and almost dragging him with her as she ran behind the stairway. She lent down and blew out his candle just in time to see Will and Jack emerge from the study and shake hands.

"Good luck, William," Aubrey was saying. "I hope to see you again victorious, and I hope that if you do make it back alive, they won't hang you for insubordination."

Will smiled wryly. "Yes, sir. So do I, sir," he replied as Jack made his way through the main doorway and out to his waiting carriage, ready to take him back to his lodgings in the town.

Joel also watched the events unfold, and turned to Maddie curiously, but she put her finger to her lips again, and he knew it was time for silence. She and Joel watched as Will returned momentarily to the study, before he emerged with a candlestick and closed the door quietly behind him. He made his way up the winding stairs as Maddie and Joel slunk down behind them, careful not to be seen as the young Captain returned to his room unaware that he was being watched.

When he had left the stairway and turned into the upstairs hallway, Maddie knelt down to Joel, concern in her voice.

"Joel, you mustn't tell anyone what we saw, do you understand?" she whispered.

Joel nodded enthusiastically, completely confused by what he had just seen, but more than happy to do whatever Missus Maddie asked of him.

Maddie smiled at his reply, before standing and taking his hand. "Come on," she whispered, "let's go to the kitchen. I think I need a drink after that. Besides," she added as the two drifted silently across the floor towards the kitchen, "I have much to think about."

* * *

_A/N – Charlotte drops a bombshell! Mrs Pullings has a bun in the oven! Yaaaaayy! But then you all probably figured that fact out already anyway. At least now her tender condition has been confirmed. Go Tom, you stud you! And what are you up to, William? Are you planning a daring rescue? If so, why haven't you told Maddie about it? It's not like you to be so secretive? Strange things are afoot at the Circle K, my friends…_

_**Eldarwen999** – I was a little taken aback by your question as to why Tom didn't shoot Beatrice. I kinda hoped that was obvious - He couldn't bring himself to do it. He saw Charlotte in her place, and couldn't pull the trigger on his own wife. It was against everything he believed in to kill Beatrice, and in the end, he was lucky not to be executed himself for refusing. He's having a hard time, our poor Tom…will he get through? Mwahahaha, we will see! Thanks for the review – first time I have seen you here, and it's always great to have new readers pop in and say hi! Cheers!_

_**Anyana** – Yeah, the "Pirates of the Caribbean" variety of swashbuckling, romantic "Jack Sparrow" types is rubbish, really. They were harsh on the Freedom, and nasty, and unpleasant, but let's be honest - you don't go into piracy to make new friends and influence people. More girls this chapter for you, m'dear! Maddie's suspicious again…hmm, she and Maturin are a great pair. Maybe Maddie should become a spy too? Now there's another plot in the making…cheers, babe!_

_**Proudmaxfan** – It was pretty intense when I was writing it too. It took ages to get right, but in the end, it had the desired effect. I hope you had some hankies handy! Unfortunately I may make you cry again before this story is over, but that's just the kind of writer I am…EVIL! Hahahahaaarrrrr! (Flossy clinks glass as she joins in the toast). Cheers back at ya! Hmmm, a top up of that Chardonnay would be just loverley…_

_**Bean02**: Ok, ok, give Tom a cookie. He does deserve it for all the crap I have put him through, and for not getting laid in your story when he was so desperately close. Poor bastard. You're right, there are so many things that can go bad here – I am almost spoilt for ideas! Hmm, so much to write…do you all have a spare year to read this Tolkien-esque saga? Don't worry, there's more evil, and more torture to come. And more assignments, and more doing essays at 2am when they are due the next day….ahh, the joys of study await me once again! Huzzah! Luv always xxx_

_**Baxley** – Another passenger on the Mowett Train! Yay! The more the merrier, I say! Thankfully, he's getting more and more airplay on this site, which is great! I hope you like the stories I have written for the Surprise's cuddliest teddy bear. I look forward to hearing what you think! (BTW, couldn't find your stories – what site do you publish on?)_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige** – Poor Tom indeed. I am so mean to Pullings…hey, it's about time, isn't it? I have been giving Mowett hell for so long I figure I should start to spread around the love…_

_Tom: Love? Is that what you call it?  
Me: Well, it depends on how you look at it, mate.  
Tom: Like hell it does! Where's my cookie?  
__Me: (sighs) Go and ask Bean. She has a stash in her spare closet.  
__Tom: Mmmmm, double choc chip…._

_**Wing Pikepaw** – Here, have a tissue! Sorry to be so melancholy, but that chappie was a great one to write, a real challenge. I am so glad you found it moving. You are right, Mowett needs some action, but this story's got a while to go yet! Cheers, luvvie! Love the new story, btw – trust Will and Tom to meet an old acquaintance in a bar! Hahaha! More please!_

_**Lomentari** – Do you have a license for that weapon? Anna is pretty mean, but she does have a soft side, believe it or not. She is the kind of character you love to hate, but maybe, by the end of this story, you will come to understand her a little better. She's pretty screwed up, but then, who isn't? Yay for being weird! Thanks for popping in again, it's always great to hear from you! Till next weekend, keep out of trouble, and keep that weapon concealed!_

_**Kiramowett** – Ohhhh, I know what you're thinking, but you must know by now that I am a killer at being unpredictable! To be honest, I haven't really decided about Emma's future. She may end up with Will and Maddie, she may end up snatched away by Anna when she sails away with Tom, she may even end up dead! Uh-oh, baby killing…Bean will be angry! Anyway, I will see where the story takes me. As for Will and Maddie making babies of their own, they certainly won't stop practising, as often as possible…yay for smut! Cheers, luv!_

_So there you have it. Another chapter in this never ending saga. Ohhh, I have so many more ideas to come, too! You poor, poor people, there's no escape! Mwahahahaha! I hope to see you all next chapter, when we find out what's really going on in Will's head at the moment (if anything)._

_Will: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?  
Me: Nothing, princess. Shut up and go back to bed.  
Will: Yes, mistress._

_Till then, byeeeeeeee!_


	17. Tactics

Chapter 17 - Tactics

The first light of dawn was only just poking its weary head above the horizon as Captain William Mowett made his way purposefully along the Kingston dock. The crew of HMS _Voyager_ had already been mustered and was well into their preparations to sail by the time he caught sight of the ship, her sails being pulled taut and her crew scurrying about the decks with a sense of purpose.

He had ridden away from Halsey Manor just before sunrise, leaving Madeleine in bed, sleeping soundly, her soft fragrant hair tumbled around her porcelain face as she smiled through her dreams. He was in two minds about his decision not to tell her of his action; he knew that she would whole heartily approve of his decision to go after Tom, but he also knew that she would not be happy about him leaving her behind. She had been unnerved, quite disturbed in fact, when Tom and the _Enterprise_ had not returned, although she would be the last to admit it. This past week she had spent with Charlotte, sitting by her side, comforting her, telling her that everything would surely be alright, even though Mrs Mowett knew it would most likely not be the case. Still, she had kept her head held high, and had not given the slightest hint that she had been thrown by the loss of her brother-in-law to anyone; anyone but her husband, who could see plain as day in the lady's sad expression that she had been shaken to the core by the events at Redemption Island, leading to Tom's loss in the worst manner possible. She knew it could just as easily have been her own husband who was lost, and the thought of his possible capture and torture was enough to haunt her dreams and shroud her thoughts in darkness.

He had decided, for good or no, not to tell her of his mission, for two reasons; firstly for fear of her sadness overtaking her, but also due to his own fears of her undoubted wish to accompany him. She had intimated her strong desire to join him in any rescue attempt on the day of his return, and even though she was now a great deal more calm than she had been that day, he dared not take the risk of her making demands that he could not fulfill. The entire notion was completely insane, and he would never allow it, but he knew she would ask, and knowing Madeleine, would not be prepared to take no for an answer. He had kept his plans a well-guarded secret, and had told her nothing to alarm her, or forewarn her that he was soon to leave her for his most perilous mission yet, with the real possibility that he would not return. He found it incredibly difficult to lie to her, particularly when she began to suspect that something unusual was happening by his rather defensive and unusual behaviour. He had laughed at the idea of some bizarre conspiracy, telling her she was being too suspicious, and not to worry her pretty little head about such silly things. She had appeared to believe his rouse, and he had continued to plan and prepare, believing that she was none the wiser.

That night, however, the night before he was due to depart, was agonizing for the young Captain, as he felt the strongest most overwhelming desire to touch her, be close to her, and hold her as he had never done before. To that end, they had made passionate love that night, Will melting into her soft embrace, fighting back his tears as she fell asleep happily on his chest, blissfully unaware that this night may be the last night she and her beloved husband would ever spend in each others arms.

He was closer now, snapping his heels at a brisk pace as he passed the other ships waiting patiently in the docks beside his _Voyager_. His ship was clearly close to launch, and Will examined her sails from the short distance with an appreciative eye as his mind wandered once more to thoughts of Maddie.

She'll be mad, he was thinking, even as he watched the last of the ship's supplies being loaded to _Voyager_'s decks. She'll be furious. Well, there's nothing for it, I'm afraid, he concluded silently as Lieutenant Dawson now approached him, the young man's brow furrowed in a intent, businesslike manner.

"We are almost ready to make way, sir," Dawson said quietly, falling in beside Will as the two men continued down the dock.

"Good," Mowett replied, suddenly stopping in his tracks and removing his gold fob watch from his coat pocket to check the time. "If we leave soon, we should make excellent progress."

"Ah, sir?" Dawson asked his Captain, his voice suddenly a lot less confident as he glanced over Will's shoulder. "Look, sir."

Admiral Halsey's black carriage had pulled to a stop at the far end of the pier, and a single figure, a woman, emerged hurriedly into the brisk morning air. Although the gentlemen could not see her face, Will felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of the lady's chestnut brown hair pinned neatly above her head in her favourite style. It was Madeleine.

"Will, wait!" she called, running down the dock, holding up her skirt so she could clear fly across the wooden decking. "Will, don't go."

Mowett sighed heavily. "Head up to the ship, Pete," he said to his lieutenant. "I'll deal with this."

Dawson saluted quickly and headed back to _Voyager_ as Will watched Maddie's hurried approach from afar. His heart had now begun to race with uncertainty, and more than a little annoyance. He was not expecting her to follow him to the dock, nor to know that he was leaving at all. He silently cursed himself for not keeping his departure a more closely guarded secret, but another part of his mind also chided him severely for not telling her of his plans in the first place. He was not used to lying to her, and he knew that had he taken the time and explained the situation to her, she would surely have seen reason, and he may not now be in this rather tenuous position.

But that was all concluded with the benefit of hindsight. Now that she was here, he found himself suddenly angry with her for disrupting his preparations, and perhaps preventing him from leaving on time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her gruffly when she caught up with him. He turned back towards the ship and began to stride briskly, not daring to look at her lest he be swept up in the moment. He had left her in bed to prevent this mess, from having to see her sadness, to leave her behind when his heart ached to take her with him. He didn't have time for this business, that was for sure. Besides, the last thing he needed was his wife, angry and upset, tearing strips off him in front of his crew for lying to her as they stood on the Kingston dock.

But she was not as angry as he had supposed. Instead, she took hold of his arm and spun him around to face her, a small, knowing smile crossing her face as she spoke with a slight hint of steel in her voice.

"Do you really think I didn't know what was going on?" she shot back. "I saw that man give you the information in the Foyer. I heard you talking to Jack Aubrey the night before last. I knew what you were planning, Will."

She leaned in closer to him and slid her hand across his back, her face growing sad. "I knew you were leaving this morning from the way you made love to me last night," she whispered, her cracking tone now losing some of its intensity. "You've never been like that, so desperate to hold me. I knew you needed me close to you, and I knew why, but I didn't understand it, and I still don't. God, Will, why didn't you tell me your plans before?"

He looked at her for a few moments, keeping up his gruff exterior, before his tense expression faded, and his shoulders visibly relaxed. She knew, but she was not angry. Perhaps this could be salvaged after all.

"I didn't want to worry you, love," he sighed. "I know you, I know how much you worry about me, and this won't be an easy mission. I suppose I didn't want to see you upset."

He took her hands and kissed them tenderly as she smiled at his affection. Yes, he is quite wonderful, she thought silently, before the smile slowly faded from her face as the realization of his impending danger began to hit home. He was about to leave her, and this mission was like no other he had ever undertaken before. Now there was a real chance that she would never see him again. No. I can't let him do this alone. She had made up her mind.

"Take me with you, Will."

Mowett rolled his eyes to the heavens and felt his shoulders tense once more at her request. He knew this would come, and that she would not want to hear his response, but he had no choice. This would be no mission for a woman, and particularly not for his wife. The answer was clear.

"No," he said flatly, dropping her hands roughly and turning to walk back towards _Voyager_ in annoyance.

Maddie skittered after him, desperately trying to convince him to reconsider. "But Will, I could help you. I know how to sail, you know I was on ships much of my young life."

"No," he repeated, the anger now welling up in him as he strode with purpose towards the _Voyager_'s gangway, trying hard to avoid her pleading gaze.

But Madeleine would not give up. "You said it will be a difficult mission, didn't you? Surely you could use every spare hand you can get."

That was it. His temper boiled over and turned to her, his eyes flashing dangerously. "NO!" he snapped, his tone cracking like a musket shot, forcing Maddie to come to a sudden halt and almost back away from him in unconscious fear. He had never spoken to her like that, never. To hear him so cruel, so cutting, shocked her to the core and she stood, speechless, quivering before him, for the first time afraid of her own husband.

He stood for a moment, his nostrils flaring, his anger now at its peak, before he realized from her frightened expression what he had done. He lifted his hand as if to push the emotions down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself. At length he opened his eyes and looked at her, seeing her still in distress, still shocked by his response, and he shook his head at his own foolishness. He quickly took hold of her shoulders and pulled her into his arms desperately, wishing he could put aside his anger and annoyance, indeed everything around him, and simply hold her close.

"Maddie, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, my darling. I can't take you with me, no matter how much I want to. I need you here, I need you to look after Charlotte."

He slid his hand behind her neck, gently stroking her soft dark hair. "If all goes well, we will be back quicker than you think, and we'll have the _Enterprise_ crew with us."

Maddie looked into his eyes questioningly. "And if all doesn't go well?" she asked, dreading the response, but already knowing the possible outcome of his mission if it all went horribly wrong.

Will met her gaze and sighed, before taking her into his arms again silently. He could not say it; he could not tell her he may not return. It would surely have shattered her, but she knew it in her heart, and she clung to him for dear life, burying her face in his shoulder as she began to cry; the first time she had cried at his many departures to defend King and country.

"God, Will, I love you," she whispered through her tears. "Please, please come back to me. You are my life. I love you. You are my life…"

He could not have held her any tighter if he tried. The warmth of her curves and the sweet smell of roses in her hair sent shivers through him, and he longed to hold her, there on the dock, until the day turned to night. But, at length, the need to depart was pressing, and he slowly pulled away from her embrace and took her soft hand in his with a gentle smile, the sight of her tears near breaking his heart.

"I'll come back, Madeleine," he promised in a soft whisper. "I'll come back, and I'll have Tom with me, I swear it. You must look after Charlotte for me. Don't let her worry. I will make it all alright again, for everyone, I promise."

He looked lovingly into her eyes, their jade green shining through her tears, and slowly felt the smile fade from his face. "Whatever happens, remember that I love you. I always have, and I always will," he said seriously, brushing the tears from her cheek with affection, his tender gaze saying more than words ever could.

The young Captain took Maddie's face into his hands gently and brushed his lips against hers, ever so softly, before stepping back and looking upon her with a warm smile that she would never forget.

"Goodbye Mrs Mowett," he said mildly, raising an eyebrow slightly. "No shenanigans while I'm gone, you hear?"

She tried to smile at his light-hearted humour, but could not, her heart broken beyond repair. The pain of losing him, perhaps forever, now overtook her, fresh tears welling in her eyes as she watched him turn towards the _Voyager_ gangway and ascend to the deck above without looking back.

There she stood, minutes ticking over, unable to move. As she watched on, slowly _Voyager_ began to slide out of the dock, making her way carefully into the Kingston Bay as the sun reached higher into the clear blue sky in the east. Madeleine Mowett continued to watch in silence; her fears, her hopes, her love, the only thoughts in her mind, the only feelings in her heart, as _Voyager_ gently coasted towards the open ocean.

Once the ship had moved into the bay and approached the heads, Will drew his courage and turned back to the dock from his position at the wheel, only to see a single figure, a woman, standing alone, rigidly still, watching the ship bounce happily through the waves. There she stayed until the ship had passed through the heads and out into the open sea, Will seeing her tiny figure in the distance, unmoving on the dock, until _Voyager_ had sailed out of her sight, quite possibly for the last time.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Captain Mowett sat back comfortably in the privacy of the Great Cabin. These past few days of sailing had been busy; much had been done, preparations had been made, and he admitted silently that he was quite pleased with how well his skeleton crew had functioned as a unit. They did not have to come; indeed, he had given them the choice of staying behind should they not wish to join him on this mission, but the crew of _Voyager_, down to the last man, had stood up in unison, vowing to follow their Captain to whatever fate should await them on this perilous mission, regardless of the cost. The small crew he had chosen amongst them was the best, the bravest, the strongest he could find, and he knew that, if any crew were capable of undertaking this task, it was they. 

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion overtake him as he rested his head back with a sigh. It had been a long day. He found himself reflecting on every element of his plan, over and over again. Yes, it was brash and bold, he admitted that from the start, but with a little bit of preparation, and an even bigger bit of good luck, it would surely be a success. He ran through each little element in his mind, checking and double checking his own list of tasks and preparations, when his silent reflection was disturbed by a polite knock on the cabin door.

"Come in," he answered, rubbing his eyes wearily.

First Lieutenant Dawson poked his head through the open doorway and saluted. "We're coming up to the position, sir," he said in his quiet voice.

"Good," Will answered, shaking away his exhaustion and standing briskly. "We had better get to it then."

* * *

The galleas was a great deal larger than Captain Mowett remembered it, her stern towering into the moonlit night ominously as _Voyager_ approached from the east. She was menacing, and overwhelming, but Will seemed unconcerned as _Voyager_ headed straight towards her, the frigate's larboard battery run out and ready to fire. 

Dawson quietly made his way up the Quarterdeck stairs towards his Captain wearing an even more serious expression than normal, if that was possible. He was no longer in uniform, instead dressed in all black, with a black beanie, with dirt smeared on his pale face, making him look like some kind of macabre doll.

"Guncrews in position, sir. They are ready to fire under Mr McGrath's command, and my division is ready to go," he said confidently.

Will nodded. "Good, good. You know what to do then. Check your watch. What time do you make it?"

"It's ten forty eight, sir."

"Yes, that's what I make it, too. Keep a note of the time, and act not a moment before or after. Remember, if I am not there at the appointed time, you are to leave without me. Is that clear?"

Dawson sighed. "Yes, sir, it's clear." He answered almost sadly.

Will gave his First Officer a long, steady look, before smiling and taking the young man's his hand in friendship. "Well, good luck, Mr Dawson," he said quietly.

"Good luck to you too, sir. Rest assured I will carry out your orders to the letter," Dawson replied, before saluting and turning on his heel and disappearing down the aft stairway.

Mowett watched the young man depart, inwardly praying that he was able to handle the task his Captain had given him. It was surely not an easy one, but Will reflected with a smile on the competence of his crew, and found that his own confidence in the plan was bolstered by his faith in his First Officer. Surely if Dawson got it right they couldn't lose this one. But then, that's what we said about Redemption Island…

Will turned his attentions back to the _Freedom_, waiting patiently for the pirate ship to take the bait. Slowly, so painfully slowly, the galleas began to swing around until she was facing _Voyager_ head on, ready to wage war.

So far, so good, Will thought to himself as the two ships bounced through the water in darkness. The light from the multitude of stars above reflected on the soft waves as the two ships cut their respective paths to the ensuing fight, each mustering their crew for the impending battle. As the galleas approached his position, Will could make her out more closely: her sails were set for a gentle breeze, her decks lit up with the light of a thousand candles, all glowing softly through the myriad of port holes along her huge sides. Her Stars and Stripes were now gone, replaced with the black and white Skull and Crossbones of the pirate; a fact that found Will more than a little confused, though with his current concerns he put it out of his mind.

As the two ships came upon one another, less than a quarter of a mile apart, Captain Mowett calmly stood on the Quarterdeck of his ship and steeled himself for what was to come. They must play this just right, and play it convincingly.

As the ships passed, _Voyager_ let out one hell of a volley, her entire larboard battery beating into action. For her part, the galleas simply fired a few of her huge cannons, her crack gunners blowing two large holes in the frigate's side. Despite the damage, _Voyager_ could still steer, and as the two ships glided past, she was more than able to stay in the fight.

But it was not enough. The pirate galleas was well handled, and, to Will's alarm, surprisingly fast for her size. Like lightening, she cut a gentle arc through the water and came around upon the stern of _Voyager_, but to his relief they did not take out his rudder. She wants us for a prize, as I suspected, he thought silently. Instead, the galleas continued her arc until she inched along _Voyager_'s starboard side, even as Second Lieutenant McGrath gave the order to fire the starboard battery. The action had little or no effect as the galleas, impervious to the shells of _Voyager_'s long guns, slowly pushed her huge bow against the bow of the smaller ship as dozens of grappling hooks were thrown across to the frigate's decks, locking her into a boarding position.

Suddenly the decks of _Voyager_ began to swell with pirate sailors, all shouting and waving their weapons with mad abandon. They advanced upon the valiant Navy seamen, who were armed and ready to fight, taking on the challenge and launching at their adversaries, shouting "long live the King!" It rapidly became clear, however, that the pirate force was well beyond the capabilities of the skeleton Navy crew, and that the ship would soon be overtaken.

Like a rushing wave, the pirate crew advanced on the Quarterdeck, sailors falling like flies in their wake. A small group of pirates scaled the starboard stairway and rolled in on Mowett and his coxwain, and Doctor Wheatley and the Captain of the Marines, who had now joined their Captain on the deck as all four assembled together ready to fight for their ship. Will took in a deep breath as the pirates approached; it was now or never.

One of the pirates, clearly the leader of the band, slowly slithered towards Captain Mowett, a huge axe in his heavy hands, and gave the young Captain an evil toothless grin.

"So, what now Captain," he hissed, waving his axe menacingly.

The invading crew of the pirate galleas, indeed the crew of _Voyager_, were not prepared for what came next. Captain Mowett, brave, strong, courageous, the pride of the fleet, threw down his sword without a thought, and stood, motionless, before his adversary. His eyes were like flint, his expression hard, and his words, simple and direct, echoed through his men like a thunderbolt.

"We surrender."

* * *

_A/N - What the….? Surrender? Mowett, what are you thinking, you fool? You're giving up your ship without a fight? What about Tom? You will be locked away with him and Maturin now, you moron! What the hell's going on? Aaarrrrggghhhh!_ _Will: (Sighs) For God's sake, relax woman. I know what I'm doing you know.  
Me: Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.  
__Will: Cruel, Flossy. Very cruel.  
__Me: Oh, shut up. Go and watch those stupid Hornblower re-runs, will you.  
__Will: Hornblower? Yaaaaaayyyy! (Runs to the TV room, giggling)_

_That should keep him occupied for a while. I don't know what goes on in his brain sometimes, but let's hope the young Captain knows what in God's name he's doing this time._

_You know, I am hopeless. I wrote that Will and Maddie parting scene, and I actually cried! Admittedly, I was listening to some pretty depressing Enya at the time, which didn't help, but I really loved that scene. The bit at the end, where she stands there and watches him sail all the way out of the bay, that really got me. I had this visual of her standing there, crying, all alone, unable to take her eyes off the ship. It was a bit symbolic too, the fact that once again she was alone. I really love Maddie, and although I give her hell, she is wonderful to write, and her life really lets me push the emotions to breaking point. Hope it worked for you, too!_

_Anyana: Yep, morning coffee and fiction has a lot going for it. I get to work and have a quick squiz at the fanfic page before I launch into action, and it helps me get into the day! Births are war stories for women, eh? Makes sense. I know whenever my friends with bubs start talking about childbirth in front of the boys, most of the lads go really pale and plead an errand to get away! They just can't take it, poor little things! Yes, Charlie will make a great mummy, although I think her child may grow up a little spoiled…hmm, we will have to see! Thanks for reviewing – feel free to ramble over coffee anytime! PS – I loved your sewing site! That gown with the pleats in the back is awesome! You have inspired me to make some more Regency gowns, and maybe another spencer…_

_Bean02: Looks like Will has heeded your requests and is heading off to save the day! Although, from what he is doing here, I don't know how successful he will be. Anyway, lets hope he doesn't get himself and Tom killed, or this story will be going nowhere fast! Please offer my sincerest apologies to Olivia for making Charlie 'up the duff' before her. Hey, eventually I am sure she and Tom will get it on, and who knows, she may get preggers straight away! If not, she'll just have to keep reading about Tom's baby with the old world Mrs Pullings…awwww, life's tough! Mwahaha!_

_Anna has been asked very nicely not to kill Emma, but I can't make any promises on that front. She's a bit unstable, as you can probably see, so Emma may yet end up dead, but hopefully not. I'll do my best to keep her alive…promise! Oh, and I start lectures tomorrow night, so wish me luck. Ohhh, how exciting! Cheers, babe. Be good! ;o)_

_Eldarwen999: To answer your first question about Anna, he couldn't really kill her – he was surrounded by a horde of screaming pirates who would have killed him and all his crew immediately, so no luck there. Another hostage situation? Perhaps. Will has gone a bit gaga this chapter and surrendered his ship, so this could indeed turn rather nasty. I swear he's not all there sometimes…  
_

_Will: Just because you don't understand when a genius is at work…  
Me: Genius? Where?  
__Will: That's decidedly un-funny, Floss.  
__Me: Stop whining and watch Hornblower, will you?_

_As for Sophie, she's still back in England. Remember, back in chap 3 she was offered the chance to come, but refused to stay with her friend. Jack misses her, but it's nothing that can't be cured by the attentions of a pretty wench in the local tavern! Cheers for the review, keep smilin'!_

_Wing Pikepaw: A dream about Emma ending up with the Mowetts, eh? Wow, this is turning into a monster! I honestly didn't even consider it when I wrote Emma in until someone pointed it out to me, and I would like to see it happen, but I don't know if it will. I don't want to get everybody's hopes up, so don't count on it. You know how good I am at throwing in something unusual here and there…_

_Oh, and be careful with that dance of happiness – sometimes it can get a bit agitated and vases can go flying! Cheers, luvvie! PS - Glad you liked the site! You should write to him and say hi! ;o)_

_An-Cat-Gaelige: The thing I like about your reviews is that they are short, sweet and to the point. Kill the bastard pirates? That's a bloody good idea, but it won't be easy. Poor Will is pretty much in over his head now, but hopefully he will pull this one off without a hitch. Hmmmm, first time for everything! Stay tuned, and keep smiling!_

_Lomentari: You have a licence? Good stuff. Responsible weapons handling is a good thing in my books! I think everyone would like to see Tom kill Anna but…dadadadum…will that happen? You'll have to wait for that one! Mwahahaha!_

_As you can see from this chapter, Will has indeed just complicated everything by surrendering to the pirates. He reckons he has a plan. Yeah right. Personally I think he has lost it, but he's pretty confident, so we will have to see._

_Take it easy and don't stress. My week was a nightmare too, but hey, shit happens, right! Till next weekend, luv!_

_OK, so another interesting chapter out of the way, and alas, another cliffhanger. Sorry….NOT! Mwahahahaha! What will happen to Will and his crew? Where is Tom in all of this, and where is Maturin? What's with Dawson dressed in secret service agent gear? Who does he think he is, Senator Arnie? Hmm, lots more questions, some of which (but only some) may be answered when you tune in next time for the next gripping instalment of "A Woman Scorned"! Till then, be good, y'all! Byeeee!_


	18. Truth and Lies

_Warning: No action per se, but some adult themes here, including a bit of bondage. There's also a little swearing. Not much, but enough. Just a friendly warning…oh, and it's really long too, sorry. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!_

Chapter 18 – Truth and lies

Anna Cartright was already waiting for Captain Mowett when he was roughly escorted to her cabin at the stern of the _Freedom_. He walked along the wide decks of the galleas beside his captors, his wrists in irons, with a confidence that surprised him. Although he was in a very tenuous position, he was quietly prepared for anything that should confront him, and quite confident that his plan, as it was, was progressing quite nicely. Now, with his small crew dragged onto the _Freedom_ for judgement, they were half way there; all he had to do was keep his head, and stay calm. Provided nothing untoward happened, this would surely go off without a hitch.

He was eventually led to a large wooden door at the stern of the vessel, where the squat dirty pirate leading his group of captors knocked respectfully.

A pause, and then a voice answered, the sound of which made Will almost leap out of his skin; the voice belonged to a woman.

The door opened to reveal a rather plush cabin, populated with silver and crystal and the finest gold, lit carefully by a multitude of tiny candles that flickered with the light breeze as it passed unnoticed through the stern windows. In the centre of the room sat a small writing table, and behind it a rather stunning blonde haired woman with green blue eyes and full red lips. She was smiling at him, although the smile was not what one would consider friendly. She silently waved her slender hand at his captors to depart, to which they nodded, letting go of Will's shoulders and exiting the room without another word, as the woman continued to regard the young Captain with cold eyes.

Will took a moment to glance around the scene as it lay before him. The sheer curtains across the stern windows were drawn, and below them sat a small dressing table with an array of feminine accoutrements scattered across it, including a brush, a silk scarf, and several jewel encrusted hairclips, as well as a few bags of powder and some unused ammunition. As his gaze moved to the right, he found a bed, rather overdone in its extensive use of red velvet and satin, with a multitude of comfortable pillows messily scattered across its surface. It was not the bed which attracted his attention, however; lying in the centre of the mass of plush cushions, staring at Mowett with pleading eyes, sat a figure whom Will never thought would ever be in such a position. The figure was Tom Pullings. Will nearly jumped for joy; his brother was alive.

"Tom," Mowett said softly, unconsciously moving towards his friend in surprise.

But Tom did not respond. He stared at Mowett in silence, words lost to him. For Pullings, the moment that Will had been brought into the cabin had been like a blow to his chest. Tom could not quite believe that his best friend was now with him in Anna's lair, and deep inside, the thought made him shiver. He had hoped, hoped with all of his being, that he would be left to die, and that his colleagues would not attempt a rescue, lest they too be captured by this evil woman and her pirate band. Now, staring across at his brother-in-law, he silently felt his resolve begin to crumble completely. Now, there would be no possible chance of escape; now Will would no doubt be subjected to the same Hell that he had experienced at Anna's cold hand, and there was not a damned thing he could do about it.

Will noted Tom's uncertain demeanour and appearance and stared at him, speechless. What was wrong with him? Why would he not respond? Wasn't he happy to see his best friend? A thousand questions raced through Mowett's head, questions about Pullings, and what had become of him, but for the life of him, he could not answer a single one of them.

"You must forgive Tom, Captain Mowett," said the blonde woman casually, rising from her chair. "He has had a very busy evening." She threw Tom a sidelong smile, a cheeky smile, which spoke of a multitude of sins. Will glanced back at Tom, seeing uncertain emotions reflected in his friend's eyes as the woman spoke. Was there something between them? Surely there was more to this than met the eye, he thought silently, but how could Tom entertain a woman like this cheap blonde in preference of Charlotte?

Will eyed to the woman curiously, trying to ascertain who she was. Was she Cartright's wife, or his mistress, perhaps? He stared at her, surveying her curvaceous figure carefully as he considered his next move.

"And who would you be, madam," he asked her, one eyebrow raised.

She smiled. "Why, I am Captain Cartright, William, but you can call me Anna, as Tom does." Again, she smiled at Pullings, but he did not return the sentiment.

_Cartright, a woman? Surely not_, Will thought silently. He stared at her for a moment, his mouth agape, completely lost for words. How was this possible? How could a woman be responsible for the torment and pain of so many innocent people? More importantly at that moment, if Cartright was a woman, what did this mean to his plans to rescue Tom? Now, the complexion of the situation was changing rapidly, and Will silently found himself running over a dozen possible scenarios in his mind in the vain hope of coming to grips with his current predicament, and forming a new plan for their escape.

"Anna?" he said in a half whisper, still trying to comprehend the meaning of the words.

She laughed at him. "Oh, don't look so surprised. Is it so hard to believe? You of all people must be used to strong-willed, independent women. After all, you are married to one, are you not?"

Her words caught him by surprise and shook him out of his reflection with alarm. She knew Madeleine? But how? So many questions were now flooding his mind that he suddenly found his thoughts spiralling out of control, even as Anna silently crossed the room to Pullings, reaching out her hand and stroking his hair like a puppy. He looked up at her and managed a weak smile, before turning back to Mowett and offering his friend the saddest, most heartfelt silent appeal for help that Will had ever seen. As Mowett watched, sickened by this new spectacle, the situation became even more murky. Pullings appeared to be her toy, her plaything, and he obeyed her every command. Was she using him for her own personal pleasure? How could he consent to being her lover? True, it was clear to all that knew him that Tom's inner spark had been ripped away, and sitting before Captain Mowett was the shell of the man he once knew, a shadow of his friend that looked to the world like Tom Pullings, but did not possess the bravery, the strength, and the courage that had once made him stand out as the pride of the fleet. Still, that did not explain Anna's behaviour towards him. Were they lovers? For a split second, his thoughts muddled, Will found himself insanely angry that Tom could so easily turn his back on Will's baby sister, but the sensation passed as he quickly refocussed on his situation. No, he must keep his head. There would be a time for questions later.

Instead of reflecting on Tom and Anna's puzzling relationship, he turned his attentions back to Anna's observations about Madeleine. "How do you know my wife?" he asked with concern.

Cartright grinned. "You are not the only ones to watch the enemy, Captain. I know your wife, and I know your sister, that little whore who shares a bed with my Thomas." She stroked Pullings hair again, but this time, he simply continued to stare at Mowett blankly, unable to offer Anna another manufactured smile.

"He's a good boy," she sighed, brushing his cheek with the back of her hand before turning back to Will with smouldering eyes. "As I hope you will be, Captain."

She moved towards Mowett slowly, deliberately, a sway in her hips that spoke volumes. When she approached him, she stopped before him and gently slid her hand across his jacket, her mouth creased into a lustful smile.

"You do have beautiful blue eyes," she breathed, looking deep into his cold stare.

They stood for a moment, regarding each other carefully, as if each were preparing to describe the other for a work of art. Will took in her appearance, her approach, her obvious desire for attention. She was like a sponge; commanding the eyes of any man she saw, expecting complete and total obedience. _This could be exploited_, he thought silently, as she continued to scour his form with her blue green eyes, her growing lust obvious. At length, she broke the silence by brushing his cheek with the palm of her cold hand and smiling.

"There is something about you, William," she sighed. "Something I just cannot place. Perhaps it is in those eyes…" Her voice trailed off as she gazed into their crystal blue. "They are awash with mystery. So warm, and yet as cold as ice. Do you hate me, Captain?" she said, stoking her hand through his dark hair. "Don't hate me. I don't hate you. I like Navy Captains. I like them a great deal. I have found them to be most accommodating to my needs."

She leaned in to his ear and brushing her cheek against his. "Don't hate me, Will," she repeated in a whisper. "I can make every dream your heart desires come true. Your every wish, your every fantasy, is within my domain. I can bring you so much pleasure, Captain, as long as you do as you are told…"

Her voice trailed off as she slid her arms around his neck and began to softly brush her lips against his throat. He stood, motionless, unable to move. What could he do? At first, his heart screamed out for her to stop, for him to rip her arms from his neck and move away, but another voice in his mind told him that such a plan was utter madness; that this was a possible chance, and that maybe, just maybe, the temptress, the lustful woman in her was his best target if he were to keep his plans on track. Perhaps if he could lure her into a vulnerable position, with Tom's help the two could make good their escape in even better shape than he anticipated before the action commenced. But then, if Pullings had become her lover, could he be trusted to help? Her lover…no, the thought was ridiculous. He put it out of his mind, concentrating on the situation, unable to believe that his brother-in-law could turn his back on all that he knew and loved for the sake of a pirate whore.

He kept these thoughts in his head as, against everything he loved and believed in, he slowly slipped his hands around Anna's waist and pulled her close to him. The feeling was utterly repulsive, the sensation sickening. The only woman he ever longed to hold his way was his Madeleine, and the very idea of holding another woman so close, particularly a pirate slut, was enough to make him retch. Still, he knew that there was something about her, something vulnerable, which may be exploitable if he could play his cards right, with Anna now responding as he had expected and near melting into his embrace.

"Ahhh," she purred, lifting her face to look into his eyes once more. "You are much more accommodating that Tom was in the beginning. All he would do was fight. Yes, Will," she sighed, brushing his hair away from his face affectionately, "I have some plans for you tonight."

With that, she pressed her lips to his forcefully, Will abandoning his fear and repulsion and returning the kiss with just as much passion. She squirmed in his arms, trying to pull herself closer to him, even as Tom sat on the bed, stone faced and eyes wide, unable to believe that his brother could so easily and willingly fall into the arms of this demon from Hell.

Finally, she pulled back to breathe, and laughed breathlessly. "Oh, my darling Captain! Shall we move to my bed where we can be more comfortable," she offered, beginning to unbutton his blue jacket urgently.

"Tom, leave us," she ordered harshly without turning around, Pullings silently accepting the cue from his position on the bed and standing on command.

Will heard the order, and his mind screamed once again. He knew he needed Pullings there if his sketchy plan was to be successful, and as before, he threw caution to the wind and leapt into action.

"No," he whispered, kissing Anna's neck softly. "Let him stay. Let him watch. He may learn a thing or two from the experience."

Anna laughed, sliding her hands down to push his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. "Oh, I like the way you think, Captain Mowett," she replied, launching herself into another deep kiss as Will began to untie the front of her dress.

They moved toward the bed, Anna still kissing him with fervent passion as he undid her bodice and pulled her dress up over her head to reveal her naked body. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it; so luscious, so tempting, and completely his if he so chose. For a split second his desires were ignited, but Will fought the purely physical attraction and kept his eye on the prize. He must stay focussed, or this would never work.

Tom silently backed away from the bed into the corner of the cabin, his mouth still agape in shock. He could not believe that Will could ever fall for the charms of a ruthless pirate captain, regardless of how beautiful she may be. Nevertheless, the sight of them in their passion was compelling, and his eyes were glued to the scene before him, Will now down to his shirt and trousers as Anna pulled herself back onto the bed to nestle in amongst the fluffy cushions.

"So, how shall you fuck me this evening," she giggled like a schoolgirl, sliding her arms around his neck as he brought himself down on top of her. "Do you wish to be in command, Captain? Or shall I give you an order and you shall obey, like my cabin boy?"

Will looked down at her, and smiled a chilling smile. So she wanted to play? _Fine_, he thought. _We will play_.

"Oh, I have plans for you, young lady," he breathed, sliding down and taking her breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue across her hard pink nipple softly.

She gasped, and began to squirm under the sensation, moaning softly as he now took the other breast into his mouth and his hand slowly slid down to the soft pink flesh between her legs. He began to stroke her, slowly, gently, sending shivers through her entire body as she threw her head back from the pleasure.

"Oh, God…yes…more," she gasped, her eyes closed and her breath quickening as she revelled in the sensation.

Her eyes closed; that was his cue. He took the opportunity to dart a glance around the room desperately, searching for something that would allow him to carry through with his hurried plan. When he looked across at the stern curtains, he noticed the ties, abandoned on a small shelf beneath the windows, and knew this was his best, and perhaps only chance for success.

He moved himself up, still stroking her, pressing his lips to hers urgently. This must be believable, he thought silently, knowing that the next few minutes may be the difference between life and death for himself, his best friend, and their respective crews.

When he lifted his lips from hers, he leant over to her ear and whispered quietly. "Anna, you said you could make my fantasies come true," he breathed. "Did you mean it?"

Anna turned her head and looked at him. "Anything you want, my darling," she whispered, awash with desire. "Name it, and we will do it. I don't care, as long as you take me."

He smiled, a cool, chilling smile sent straight from the devil. "I have a wish, Anna, that Madeleine would never fulfil for me. Will you do it?"

She smiled, overwhelmed by her lust, her usually calm exterior now more uncontrolled, more uncertain, with the rush of adrenaline that cursed through her. "Of course I will. I am more of a woman than that bitch will ever be" she smiled, pulling him back into her embrace and struggling with the ties on his shirt in desperation.

He took hold of her hands to stop her, waving his finger at her as if she were some kind of naughty child. "Oh, no no no, not yet," he grinned, laying her hands back down by her sides as he leant across the bed to the windows, picking up two of the ties that lay waiting for him. He pulled them tight in his hands, now kneeling above her, showing them to her as his bounty. "Anna, have you been a bad girl?" he questioned her sternly, as she slowly formed a smile on her face wider than the ocean.

"Oh, yes sir," she replied, her voice now sweet and innocent, like a pleading little girl. "I have been very bad. What shall you do to me, sir? Shall you punish me?"

Will lay out the ties beside her and, taking her hands one at a time, slowly tied each wrist to the respective corner of the brass bedhead behind her, much to Anna's delight.

"Captain, sir, will you punish me, please?" she repeated as he pulled the ties tight around her slender wrists.

Will looked down at her and smiled almost knowingly. It was working. She was losing her control, and loving every minute of it, letting another take over for quite possibly the first time in her life. The rush through her was like nothing she had ever known; she loved it, adored it, and at that moment was more than happy to let him command her.

"Yes, little Anna, I will punish you," he replied, surprised at his own confidence in the situation in spite of his nervousness. "You have been wicked, and wicked girls need to be taught a lesson."

With that he collapsed on top of her and kissed her once again, this time sliding his hands down her side and tracing her naked curves as she squirmed beneath him. The action had no meaning; he simply behaved from reflex, and from memory. These were the actions that would make his ploy believable, and he took hold of them, making them as realistic as he could, for the sake of the play that was unfolding at that moment.

All through the exhibition, Tom stood in the corner of the room, mesmerised. Was it real? Was it fake? Somehow, the action seemed wholly unbelievable, Will never one to partake in the act of bondage, or at least Tom thought as much. Still, his friend was so realistic in his attentions to the lady, and in his mind Pullings could not quite understand how anyone could be such a willing partner to her without at least some kind of repulsion being visible to the outside world.

But the thought of his own liaisons with Anna flooded his mind, and he realised that the possibility of pretending to possess such affection was entirely possible, and could be done quite convincingly. It had kept him alive this long, and the longer he watched Will in his ministrations to the pirate captain, the more he believed that it could indeed be just an elaborate plan to get the upper hand.

His thoughts were confirmed when Will had reached across and took up the curtain ties, meaning to tie Anna to the bedhead. This was not Will, this could never be Will, of this he was certain. He was also certain that, should his suspicions be correct, it was actually a good plan. A damned good plan. Why didn't he think of it himself? Tom slowly began to form a chilling smile as he watched his friend work with timing and precision, now easily disarming this woman of her evil charms and moving in for the kill.

Will was now looking into her eyes, his cheeky smile returned. Anna gazed up at him, burning lust behind the gaze, desperate to have him at all costs.

"Please, please sir," she begged him. "Please fuck me sir. I have been a bad girl."

"Not yet, princess," Will smiled, stroking her blonde hair away from her face before launching himself off the bed and towards the dresser in the far corner of the cabin. On the way there, he glanced at Tom and nodded slightly, the two passing a silent look that spoke a thousand words. Pullings smile widened. Now it was clear; this was indeed a plan, and he must be prepared to act if required. He silently took note of everything in the room, of every possible escape, though he already knew them all by heart, to be sure he was ready for the final climax of this performance.

When he reached the dresser, Mowett found what he was looking for: the long silk scarf, trimmed with beautiful green brocade, lying casually beside the bullets and bags of powder. He turned back to the bed and held it up for the now beaming Anna to see, her eyes wide.

"There is one more thing we need to do, little girl," he smiled, returning to the bed and throwing a leg over her to straddle her, effectively pinning her lower body down. He took the scarf in both hands and rested it on the pillow above her head as he leant down to kiss her gently, the lady burning with lust and more than willing to give into his desires. At that moment, in one swift stroke, he lifted his lips from hers and slid the scarf down into her mouth, tying it roughly behind her head to keep her quiet.

It took Anna about two seconds to realise what was happening, and when she did, she began to scream like a wailing banshee, but it was no use. She could not make enough sound to be heard from outside the cabin, and the bonds on her wrists prevented her from removing her gag. She began to struggle violently, trying desperately to rip her wrists away from the bed head behind her, but it rapidly became clear that there was no way she could loosen her bonds. She was a prisoner to her captives; two Navy captains who now sat, one either side of her struggling body, grinning triumphantly.

"Looks like the lady is in a little bit of trouble, Captain Pullings," Will said mildly, gazing down at her with mock sympathy.

"It's all that she deserves, Captain Mowett," Tom replied happily. He was pleased, elated, overjoyed. Anna had been restrained, and perhaps there was some way of escaping this living Hell after all. He gazed down at her, naked, struggling between the two men, and offered her an icy smile.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Captain Cartright," he asked her, his eyes cold.

She continued to struggle, trying to fee herself so she could slap him, beat him, put him in his place, anything, but she was herself beaten. She slowly stopped struggling, instead lying back on the cushions heavily and panting lightly through her gag from the exertion of trying to escape.

Will regarded her for a few moments in silence, before he spoke confidently. "Now, Captain, there are a few things we should discuss before Captain Pullings and I depart. Well," he added with a chuckle, "We will discuss them, and you will listen. How does that sound to you?"

She struggled again for a moment before staring up at him, her gaze filled with daggers.

"Yes, I thought you would agree," he said lightly. "Now, we are about to leave, Captain Cartright. That's just the way it will be. If you have a problem with that, I really don't care, but I would suggest you come to terms with it and move on rapidly. I can tell you from experience that dwelling on feelings of anger will get you absolutely nowhere."

He gently stroked her hair away from her face, causing her to throw her head from side to side in an attempt to push his hand away. "My dear, sweet Annabelle," he breathed. "You are so pretty. It's a shame that a pretty little thing like you could be such a cheap, filthy whore."

Her eyes were like ice, staring up at him as if he were the devil himself. He smiled at her anger and continued.

"You offer many things, Captain, but you cannot fulfil them. You may be a beautiful woman, but believe me you are not irresistible. Besides," he said, leaning into her ear devilishly and whispering quietly. "You could never be half the woman my Madeleine is."

Anna's eyes narrowed, and she stared up at him, her gaze full of pure hatred. He leaned back, triumphant, and regarded her for a few more moments before turning to Tom with a smile.

"Shall we depart, my friend," he said cheerfully.

Tom returned the grin. "Absolutely," he replied. Pullings was just about to stand, but instead he turned back to Anna and looked down on her coldly. Without warning, he raised his hand above his head and brought it down with a force, slapping her hard across the face, the action causing her lip to bleed under her gag.

"You dirty bitch. I hope you burn in Hell," he said quietly, his voice filled with quiet anger.

Will blinked at him in surprise, unclear as to what the outburst meant, but content that Tom must have had his reasons. Surely it would all become clear later, when they had time to think, to discuss, to thank God for their escape, but right now, that escape was anything but certain, and they had to concentrate if it was all to go off without a hitch.

The two men moved across to the larboard wall of the cabin, taking two swords from the wall, with Tom indicating a small chest in the corner that he knew held an array of pistols. They broke its lock and threw it open, picking up all of the five pistols that lay within its confines. Tom took the bags of powder and bullets on the lady's dresser, and the two men took a few moments to load the weapons, ready for action. Once they were complete, the Captains moved towards the cabin doorway, Tom putting his ear to the door to listen for any signs of life beyond as Will retrieved his Navy jacket from the floor.

"Farewell, my sweet Anna," Will smiled as he pulled the garment over his shoulders. "We shall miss you ever so, my angel."

He blew her a mocking kiss before he turned back to Tom, hurriedly taking his gold watch out of his pocket.

"Eleven forty eight," he whispered. "It's started. Come on, we've got to get moving."

Tom nodded before slowly and gently opened a tiny crack in the doorway, checking for movement outside. The coast was clear, and the two silently slid through the door and into the hornet's nest, leaving Captain Cartright, struggling desperately with her bonds, to contemplate what would never be.

* * *

_A/N – Yaaaaayyy! Go Will, you sure taught her a lesson! Your plan is on it's way, dude, but there are still so many things that could go wrong. You and Tom are now sneaking around a pirate ship with all of your respective crews in custody. What could you possibly do that could rescue everyone with just the two of you, five pistols and two swords? Hmmm, I still don't get it.__Will: That's why you're not a Navy Captain, like me. (Beams proudly)  
Me: No, I am the author, which is why you are such a good Navy Captain.  
__Will: (Frowns in thought) Oh yeah, I didn't think of that.  
__Me: You never think, that's your problem.  
__Will: Shut up and go back to bed, princess.  
__Me: Yes, master…hey, that's my line!_

_**Proudmaxfan**: Yes, he surrendered. Useless bastard. He seems to be pretty cocky though, especially after his success with Anna, so we will see how the next chapter goes. The Captains' cabin wasn't the main escape though; it's gonna be getting off the ship which will be the real challenge, so fingers crossed he doesn't screw it up. Thanks for reviewing, always great to see you!_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige:** That magazine exploding idea is a really good one…hmm, may have to borrow that near the end. If it blew up now, though, it would take all of the crews with it, so we will have to hold off for a little while. We don't want the boys to die, do we? Then what would I do with my story? Hahahaha!_

_**Bean02**: Another Hornblower fan. Will is happy about that one. He also doesn't mind the nickname Willy Will as, apparently, he has been called by that name by appreciative ladies in the past, although I don't know how true that really is. I prefer just plain Will, as you said – we don't want him to get a big head after all, do we?_

_Yes, he has a plan, though I think it's a bit dodgy. We'll see. As for Olivia now on the pill…I am really curious about this purple folder. Can we have a squiz at that sometime? Hmmm, interesting. Tell her to relax; I am such an evil writer, I might even kill off Charlotte and the baby in childbirth! Mwahahahaha! Stay tuned for THAT one!_

_Love always, babe. Keep practising those wind instruments. Sometimes I think I should play a wind instrument rather than sing; God knows I have been called a windbag so many times in my life! Will update asasa!_

_**Wing Pikepaw:** Yeah, you can beat up Will if you like, but I think you will have to use thumbscrews to get the info out of him. He's pretty good at keeping secrets, unfortunately. Ah well, next chapter will reveal the true nature of the rescue, so you will have to wait a little longer. If you really want to get info out of him, try food. He loves food, and if you get him to sit and beg, you might get somewhere. Cheers, luv! Take care and keep writing!_

_**Anyana:** He sure did meet Anna, and it's lucky that he can occasionally think on his feet. Step one has been achieved, although he didn't really count on step one actually existing, so points for creativity. I am making a regency gown this weekend, time permitting, so I may take some shots and put them up, if it works out ok! Please note: I'm a crap sewer, so don't expect miracles!_

_**Lometari**: Without the n! It's funny how you read something once and think that's the way it's spelt, and though you read it, never really see it. I sincerely apologise :o) I have a weird spelt name too, and people often get it wrong, so I know how annoying it is. No n's from now on! Next update coming soon! _

_**Kiramowett:** Nah, she didn't rape him. She was more than willing to have him, though, with those clear blue eyes of his…ahhh! He got the upper hand there, so snaps for Mowett. He was tempted though, just for a minute, but he managed to restrain himself, despite the fact that he is just a simple man with simple hormones. Feel free to pet him again, I know he likes being tickled behind the ears…_

_So, Will and Tom are free, but they're still stuck on the ship. Will they escape with the Voyager, and leave their crews to die? Will they rescue their crews single handed? Will Anna escape her bonds and come after them? Will the hole in the ozone layer be repaired? These and other earth shattering questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Byeeeee!_

_PS – I lied about answering that question regarding the Ozone layer. Sorry._


	19. Timing

_ A/N – Yes, it's long, but then you probably guessed that already…_

Chapter 19 – Timing

Lieutenant Dawson and his men were on the move, creeping silently along the _Freedom's_ decks, invisible in the darkness on account of their clever camouflage. As ordered by their Captain several hours before, they had hidden themselves in the many small storage areas within _Voyager_ as she had been boarded, waiting silently as they heard the sounds of their fellow Navy men being dragged away to their rough judgement. Although only a handful of men, those in Dawson's team had been hand-picked as the most ruthless, the most cunning, the most resourceful of men under Mowett's command, and, at his direct order, were told to show no mercy as they undertook their mission to assist in their crews now all-but-certain escape.

To that end, Dawson and his small band had waited, waited patiently for what seemed like hours until, when his tiny fob watch hit eleven thirty, the group came out of their hiding places and assembled in silence in _Voyager's_ stores, ready to take back the ship, board the _Freedom_ and, God willing, release their fellow seamen.

Dressed entirely in black, their pale faces smeared with grease and dirt, the rescue squad slowly slunk through the bowels of _Voyager_, emerging onto her decks and quickly dispensing with the tiny group of pirates on watch in the dark night. Armed with sharp blades, the band moved through the pirate boarders quickly and quietly, slitting their throats from ear to ear as they stood at their posts unaware that they were about to meet a grizzly and blood spattered end.

Soon, _Voyager's_ decks were emptied, and Dawson's division began to prepare for the second stage of their mission. Two men, both excellent hands with sails and rigging, were to be left behind, to tend to the sheets in silence and ensure that, once the mission had been completed, _Voyager_ was ready to make sail, and quickly. Having seen the preparations begin, Dawson nodded to his remaining party in the late night darkness as, with the utmost stealth, the band slowly slid across the decks of _Voyager_ and up onto the massive deck of the _Freedom_, clambering across her planks like monkeys in a tall tree. Here they found only a small scattering of pirates, those ordered to maintain the watch, rather than join in the festivities below. Dawson and his crew snuck up behind them like black cats in a dark alley, their approach unseen as their defenceless prey stood on the Command Deck staring out towards the Stern. The stalkers skilfully ran their blades across the pirate's throats and silenced them in one swift stroke, taking the Command Deck with relative ease.

_So far so good,_ Dawson thought to himself as he and his small band now regrouped beneath the Command Deck stairs. He glanced at their dirty faces in the soft light, and saw a will and determination that gave him renewed confidence. _Yes, this brash plan may just work,_ he thought with an inward smile. He glanced at his watch again, seeing the long hand tick over past eleven forty eight, knowing that they were making excellent time, but that there was still not a moment to lose.

Suddenly, his observations were interrupted by the sound of a door opening not too far from the group's position. The cutthroat band crouched down, watching for movement at the sight of the disturbance. To Dawson's surprise and elation, there, emerging from the cabin doorway, was Captain Mowett, and with him Captain Pullings, both brandishing a handful of pistols as they inched of the stern cabin door and into the night.

Dawson almost breathed an audible sigh of relief. The captains were still alive. He slipped out of his hiding place and approached Will, his beaming grin shining out through the darkness of his blackened face.

"Sir, it's bloody good to see you, sir," he whispered, still grinning.

Mowett returned the grin. "And you, Mr Dawson. How are we going?"

"Very well, sir," the First Officer replied. "So far, we have managed to sweep the decks of _Voyager_ and the _Freedom_, without any disturbance. They still don't know we're here, sir."

Mowett nodded briskly, lifting one of the pistols he was carrying and cocking it in a businesslike manner. "Good. Let's get on with it then."

Tom was standing beside his best friend, listening to the conversation intently, all the while a broad grin also forming on his chiselled face.

"I knew you would have a plan," he said to Mowett in a whisper. "You never do anything without a plan."

"No, I don't," Will replied simply, turning back to Dawson. "Come on, we don't have a moment to lose. It's only a matter of time before they realise what's happened here, and then all hell will break loose."

With that, he crept down the nearby stairwell that led into the bowels of the Freedom, to a destination that, he prayed with all his might, would actually exist. If it didn't, the whole plan would go to Hell, and he may as well shoot himself now, just to save time.

* * *

"Come on, boy. Let's see how you like this!" 

The squat, grizzly looking pirate in mismatched boots and dreadlocks had lit a fresh cigar, and now pushed it insistently into the unprotected arm of Midshipman Gower. The child was desperately trying not to cry out, but the pain was overwhelming, and he finally screamed with the intensity of the horrible rush that ran through his tiny body.

The sound of his screams made his pirate tormenter laugh uproariously, sending a similar response throughout the torture chamber. The vast majority of the pirate crew were here, enjoying the spectacle, and taking part in the torment with great gusto. The screams only egged them on to continue with their efforts, with the squat pirate now applying new burns to the boy's inner arms as he squirmed desperately to try and escape.

The smell of burning flesh was disgusting, and Doctor Wheatley, being restrained in a far corner of the room in wait for his appointed turn on the torture table, could stand it no longer.

"Leave the boy alone," he said with a hint of defiance in his soft voice. "He's only a child."

The pirate lifted the cigar from Gower's arm and turned menacingly on the young doctor, his expression cold. "Who asked for your opinion, dog?" he snapped, striding across the torture room to where Wheatley was strapped to a chair. He stood over the doctor, raising himself up to his full height, and lifting his hand in preparation to strike.

"Do you have to do that?"

The voice came from the opposite end of the room, where Captain Jones, the _Enterprise'_s Marine commander, was sitting in a chair quietly. He was pale and drawn, his usual smiling face now cold and determined as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"You shut up," the pirate snapped back. "We only brought you here so you could see the fun. If you don't shut your mouth, we'll put you back in that cell where you came from, and send Buckey down to have his way with you again. How would you like that, mate?"

Jones sighed. He had given much to stay alive these past weeks, desperately trying to help his crewmen to keep their strength, but without success. He had seen them drop like flies, one at a time, and it had only been his quick wits and his willingness to give into the pirate's demands that had kept him in one piece. Still, he was overrun and utterly exhausted, and was quite close to his own point of cracking. He had long ago lost sight of any other Enterprise crew, and firmly believed himself to be the only one left alive, although he held out a dim hope that his Captain may have survived somehow. Now, the thought of any more abuse at the hands of his tormenters was almost too much for the Marine Captain to bear, and he sat back in his chair and sighed heavily, knowing that there was little or nothing he could do to escape his predicament, nor help the new batch of prisoners now being tortured before him. He had long ago realised that the only means of escape was death, and, in some ways, he now prayed that for this new batch of fresh blood, death would come quickly and cleanly.

At that moment, a loud cry came from the bowels of the ship, taking everyone by surprise.

"Fire! Help! HEEEEELLLLPPP!"

The pirate crews scattered around the torture room looked at each other frantically, not quite knowing which way to turn. Soon the smell of smoke and burning wood was wafting up from below decks, sending a ripple of fear throughout the pirate band.

The squat, dreadlocked man leaning over Wheatley, clearly the leader of the group, looked around him desperately, finding a sword discarded on the floor beneath his feet. He held it aloft, a determined look on his sweaty face.

"Come on, lads, save the _Freedom_!" he cried, bolting out of the room and down into the bowels of the ship, the vast majority of his comrades hot on his heels. They had left behind a small group of men to guard the prisoners, although, judging from the number of pirates to Navy men, both Jones and Wheatley quickly surmised that it should not be difficult to fight their way free if the opportunity came.

Meanwhile, the pirate horde had met with other crewmen and all had now descended to the lower decks, waving swords and screaming obscenities at the thought of flames consuming their beloved _Freedom_. When they had descended the narrow stairways into the stores, they came to the door leading to the main storeroom, clearly the origin of the blaze as the air began to fill with a smoky film coming from beneath the storeroom door. The door was locked, and as the pirate leader struggled to open it, more odd crews descended the stairs behind him, until the space was crammed with anxious men, all desperate to launch themselves through the door and stop the destruction of their ship.

Finally, after much effort, the door was thrown open, and there, consuming the ship in its ferocity, was a blaze of rapidly growing proportions. The crew lunged into the room, seeing the desperation of their predicament, and immediately sprinted to the water stores not far from the flames in a desperate attempt to quench them.

They were not prepared for what happened next. Just as quickly as the door had been thrown open, it was suddenly thrown closed, sounds from the outside clearly indicating that it was now locked from without, and that the few men who had not entered with the main group were now involved in some kind of skirmish.

Several of the pirate crew rushed back to the door and began to hammer on it in desperation, the smoke now beginning to fill their lungs and starve them of oxygen. But it was no use. The door would not budge, and as the realisation dawned on them, more of the pirates hammered on the door and began to scream desperately, hoping that someone, anyone would hear.

But it was no use. The door was locked, with no way out, flames building higher by the second, and almost all of the remaining pirate crew trapped beneath the decks in the face of the growing inferno. What could they do? As some of the crew turned back to their comrades still battling the flames, they began to pray that the blaze would be extinguished, and quickly, or they would all burn on Earth as well as in Hell.

* * *

Dawson and one of his cutthroats pushed the large bench up against the door as a final insurance policy, before the Lieutenant turned to his Captain with a look of utter professionalism. 

"There's no way they will get through that, sir," he said confidently, now hearing the frantic cries as the pirate crew within the hold began to clammer on the door, begging for release.

Mowett gritted his teeth and nodded, knowing that he may be condemning these men to a slow and painful death, but right now, that was the last thing on his mind. Instead, he focussed on the task at hand, and in a flash, he and his small band, including Tom, had scaled the ladders back up through the ship to release their fellow crewmen from their torture.

They found the crew quickly, having earlier heard the sounds of screaming and following them to a large deck only two levels above the stores and the flames. Dawson and his cutthroats quickly dispensed with the remaining pirates on guard, with a little help from their relieved captives, who were more than happy to beat their torturers senseless where they could as a matter of course. Once the room had been secured, Will and his team took a moment to look around the scene before them. For all his preparation, all that he had seen in his many years in the Navy, Will found himself visibly shaken by what he saw. Torture tables, racks, chains, knives and blades of every assortment, many still dripping with fresh blood, with several of his crew still tied or strapped to them. For some of his crew though, it was too late, their bodies already in pieces, limbs scattered across the floor and severed heads rolling gently along the dirty planking with the light sway of the ship. He swallowed hard, looking around at the grateful survivors, and realised that they had arrived not a moment too soon.

"Are you all alright?" he said anxiously, immediately moving across to untie young Gower from his crude bonds, being careful not to touch the boys' terrible burns.

"Yes, Captain," said Jones, moving across the room briskly and offering his hand to Tom who was standing quietly beside Mowett. "Good to see you again, sir," he smiled, happy for the first time in weeks. "I knew you were still alive somewhere."

"There'll be time for that later," Will snapped, now helping Gower to his feet and assisting the boy across to the main group as the other Navy seamen assisted their mates in their release. "We have to get out of here, before that lot get free from below, or worse, the bloody ship sinks. Captain," he said briskly, turning to Jones. "Where are the other _Enterprise_ crewmen?"

Jones frowned. "I am it, I'm afraid. As far as I know, the other ship's crew were all executed, sir."

Will blinked at him for a moment, stunned. All of them? Surely it could not be true, but he knew that Jones would not lie about such a fact. As before, Will shook his head wilfully, almost shaking the confusion away, and turned towards the door urgently.

"Very well. Come on, let's move."

The group of Navy seamen, led by the two Captains with Will still assisting Gower to walk, made their way urgently and quietly out of the room and up into the higher decks of the ship. On the way, they encountered only a few scant men, left out of the initial group locked below, who offered rather pathetic resistance before they were dispensed with rapidly by Dawson's blade.

"You're awfully good with that thing, Pete," Will commented as they watched the First Officer skilfully slit the throat of a tall lanky pirate.

"It's all in the wrist, sir," Dawson commented lightly, Will managing a wry smile as the group emerged relatively unscathed onto the Quarterdeck. They continued on their rapid movement, bound for _Voyager_, until Pullings suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, a realisation dawning on him.

"Oh, God!" he gasped. "Maturin and Mendoza. We have to get them."

Will stared at him blankly. "What the Hell are you talking about?" he asked. "Jones said they were all dead. And what do you mean Maturin? Is he here?"

"Yes, he's alive. They have him and Mendoza below. I've seen them. God, we have to save them."

Without waiting for a response, Tom turned on his heel and bolted for the Quarterdeck stairway, a man on a mission. Will immediately reacted, assisting Gower into the arms of Doctor Wheatley, before turning to Dawson with a serious frown.

"Pete, get the crews to _Voyager_. If we are not back in five minutes, you are to leave without us. Five minutes, is that clear?"

Dawson stared at Mowett for a moment in disbelief, before nodding mutely. "Yes, sir, that is clear." He said quietly.

With that, Will turned and sprinted after Tom into the bowels of the ship in search of Stephen Maturin and Rodrigo Mendoza, unsure whether this final action would see him stuck on a pirate ship with three good friends, watching _Voyager_ sail away without him as he was left behind to suffer a fate worse than death.

* * *

Five minutes. Five minutes passed. The surviving crew were now all aboard _Voyager_, the wounded taken down to sickbay with Doctor Wheatley attending them. Still, there was no sign of Mowett, or Pullings, or the two doctors. 

Dawson paced the Quarterdeck in dismay, knowing that the pirate crews in the stores below the _Freedom_ must have extinguished the flames by now, since the ship had not developed a list, and that they would soon find their way loose. He also knew that _Voyager_ would not have a hope in Hell of outrunning them should it come to a chase. He had been given orders, direct orders, but the thought of obeying them was almost impossible. How could he leave his Captain, and Captain Pullings, to their deaths?

He looked at his watch again. Six minutes, almost seven. They must leave, and quickly, or all of them would be sacrificed. _The needs of the many_ he repeated to himself over and over, as he felt a figure approach him from behind. He turned to see Captain Jones ascending the stairway to the Quarterdeck, his expression grave.

"It's getting late," he sighed softly, also glancing at Dawson's watch, still held securely in the Lieutenant's hand. "I don't want to do it, but we must go soon if we are to escape at all, Mr Dawson."

Dawson sighed again, and once again looked at his watch. Seven minutes. Too long. Far too long. That was it. They had to go, regardless of how much it pained him to do it. He steeled himself, lifting his shoulders and looking Jones in the eye.

"Very well. Get the crews to their stations, and prepare to cast off from the…"

His sentence was cut short as he stared up at the _Freedom's_ starboard railing in alarm. There, scaling the side of the ship and making their way down onto the decks of _Voyager_, were Mowett, Pullings, and pale and drawn Doctors Maturin and Mendoza, all four desperate to escape the pirate vessel as quickly as possible. But it was not the sight of the four that alarmed the Lieutenant; what alarmed him was the fact that Doctors Maturin and Mendoza were helping Mowett over the deck railing, _Voyager's_ Captain as white as a sheet, the shoulder of his Navy jacket stained a dark crimson red. He had been shot.

As soon as the four were on _Voyager_, Maturin took Mowett's arm and draped it over his shoulder, nodding to Pullings gravely.

"Take command, Tom," he said quietly. "We will look after Will."

Tom nodded back, before almost flying across _Voyager's_ decks and up the stairs to the bewildered First Lieutenant. "Alright, Mr Dawson. I hope you lot are prepared. Get us the Hell out of here."

Dawson didn't think. He immediately signalled to his men to cast off from the _Freedom_, the ropes binding the two ships together instantly cut free as the _Voyager_ began, ever so gently, to slide away from her huge captive and into the night.

As she slid through the water, Pullings and Dawson stood on the Quarterdeck, Jones not far away, staring at the huge galleas in their wake. All three almost held their breath, their eyes scouring the decks of the _Freedom_ for any sign that the ship was making chase. To their relief, no attempt to follow came, the ship eerily quiet in the cold, dark night as the smaller frigate made good her escape.

Slowly, painfully slowly, the distance between the two ships increased, until Tom felt as though he could breathe again.

"Looks like we're in the clear," he commented to Dawson softly as _Voyager_ bounced through the waves, the _Freedom's_ lights now becoming more and more distant and blurred in his vision.

"Yes, sir, but not without losses," Dawson replied sadly, still reflecting on the image of the torture chamber on the _Freedom_, and the sight of his fellow crewmen's bodies so horribly mutilated, seemingly without mercy.

"I know. I have lost almost all of my crew," Tom said quietly, only now realising that, of all of his _Enterprise_ counterparts, only Jones and Mendoza had made it out alive. The rest, including First Officer Gilchrist, and all of his Midshipmen, were dead. The thought of the Midshipmen took him back to the first night on the _Freedom_, and the chilling sound of Midshipman Darlington's desperate screams that had sent a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes, remembering that the sound had died away some time that night, obviously when the child had been murdered. _At least he didn't have to live through the nightmare too long_, he thought to himself sadly, opening his eyes again to regard the _Freedom_ with a cold stare. _They were saved the torture, the torment, like Beatrice was_…

It was only then that he remembered that one small thing that should have been saved, but in the rush to escape had been left behind: Emma. The baby was still on board, alone, unprotected, an innocent child in the arms of a villain. Tom's jaw dropped, and Dawson heard his soft intake of breath as the realisation hit home.

"Sir, is something wrong?" The Lieutenant asked with concern.

"Emma. We forgot Emma," Tom replied quietly, his voice betraying his sadness.

Dawson blinked at him, utterly confused. "Excuse me sir, but who is Emma?"

Pullings did not answer. His world was black once more with the thought of leaving the child behind, and with what they had all suffered to finally break free. All he could feel inside was a wild mix of hatred, disappointment and sadness, and he closed his eyes again as he felt the emotions well up in him. All of his crewmen but for a handful were dead, an innocent child had been abandoned to an unknown fate, and now, his best friend, the man who had risked his life to save him, was fighting for his life with a bullet to the shoulder. Yes, the escape was to be grateful for, that was certain, but at what cost? What had been sacrificed in order to retrieve Pullings and a handful of men from the clutches of a vile pirate horde?

Tom sighed, opening his eyes and watching the pirate ship as it grew harder and harder to distinguish against the sparkling night sky. The sight of it growing more distant revived him, and he felt a sudden wash of relief pass over him. At least he had stayed alive, and he had kept up the fight in his own way, regardless of the feelings of repulsion he held towards the pirate captain and her insatiable appetite for lust

_You didn't get me, Anna_, he thought to himself triumphantly as the pirate ship finally disappeared into the darkness. _I won in the end._ _You bitch, you didn't get me_.

* * *

_A/N – HUZZAH! They made it out! Close shave for some, including our cuddly Captain Mowett. Oh no, he's been shot! Will he survive? Will he die of an infection? Will his arm have to come off, and he and Blakeney become the one arm twins in a travelling circus? (See Wing, I really like that idea! Hahaha). Well, you will have to wait and see if Will lives through this rather stupid action of his. I swear, sometimes he has no bloody idea._

_As for Anna, she's gonna be seriously pissed when she escapes. Hmm, what will she have in store for her revenge? Remember, hell hath no fury like……? Hahaarrrrrr! Stay tuned folks, this story is just about to ramp up another notch or two! Mwahahaha!_

_**Kiramowett**: Yeah, he's a real sneaky bastard when he wants to be, but at least he got away with it. Could have been a bit hairy there. I know they hang pirates, but that's only if they catch them! So far it's Anna who has done all the capturing, so she may yet get out of this one unscathed…or will she? Hmmm, stay tuned, luv. More to come! _

_**Bean02**: I loved writing that chapter, as I was kinda thinking the same thing. She's a horny little devil, and, well, kind of got carried away with the Captain, umm, having his way with her. She certainly thought Will was a lot stronger than Tom, and that's where the attraction was. She adored Tom, though, and thought they would raise Emma together, so she won't take this rejection too well. As you can see from this chapter, Will didn't have to shag the entire ship, which is a relief…geez, the guy is good, but he's not THAT good! Hahaha! Take care of yourself, luv, and get well soon. :o)_

_**Anyana**: Anna angry? Whatever gave you that idea? Hahaha! Yep, she's going to be ropable, that's for sure, and as anyone can appreciate, a mad woman is not a good thing to be on the wrong side of. Do I have plans? Absolutely! Stay tuned! (PS, dress went a bit off the mark, but hopefully attempt 2 will be a winner!)_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige**: Excellentness indeed! I hope you liked this one too. A little more action, and at least we see the rest of the crews who are still alive. I saved Maturin, so everyone should like me now, right? Hmmm, maybe not! Anyway, take care and keep smiling!_

_**Wing Pikepaw**: Keelhauling is good, but it takes way too much effort for our dear William. He'd just rather shoot her, I think. Plenty of options are available for future confrontations, so I will just see where the story takes me. Yay Mowett indeed! Double Yay!_

_Re the ozone layer, the answer is…um…stop using hairspray. There, I solved the world's biggest issue in one sentence. Am I good or what! Hahaha!_

_**Lometari**: Me write twists? Never! Yep, GO MOWETT! I second the notion. You will be happy that they went back and got Maturin. Lucky Tom didn't forget HIM, though poor Emma slipped his mind. Our dear Captain Pullings can be a bit forgetful sometimes…_

_Tom: Hey, that's not fair! I was under stress.  
Me: You're under stress when you tie your hair back, mate.  
__Tom: (Pouts) Yeah, well, it's not easy when I've run out of conditioner._

_He's hopeless. Anyway, if anyone can save Mowett with his injured arm, it's Maturin and Mendoza, so between the two of them, hopefully they will keep him alive. Fingers crossed. Glad you're on hols, luv. Enjoy them:o)_

_OK OK, so I am working hard on study and have, like, no time for writing now, so please bear with me. At least I am updating, yes? There will be another chapter along soon, but thank God I got rid of that second cliffhanger. The boys are safe, for the moment, but how long that will last, I don't know. We will have to wait and see…till then, stay safe, stay warm, and have fun out there in fanfic land! Oh, and please review, or I may have to send Captain Jones and our lovable boys back to the vile clutches of Buckey the randy pirate….ewwww! Anyway, later people! Byeeeeee!_


	20. Wounds

_**WARNING**: This one is for language. Only one word, and in context, but you have been warned. Thank you and have a nice day._

Chapter 20 - Wounds

HMS _Voyager_ weighed anchor in a concealed bay of Dragon Island just before sunset. At doctors Maturin and Mendoza's request, Tom had continued on an easterly course, bound for the tiny patch of land in the centre of the large expanse of ocean blue, where the physicians could bring the wounded to shore and treat them with greater care. The island was green and lush, and although less than a three miles across, it was more than adequate to provide cover for the ship and the crew as the doctors attended to the men and their shocking injuries.

Making all haste, the crews who were still able bodied were put to work, setting up tents for their friends and colleagues, with a special tent erected for Captain Mowett, whose wounded shoulder required urgent attention. He had fallen into unconsciousness earlier in the day, losing more blood than Maturin would have liked, though that blood loss appeared to have stabilised just before they had weighed anchor. Now he had been laid on a cot in his new quarters, with Maturin and Mendoza taking extra precautions as they set about removing the bullet that had become lodged in his shoulder during an altercation in the brig of the _Freedom_.

As soon as they began their surgery, it became clear that the wound was not as bad as the surgeons had anticipated. No major arteries had been ruptured, although, from the blood loss, Mendoza was positive that such would be the case. To their relief, the bullet had in fact wedged itself quite nicely into a cavity between the Captain's shoulder and the top of his rib cage. The offending round was easily removed, and the area stitched up, although both doctors still carried real concerns regarding the possibility of infection. Mendoza, a keen student of post operative care techniques, took Mowett into his charge, keeping the wounded area clean and dry, and ensuring that the Captain was as comfortable as possible, with regular supplies of water nearby for essential rehydration.

Gradually day crossed into night, and Will regained consciousness, the world around him spinning wildly as he tried in vain to open his eyes. They fluttered for a few moments as he adjusted to the soft candlelight in the tent, before he was finally able to distinguish his surroundings with some clarity. The tent was quite large, with several trunks and tables erected around his cot, and his familiar miniature portrait of Madeleine propped up against the candlestick by his bedside. As he glanced around he noticed that, on one of the tables, several surgical instruments had been laid out with care, some still marked with the Captain's blood from his recent procedure. The sight made him swallow hard and reflect on the past days events, and immediately the pain in his shoulder rushed to the fore of his consciousness. It ached with a burning that near overwhelmed him, sending shooting pains down his left arm and across his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head back on the pillow heavily as the feeling washed over him, before he slowly began to breathe, using the meditation techniques Madeleine had taught him from her Martial Arts training to calm himself and stay in control. Gradually, after much effort, the pain subsided and he was able to open his eyes once more.

As he did so, the tent flap to his right opened, and Tom poked in his head with a smile.

"You're awake then?" he inquired cheerfully, before pulling the tent flap back and entering.

"You could say that," Will replied weakly, trying to shift himself up in his cot to sit upright, but not having a great deal of success.

Tom moved forwards quickly, taking Mowett's uninjured arm and helping him in the action. "Let me give you a hand," he said softly, readjusting Will's pillows so the patient could be more comfortable.

Mowett sat back against the cushions and sighed as Tom regarded him with a wide grin.

"You had us worried for a while there," he began, pulling up a chair and sitting by Will's bedside. "Mendoza was sure the artery was ruptured. Seems it wasn't, and they think you'll be fine, as long as you spend the next few days resting."

Mowett smiled wryly. Rest. That was something they hadn't had a lot of recently. "Where are we?" he inquired.

"Dragon Island, about four days out of Jamaica. We wanted to make sure the _Freedom_ didn't follow us along the main shipping lanes back to the island, and the doctors wanted to treat the wounded before we head back anyway. Many of them were in bad shape and needed attention, yourself included."

Mowett touched his injured shoulder lightly and smiled. "Take more than a bullet to stop me, mate," he grinned.

Tom returned the smile before the two sat for a few moments in silence, lost in their own thoughts, until Tom broke the silence by shifting in his chair almost uncomfortably.

"Listen," he said quietly. "With all this action, I haven't had the chance to thank you for coming after me. I didn't think I would see anyone ever again, let alone you."

Will smiled. "You didn't think I would leave you behind, did you?" he replied.

"I can't believe the Admiral actually let you carry out such a daring plan," Tom said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Umm, he didn't," Mowett replied with a wink. "I kind of disobeyed orders and came anyway."

Tom blinked at his brother in law in amazement, his mouth slightly agape. "You disobeyed a direct order from an Admiral of the Fleet? You? Are you insane?"

"No, just dedicated. Like I said, I wasn't going to leave you behind, Tom. Charlotte would never forgive me."

Charlotte. The memory of her face, her voice, her beauty, flooded Tom's mind, and his face suddenly went blank as he sat for a moment, reflecting on the image of her loveliness, a quiet smile on his face.

At length, though, Will interrupted his reflection seriously. "We need to talk about this business, Tom. What happened on that ship? What did they do to the crew? Only two of your men survived."

Pullings sighed heavily. "I know," he replied. "I tried my best, but there was nothing I could do to save them. They were ruthless, Will, bloody ruthless. You saw that torture room for yourself, you saw what they did to their victims. It was horrendous."

Will harked back to the torture chamber and shuddered, remembering the sight of the dismembered bodies and the sickening smell of blood and burning flesh that near overwhelmed him when he had discovered it. It had disgusted him, making him ill, the stuff nightmares were made of. He glanced up at Tom's face, noticing his reflective expression returned, and realised that he, too, was lost in the memory of that terrible place.

"That Captain was a piece of work," Will noted, shifting a little in his cot to find a more comfortable position. "Can you believe, a woman, in charge of that band of thugs? It's almost impossible to comprehend. She was something else, though. A lusty woman, that's for sure."

Tom glanced to the ground sadly. "Indeed," he said in a half whisper, his tone uncertain.

Will regarded his friend carefully. There was clearly something there, something about this pirate Captain and Pullings, that needed to be revealed. The young captain was definitely not himself, a fact Will had noted as soon as he had entered the Great Cabin on the _Freedom_ and seen Tom sitting quietly on Anna's bed, awaiting instructions. Will had put it out of his mind at the time, more concerned with the issues at hand, but now, his suspicions had been rekindled, and he knew it was time to ask some pointed questions.

"What happened with Cartright, Tom?" He began carefully. "The Captain had you in her cabin, and was patting you like you were her puppy. What happened between you two?"

Tom gave Will a measured look before casting his eyes to the ground and sighing once again. "A lot of things happened, Will. Maybe I look like I came out of it scot-free, but that's not quite the case," he replied, his voice hushed. "I was in a difficult position, you know. I had to do something to try and keep the upper hand, and stay alive. I was trying to keep us all in a fit state to fight if it came to that, but in the end, I couldn't protect my crew from her. She was evil, I tell you, evil," he said emphatically, his voice filled with quiet hatred. "She wouldn't take no for an answer. She took everything she could take from me, regardless of whether I was prepared to give it or not. Everything…"

Pullings let the comment hang in the air as he remembered the many times he had been forced to give in to Cartright's appetite for lust. He stared into space, lost in the memory, as Will regarded him curiously, a thousand fresh questions forming in his mind. What had she taken from him? What had he sacrificed? This response, this Tom Pullings with a soft voice and an unsure character, was nothing like the brother he had left behind, and the change in him was so marked that Will was having great troubles even trying to comprehend it.

Will was about to continue his line of questioning, but before he had the chance, Tom snapped himself out of his reflection and grew serious. "Anyway, I did manage to find out some interesting information about her, and what her ultimate agenda is."

Will gave Tom a questioning look, about to disregard the obvious change of subject before deciding to wait, instead putting his questions regarding Tom and Anna's relationship out of his mind and going along with the new topic.

"Such as?" he inquired.

Tom proceeded to tell Mowett everything he had learned about Cartright, including her history, her plans for the colony, and also her designs for the ship containing the huge amounts of gold bullion.

"Curious," Will noted, scratching his chin lightly, "that the Governor failed to mention the gold shipment. Why do you suppose he would keep that a secret?"

Tom shrugged. "Don't know. Perhaps he also suspects a spy somewhere in Kingston. Perhaps he thinks the spy is someone on his offices."

"They are. Of that I have no doubt."

Stephen Maturin had entered the tent unnoticed to check on Mowett, and was now prepared to offer his knowledge to the two Captains as they discussed the matters at hand.

"You know who the spy is?" Will asked curiously.

"Of course I know," he replied casually, moving across to the other side of Mowett's cot and pulling up a chair, carefully lifting the Captain's wound dressings for inspection. "I have had my suspicions for quite some time, actually, although they were only confirmed after Tom told me about Cartright's spy providing her with information regarding our movements."

Tom frowned, his brow creased in suspicion. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Maturin shrugged. "What would be the point? The information was irrelevant at that moment. Besides, I could see from your state of mind that you should not be pushed too far. You were in a very precarious position, Captain. I was not about to interfere or threaten that position with more details you did not need to know."

Pullings glanced to the ground again, unaware until this point that the doctor had realised how difficult his ordeal on the _Freedom_ actually was. His eyes went blank as he stared to the floor in silence, even as Will watched him like a hawk. Mowett could hold back his concern no longer, and returned to his original questions, hoping to pull a little more information about Tom and his time with Anna.

"Tom, what happened on that ship? What did she do to you?" he asked his friend softly, concern in his voice.

Tom glanced up at him with a lost expression, licking his lips carefully before responding. "Like I said, a lot happened. She gave me no choices, none at all. She wanted so much, demanded it. There was nothing I could do. I had to give in to her." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "God, I hope Charlotte will forgive me," he whispered, his voice full of regret.

The mention of Charlotte's name immediately sparked Will's attention. This was not the response he had expected. He fixed his gaze on his brother in law intently, almost dreading what he was pleading understanding for.

"Forgive you for what?" Will asked, his heart now beating fast in his chest.

"For what I did," Tom said softly. "For what I did with Anna…" Again, his voice left him, and he stared into space, unable to look Will in the eye.

It took a few moments for the realisation to sink in, but when it did, Will found himself suddenly overwhelmed by his anger. What was this? His friend, his brother, the man who he had trusted to love and care for his precious baby sister, had betrayed her with another woman. Not only that, but with a ruthless, vicious bitch like Anna Cartright.

Maturin, still inspecting the wound on Will's shoulder, immediately noted the change of mood in the tent, and regarded the two men in silence, pretending to continue with his treatment. So Pullings had been Cartright's unwilling lover, he thought. Yes, he had suspected as much when he had met with the young Captain in the Great Cabin that day, but he had not been sure of his beliefs until this moment.

Will raised himself up in his cot, his jaw tight and his muscles tensing, as Tom sat beside him, still trying with all his might to avoid Will's icy gaze. Mowett had been frighteningly quiet until this point, glaring at Tom angrily, and now he spoke, his voice low and cold.

"You slept with her?" he accused.

Tom paused, briefly closing his eyes as he remembered the experience. "I had no choice," he said in a half whisper. "She took me hostage, her slave. There was nothing I could do."

"And you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Tom looked up at his brother, and was taken aback by the fury in his gaze. He had expected that Will Mowett, of all people, would understand and comfort him, show him some compassion, but that was clearly not to be the case.

"You must believe it," Tom almost pleaded, leaning forward slightly in his chair. "I did what I had to do to stay alive, Will."

Mowett's gaze did not lose any of its ice. "So you pleasured her in her cabin, whilst your crew were being slaughtered to death on the decks below, is that right?"

Tom stared at him, blinking stupidly. As seconds ticked by he suddenly found himself less and less sure of his plan, and was becoming more and more confused by his own emotions. Had he behaved the wrong way? Had he made the wrong choices?

"Whilst your wife was back in Kingston in pieces, thinking her beloved husband was dead," Will continued, now raising his voice slightly, "you were off on a pirate ship fucking a pretty blonde whore."

Maturin now forgot the wound on Will's shoulder, his eyes firmly fixed on Pullings. The doctor could almost hear the young man's painful inner monologue, as he tried desperately to convince himself that he had done the right thing.

But Pullings clung to his beliefs. "No, no, it wasn't like that. I had no choice Will. God, please believe me, I had no choice. She restrained me, she forced me, damn it!"

"Forced you?" Will asked incredulously. "How could a woman force you? _A woman_! You are a man, for God's sake. You're a Captain of the Fleet, Thomas Pullings! What kind of Captain gives his self control away to a bloody wench? What kind of man screws a whore against his will?"

Tom opened his mouth to speak again, but Will held up his hand in dismissal, turning his face away. "Enough," he snapped. "I have heard enough of this rubbish. Get out, Captain. Get out now."

Tom sat, silent, staring at Will blankly, knowing that there was no way he could convince his brother that he had not betrayed his beloved Charlotte. Pullings sighed heavily, his carriage slumped in defeat, before he slowly stood and turned away from Mowett's bedside towards the tent flap.

As he exited, he turned back to his friend, sadness in his eyes. "Please forgive me, Will," he said softly. "I hope you will understand, some day."

With that, he turned and left the tent, leaving Will and Stephen alone.

Almost as soon as Pullings had departed, Will's head had dropped, and he had begun to breathe heavily, his eyes closed, as he tried to keep his anger at bay. He was furious; furious that he could have been so stupid and so blind; furious that he could possibly have believed that Tom Pullings, the man who loved pretty girls and flowing wine, could ever change his ways and commit to Charlotte. He had stepped back and let Tom take her as his bride, firmly believing that the man had been so taken by Will's precious little sister that he was prepared to give her the love and dedication she deserved. Now that was clearly not the case. Now, when he had been given the chance, Tom had abandoned all that Will believed the man held sacred; his wife, his friends, his Navy, even his country, and fallen into the arms of a pretty whore who no doubt offered him the world, as she had offered Will that night in her cabin.

"A leopard can't change its spots," he said aloud, more to himself than to Maturin, but the doctor heard the comment and could not help but respond.

"No," he said calmly, "but sometimes one must employ camouflage if one is to survive in the world, Captain."

Will opened his eyes and looked at Stephen curiously, his anger still colouring his tone. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" he quipped angrily.

Stephen gave him a steady look. "It means that not everything is what it seems, Captain Mowett. Had it ever occurred to you that Mr Pullings might have been telling the truth?"

Will snorted at the remark. "You expect me to believe that he had no choice?" he scoffed.

"I expect you to believe that the _Freedom_ was not like any other ship, or any other place, on this Earth," Maturin replied. "It was Hell on Earth, Captain. Every day was a nightmare, every scream turned your blood to ice, and the sight of those children, those crewmen, those women, being…"

Maturin's voice cut short as he suddenly remembered the horrific sight of Beatrice, that lovely young blonde mother, and her head being blown apart by Cornish's pistol as Tom had stood by and watched the scene unfold before him. The memory of Tom being expected to shoot her himself flashed through the doctor's mind, and he remembered the sight of the young Captain, quivering and unsure, standing before her, cocking his pistol as he aimed it at her pale forehead, ready to fire.

"It was Hell, William," Maturin continued, his voice now hushed and unusually emotional. "There was not a day when you didn't wish you were dead. I know that Tom felt it, too, but by the time you realised that that horrible place was consuming you, there was no way out."

Will blinked at Stephen in surprise. In all the years he had known the doctor, he had never known him to be so overwhelmed, so emotional, about anything. It was clear from his recount that life on board the _Freedom_ was not easy, and that it had left an indelible scar on the man that would never heal.

Still, Mowett's anger with Tom would not abate. He clung to it, trying to justify it in his mind, searching for a way to express it and hopefully confirm it.

"But you didn't do what he did," Will shot back. "You remained honourable, doctor, and you still managed to live."

Maturin sighed. "Only just, Captain," he said shortly. "Given time, I have no doubt they would have killed me too. Believe me, any way you could find to stay alive in that place was a godsend. Captain Pullings thought he found it, along with a way to keep his crew alive, but in the end, it only tortured him, and took away all sense of joy and happiness he ever possessed. There are more forms of torture than just the physical ones, Captain," he said quietly, "and not all of them leave scars you can see from the surface."

As Mowett stared into space, still lost in his angry thoughts, Maturin stood from his seat. "I have no doubt that, if I were in Captain Pullings position, I would have done exactly the same thing he did, and so would you."

The comment cut Will to the quick, and he stared at the doctor in disbelief. Surely he could not be serious? Will would never consider it, never even think for a moment that he could betray Madeleine for a pirate slut like Anna. But then, he had played the role, stroking her, kissing her, making her believe that she was the object of his desires, in order to make good his escape. Was that really so different from what Tom had done? Now, his fury was subsiding, but his thoughts were a scrambled mess as he tried to understand exactly what had happened on that ship, and how it had changed them all.

"You may like to keep that in mind the next time you accuse Captain Pullings of betrayal, sir," Stephen concluded, bowing stiffly to Will. "Good evening, Captain," he said shortly, turning on his heel and exiting the tent without another word, leaving Will alone with his anger, his confusion, and his disappointment.

* * *

_**A/N** – OK, so this is another one of those "slap Mowett across the head for being such a bastard" chapters. Honestly, he doesn't know he does it, so I am not going to be too harsh on him, but sometimes the guy just needs to relax and be able to think outside the square. Anyway, let's hope he can switch his brain on and figure it all out at some point soon, or his head might explode._

_Regarding the last chapter, I seem to have confused some people. I wrote a little note in the review page, but have also addressed a few things here. I hope it all makes sense now. There are still many places for this story to go, so don't tune out yet! Stay tuned for more action, drama, and maybe a little more lovin…I don't know about the last one, we will see. ;oP_

_**Anyana**: Yep, I loved that line too! I just had to put it in! Glad you liked it! Thanks for that big compliment, too! Flossy blushes rather embarrassed That last chapter was actually exceptionally difficult to write, one of the hardest in fact. Just getting the feel of it right, the timing, the plan, was quite difficult, but I think I got there in the end! I try my hardest to get people into the story, as I really want you to feel that you are there watching it all unfold. I hope that's how it comes across. Anyway, thanks heaps for continuing to read and review!_

_**Wing Pikepaw**: I know, another cliffhanger. I am so evil! But then, you all love it, don't you? Don't deny it! Don't worry about Emma, for the moment. She is still alive and awaiting rescuing, but will they get to her and help her? Hmmmm, more fertile ground for twists coming up! This story ain't over yet! Cheers, luv!_

_**Kiramowett**: You will be happy to see from this chapter that Will has lived. Huzzah! Unfortunately, the doctors did not give him a personality transplant and insert understanding at the same time as taking out his bullet. He's still in the bad books for treating Tom so bad, so we will see if he and Tom can be friends again in the future. Also, there's still the chance of infection…those bloody dirty 19th Century folk know nothing of germs! Take care, sweetie!  
_

_**Bean02**: A reunion you say? Well, not just yet. They are on Dragon Island to recoup a bit, but I am sure as soon as they get back Mrs Pullings will jump on her husband and expect, um, servicing._

_Charlie: Can I do that?  
Me: Why not?  
__Charlie: Well, I am pregnant, aren't I? Can Regency girls get laid when they're pregnant, or is that, like, taboo?  
__Me: I don't know. You're the one from that period, babe. Go look it up on the Internet.  
__Charlie: Good idea. (Wanders off to the PC, muttering the address of Google to herself)_

_We'll see what happens. Yes, I think Tom would be thrilled, but he's still a bit 'out there', so maybe it's best if he doesn't find out right now. Hmm, me have tricks up my sleeve? Never! Mwahahaha! You're right, luv. There's lots to come yet (some of which you already know!), but there's a lot to keep everybody on their toes. Stay tuned! Love always. :o)_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige:** Your review really got me, which was why I posted a little bit of clarification. Emma isn't dead, well, not yet anyway. Tom just left her behind because he is hopeless._

_Tom: Hey!  
Me: Well, you are.  
__Tom: No I'm not. I'm excellent. Dammit, I'm a princess!  
__Me: (sighs) Ok, princess, why don't you go practice tying your shoelaces again?  
__Tom: (giggles) Ohhh, I've almost got it, you know! (runs away to get his lace up boots)_

_So now, Anna is without Tom, but has Emma. What will happen? Will Tom tell Will about the baby? Will they go back and rescue her? Hmmm, so many options! Stay tuned for the one I pull out of the hat to write! _

_**Lometari:** Yeah, remembering the doctors was good for Tom. Snaps for Tom, everyone. But he really needs to remember everbody. Ah well, next time I suppose. He is trying. Very trying sometimes…_

_So, it's Easter. Yay! Easter eggs and all that! Hope you all have a good one. I will update as soon as I can…maybe earlier as it is Uni holiday this week, but I am not making any guarantees! So please please review, and let me know how much of a bastard Will is for treating Tom like dirt! Till next time, lovely people, bye!_


	21. A Dish Served Cold

_A/N – I will probably be unable to write for a week or two, so here's an earlier update…my Easter present to you! Huzzah!_

Chapter 21 – A Dish Served Cold

"Bastard!"

Captain Cartright was pacing her cabin like a caged tiger, her eyes flashing red with anger as she rubbed the wounds on her wrists inflicted by her rough restraints. "Mowett, that BASTARD! How DARE he! How DARE he restrain me!"

"They didn't take anything, just the crew from the _Voyager_ and the two remaining crew from the _Enterprise_," Cornish said carefully, not wanting to make his Captain any more angry than she already was. "The fire was extinguished, but there is some damage to the hull that needs urgent attention. So far we have kept the flooding to a minimum, and the pumps seem to be holding up, but it will take at least another few days to bring us back to ship shape again."

"Damn you Tom," she said in a dangerous whisper, ignoring Cornish's damage report. "You were supposed to stay with me. You were supposed to love me. How could you just leave me like that?" Anna was talking to herself more than Cornish, her anger and hurt bubbling over like a boiling cauldron.

Cornish watched his Captain pace for a few moments more, before offering his well thought suggestion. "We could go after them?" he offered. "They can't have gotten too far."

Anna glanced up at him dangerously, before visibly relaxing a little. "No, it's no use. I have lost him. I've lost him, my friend, it's that simple."

She threw herself into a comfortable chair and rubbed her eyes wearily, her ability to think straight slowly slipping away. She had believed him, believed whole-heartedly that Tom Pullings was her lover, her companion, and that he would be by her side throughout this difficult period. Instead, it was clear that the whole thing was a rouse, simply to keep himself alive. She closed her eyes and remembered their nights of passion, the lady firmly of the opinion that he was enjoying the activity just as much as she was. Their escapades were erotic and unusual, and she had revelled in the attention, thrilled that, perhaps for the first time in her life, she may come to understand and experience the love of a man. She had believed him, believed him completely, until that moment when she had been restrained by Captain Mowett, Tom looking down on her coldly before slapping her hard across the face with a force that made her bleed.

Anna opened her eyes with a start, almost feeling the strike as it was cast across her pale face that very moment, and the force of it made her anger boil over even more. Yes, if he had asked, she would have given him anything he desired; riches, wealth, power, anything. Instead, he had used her desire for him as a shield, protecting himself from the possibility of torture and execution for the sake of sharing night after night in her bed, living an endless lie. She was a fool. She cursed herself for her stupidity, for her belief in him, indeed in any man. She was alone, this she knew, and she would no doubt have been better off killing him as soon as he had been brought aboard. Now she must bear the pain of him leaving her, and of his obvious lies, offered up when she was at her most feminine, her most vulnerable. _How could he take advantage of me like that?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light wailing, coming from the small cradle in the corner of her cabin. Emma was stirring, her sleep interrupted by the gruff sound of Cornish's gravel like voice. Anna stood from her chair and moved across the cabin quietly, reaching into the cot and lifting the child carefully into her arms.

"It's alright, little one," she cooed, rocking the baby gently back to sleep. "Everything will be alright. We don't need him, my angel. I can look after you without him."

Without him. The words slowly began to hit home. Now, he was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her ship needed repair, and there were more important things to worry about than the fate of a few pathetic Navy officers.

She continued to rock Emma in her arms, all the while gazing into the child's crystal blue eyes intently. _How dare he. How dare he use me_, she thought to herself. _He never loved me. He always wanted that stupid bitch he calls a wife. What does she have that I do not? What can she have that would make him leave me and our little one for her?_

Captain Cartright stared into space for a few moments, before regaining her composure and turning to Cornish briskly. "Perhaps it's time to find out, what do you say?" she said confidently, answering her silent question aloud.

Cornish stared at her blanky. "Um, Captain, find out what?" he inquired carefully.

"Why, what that whore of a wife has that I don't, of course. Hmmm," she said, her eyebrows raised. "Now there's a thought. A good one, too…"

Anna floated across the cabin to her comfortable chair once more, still cradling the now sleeping child in her arms. _A good thought indeed_, she repeated to herself. _Perhaps I don't need Captains. Perhaps Captain's wives would be more useful…_

"Mr Cornish," she said in a businesslike manner, her melancholy suddenly lifted. "Contact the _Mary Jane_. Have the watcher brought to me by ship. I will meet them at our usual location."

"Yes, Captain," replied Cornish quickly, happy to be dismissed from the presence of his angry commander. "For what purpose, maam?"

"I want information," Anna replied, her voice ominously quiet. "Information about our dear friend Mrs Thomas Pullings."

* * *

Word was sent to Kingston in a flash, and, less than two days later, the _Freedom_ was bobbing happily in the ocean current alongside the small fishing boat _Mary Jane_, with a tiny rowboat bringing a restrained visitor in a neat black suit to the towering galleas for his appointment with the Captain. 

The door of the Great Cabin opened with a creak, and two grubby men entered the room, escorting a trembling gentleman in chains into the cabin to greet his host. The gentleman was clearly afraid, his long nose twitching nervously as his captors pushed him unceremoniously into the open space just inside the cabin.

"Ahhh, welcome my friend," Cartright said to the man, looking up to him from her dressing table, where she sat casually brushing her hair. "I trust your trip from Kingston was a pleasant one?"

The man regarded her for a few moments in fear, before finding his voice weakly. "Y..yes, thank you Captain."

"Good," replied Anna, placing her brush carefully on the table before her and rising. "The _Mary Jane_ is a lovely little vessel, and her crew are quite friendly, are they not?"

The men who had escorted the visitor into the cabin chuckled quietly at the Captain's comment, before her stony look silenced them.

"Remove his bonds, if you please," she said to the man's captors coldly, "and then, please excuse us. Mr Ashley and I have some matters to discuss."

The men nodded politely, removing the irons around the visitor's wrists and ankles before turning and leaving the cabin without another word, closing the door behind them.

Anna moved across the cabin, sitting down at the small meal table beneath the larboard windows. "Come, my friend, take a seat and talk with me."

Mr Ashley slowly shuffled across to the chair opposite Anna. He sat heavily, heaving a sigh as the lady poured him a glass of wine.

"Here," she said cheerfully, placing the glass of madeira before him. "Try this. Excellent vintage."

Ashley looked at the glass as though it were a scorpion, lifting it carefully to his lips and taking the smallest possible sip of its contents. Anna watched his every move, before breaking into light laughter.

"Oh, my dear man, I can assure you it is not poisoned. What would be the purpose of poisoning you? I have questions for you, questions that need to be answered."

Ashley eyed her carefully, before draining the scarlet liquid from the goblet and setting it glass back on the table empty. He glanced around him nervously before gathering his courage and looking the Captain in the eye. "What kind of questions?" he asked softly.

Anna smiled maliciously. "All kinds of questions, about the ladies in Kingston, and what they are up to these days."

_Ladies of Kingston_… "Do you mean the wives of the Captains?"

Cartright's smile grew wider. "That's the way. Yes, indeed. Those ladies. Have you been watching them as instructed?"

"Um…yes, madam, I have," Ashley said, his voice visibly shaking. "They used to go out almost every day, mostly shopping for clothes and fashion, especially Mrs Halsey and Mrs Pullings. Mrs Mowett tended not tend to shop too often, preferring to stay at Halsey Manor alone. That is, until Captain Pullings failed to return from his mission."

Ashley noticed the Captain's change of expression at the mention of Pullings' name and darted his eyes about the room, not wanting to meet the Captain's cold stare. The mention of Tom's had made her anger well up again, and her temper was beginning to spiral out of control. Instead, Ashley hurried on with his account, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"After that, I did not see them around at all, until yesterday, when Mrs Mowett and Mrs Pullings went to the Market for some fresh produce. That is all I have seen, madam," he concluded, hoping that the information would be enough to satisfy the Captain's desire.

Anna leaned forward in her chair, her recollection of Tom now gone in her intense concentration on the topic at hand. "So, they are coming out of their seclusion now, are they? That could be useful. Where do they usually go when they are in town?"

"Ah, several places, madam. They like the tailors and dressmakers the most, Mrs Pullings the one with the interest in fashion, I think. Other than that, they sometimes go to the market, as with yesterday, to find fresh mangoes mostly, or to the General Store to buy sweets."

Cartright stared into space, contemplating what she had just been told. _So the ladies are out and about,_ she thought to herself. _At least that could make this plan a whole lot easier._

"There is one other thing, madam," Mr Ashley added in a half whisper. "The ladies have a Marine escort who accompanies them everywhere. Apparently, the Admiral was worried about their safety in the city."

"Oh, yes I know that," Anna commented absently, waving her hand in dismissal. "I was given that information long ago. Don't worry, we can dispense with one Marine with ease. You have done well, Mr Ashley," she observed, leaning back in her chair with a smile and crossing her hands delicately in her lap. "Very well indeed. Your information about the Navy force was spot on, and your knowledge of the Captains and their movements has been second to none. Well done, my friend. I will admit I never thought you would have it in you. "

"Um…th..thank you, madam," Ashley replied, nodding his head nervously. "Does that mean you will let them go now?" he added, his eyes alighting with silent hope.

Anna regarded the quivering man in black for a few moments, before her smile was replaced by a serious frown. "Oh, no, not just yet. I am afraid your wife and son will have to stay in my custody, just for a little while longer, until I am finished with this campaign. After that, I assure you, you will have them back safe and sound."

Ashley's face fell at the lady's words, and he slunk down in his chair in defeat. He had hoped, hoped with all his might, that this time would be the last time, and he would be freed from the pain of losing his wife and young son as hostages to the pirate captain, but alas it was not to be, and he was still forced to be her spy, feeding her information about the movements of the Captains and their partners, as well as the developments in the Governor's office, for the sake of keeping his family alive.

"Don't fret, Simon," Anna smiled, reaching across and patting Ashley reassuringly on the knee. "It will be over soon, and you will never have to see me again. But until then, I need you to watch those women, and whatever happens, don't let them out of your sight. Now, one last thing," she added, leaning back in her chair once more. "About that ship from England, the one with the gold on board. Any more news on its arrival?"

He looked up at her sadly, thoughts still filled with images of his wife and son, before responding. "The gold is coming in on a large frigate, called the _Intrepid_. It left England a little while ago, and we think it is about two weeks out of Kingston."

Anna's face lit up at the news. "Two weeks? Ahhh, how excellent," she breathed, tapping her fingers together thoughtfully. "Will it be coming in via the standard route?"

"No, madam," Ashley replied. "Apparently, it will come via the east, dropping in on the island from outside the main shipping routes. We are also quite sure it does not have an escort, as this is a rather hush hush delivery, and the Government are keen not to draw attention to it."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the room as Anna considered the information offered to her, and Ashley glanced around nervously for a way out. At length, Anna stood, taking the man's hand and helping him to stand also.

"Thank you, Mr Ashley. You have been more than helpful to our cause, and I am very appreciative of it. Remember, you must keep watching those ladies, although hopefully, the need to watch them will not exist for too much longer."

The malice in her tone was obvious, and Ashley could not help but feel for the ladies in Kingston, happily going about their business, with no knowledge of the fact that their lives would soon be turned upside down by this pirate bitch and her cutthroat band.

"Good bye, my friend, and take care." Anna concluded, smiling at him. Ashley managed to return a smile of sorts, the corners of his mouth twitching nervously in time with his nose, before turning towards the door to make his exit.

"Oh, and Mr Ashley?"

He turned back to face her, his eyes questioning.

"If you even think about mentioning this to anyone, I will kill your family without a second thought. Is that clear?"

Ashley blinked at the Captain in horror, before his shoulders dropped and he nodded sadly.

"Yes, that is clear, Captain Cartright," he replied in a tone of utter defeat.

"Good man. Mr Cornish?"

Cornish appeared at the door immediately, awaiting orders.

"Have Mr Ashley taken back to the _Mary Jane_, will you please? He has more work for us in Kingston. Oh, and ask the _Mary Jane's_ captain to see me immediately."

"Yes, Captain," Cornish replied gruffly, taking Ashley by the scruff of his coat and literally throwing him out of the cabin and into the arms of the waiting _Mary Jane_ crewmen.

Cornish stood at the doorway, watching the two men escort the quivering man back to the small fishing boat, before he turned to his Captain questioningly.

"Does he know?"

Anna smiled. "No, of course not. He thinks his wife and brat are still alive, the fool. Ah well, he will guess the day we run him through, I suppose. Shame, really. He is a pleasant little man, if you can get past that bloody twitching nose of his."

Cornish chuckled at the comment. "Yes, Captain," he replied heartily, before leaving in search of the _Mary Jane_'s Captain.

In a few short moments, Cornish returned in the company of a tall, lanky man with piercing green eyes and a long blue coat that reached past his knees.

"Ahh, Captain Grainger," Anna said courteously, offering the man her hand. "Thank you for bringing Mr Ashley to see me. I would ask you to take him back to Kingston as quickly as you can, and when you get there, I have a special task for you and your crew."

Captain Grainger nodded respectfully. "Of course, Captain Cartright," he said softly. "What is it you require of us?"

Anna grinned. "I need you to bring me a very special cargo; a particular lady, whom Mr Ashley will be able to tell you more about. Her name is Charlotte Pullings. I do not want her harmed in any way, is that understood? She is to be brought to me in one piece, with no damage, and none of your crew are to, how shall I say, sample her wares before she is surrendered into my custody. Is that all clear, Captain?"

Grainger nodded again. "Crystal clear, madam. It shall be done."

"Thank you, Steven," Anna said, once again offering the man her hand in conclusion. "Please, carry this out as quickly as possible. We don't have much time afforded to us, and I must have that woman as soon as time allows."

The tall Captain nodded politely and turned to depart, before Anna called him back.

"Oh, and if she happens to be with another lady, by the name of Madeleine Mowett, bring her along too. I think I would like to have a few words with her as well," she added, an evil grin crossing her face.

"Yes, Captain," Grainger grinned back, before turning and leaving the cabin without another word.

Anna stood alone in the Great Cabin, smiling broadly. Yes, she would have her revenge. So Tom thought he could get the better of her? Well, she would show him, in no uncertain terms, who was the true victor in this battle, and who would come out on top in the end.

She slunk back into a chair and sighed happily. _Oh yes, he will pay_, she thought with a chilling smile. _By God, he will pay…and his wife will pay with him.

* * *

_

_**A/N:** DadadaDUMMMM! So Anna's got her eye on the ladies, has she? Oh no! Who will protect them if the Captains are on Dragon Island? Will they make it back on time to help their women? Will Madeleine and Charlotte be captured and dragged back to the Freedom? Ohhh, it's getting very twisted, people, there's so many twists and turns in this little tale that I think my power steering is close to failing…aaarrrggghhh!_

_Thank you for all the reviews, guys. The 100 mark has been hit! Yay! I never thought I would make it to 100 reviews! Phew, it's all too much! I wanted to thank you for taking the time to tell me what you think. It means a lot to see that someone is reading this trifle, and enjoying it! Cheers to infinity from the Flossmeister!_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige**: Pause that tea drinking for a minute, babe! Hope you like the update! Don't worry, it will all make twisted sense by the time we reach the end of this story which is…umm…oh God, chapters away yet! Darn it! Anyway, enjoy your nice hot cup of Ceylon, luvvie. Make sure you have it with milk – tea without milk is so uncivilised! Cheers!_

_**Bean02**: CONGRATULATIONS! Check your mailbox soon for your 100th Reviewer prize! (that is, unless the US Customs confiscate it – I know they have problems with white powder sometimes! Hahahaha!). Anyway, I am sorry to hear that the Patriot caused such upheaval in your house. I always liked that movie – the two main American characters were played by Australians! Hahaha! It's a shame, you know…if only you guys had stayed in the Commonwealth, you could have had the Royals on the cover of your Women's Magazines, too! Not only that, but you may now be driving on the correct side of the road! Hahaha! _

_Yes, Will is a jerkass. He can't really help it, but he is trying. Next chapter we will see just how Will's thought processes work, when they are not out of order. Till next time, be a good miss! (PS – hope the family Easter visit wasn't too bad ;o)_

_**Kiramowett:** Yes, the wound hurts. It hurts quite a bit actually, and the more angry dear William makes himself the more it hurts, so yay for pain! He's a bit of a bastard sometimes, but he doesn't realise he does it. Underneath, he is a nice boy, he just has issues, that's all. Ah well, don't they all… ;o)_

_**Wing Pikepaw:** Will does need to know the full truth, but Tom's not that good with his emotions, as you have probably guessed. Perhaps they will discuss it. Perhaps not. Perhaps William will run his ex-friend through with a sword? Hmm, that has promise…tune in next time to find out!_

_**Lometari:** Computer problems suck. Big time. I have not had too many since I got my G5 (insert shameless plug for Apple computers here!), but I still get a few. Don't worry; it's a sign from the Gods that you are spending too much time behind the screen. Get out and get some sun, dammit, or you will start to look like Nosferatu! Hope you are enjoying your holidays! Take care!_

_Next weekend I am on a bit of a holiday on the folks farm (ahh, country life and home cooked meals!), so the next update may be a little way away, but don't fret – there will be one, I promise! Till then, hope you all had a great Easter, and the Easter Bunny brought you lots of chocolate! Bye for now:o)_


	22. An Apology

Chapter 22 – An Apology

Three days passed, and still Captain Pullings had not returned to Will's tent. Mowett had made an excellent recovery, the fear of infection a distant memory as his shoulder continued to heal as planned. Each day doctors Maturin and Mendoza would visit him, checking on his wound and the general health of their patient, and both were pleased with his progress. They also reported on the other patients in their care; some were able to be saved, others were beyond saving, and in at least one instance, one was offered a pistol to relieve his extended suffering. The two men had been working around the clock to ensure that as many crewman as possible had been restored to health, and though they were utterly exhausted, they never stopped to think of themselves before their patients. Will had seen this first hand, and was more than appreciative of their efforts.

"You have been most excellent to myself and to my crew, Rodrigo," he said to Mendoza as the doctor changed the bandage around Will's shoulder.

Mendoza smiled. "It is a pleasure to assist, sir," he replied formally. "Thankfully, the vast majority of them will return to full health, yourself included."

"I am forever in your debt, doctor," Will said with genuine gratitude. "If there is ever anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."

The doctor paused for a moment before responding. "There is one thing I would ask of you, sir," he said softly, almost reluctantly, as he packed away his remaining bandages.

"Name it, sir, and it shall be done," Will replied confidently.

"Well," said Rodrigo slowly, looking Mowett in the eye, "you should be well enough to get up and move around today, the exercise would do you some good, I think." He paused again, his uncertainty obvious, before he swallowed hard and ploughed on. "Perhaps, when you leave this tent, the first place you could visit is Captain Pullings, sir."

Will and Rodrigo exchanged a long look, before Will lowered his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I know. We need to talk about a few things, Captain Pullings and I," he said softly.

Mendoza nodded happily and stood from his chair. "Well, good morning, Captain," he said cheerfully. "I hope we will see you up and about soon."

When the doctor had gone, Mowett sat back in his cot, his eyes glassy as he became lost in his reflections. These past few days alone had given him time; time to think, time to rest, time to consider his actions over the past few weeks, and indeed months. He had thought of Maddie, and how badly he had treated her on the voyage from England, only brought to his senses by his sister's swift smack across the back of his head. He had thought about his decision to disobey orders, and the fact that, when he returned, it could mean his disgrace, and the end of his career in the Navy. Most of all, however, he thought about Tom, and what his friend had revealed to him about his relationship with Captain Cartright. He had been angry at first, unable to believe that Tom could cheat on Charlotte with a pirate whore like Anna. But as the long hours passed, he reflected more and more on his own actions that night in Anna's cabin, and how he had used her appetite for lust against her, ensuring his survival and the survival of his crew and his best friend at all costs. He had thought long and hard and, for the first time, had actually started to realise his shortcomings in accepting the behaviour of others as opposed to himself. Time and time again he had imposed higher values on those he loved, perhaps because he loved them, or because he expected more of them. Because of it, any inappropriate behaviour, any action that he considered beneath them, or himself, was judged severely by the young Captain, with his quick temper sometimes overtaking him when he least expected it. It had happened at Abbotsleigh, when he had learned of Charlotte and Tom's encounter in the Maze, and that same day he had almost lost his beloved Madeleine by insinuating that she was a whore for giving herself to him before their wedding day. He had almost lost her, and his own happiness that day, through his own stupidity and unwillingness to accept that the choices of others were not always the same as his own, but he had never learned from the experience, pushing it to the back of his mind as a silly miscalculation, never to be revisited.

But now, it was happening all over again. Now, he had imposed his own high expectations on his best friend, unable to understand the man's actions; actions Will himself had undertaken in order to achieve the same result. It was so stupid. Mowett had had time, so much time, to consider, to reflect, and finally, after these long, quiet days, these months, indeed these long years, he had begun to see the error of his ways. He had come to realise that, for all Tom's faults, all his past infidelities, he adored Charlotte, and could never abandon her love for the sake of a pirate whore. Pullings had proved himself, time and time again, by loving Charlie, caring for her, giving her everything her heart desired, and this could not be overlooked. No, he had not abandoned her. He had acted as he had thought he should, and it had kept him alive, and also perhaps kept others alive that may have been thrown to the wolves much earlier. It was also clear that night he had told Will of his actions that he was in pain, and not himself; He had lost his pride, his strong self assured nature, the core of his being having been ripped apart by his experiences on the _Freedom_, perhaps never to be repaired. It was the shell of the man Will had once known that had sat beside him and confessed his crimes, and who had asked, indeed begged for forgiveness that night, for everything he had done, and everything he had been forced to do; forgiveness that Will had denied him.

Mowett closed his eyes and shook his head at his foolishness. He should have listened, should have understood, but his anger had overtaken him, as it had done so many times before, and he had not seen the obvious distress in his friend's eyes until it was all over. He needed to make amends, to tell Tom he understood and was there for him as a friend should be, and not to let his anger and false judgement carry him away again in the future. With that thought he stretched wearily and slid himself out of his cot, still weak, but determined to make his way out into camp, and offer some form of apology to his best friend, if he would accept it.

* * *

Tom Pullings, Captain of the HMS _Enterprise_ and all round nice guy, was sitting alone on a large rock jutting out over the waters edge, watching the crabs as they scurried across the sand below him towards a smaller rocky outcrop not far away. He was not really seeing them, his gaze clouded, his thoughts in another world as the waves crashed on the shore beneath his feet. He had been thoughtful for days, his sleep disturbed, his mind a mess of emotions. Every night he had awoken in a cold sweat, recalling the _Freedom_, and every terrifying moment of his imprisonment. He could not get the image of Beatrice out of his mind, and every night, when he closed his eyes, the image of her innocent face as she lay dead on the deck, her body spattered in blood, flooded his thoughts, making him less and less sure of himself or the choices he had made. Every night he saw Anna too, heard her laughter, felt her body beneath him as he gave her what she demanded, and every night, the pins and needles in his limbs made him tremble wildly as he tried to push the memory out of his mind. 

The waves crashed against the shore once again, and the sound knocked him out of his reflection. He had to stop this, he thought silently. He had to try and come to terms with it, even if that meant he had to do it alone. He had counted on Will being there for him, to help him understand it, just to listen, but it was clear that night in his tent that Mowett wanted nothing to do with him. It was obvious to Tom that their friendship was over, and that Pullings' marriage would end as soon as Will was able to tell Charlotte of her husband's infidelities. Suddenly Captain Pullings' entire world was falling apart, and he couldn't help the small part of him that yearned to return to the _Freedom_, and to the pain of his captivity. At least there he could physically defend himself if need be, but how could he defend himself from the heartache of losing Charlotte, the only woman he ever loved?

"Mind if I join you?"

Tom turned with a start to see Will behind him, still pale, but well recovered from his injured shoulder now in a sling. The sight of his former best friend searching him out was not what Pullings expected, and he sat silently, offering only a small, sad nod as Will sat down on the rock beside him with some effort.

"Tide is going out, I see," Will said nervously, also looking out to sea as the two sat watching the waves.

"Yes, has been for a while," replied Tom mechanically, not quite knowing what else to say.

Both men sat, silent, looking out to the ocean beyond, trying to find the right words to express what they were feeling. In the end, it was Will who broke the silence.

"Tom, I think we need to talk."

Pullings looked up at him, their eyes locked, before he sighed and looked away. "I know what you are going to say," he said sadly, picking up a tiny stone by his ankle and throwing it out into the swirling ocean before him. "You are going to tell me that I am a bastard, and that you will never let your sister see me again, right?"

"Actually, I was going to say I'm sorry."

Tom blinked at Mowett in surprise. "You were what?"

Will turned his gaze back to the sea before him, pausing as he gathered his thoughts. "I think I was way too harsh on you that night in the tent," he said quietly, the words obviously difficult to find. "I should have listened. I know you wouldn't cheat on Charlie. I know you love her, you have shown it so many times. I should have believed you, but I was just too angry. I love her, Tom, she's my angel, and the thought of you betraying her…well, I guess it just made me too angry to see clearly. I don't understand everything that happened to you on that ship, but I know that there is much more to it than my snap judgements. So…I just wanted to say…well, I'm sorry, mate."

The two sat in silence for a few more moments as Will's words sunk in. Tom had not expected it, and to hear that his best friend and brother had forgiven him was enough to make him want to leap for joy.

"Thank you," Pullings said finally with a quiet smile.

Will turned to him and returned the smile, relieved that the apology had been accepted. "Don't thank me," he replied, visibly more relaxed. "You are my friend, and I should have remembered that. I should have realised how bloody hard it must have been for you on that ship."

"It was hard," Tom agreed. "So hard, you don't know…"

Pullings paused for a moment, his eyes flashing back to the scurrying crabs below him as he revisited the _Freedom_ in his memory. He had kept it in, kept in the pain for so long now, but now that his friend was by his side, and understanding, he knew he needed to share his pain with someone who would listen.

"She tied me to a table," he began in a half whisper. "I was naked, and so scared I can't tell you. All over the walls were knives, blades, axes…it was horrible."

He took a deep breath before forging on. "She told me all about her plans, and what she wanted to do to the colony. She knew everything, knew all about us, all of us. She had so much power, and she was prepared to use it. I could hear them, screaming, screaming in pain. I could hear Darlington..."

Again Tom paused, his eyes glazed in thought and sadness, as Will also searched his memory to identify the crewman his friend spoke of.

"Darlington. He was one of your young Midshipmen, wasn't he?"

Tom nodded sadly. "I could hear him screaming. It was blood curdling. He must have been in so much pain. She just laughed, Will. She laughed when they died. She laughed when Beatrice died…"

Again, Tom's voice failed him as the shocking memory returned, and Will blinked at him in confusion. "Who is Beatrice?" he asked softly.

"It was her baby," Tom went on, not hearing Will's question, as the tears now began to well in his eyes and his words tumbled over one another in his distress. "She wanted her baby back, but Anna took it away from her. She told me to shoot her, but I couldn't do it, Will. All I could see was Charlotte. It was Charlotte she wanted me to kill. I couldn't do it, but I still couldn't stop them from killing her, and now that bitch has little Emma…"

Pullings lowered his head in his anguish, snapping his eyes shut as he remembered once again the sight of Beatrice screaming for her baby before she was silenced forever. His words were not making much sense to Will, but the young Captain continued to listen in silence, knowing that his friend needed to get the experience off his chest. There would be a time for details later.

"God, it was Hell," Tom whispered. "It was bloody Hell…she took what she wanted, Will. I had to give in to her. She tied me down, I was helpless, what could I do?"

A single tear streaked his face as, for the first time, Tom allowed the anguish and hurt of those past terrifying weeks come to the surface, and the thought of it was enough to make him go numb from the pain. He lifted his head wilfully, gazing out to sea through his tears, his mind awash with emotions.

"Forgive me," he said, his voice low and uncertain. "Please God, forgive me."

Will could not speak. He sat, dumbfounded, helpless to take away his friend's suffering. He had had no idea of the pain that Tom had been feeling until this moment, but he now knew that the experience of the _Freedom_ was like nothing he could ever have imagined. Now he finally began to understand, and the understanding made him even more ashamed of his anger towards Tom that night in his tent.

"You don't have to ask for forgiveness, brother," Will said softly, resting his hand reassuringly on Tom's shoulder. "You did what you had to do. It is they who must ask for forgiveness. You kept your strength, and you kept your head, Tom, and that's something to be proud of."

Tom managed a weak smile. "Proud? I could never be proud of what I did, Will. I did what I had to do, although I wish to God that I had not had to do it. I don't think I will ever see life the same way. Ever."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, watching the ocean swirl before them, lost in their own thoughts. Gradually, Tom's tears subsided, and he sat calmly, actually feeling better than he had done in a long time from sharing his experiences with a friend.

"At least now I will see Charlie again." He said quietly, his voice a little happier. "I miss her so much, you know."

"She misses you, too," Will replied. "It was for her that I came after you, you know. She loves you so much, and she needs you by her side."

Will smiled broadly, knowing at least now he could bring the man some happy news.

"She's with child, Tom."

Pullings stared at Will blankly for a few moments, before the statement began to slowly register. "She's pregnant?" he asked in disbelief.

Mowett's smile grew even wider, if that was possible. "She is indeed," he said happily, patting Tom on the back. "You're going to be a father, mate."

A father? The words were so wonderful Tom could not quite comprehend them. He continued to stare at Mowett stupidly, now feeling his sadness and anguish suddenly replaced with joy as he thought of the future and his wife and child.

"God, I don't believe it," he croaked, his voice almost gone as a smile slowly crept onto his face.

"Believe it," Will laughed. "She's expecting, and she wants her husband back. So what do you say, Captain Pullings?" he grinned, slowly standing with some effort as the pain in his shoulder returned a little from the exertion. "Shall we head back to Kingston, and see Mrs Pullings and Mrs Mowett again?"

Tom was now smiling widely for the first time in weeks, his tear streaked face dry. "That sounds bloody brilliant," he replied confidently.

The two friends laughed together as they made their way back up the beach towards the camp, to find the doctors, and make preparations to be on their way home, now as the friends they had been in the past, and would be for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_A/N – OK, so that's the buddy chapter. Will had to apologise, and eventually figure out how much of a bastard he can be to people sometimes._

_Will: Hey, it's not intentional.  
Me: No, it never is.  
Will: Well, I understand now, so everything's fine, right?  
Me: Um, we still have quite a few chapters to go, so don't bet on it.  
Will: Damn!_

_So Will is not going to become Captain One Arm, but the thought was a good one. Ah well, maybe next story… ;o) I also liked the idea of Will telling Tom about Charlie's pregnancy. At least that was one way that Mowett could cheer the poor man up with some happy news!  
_

_**Wing Pikepaw:** I did like that scene with Elizabeth in POTC, but I don't think Charlotte is quite as, um, aggressive as Miss Elizabeth. Maddie, definitely! No, I have plans for the little ladies, which will become evident very shortly…stay tuned for that one!_

_Oh, and yeah, I know The Patriot is historically inaccurate, I did my first degree in History, too! All those movies are. They are just good fun on a rainy Sunday afternoon with a bowl of popcorn…ahh, the joys of DVD's! Thanks for the reviews, love your story, too!_

_**Bean02:** Anna is VERY messed up, you are correct there. She doesn't really realise it, though. That's just the way she is. What's that saying…the road to Hell is paved with good intentions? She just wants someone to love her, and at least now she has Emma, so that's encouraging. Rest assured she would never hurt Emma, as she thinks Emma is her baby now. Weird girl… Yeah, more foreigners playing Americans indeed. Maybe we can make up for all those times when Americans played us! Try watching "Evil Angels" and hearing Meryl Streep do an Australian accent! I have never heard anything so pathetic in my life! Sounded more like South African to me! Hahaha! Cheers luvvie. Enjoy your prize, coming soon to a postbox near you:o)_

_**An-Cat-Gaelige:** Yes, Earl Grey is most excellent. These days I tend to go for English Breakfast, though – I think I am all Earl Grey'd out from years of over drinking the stuff! The ladies are indeed becoming involved now, probably next chapter, so God help them. Intrigue makes the world go round, I find, so more to come! Cheers!  
_

_**Anyana:** Charlie has got some fight in her, but not as much as Maddie. I think Maddie would go a bit psycho if Anna got hold of her, which is why I intend to have so much fun with this one! Still, don't underestimate Mrs Pullings…she may yet show her fighting spirit! As for the men seeing it…I hope not. Men don't take to well to women who can protect themselves, especially these boys. That's their job, isn't it? NOT! Hahaha! Cheers, luv!_

_**Kiramowett:** Anna a bee-yotch! I loved that! I got this image of Cartman singing "Kyle's mum is a bitch" on the __Freedom deck, right before they shot the little bastard. Freaky! Anyway, I don't know if Charlie and Maddie can run away from what is coming, but they will sure as hell give it a try, if they have any sense…hmm, interesting question in itself! You'd better hope Mowett and Pullings get back in time to protect them, hadn't you? Mwahahaha! ;o)_

_**Lometari:** OK, so 14 days off and 3 days sun is bad. My maths is pathetic and even I can figure that one out! Perhaps you should also stop sleeping in that coffin? Hahaha! Thanks for the review, good luck heading back to school. If the apartment is yours on your own, enjoy – I love living by myself. I am a crusty old bitch who needs everything MY way, or not at all! Life is good!_

_OK, so another chapter has come and gone and Will and Tom are friends again. Awwww! The next phase of this story is about to unfold, and I think next time, the ladies may make an appearance…so stay tuned y'all! Until then, have a great one! Byeeeeeee!_


	23. Sweets and Mangoes

Chapter 23 – Sweets and Mangoes

Mrs Pullings was up and about now, no longer dressed in black, her face calmer and happier than it had been in a long time. Ever since her big brother had left in search of her husband, Charlie had been a new woman, her melancholy gone, and her beautiful smile lighting up every room as it had done so often in the past. She was confident, exceptionally confident, that Will would return with her beloved Tom, and that everything would soon be just fine. She had said as much to Admiral Halsey when, furious, he had stormed into the Manor and demanded to know anything and everything the ladies knew about Captain Mowett's secret mission to rescue Captain Pullings. Charlotte, until that moment unaware that Will had left on his new voyage, answered quite confidently that she knew nothing of the mission, and that, even if she had, she would not tell the miserable old man anything, as he was the one who had ordered her brother not to rescue her beloved husband in the first place. She had also begun to tell the Admiral, in no uncertain terms, what she thought of his orders, and where he could stick them, but she was cut short by Mrs Mowett, who would not allow the lady be plunged into a precarious position by an unplanned and unthought outburst.

Now, several days later, Charlotte had well and truly left her despair behind, and was confident that, sooner or later, her husband and brother would return, and everything would be perfect again. With that in mind, she had begun to move about the Manor more and more, first down into the garden, then further afield, down to the city and eventually to the markets for some sorely missed shopping adventures.

This particular day the sun was shining brightly as Mrs Pullings stood before her full length mirror, examining her choice of lavender gown carefully.

"You're starting to show, Charlie."

Charlotte turned to see Madeleine standing at her bedroom door, a warm smile on her soft features. Charlie returned the smile, before turning back to her mirror and examining her figure a little more closely.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" she replied dreamily, laying her hands on her now expanding belly gently. She had been getting bigger, that was certain, but it was only now that she needed Missus Dinah to assist her with her gowns, letting them out a little to allow her new size to fit them more comfortably.

Mrs Pullings stood for a moment, lost in her own reflection and the sight of her blossoming pregnancy, as Maddie regarded her with affection. It was a relief for Madeleine to see Charlotte returned to her old self again, although she was not so sure about Charlie's confidence in her brother being able to save the day. When Will had left her alone on the Kingston dock, sailing away on _Voyager_ for perhaps his most dangerous mission yet, Mrs Mowett was well aware that her beloved husband may never return from such a perilous charge. He had told her that morning, when he held her close, that he loved her, and always would, no matter what happened, and she held onto those words, reflecting on them often as she tried with all her might to keep up a happy face for Charlotte's sake. She did not tell Charlie of her concerns, knowing that it could very well send the lady spiralling down into her depression once again, but those concerns had certainly filled her thoughts and her dreams, and on more than one occasion she had awoken in the middle of the night, having dreamt of her Will holding her, loving her, lying beside her, only to open her eyes and find her bed empty. She had cried, so many times, in the privacy of her own room, clinging to her pillow as if it were her beloved Will, desperately holding onto his memory. Something told her this was all wrong, and that she would never see him again, but still, she would not let her sadness show, knowing that now, more than ever, Charlotte needed her big sister to be strong, and courageous, and dependable.

With those thoughts, Maddie had accompanied Charlotte on her jaunts into town as the young Mrs Pullings had begun to lift her spirits to the sky one more. Yes, they would return, Charlotte would say, and yes, she and Tom would raise their baby as a family together. She reflected on those very thoughts, spinning around in her mind, as she gazed at her mirror with a dreamy smile.

"He will be so happy," Charlie said confidently. "He has wanted to start a family for a little while, you know," she added, turning to Maddie happily. "We have been trying, and now, its like being in heaven, Maddie, it really is."

Madeleine smiled, a smile tinged with sadness, and more than a little jealousy. Yes, it must be wonderful to be pregnant, she thought silently, knowing that it was a feeling she would never know herself, or ever be able to share with Will. She admitted on more than one occasion that seeing Charlie with child was difficult, to say the least. It was like having a huge sign before you, showing you exactly what you would never have, and what was available to everybody else to make their lives complete, but would always be just beyond your reach. Sometimes she became angry, not with Charlie, but with her sister's ability to have what Maddie could not. Although she and Will had discussed it at length, and were content with their lives together without children, it didn't take away her longing, and every time she saw Charlotte, touching her belly lightly and reflecting on her happiness, the sight of her developing pregnancy was like a knife blow to her heart.

She had never shared such feelings with Charlotte however, for what good would there be in that? It was not Charlie's fault, and the possibility of making Mrs Pullings feel guilty was enough to force Madeleine's silence. Instead, she simply smiled, offering little or no response to Charlie's comments about her pregnancy, feeling that she really had nothing to contribute anyway, so what was the point.

The two women stood for a moment in a pleasant silence, before Maddie moved across the room and stood beside her sister, meeting her eyes in the mirror reflection.

"How would you like to go into town today, and find some nice sweets?" She said cheerfully, resting her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "I know how you have been craving them."

"Oh yes," Charlie confirmed with a distant smile. "I really do need sweets, Madeleine. Sweets and mangoes, and lots of them."

Maddie grinned. "Indeed. Well, lets go and find you some of both, shall we?"

The two ladies left the Pullings suite several minutes later, strolling leisurely down the stairs to the front door arm in arm, meeting Mrs Halsey on their way.

"Good morning, ladies," Sarah said formally, bowing slightly.

Madeleine sighed. The mood between the women had been a little tense lately, to say the least. Sarah had been quite distant to the pair, avoiding them at all costs, especially Charlotte, frequently visiting town on her own and not bothering to invite her guests. The reason for this Maddie did not know, but she suspected it had something to do with Charlotte's outburst towards the Admiral when he had grilled the wives about Will's rescue plan. The whole situation had been quite taxing for the three of them, but it seemed that lately, at least to Maddie, things had been getting a little better, and now Sarah and Charlotte might actually start talking again.

"Good morning, Sarah," Maddie replied happily, nodding in return. She glanced at Charlotte, seeing her sister a little uncomfortable with the situation, but still offering Sarah a silent smile, as a lady should.

Maddie glanced back and forth at the two women, and decided that enough was enough. The air must be cleared if the three were to share a house any longer, she thought to herself, and with that thought she launched into an action that made Charlotte almost die of shock.

"Sarah, we are going into Smythe's. Would you like to join us?"

Sarah gave Maddie a long, measured look, before smiling, rather coldly. "No, thank you my dear," she said softly. "I think I will spend today in the gardens. Please, have a lovely time, though. I am sure I will see you both later in the evening."

_Tried and failed_, Maddie thought silently, realising it would take more than one olive branch to heal this silent rift. She smiled and nodded to Sarah in reply, taking Charlotte's hand firmly and moving swiftly out into the sunshine before Charlie could say a word.

As they did so, the Marine escort, always by their side, approached from his place at the front door, ready to escort the ladies into town with a dour expression.

"You are going into town, Mrs Mowett?" he addressed Maddie formally, his deep voice betraying his disappointment at having to escort the women on yet another thoroughly boring shopping spree.

Maddie paused for a moment, exchanging a look with Charlotte before making up her mind. "Yes, Corporal," she said with a smile, "but I don't think we will need an escort. We are only going to Smythe's, and I am sure we will be quite safe."

The Corporal parted his lips slightly as if to respond, but Madeleine quickly raised her hand to silence him.

"No, it's quite alright, Corporal. Don't worry, if the Admiral makes a complaint of any kind, I am more than happy to speak to him. Good day, sir."

Maddie smiled sweetly as she and Charlie turned from the Marine and climbed into their waiting carriage bound for the fun of Kingston Town, with Charlotte now unable to contain her excitement at the possibility of finding a new supply of mangoes to satisfy her ravenous appetite, and the Corporal watching the carriage pull away from the Manor with possibly the most tortured, confused expression Mrs Mowett had ever seen on his youthful face.

* * *

Smythe's General Store was renown for having the best sweets in the city of Kingston, and it was here that Mrs Pullings and Mrs Mowett made the first stop of their planned shopping spree. They alighted from the carriage onto the dirt street, carefully stepping over the gutter and up to the front door of the well-appointed merchants, Mrs Pullings now brimming with anticipation. 

The first thing one noticed about Smythe's was its size. The shop was huge, with so many nooks and crannies it was quite possible to get lost if one did not know one's way around. Lucky for the ladies, they had frequented the store many times and were quite familiar with its layout, particularly the location of the huge sweets wall, located just inside the front door to the left of the store with a plethora of jars filled with brightly coloured treats for every taste and occasion.

"Striped green ones," Charlotte said absently as she approached the wall, her eyes wide in wonder as she scanned the shelves like a hawk. "I want some more of those lovely striped green ones, like we had last time."

Madeleine smiled at her little sister warmly. "You can have anything you want, my dear," she replied, patting Charlie on the arm affectionately. "Why don't you pick out the sweets, and I will search for the other items we need."

With that, Mrs Mowett moved off into the store proper, in search of some items on her own list; some green tea, a new pair of gloves, and some exciting new variety of cheese, if she could possibly find one.

Meanwhile, Charlotte pottered along the sweets wall with a careful eye, finding several jars that caught her interest. She took a small paper bag from the shelf to her left and began to open jars, pulling out three, four…no, maybe ten of the sweets she wanted, and carefully placing them into the bag to keep them safe.

She continued down the wall, still unable to locate her beloved striped green lollies, before glancing to the shelf just above her eye height and seeing the jar filled with her bright green quarry.

"There you are!" she exclaimed happily, reaching up and taking the jar off the shelf, carefully beginning to unscrew the lid and prepare to launch herself into its contents.

At that moment, Charlotte suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, expecting the hand to belong to Maddie, but was not prepared for what she found.

The hand belonged to a tall scruffy man with long blonde hair, who was now holding her firmly by the shoulder as the lady stared at him blankly, not quite comprehending the fact that she was now being restrained.

"Hey you, unhand me, sir!" she snapped, now beginning to struggle free and dropping the jar of lollies and her selection bag onto the floor in the process, the sweets slamming to the ground and rolling along the wooden floor, echoing throughout the store.

Maddie immediately heard the commotion, and Charlotte's voice, and spun around to see Charlie being gripped by the shoulder by a filthy looking stranger. Mrs Mowett did not think. She dropped her own purchases and flew to Charlie's side, taking hold of the man's arm and twisting it quickly and efficiently, snapping the bone in his forearm in half.

Charlotte heard the crack as the filthy man screamed in pain, collapsing to the floor and gripping his now broken limb for dear life. She still could not quite comprehend what had happened, but did not have time to let it register, instead feeling Madeleine take a swift hold of her hand and literally pulling her out of the store and into the street without a second thought.

Madeleine was glancing up and down nervously, carefully surveying every gentleman and lady passing her as if they were Napoleon himself. She was like a wolf; alert, awake, every nerve within her twitching. She knew immediately from the look of the man in the store that he was bad, very bad, and the fact that he was gripping Charlotte's shoulder so was enough to make her see red. She thought nothing of his broken arm, or his reason for being there, even who he was. All that mattered was that someone like that, clearly a ruffian, had tried to take hold of Mrs Pullings in broad daylight, in the middle of a general store, and that could only mean that trouble was ahead if they did not act, and act quickly.

Charlotte watched Madeleine curiously as she continued to scour the area, seemingly looking for something, but for what, Charlotte did not know. For Charlie, the whole event was terribly odd, but it seemed that Madeleine was now acting even more oddly: agitated, frantic, looking to find something that was hitherto alluding her.

Suddenly, Maddie stopped looking around wildly, instead focussing her vision on the far side of the street. Charlie heard her sister's sharp intake of breath, before the lady took Charlotte's hand once again and began to walk at a brisk pace down the street towards the harbour. She pulled Charlie to her side and lent over to speak to her quietly.

"You must stay by my side, Charlotte," she said, her tone commanding, like Tom's had been on the Quarterdeck of the _Enterprise_. "There is something going on here, I think we are in trouble."

Charlie blinked at her stupidly as the two continued to hurry down the street, Madeleine prepared to push ladies and gentlemen out of her way to reach her unnamed destination.

"I don't understand," Charlie spluttered. "What do you mean, trouble?"

"That man was no good, Charlotte. We had to get out of there in case there were more of them, and now it seems we are being followed."

It was only then that Charlie noticed the two men on the opposite side of the street, also moving quite briskly through the crowd, regularly glancing across at the two ladies as they continued further towards the bay.

She gasped in alarm, not watching where she was going, just as she accidentally bumped into an elderly gentleman, walking along the pavement in the opposite direction, knocking his carefully wrapped package out of his hands in the process.

"Oh, dear, I am so sorry, sir," she said absently, stopping instinctively to help the man with his belongings.

"That's quite alright, young lady," he replied cheerfully, also bending down to pick up the package, but Charlie beat him to it and handed it to him politely with a smile.

The man took his parcel, noticing immediately that the lady's hands were shaking. He glanced at Madeleine, now tapping her foot impatiently by Charlie's side, once again her eyes scouring the street for any further threats.

"I say, are you ladies alright?" the man asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Charlotte was about to respond in the negative, before Maddie interrupted.

"Yes, sir, we are quite alright, sir, thank you. Good day."

Maddie almost grabbed Charlotte by the arm and pulled her away, continuing on her path down towards the harbour, as the man watched them depart with a curious expression.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Charlie asked her sister in an alarmed whisper. "He could have helped us."

"No," Madeleine snapped back. "These men are bad men, Charlotte. We cannot involve bystanders and townsfolk. They may end up in just as much trouble as us."

It was now that the gravity of the situation began to dawn on Charlotte, that even though they were in a crowded area of town they were still effectively alone, and without an escort to protect them. "Oh, God, Maddie," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Head for the _Surprise_," Maddie replied without a second thought, her pace now quickening a little, until she was almost running, her grip firmly around Charlotte's wrist as Mrs Pullings struggled to keep up. "Captain Aubrey is there, I overheard him speaking to Will just before he left. If we get to the _Surprise_, and the Navy seamen and Marines, we will be safe."

As they kept moving, Maddie suddenly noticed a third man, his clothes shabby and his face unshaven, sticking out in the crowd of people like a sore thumb. He was standing down the street directly in the path where they were trying to run, blocking their exit. There was no way they could go down the main street as Maddie had hoped. Now they must take another way.

"Come on," she snapped, pulling Charlotte down a dark alley to their left. "This way, we have to try and lose them."

Madeleine pulled Charlie down the narrow stretch of dark roadway and into a maze of alleys in between the brick buildings, not lessening her pace as they hurried to the dock, passing all manner of undesirable men and painted ladies. Charlotte could not think of anything but following her sister as quickly as she could, her fear now rampant. She didn't understand what was happening, or why, but knew that if Maddie was concerned, something must definitely be wrong.

The two emerged from the alley into another street, this one backing onto the main area of Kingston and running parallel to the road they had just abandoned. Maddie looked down the hill towards the harbour, seeing a clear path towards the ships, bobbing distantly in the water beyond. She glanced around, seeing only a few faces in the street, and all of those belonging to respectable citizens and their obedient slaves. She felt a rush of triumph run through her; it seemed that they had lost their pursuers, and this could be their chance to make good their escape.

Maddie headed towards the bay, this time a little more calmly, but still taking Charlotte by the hand and holding her tight. Charlie took a moment to glance around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, and also concluded that their potential attackers had been lost on the main street.

"What's the hurry, Maddie," she whispered as the two strolled quickly and quietly towards the docks in the distance. "We've lost them, haven't we? Why can't we just stop and…"

Maddie felt Charlotte's hand being ripped out of her grasp as a filthy ruffian took hold of the lady from behind, covering her mouth with his fat hand and dragging her into a dark lane the ladies were passing. Charlie tried to scream, but she could not, her shouts and cries muffled as the blackguard continued to drag her further away from her sister's protection.

But Madeleine would not give up that easily. With the swiftness of a cat, she leapt after Charlotte, coming across the lady and her attacker as they were backing down the alley into the ominous darkness. She went straight for the man's hand, once again ripping it away from Charlotte's mouth and twisting it almost effortlessly, and again snapping the bone with an audible crack. This time, however, she did not stop there, delivering a swift and sure knee to his groin, causing him to collapse and cry out from pain.

"Maddie," Charlotte quivered, by now very afraid, backing away from the violent exhibition towards the cold wall nearby for protection.

"Come on," Maddie quipped, once again grabbing Charlotte by the wrist. "We have to move, NOW!"

Now they were on the run, running as fast as their legs would carry them, the two women flying down the alleyway towards what they thought was the main street of Kingston and, they hoped, the renewed relative protection of the shopping crowds.

But they were wrong. The alley twisted and turned into a dead end, stopping abruptly with a large brick wall, blocking their path to safety.

"What now?" gasped Charlotte through her short breaths, leaning over to try and take in more air. "I don't know if I can run much further."

"You don't have to, Mrs Pullings."

The two women spun back to the alley to find four men bearing down on them, two of them armed with clubs.

"Hello, ladies," a short, squat man at the lead of the group purred ominously, his breath stinking of rotting fish. "You're coming with us now."

Maddie and Charlotte backed away slowly as the four ruffians inched towards them, the ladies eventually pressed into the dead end wall behind them. There was nothing they could do, nowhere they could go. Maddie glanced around desperately, trying to find a way out for Charlie, but she quickly realized there was no escape for her or her little sister.

Thoughts raced through her mind. She could take them on her own, at least two of them, even three, no problem, but what of Charlotte? Charlotte, did not know Martial Arts, or self defence, of any kind. She could not defend herself the way Maddie could, that was certain. What would happen if Madeleine escaped, and Charlotte did not? Would they take her? How could she cope on her own? Maddie made a split second decision: no, if there was any chance that Charlotte could be hurt, or that she may not escape, then Maddie would make no attempt to flee alone. They were in this together, and she was not about to turn her back on her little sister, the woman she had sworn to her husband she would protect at all costs.

"Maddie, what can we do," Charlotte whispered, terrified, as she clung to Maddie's sleeve for protection.

Madeleine sighed. They had no choice. "Nothing, Charlotte," she said calmly. "There's nothing we can do. We must go with them."

The squat man grinned broadly, leaning across to one of his companions and pushing down his arm carrying the club, seemingly to indicate that the ladies would now not be attacked. "There's a good girl. Come on now, let's go."

He moved forward towards Charlotte, placing his pudgy hand around her waist, only to find it quickly removed, with two of his fingers swiftly broken by Mrs Mowett.

"I said we had to go with you," Madeleine said quietly, her voice filled with daggers as she put her arm protectively around Charlie's shoulders. "That didn't give you permission to touch us."

She turned to her little sister and smiled. "It's alright, little one," she said softly, beginning to move slowly down the alleyway and between the remaining three men, all of whom were now backing away quite nervously, far less confident about touching the women than they had been before Maddie had snapped their leader's fingers so efficiently. "It's ok, I am here, and I will look after you."

Eventually, the group emerged from the alley way and into the sunlight, the squat leader gripping his broken fingers under his armpit to try and alleviate the pain.

"Alright," he winced through clenched teeth. "Towards the harbour please ladies. Our ship is waiting for us."

Reluctantly, Madeleine nodded and led Charlotte down the now near empty street towards their waiting ship. Mrs Pullings was trembling violently, terror overcoming her, gripping her belly protectively as if to ensure that her unborn child was still safe.

Maddie saw the action, and held Charlie's shoulders a little tighter. "It's alright, Charlotte," she whispered. "Your baby will be fine. As long as we co-operate, I am hoping they will not harm us."

"What if you're wrong," Charlotte whispered back, her voice shaky. "What if you're wrong, and they hurt us, or torture us, or…if they…oh Maddie," she gasped, leaning into her sister and dissolving into her arms as the two continued on their way, their filthy escorts not far behind.

"We must have courage, Charlotte," Maddie said in a hushed voice. "Courage, love. All will be alright, I swear it. They will have to get through me before they get to you, I will not let them have you, mark my words."

The trip to the harbour was shorter than Madeleine expected, the two women now being led through the masses of merchant sailors and traders on the docks towards a small ship on the eastern pier. Maddie could make out the name of the ship, the _Mary Jane_, but it was not familiar to her. Nevertheless, she took careful note of everything; the name of her attacker's ship, her captives faces, their voices, hoping to use the precious information in some way that may save her and Charlie, or perhaps avenge them if they were to meet their end this day.

When they reached the _Mary Jane_, the two women were hustled up the gangway, Mrs Pullings pushed a little too hard from behind upon reaching the deck and tumbling heavily. She fell hard, and gripped her belly from the shock and pain as she gasped in surprise.

"Charlotte, are you alright," Maddie said quickly, moving to her aid and taking hold of her shoulder. She lifted Charlotte up to her feet, surprised to find another pair of hands assisting her. She glanced up at the owner of the hands to find a tall, handsome man, wearing a long green coat, smiling at her.

"I am sure the lady will be fine," he said in a soft voice. His accent was unusual, and Madeleine could not quite place it.

"I apologise for the treatment of you, Mrs Mowett," he said with surprising sincerity. "My crew were ordered to be gentle with you."

Maddie smiled wryly. "Well, I think they may have learned their lesson, sir," she commented, glancing back at the squat man who was still gripping his broken fingers and wincing from pain.

The tall man also glanced at the squat ruffian, and briefly smiled, before turning back to the ladies in his charge. "I am Captain Grainger," he said formally, bowing to Madeleine as she held the shaking Charlotte firmly in her arms. "I have been requested to take you to visit a friend of mine, and I think it is about time we departed. I hope your voyage with us will be a pleasant one. Please," he purred, indicating towards the starboard railing of his vessel. "Take a moment and relax, breathe in the sea air. We will make sail immediately. When you are ready, ladies, I will show you to your cabin."

He bowed once again before turning on his heel and issuing a myriad of orders to his crew, the men scurrying to their positions to prepare the ship for launch.

Madeleine lead Charlotte to the starboard railing of the vessel as, quick as a flash, the sails were pulled tight, the moorings released, and the _Mary Jane_ carefully steered out of her berth and into the harbour. The ladies stood in silence, arm in arm, watching the ships around them continue on their journeys, their crews oblivious to the fact that the two women huddled at the rail of this small, obscure vessel were captives against their will.

Charlotte rested her head on Madeleine's shoulder, the lady now a little calmer, but still shivering from the shock of the past minutes events. Maddie held her close, rocking her backwards and forwards gently as she put her cheek to Charlie's soft blonde hair comfortingly.

"Maddie, I'm so frightened," Charlie said in a terrified whisper. "What shall become of us?"

Maddie sighed, looking out across the water and seeing the _Surprise_ in the distance, still moored at her berth on the Western side of the bay. Captain Aubrey and his crew had been the ladies only hope, and Madeleine suddenly felt a pang of fear wash over her as the _Surprise_ slowly began to slip away into the distance.

"I don't know what will happen, my darling," she whispered back, holding Charlotte tight. "But whatever happens, we must keep our heads, and stick together," she said seriously. "We cannot let our fear get the better of us. Courage, Charlotte. Have courage."

They rested for a moment in each other's arms, feeling the soft sea breeze wash over them as the _Mary Jane_ coasted effortlessly out of Kingston harbour and out into the open sea, bound for an unknown destination, but one which, in Maddie's mind at least, would surely hold more than one torment for Mrs Pullings and Mrs Mowett.

* * *

_A/N – Nooooo! They've been captured! Damn those bloody boys for not coming back in time. Poor Maddie and Charlie, what will become of them? Ohhh, more twists and turns in store lovely people! Yay for plot development!_

_Kiramowett: Yes, Mowett redeemed himself. Tom is a happy happy joy joy boy now. Yay for babies and happiness and all that. What's next? Hmmm, there's some interesting stuff to come, but no hints I'm afraid! That would be spoiling the fun! ;oP_

_Lometari: Took Will a while, but he got it in the end. He's a bit slow sometimes._

_Will: I heard that._

_Anyway, After this chappie, it's clear Charlie won't be seeing Tom for a while yet, sorry. :o( As for Will getting into trouble, yeah that's definitely weighing very heavily on his mind at the moment. The Admiral is really pissed about the whole thing, so Will won't get an award, that's for sure. Stay tuned for the unfolding of events when the boys return!_

_Wing Pikepaw: I'm so glad you liked that chapter. It was actually difficult to write (the further into this story I get, the harder these things are to write!), but it turned out ok in the end, I think! The Patriot is, for want of a better word, a bit crap, but I'm happy to perve on Heath Ledger for an hour or two. I did do history in my first degree, but mostly Australian history and, let me tell you, for anyone out there who thinks history in general is boring, try sitting through a three hour lecture about the Australian constitution without falling asleep! Aarrgghh! Thanks for the review, and for the new chapter. Am patiently waiting for more info about our Venetian friend…_

_Bean02: Kum-by-ya. Eeeuuucchhh! Brings back horrible memories of Catholic Primary School religion class. Don't blame Tom for not wanting to sing it! Hahaha! So I've updated and kept the link…yaaaay! We are still psychic! As you can see from this chappie, they didn't make it back in time, and yes, will probably have to head back out and save the women. All that sailing– thank God wind is free! Petrol is a nightmare to buy here, too. We need cars that run on banana peels! Anyway, hope the heads in your room haven't given you nightmares…all sounds a bit macabre to me! Cheers, luv! As I am sure Blakeney will be saying shortly…live long and prosper! Hahahaha!_

_Anyana: Those boys can't be mad with each other for too long, I don't think. They would more likely just ignore each other forever if that were the case. At least now they can be friends again, which is great! Besides, with this latest development they will have to work together to rescue their ladies from the vile clutches of the evil gangster Jabba the…oh, hang on, wrong movie! Anyway, thanks for the review, take care!_

_An-Cat-Gaelige: Camaraderie indeed! Let's all sit around and sing a sea shanty over a few bottles of rum! (Oh wait, judging from your post you have already started without me!) Hope it's the good stuff, luvvie! Enjoy!_

_So there you have it, the ladies are on their way to their new destination, and I think you can guess where that will be! Mwahahaha! What will happen when Anna gets hold of them? What will happen when the boys get back to find them gone? What will happen on the next episode of CSI? Well, I think I can answer the first two questions for you shortly, so stay tuned, and please keep reviewing! Reviews are fun, and they keep you off the streets and out of trouble! Yaaaayy! Cheers all, and have a great week! _


	24. Homecoming

Chapter 24 – Homecoming

Tom Pullings was a new man. It was as if the news of his wife's pregnancy had given him a new lease on life, and he was now able to lift his face to the breeze in a way he never thought possible only a few weeks before. He had found a reason to go on, a reason to see life and love and happiness once more, and he found himself clinging to that one beautiful realisation every day as Voyager slowly and steadily made her way across the waves back to the port of Kingston Town.

The crew of _Voyager_ had struck camp and departed the day after Tom and Will had renewed their friendship, the two brothers ever together as they laughed and smiled about all they would share with their ladies upon their return. Both, however, kept their own private concerns deep in their hearts; for Tom, they were the constant nightmares that plagued him, taking him back to the Freedom and his torment at the hands of Cartright. He found himself constantly reliving the last horrible moments of Beatrice's life, seeing her head blown apart by a pistol shot before his eyes, and then the innocent face of Emma, that poor defenceless baby, cradled in the hands of a demon from Hell. He had told Will of the child, and of his own desire to save her, but Mowett, though sympathetic, would not hear a bar of it. Much had already been risked and lost in order to rescue Tom and his remaining crew, and there was no way Will was about to risk more lives for the sake of a child who may not even be alive. It was not his personal choice; had he been able and better armed, he would not have hesitated in returning for Emma, but in their present state, and their lack of working munitions, there was little he could do but insist on returning to Kingston to regroup and re-arm for another offensive, this time to kill Cartright once and for all.

For Will, the thought of losing his career and his entire way of life was ever in his mind as the ship grew closer to Kingston. He knew when he had left at the break of dawn that day to rescue his brother that he was disobeying direct orders, and that the punishment for such insubordination could be hanging, but he had carried out his plan nonetheless, and was prepared for the consequences, whatever they may be. His fears, however, were no less real, and he found himself constantly reflecting on his motives and his actions, wondering how his beloved Madeleine could cope if her husband, shamed and humiliated before his fellow officers, were dragged to the gallows to answer for a crime which she firmly believed he had no choice but to commit.

These, and many other thoughts and feelings, raged through both Captain's minds as they sought to come to terms with their current situations. The one thing that remained constant was their desire to see their ladies again, and know that they were once again safe and sound in their arms. Although, for Will, that possibility of safety was by no means certain, his future now hanging in the balance.

Finally, after several days sailing, the wide bay of Kingston came into view, and Tom felt his excitement rise to fever pitch. Every moment, every wave, brought him closer to Charlotte, and the anticipation of holding her was almost too much for him to bear.

"Almost there," Will said absently from his position at the wheel, a quiet smile touching his face.

Tom grinned back. "Almost ain't good enough, mate!" he beamed, leaning out over the Quarterdeck railing to get a better view of the dolphins that were now ghosting their path.

Once they had entered the heads, the two men stood together in silence, watching the constant activity in the bay as it swirled around them. It seemed as though Jamaica had gone on regardless of their absence, although they had missed her now familiar sights and sounds more than they had realised. For Tom especially, the sight of the many ships large and small bobbing in the gentle current was a sight to behold, and he stood beside his best friend with a wide smile and a sense of satisfaction that he firmly believed had long since deserted him.

After careful manouvering, Voyager came to rest at the Western dock, the two Captains, now in the company of Stephen Maturin, hastily organising the disembarkment of their crews. As soon as was practical, the arrangements had been made for the wounded to be taken in carriages to the Army Hospital not far from the soldiers barracks, with Mendoza and the now recovered Doctor Wheatley volunteering to accompany and care for them.

Once the organization was complete, the two Captains and Doctor Maturin hailed the first cab they could find, and literally raced across Kingston to Halsey Manor, Pullings and Mowett now unable to hide their excitement at seeing their ladies once more, with Maturin silently anticipating a happy reunion with his best friend Jack Aubrey, whom he had been informed was now at the Halsey Manor for an important meeting with the Admiral.

"Do I look alright?" Tom inquired, turning his head from side to side so Will could undertake a more thorough inspection.

Mowett laughed. "Yes, you look fine. Don't worry Tom," he added. "You could be wearing a potato sack and Charlie would still think you're the most handsome man on the planet."

Pullings creased his brow thoughtfully. "Perhaps," he said quietly, still not entirely satisfied that his hat was as straight as it could be.

Will smiled again and looked out the window at the passing ladies and gentlemen on the street. "It's odd," he noted, "that they didn't come down and meet us at the dock."

"Perhaps they wanted to wait until we arrived at the house. After all," Tom added with a wink, "there is more opportunity for privacy there."

The comment caused Maturin, until now happily watching the activity out his carriage window, to turn to Pullings and raise an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Mowett replied quietly, a cheeky smile twitching on his lips as he threw a sidelong glance at Stephen.

After several minutes (minutes which seemed to the Captains like hours), the carriage finally rolled through the gates of Halsey Manor and up to the majestic whitewashed steps. The three gentlemen leapt out of the carriage to the gravel path, Will and Tom launching themselves up the stairs two at a time and into the house before Maturin could even move a step.

The sight, indeed the aura of sadness that greeted them, was entirely unexpected. The house was quiet, the curtains drawn, no flowers or decoration to lighten the sombre mood that permeated every inch of the building. The two Captains and their slender companion stood in the foyer, glancing around uncomfortably, all three beginning to suspect that all was not as it should be at Halsey Manor.

"Captain Pullings, sir!"

Missus Dinah almost ran to Tom, her huge arms outstretched as she took him into a giant bear hug.

"We thought you be dead, sir, but you ain't! Oh, Capt'n Mowett, sir!" she continued, rushing across to Will and taking him into a tight embrace, almost knocking the wind out of him and causing his still bandaged arm to ache terribly. "You be such a brave Capt'n, sir. Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Missus Dinah," Will said softly, regaining his breath. "It's good to be back. I would really like to see Missus Maddie, though. Where is she?"

Dinah's happy expression suddenly fell away, replaced with one of sadness. "Oh, Captain sir, I think ye be comin' to the Drawing Room, sir," she said quietly. "You too, Captain Pullings, sir, and ye too doctor," she added turning to Tom and Stephen. "You should be meetin' with the Admiral there."

Without another word of explanation, Dinah led the three now very concerned gentlemen across the foyer into the Drawing Room, where they found a most concerning sight. There indeed was Admiral Halsey, standing near the window, holding a half empty glass of sherry, his face like a thundercloud. Sitting in the leather batwing chair by the fireplace was Jack Aubrey, and beside him on the velvet chais lounge was Mrs Halsey, dressed in the deepest black, her face streaked with fresh tears as she dabbed her eyes delicately with her handkerchief. The scene and its unusual nature was not lost on any of the new visitors. Something here was very wrong.

The entry of the three men caused all in the room to turn and regard them with surprise, not the least surprised being Aubrey. He stared at Stephen, his mouth agape, for what seemed like hours, until he slowly stood from his chair and approached the Doctor almost reverently.

"Brother, is it you?" he said in a choked whisper.

Maturin simply smiled. "Yes, it's me. Didn't think I would leave you here by yourself, did you?" he said fondly.

Jack continued to stare for a moment, before offering his hand to Stephen as if to shake hands. But, almost as soon as he did, he retracted the offer, instead moving forwards quickly and taking Maturin into a rough embrace.

"Thank God," Aubrey gasped, his emotion obvious. "I thought you were dead."

Stephen returned the embrace for a few moments before taking Aubrey firmly by the shoulders and smiling once again. "No, not yet," he winked, Jack now joining in the grin as the two renewed their friendship once thought lost.

"Welcome back, Doctor," Admiral Halsey offered from across the room. "We were certain that you had perished in the initial attack."

"The reports of my death have been greatly over-exaggerated, sir," Maturin replied with a comical bow. He had noted immediately from the Admiral's tone that there was more than just reunions going on here, the mood in the usually light and airy room now cold and sombre. He hoped that his banter would somehow alleviate the tension, but alas, it did not have the desired effect. Instead, Halsey turned to Pullings, his dark expression unchanged.

"Captain Pullings," the Admiral began rather coldly. "I am glad to see that you are alive and well, sir."

"Thank you, sir," Pullings replied shortly with a bow. Halsey's words were cheerful, but his tone was cold and reproachful, a fact not lost on Tom who all of a sudden felt almost guilty to be returning from his incarceration.

Halsey nodded mutely in reply, before turning his attentions squarely to Mowett. "I will not begin to discuss the nature of your action, or the consequences of your insubordination, Captain, not yet," he said, his voice like ice. "Right now, we have more important concerns to attend to."

Will almost shuddered at the Admirals ominous greeting as the old man drained the last of his sherry from his glass and set it down on the mantle with a dark thud. Halsey took a deep breath, clearly in an attempt to calm his anger, before turning to the Captains seriously.

"Mrs Pullings and Mrs Mowett have been kidnapped."

For a moment, Will thought he had imagined it, that he was still off in some far away place in his mind and had misheard the Admiral's words. But one quick glance to Sarah Halsey brought the meaning home, her head silently bowing as she began to weep once more.

Mowett looked to Tom, who had obviously experienced the same bewildered reaction, before turning to Halsey for some explanation.

"Um, excuse me sir, what did you say?" he inquired in a daze.

"Two days ago," the Admiral began seriously, as Tom managed to slide a little to his left and collapse into a chair, just as his legs were about to give way beneath him. "The ladies were in the city, and were followed by a couple of rather shabby looking men into the backstreets. That was the last time anybody saw them, although one Marine off duty thought he saw two ladies being escorted by four rough looking men through the crowded docks. He said he could not be certain, but his description of the two women is consistent with Mrs Mowett and Mrs Pullings appearance."

"What about their escort?" Will inquired, still not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Mrs Mowett refused his protection," Halsey said, his anger with her action evident. "She told him not to bother, that they were only going to Smythes, and all would be fine."

"Its all my fault," Mrs Halsey interrupted, dabbing the corner of her eye with her handkerchief sadly. "I should have gone with them. I would not have let them go alone. They don't know the city like I do. My dear gentlemen, I am so sorry," she sobbed, her blue green eyes pleading to Mowett and Pullings for some silent forgiveness which she firmly believed was her only salvation.

But nothing was said. A silence enveloped the room, punctuated only by Sarah Halsey's quiet sobbing. Each member of the party was silently contemplating the meaning of the words they had heard, not the least of which being Tom and Will, who could not quite come to grips with what they had been told. For Tom, it was like the worst possible nightmare, the man filling his heart with the anticipation of seeing Charlotte again for days before his return. Now, he had come back to her, only to find her snatched away from him without warning or mercy.

Finally, it was Captain Aubrey, seeing the uncertainty and distress in his former Lieutenant's faces, who spoke. "We believe it was Captain Cartright who was responsible for the abduction," he said with quiet sympathy. "We figured you must have confronted him by the time this had all taken place, and that something had gone wrong. We honestly thought you had both been captured, or killed, and that the ladies were being taken as an extra punishment for daring to question or fight against the will of Cartright."

"I don't think you are too far off, sir," Will offered, now noticing the slight shake in his own hands. "We didn't leave Cartright on the best of terms, that's for sure. She certainly would not have been happy after we escaped."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "Did you say 'she', Mr Mowett?" he inquired.

Will managed a small smile despite his distress. "Yes, sir. Captain Cartright is a woman, and one whom I do not think will forget a wrong. She is quite vicious, and I would definitely not put this past her."

Once again, the party members became lost in their own thoughts, Tom Pullings now standing and moving across to the tall buffet in the far corner, resting his hand on its side to steady himself. He turned away from the other guests, hiding his face as he silently felt his world crumbling around him. Charlotte was gone, probably now in the hands of Captain Cartright, and it was all his fault. Perhaps if he had not escaped, if he had not dared to rebel against her, his precious Charlie and his unborn child would now be alright, and not in the hands of a demon who could inflict more pain on them than Tom could possibly imagine.

He felt his teeth grind and his muscles tense, his knuckles going white as he clenched his fists in rage. How dare that evil bitch of a woman take his Charlie. How dare she!

It was then that he felt a light touch on his shoulder, and turned his head to see Stephen Maturin standing close by his side.

"Steady, Tom," said the doctor, trying to calm Pullings obvious distress, but knowing in his own heart that nothing could prepare him for the information he had just heard. Stephen could only begin to imagine the pain the man was feeling, and silently began to run through a million thoughts in his mind, considering anything he could do to fix this problem before it escalated beyond all possibility of repair.

During this time, Captain Aubrey had also been silently contemplating their next move, and now thought the time had come to speak. "So Admiral," he began, clearing his throat carefully. "What are we planning to do about this?"

"There's nothing we can do," said Halsey, rising from his chair and moving across to rest his arm on the high mantelpiece. "They are gone, where, we don't know. We can't follow them if we don't know where they are going."

Jack blinked at the Admiral in shock. "We can't just abandon them, sir. We have to rescue them."

Halsey's anger began to well within him once more. He turned to Aubrey, his eyes flashing dangerously. "How?" he snapped. "I am not psychic, and I do not have a hundred ships to send scurrying around the Jamaican coast on a wild goose chase. No, all we can do is sit and wait for some news to act on, there's no other option."

The room was quiet, all eyes fixed on Halsey. Even Sarah had stopped sobbing, and was staring at her husband in disbelief. None could quite comprehend that an Admiral of the Fleet would seemingly abandon two English ladies, the wives of his captains, to the will of an evil pirate captain.

Though the others were shocked by the man's obvious cold heart towards the situation, the thought of it made Will scream inside with silent rage. He stood from his chair, his face now red from anger, believing that his wife and sister were considered worthless to an old man who cared more about his precious fleet than those on the front lines.

"Sir, I will not abandon my wife or my sister to Cartright," he quipped, his tone threatening. "We must go after them immediately, with whatever we have at our disposal. You cannot just abandon them, that would be wrong, sir."

That was enough to push Halsey over the edge. The room was still as the Admiral turned from his place at the mantle and confronted the young Captain on even ground.

"Captain Mowett," he said, his voice ominously quiet. "Don't you dare tell me how to run my fleet, sir. You have already made one rash decision and endangered the lives of an entire crew, not to mention causing the kidnap of your wife and sister through your foolishness. You WILL NOT disobey my orders again, or I swear to God will see you hang for your presumption, is that clear?"

For a moment, the two men stared coldly at one another, neither willing to give ground. One could almost cut the atmosphere in the room with a knife, Will unable to see past his wife's loss, Halsey determined to keep his small fleet in one piece seemingly regardless of the loss of civilian life and liberty.

Surprisingly, it was Maturin who moved into the fray and offered a peace gesture on Mowett's behalf.

"It's quite alright, Admiral," he said softly, raising his hand to calm the men.  
"I am sure Captain Mowett has no intention of disobeying orders again. We shall do as you ask, sir, and wait for further instructions."

Will was about to launch a tirade of abuse at Stephen, but the doctor's expression silenced him. The man's eyes clearly spoke more than his words, and it was obvious that there was more to his speech than met the eye. With some effort, Will regained his composure and kept quiet, though every muscle in his body screamed to disobey.

Admiral Halsey stared at Maturin for a few seconds, before uttering some muffled grunt of annoyance and turning to his wife with a face like stone.

"Come, Sarah. We have an appointment in the city," he said shortly, offering the lady his hand in expectation.

Sarah stared at him in silence, and more than a little annoyance, for a few seconds, before silently taking his hand and standing to accompany him, her handkerchief still frequently dabbed lightly against her eyes as she continued to cry.

Halsey moved to depart, before turning back to the room of Captains and Maturin seriously.

"This conversation is over, gentlemen. Unless you can give me some concrete information as to where and when Mrs Mowett and Mrs Pullings can be found, no rescue attempt will be undertaken. I suggest you take this time to consider your actions, and how they can have serious consequences on those around you."

With that, he turned and escorted Sarah out of the room, bound for their afternoon appointment.

Will, exhausted by the confrontation with Halsey and with the news of Madeleine's capture, collapsed back into his chair and rubbed his eyes with a weary hand. It was his fault, he knew it to be true. Now he was regretting everything; the action itself, not taking her with him, indeed even bringing her to Jamaica at all. If he had left her behind in England, safe and sound, none of this would ever have happened, and he would not now be stuck in this terrible nightmare.

"God, what have I done?" he said softly, more to himself than to the others in the room.

"It's not your fault, Will," said Tom, turning from his place at the buffet at Will's words and slowly walking back to his chair. "You came after me. It's my fault."

"It's nobody's fault, gentlemen," Maturin offered, also taking a seat and tapping his fingertips together briskly. "What has happened has happened, and there's not much we can do to change it now."

"There's not much we can do to fix it, either," Aubrey noted. "For all his arrogant attitude, Halsey is right. We don't know where the pirates are or what they intend. The ladies are effectively lost to us."

Tom suddenly lifted his head and looked to Will inquiringly. "How did you know where I would be, Will?" He asked brightly. "You must have had some information about the Freedom before you left to rescue me?"

Will's eyes lit up as his memory ignited. "Yes, I found out about a man who had offered them services here in Kingston…"

His sentence was cut short as he noticed Jack silently shaking his head.

"No, that's not possible," Aubrey said quietly. "The same day the ladies were kidnapped the man you are referring to mysteriously disappeared. No-one has seen or heard from him in days. He is lost to us, I'm afraid."

Mowett's face fell at the news. Without his informant, how else could they possibly find information about Cartright?

"There are others who may be able to assist us with information we seek, gentlemen," said Maturin quietly, still tapping his fingers together as he considered his next move.

All eyes turned to Stephen. "What do you mean, brother," Jack inquired curiously.

But Tom did not wait for an answer. He leaned forward in his chair and gave Maturin a hard stare, immediately taking the gist of his comment.

"You know who the spy in the Governor's office is, don't you?" he said, his heart beating fast in his chest.

"Yes," Stephen replied calmly. "I know, and I don't think it will be difficult to find him, or to obtain information from him. He is certainly no professional spy."

The doctor rose from his chair, his expression grave. "Give me two hours, gentlemen," he said, moving casually across to the Drawing Room door in preparation to depart. "By that time I will have returned with the information I require, and we can pay a visit to a certain Mr Ashley of the Governor's staff for a quiet chat."

* * *

_A/N – Stephen saves the day. Yaaaaayyy! Aww, he is so nice and knowledgeable isn't he? What a nice man. Someone give him a gold star, will you? Let's hope he can get the info they need, so Will won't have to disobey orders and be hanged. God, I really don't want to have to write THAT chapter!_

_Kiramowett: Would I let Cartright hurt the ladies?…um, yeah, I would. Sorry. Ah well, I haven't really decided what to do with them yet, but I know that meeting will be a pretty heated one. Stay tuned for that!_

_Anyana: Yep, Maddie is handy with snapping bones. She's not squeamish, and is more than happy to inflict pain when required. As for the words I use, it's pretty funny as I use them in everyday language. Like plethora – it's a great word. I love it! Oh, and the idea of Will and Tom pulling out light sabres is kinda cool, thanks. May have to file that for a future cross over story. Hmm, The Royal Navy meet the Jedi…That would be interesting! Cheers, luv!_

_Bean02: Nobody gets back in time in my stories. I like to make people think they're secure then rip it all away at the last minute. Cruel, I know, but hey, it's fun! Will Anna use some nasty psychology on Charlie? Probably. She's pretty cluey at torturing people, so she will no doubt have a go of Mrs Pullings. Don't know how she will take Charlie's pregnancy yet. Probably not too well, poor dear. Hmmm, this may get grizzly…cheers, luv! Say hi to the wombat for me!  
_

_NarfOnABiscuit: Ohh, I like this new name, very funky! Easier to spell, too! Do you know every time I wrote my A/N section I had to check how to spell Gaelige? Yeah, I'm dumb like that! Anyway, the use of cannonballs will undoubtedly be in the works in the future, but you may have to wait a while for that. We still have to get the ladies found so the battle can happen! But rest assured, the boys will wage war. After all, that's what they're best at, right? _

_Thanks for all the reviews. Would love some more (hint hint) and am prepared to once again offer a special treat to all reviewers. This week only, Will and Tom have agreed to come to your house and strip out of their Officers uniforms to a piece of music of your choice. They state, however, that they will go no lower than their undies, so don't get any ideas, girls. They're kinda old fashioned with that sort of thing. Anyway, if you would like this special prize of prizes, make sure you review!_

_Hope you are having a fun week. Take care and keep on smiling – see you next time, when we witness the confrontation of the century…Anna vs Maddie! Cheerio!_


	25. The Spy

_A/N – I said last chapter we would visit the ladies. Well, I changed my mind. So sue me. Instead, let's head to Ashley's house and see how he worms his way out of this one…_

Chapter 25 – The Spy

True to his word, Doctor Maturin returned to Halsey Manor within two hours, a little flustered and worse for wear, but still wearing a smug, self satisfied smile; he had confirmed his suspicions, and successfully located the mysterious Mr Ashley.

Without delay, a carriage was summoned, and the three Captains, in the company of the Doctor, made their way to the east end of Kingston, and to one of the many streets lined with little cottages for the colony workers. These were reserved for the better class of folk; those without great wealth, but who nonetheless enjoyed a reasonable level of recognition for their services to the community and to Government, and thereby gained favour in the form of a small, but handsome home in the heart of the city.

The four occupants of the carriage emerged into the late afternoon sunshine brimming with confidence, all hopeful that they would soon obtain the information they were searching for. For Tom, it was a life or death situation. The news of Charlotte's abduction had almost been too much for him to bear, and he had felt his depression during his time on the _Freedom _return with a force that alarmed him. The past two hours had been tense for all, but especially for Pullings; in his mind, Ashley provided the one chance of finding his Charlie, and his unborn child, alive. All hope rested on Maturin in those precious two hours of his life. The possibility of losing his family was devastating, and he had said as much to Will during those agonising hours of delay, hoping to share his grief with someone who would understand.

Will had understood, all too well. Never one to reveal too much about his own feelings, inside he was torn apart, the thought of Madeleine in the hands of Cartright disturbing him more than he would ever admit. The fate of Charlotte, too, weighed heavily on his mind. His little sister was not one to successfully confront an enemy like Anna, and in her current state he debated whether her emotions would allow her to even accept the circumstance she was now trapped in. He put all of his hopes in Madeleine, hoping, indeed praying that she could find the strength he knew she possessed within and keep some control over the situation, whatever it may be. If she could not, only God could know what would become of the two women he loved most in the world.

And so, with a hope and a prayer, the three Captains, with a confident Maturin in tow carrying a small leather doctor's case, made their way to the rear of the comfortable little cottage that Mr Ashley called his home.

Upon reaching the back door, Tom tried the handle, finding it locked. Aubrey offered a cheeky smile before pushing the young Captain away and removing a small pocket knife from his jacket.

"This should do the trick," he whispered, quickly and efficiently picking the lock and opening the glass panelled door with a minimum of fuss.

The four men entered quietly, like church mice as they crept through the tiny kitchen and into the darkened main sitting room of the house. The curtains were all drawn, but for one which had a small opening to the afternoon sun, its warm glow casting a beam through the room and onto the small lounge at its centre. Also lighting the room were several small lanterns, offering a soft, if adequate, light for vision.

Ashley was here, too, standing in the corner before a small table, facing away from the intruders as he tinkered with the mechanism of a wooden clock with a small metal tool. He did not notice the entry of the Captains and Maturin, continuing with his task until he put down the clock and tool, obviously satisfied with his work. At that point, he reached across the table before him and picked up a small bundle of papers, beginning to rifle through them for his apparent quarry. He still did not know they were there.

"Mr Ashley, I presume," said Maturin calmly, effectively announcing their presence.

Mr Ashley turned with a start, dropping his papers in the process. He stared at the party blankly, his eyes darting from face to face in alarm, before his gaze fixed on Tom, and his jaw dropped in amazement.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," Pullings replied coldly, moving forward as the tiny man backed away in fear, "and I know you are the spy who ratted on us to Cartright," he continued in a deathly quiet voice.

"I am no spy," Ashley said shortly, trying to seem gruff through his terror. "I work for the Governor of the Colony."

"You are a spy, sir," Will snapped, also bearing down on the man and taking hold of his arm in a vice-like grip. Now he was mad, and wasn't about to let this pathetic little man get away with assisting Cartright to abduct his wife and sister. "You are a villain, and you have been feeding information to Cartright about all of us since we arrived."

Mr Ashley struggled desperately to free himself from Will's grip around his arm. "Unhand me, sir," he almost pleaded, as Jack moved forwards beside Tom and took hold of Ashley's other arm roughly.

"Oh, no, sir," Aubrey said quietly, his anger also welling. "We shall not unhand you. No, you are going to answer our questions, and answer them now."

"No, no," Ashley repeated as Will and Jack literally pushed him into a leather chair, all three captains now bearing down on him ominously.

"Do you know what we do with traitors in the Navy, Mr Ashley?" Jack said in a menacing whisper.

Ashley shook his head stupidly, his eyes darting from face to face, searching for pity.

"We keelhaul them," Tom offered with a chilling smile. "Do you know what keelhauling is, sir?" he asked Ashley mildly, one eyebrow raised as he regarded the man with undisguised contempt.

Mr Ashley stared at Pullings in horror, his eyes wide. "But, but, I am not…"

"Not what, sir?" Maturin said confidently, still on the far side of the room where the men had entered, now opening his large leather case and removing a rather lethal-looking surgeon's knife. "Not a traitor? Not a spy? We already know this to be true. Why do you continue to deny it?"

As he spoke, Stephen lifted the knife into the small ray of light through the gap in the curtains, shining the beam across the blade and reflecting a single ray upon Mr Ashley's pale face.

The sight of the knife was enough to push the little man over the edge, and he collapsed in tears, burying his face in his hands.

"Please," he mumbled through muffled sobs. "Please, I had no choice. I had to do it."

"What do you mean, you had no choice?" Will asked him, still unconvinced by this apparent change of heart.

"She made me," Ashley stammered. "She has my wife and my son. If I don't help her, she will kill them. Please, dear God, they are my life, I must help them! Please, sirs, please, I had no choice!"

The weazely little man collapsed in a heap, crying uncontrollably as the four Navy men glanced at each other uncomfortably. This was not the response they had expected. Will and Jack both backed away from the emotional outburst, but Tom, to his own surprise, reached out his hand to the crumpled mess that was the spy, resting it comfortingly on Ashley's shoulder.

"It's alright," he said softly, dropping to his knees to look Ashley in the eye. "I understand. She is a villain, an evil woman. I know what she can do, sir. I have seen it first hand."

Ashley lifted his face from his hands and stared at Tom through his tears. "She is horrible," he nodded. "Horrible, sir. She took them in the middle of the night. Took all of us. I have not seen them in such a long time, sir. I do what I do to keep them alive, but I never meant for anybody else to get hurt. She just wanted information, that's all. Information about you, and Captain Mowett, and your wives, sir."

Will returned to kneel down beside Tom, hopeful that they were finally getting somewhere. "What kind of information?" he asked carefully.

"All sorts, sir," Ashley replied, his tears now abating. "Who you were, what you were doing, what your wives were doing, anything that may be of interest to her. She knew you were coming, you see, and knew that you were coming for her. I didn't even have to tell her that, she knew it before I did."

The Captains and Maturin glanced at each other. "You mean," Stephen offered, "that she knew about our mission before the Governor did?"

Ashley nodded furiously. "Yes, sir. Yes, she did. She knew everything sir, all about you, who you were, the fact that your wives were coming with you, everything."

Stephen scratched his chin in thought. "This presents us with problems," he said slowly. "If what he is saying is true, then it means there is another spy somewhere in the Admiralty, or even higher."

"Indeed, sir, you are correct," Ashley confirmed. "She said as much to me several times, sir. In fact, the last time I saw her, she said she knew about the ladies having an escort. I never told her about that sir, somebody else must have told her that."

The mention of the ladies brought the conversation back to the main purpose of the interrogation – the abduction of the wives.

"You saw her recently, and spoke of the ladies to her?" Will asked intently.

Again, Ashley nodded. "She took me aboard the _Freedom_ sir, less than a week ago. She asked all about Mrs Pullings and Mrs Mowett. She wanted to know what the ladies were doing and where. I told her what I knew, and she seemed happy with the information."

"Did she tell you why she wanted this information?" Tom asked.

"No, sir," Ashley replied. He shook his head sadly. "She never tells me anything. I just give her the information she asks for, that is all."

The party paused for a moment, as Tom stood and moved away from the spy towards the fireplace, his disappointment evident. Clearly Ashley was just a patsy, and did not know where his beloved Charlotte would be, or how he could rescue her. It seemed this interrogation was hopeless after all.

Eventually it was Jack who broke the silence. "So you don't know why Cartright has kidnapped the ladies or where they are now?"

Ashley looked up at Aubrey and frowned. "No, sir. I am sorry sir. I saw the sailors following the ladies down the main street they day they were taken, but lost sight of them in the alleyways. It was clear that Mrs Mowett knew what was going on though, and that she was trying to flee." He sighed. "I guess they were unsuccessful."

"Where would the sailors have taken them?" Asked Will, the thought of Maddie running for her life with Charlie in tow enough to make him shiver.

"To the _Mary Jane_, sir," the spy replied. "She is the ship that took me to Cartright, and I know that her Captain was ordered to find the ladies when we arrived back at Kingston. I had to tell him everything I knew about them."

Ashley looked up at Will, his eyes sad. "I am so sorry, Captains," he said pleadingly, his eyes darting across to Pullings. "I felt so sorry for those ladies, being dragged away to Cartright so. She is such a horrible woman, I fear they have both come to their end."

Tom turned away as he felt his jaw tighten at the spy's words, before a strong hand gripped his shoulder in support. He turned his head to see Jack Aubrey standing beside him, his face hard as stone. His former Captain said nothing, but his expression was one of pity, and of understanding, the sight of it causing Pullings to sigh heavily. He needed strength, and strength was something he was distinctly lacking since his brush with Cartright.

Stephen slowly walked across the room and regarded Ashley carefully from behind his chair. Yes, they had obtained the information about the ladies and how they were captured, but this interrogation was far from over. The Doctor still had the information regarding the gold shipment fresh in his mind, and knew that, if Cartright intended to intercept it, it may be the only way they may find the _Freedom_. Never one to give up on a situation, he approached Ashley's chair, tapping Will on the shoulders to move away, allowing him to kneel before the spy with a carefully manufactured smile.

"You have done exceptionally well, my friend," he cooed. "Your help is greatly appreciated, but we still need to know a little more. We know there is a gold shipment on its way to Jamaica. What can you tell us about it? Did Cartright know about it before you told her?"

Ashley shook his head. "No, sir. That information came from this office, sir. I told her that myself."

"What can you tell us about the gold shipment? When is it likely to arrive?"

Mr Ashley creased his brow in thought for a moment. "Well, at the last report it is supposed to be arriving some time around the fourteenth, sir."

Tom frowned. "That's less than a week away," he commented to Jack quietly.

"Do you know anything more about it?" Maturin continued. "Where is it coming from? What is the name of the ship?"

"The ship is the _Intrepid_, sir," Ashley said, now visibly more calm as Stephen's soft gaze allowed him to relax. "Sent direct from Portsmouth. She is coming unescorted too, sir. Apparently Westminister asked specifically for the lack of protection. They want her to appear as normal as possible, sir."

"That much gold and no protection? They can't be serious!" Aubrey muttered.

"Yes, they can," Stephen replied confidently. "It makes strange sense, Jack, when you think about it. No protection could mean she may slip in unnoticed."

By now, Will had picked up on the line of questioning taken by Maturin, and moved in closer to Ashley's chair, trying desperately to keep his anger with the spy at bay and appear friendly as he continued the questions.

"You say she is coming in unescorted." He said softly. "Do you know by what route? How will she be approaching Jamaica, and where will she dock?"

Ashley glanced up at Will and, although the young Captain's hard stare made him a little more nervous than Maturin's soft eyes, he managed to keep his cool and respond.

"She will be coming in from the south, sir, away from the main shipping route. Apparently, from our last report, she will be docking in the little southern harbour of Marysville, as I said on or around the fourteenth."

"What kind of ship is the _Intrepid_?" Will went on, his words now tumbling over one another in his anxiousness for information. "Is she a frigate?"

"Yes, sir," Ashley replied. "About the same size as the _Surprise_, I suppose. About thirty guns or so, I think they said. I am sorry, I really don't know that much about boats, sir." He offered apologetically.

Again, the room went silent, Maturin tapping his finger against his chin as he thought for a moment, taking in all of the information he had heard. Suddenly his face brightened. _Yes, that should be enough_, he thought to himself silently, regarding Ashley with more than a little pity_. I don't know how much more the man can take of this anyway._

"Thank you," the doctor said aloud, resting his hand on the spy's arm and nodding to Will to leave the two alone once more. "Thank you very much, sir. Your assistance will not go unnoticed."

Ashley looked up at Maturin expectantly. "You will help me save my wife and my boy?"

Maturin gave him a steady look, before smiling once again. "We will do all we can, sir," he said simply, his voice warm and reassuring. He was quite convinced that the woman and child would be long dead, but he was not about to tell Ashley that.

"Oh, thank you, sir, thank you, all of you Captains," he said happily, shaking Stephen's hand as the doctor stood. "I should have come to you in the first place. You are all so brave and strong, not like me. I am a coward, I'm afraid."

Will smiled wryly. "The world has a place for cowards, Mr Ashley, never you mind that."

"If ever there is anything else I can do for you, gentlemen, please, let me know. Perhaps I can offer you some more information? I have my suspicions about the possibility of another spy here in Kingston. Would that interest you?"

The four men turned to Ashley in surprise. "You know of another spy?" Maturin inquired, kneeling down to face the man at eye level once again.

Ashley tilted his head to the side. "Well, I think I do," he said, deep in thought. "Something Cartright said once seemed very odd. She said that there was someone who was watching all the time and that I-"

BANG!

Ashley's limp body collapsed into Stephen's arms, the doctor covered in the man's pasty warm blood, the result of a single gunshot to the back of Ashley's skull.

The act took the party by surprise, and for a few split seconds, the three Captains simply stood, mouths agape, staring at the sight of the spy's body collapsing to the floor before a dazed Maturin. Almost instantly, however, they regained their composure and sprinted towards the now shattered window, looking out desperately for the source of the shot.

"There!" Aubrey exclaimed, pointing to a nearby rooftop where a cloaked figure was sprinting from the scene, musket in hand.

"Come on," Will snapped, "we have to catch them!"

He bolted out the front door and into the street, Tom hot on his heels, the two flying past carriages and horses as they continued to watch the figure move like a cat across the rooftops.

"Up there!" Tom shouted as the figure leapt from one rooftop to another. "I think he's headed towards the main street!"

The two men continued to cut a snapping pace through the streets, still watching the rooftops as the figure darted from building to building. At one point, the cloaked assassin leapt across an alley to the roof of a large Tavern, before appearing to slide down the other side out of view.

"He's left the rooftops!" Will said. "Come on, we are close now!"

Pullings and Mowett were weaving through back streets and alleyways, following the path that they hoped would lead them to their quarry. As they sprinted through the darkened paths, they rounded a bend to find the very same dark figure they were seeking, sliding down a ladder and onto the street not far ahead.

"Stop!" Tom shouted, causing the hooded figure to pause for a split second, before turning and flying down the street towards the pier, the two Captains hot on their heels.

Bend after bend, corner after corner, they kept the pace, the figure seemingly unable to lose them. Then, when they thought they were close, Tom and Will rounded another dark alley corner to find themselves emerged smack bang in the middle of the main street. The area was filled with ladies and gentlemen, all passing shops and merchants, parcels in their hands and servants at their heels. The street was literally crowded with people, and it soon became clear that the assassin had lost themselves relatively easily within the crowd.

The Captains continued to search frantically for a few more minutes, before it clearly became hopeless.

"It's no use," Will sighed sadly, almost to himself. "We lost him."

"Will?"

Mowett turned to see Tom approaching from a nearby dark passageway, examining a black cape carefully. "Look what I found down that alley."

Will took the garment and turned it over in his hands. "They must have abandoned it to find cover in the crowds."

They both stood for a moment, catching their breath, cursing themselves for losing the assassin when they had been so close. Still, they both knew they had tried, and at least now they knew that a second traitor was living somewhere in Kingston, and that they were still being watched.

"Come on," Tom sighed. "Let's get back to the Doctor and Captain Aubrey."

When they had returned to Ashley's cottage, Maturin and Aubrey were waiting outside in their carriage, and Will and Tom climbed in without a word as the carriage quickly pulled away into the city.

"We lost him," Will said, his disappointment clear in his tone. "But we did find this," he added, handing the black cloak over to Maturin for inspection.

The doctor examined the cloak for a few moments as he began to turn thoughts over in his mind.

"Well," he said slowly, "I think we can safely say that there is definitely another spy in Kingston, but we have no idea who that person could be."

"It must be someone else in the Governor's office, or perhaps in the Garrison here," Aubrey offered.

Maturin thought for a moment before responding. "No, Jack, I don't think so," he replied. "I think we would have seen or noticed something else out of the ordinary if that were the case. No, it is someone or something we haven't seen, or recognised yet. Someone who clearly knows who we are, and what we are doing. They must have known we were going to see Ashley today, but how, I really don't know." His lips twitched with a small smile. "It's just lucky they didn't kill him before we got the information we need."

"And now that we have it," Tom said confidently, "we must use it. We can find them now. We know about the _Intrepid_, and how fast she is from her size. We shouldn't have too much trouble figuring out her path, and from that we can find her, and consequently find the _Freedom_."

"Don't draw too many rash conclusions, Tom," Stephen warned the young Captain. "Yes, we can find the location of the _Intrepid_, but that is no guarantee we will find the _Freedom_. Remember, the Admiral wanted information about the _Freedom_ herself. I don't know whether this will be enough to allow us to gain approval for any action, or even if we can find the ladies before any harm comes to them. Not only that, but with another spy in the city, we must be extra cautious about how and when we act. We do not want another disaster like the first campaign, when Cartright was effectively waiting for us."

Tom's face dropped at Stephen's words. The doctor did not want to say it, but he knew that beating around the bush was useless. These were tough times, and tough times called for tough action. Tom and Will were Captains of the Royal Navy; they could take it.

"You are right, Doctor," Will commented softly. "We must keep all information and details of any action within a very small circle. Right now, all we can do is head back and make some calculations, and hope that the Admiral sees things our way." He sighed sadly, glancing out the carriage window to the Kingston streets, but seeing only images of Maddie in his mind. "We can only pray to God that we find the _Intrepid_ before Cartright does. Perhaps then we can find our wives safe and well, and give the _Freedom's _Captain a surprise she will never forget."

* * *

_**A/N** – Poor Mr Ashley. At least he redeemed himself in the end. So there's another spy? Oooohhh, drama escalates! Those boys had better be bloody careful they don't sail into another trap, or this whole story will just be in constant rewind. I am sure Tom doesn't want to go back to Anna, anyway. God forbid._

_Thanks once again for all the reviews. Looks like the promise of stripping was enough to generate interest. Unfortunately the boys chickened out at the last minute, muttering something like "our wives will kill us". For the record, Will was all for it, but was talked out of it by that wimp Pullings. Sorry girls. You will have to wait until the wives get back and give their permission. I am guessing Charlie will say no way, but Maddie will probably say it's fine as long as she can come along and watch._

_Wing Pikepaw - I only wish I could write that fast these days! You must have missed my new chapter by like an hour or something. Stupid computers! Anyway, thanks for both reviews, and please tell the boys to calm down. They always get stressed over everything. As for Halsey being evil, well, no, just a bit annoyed and stressed. It's a Navy habit, being stressed. I think he does want to help, but his hands are tied. Poor guy, everybody will hate him now, like Ashley, when he is really a victim of circumstance. Well, we will see what happens when the boys show him their information. Cheers, luv!_

_Lometari - I'm really glad you are liking this story. I love writing it! I try to update when I can, but with Uni and Work and such I don't have a lot of spare hours these days. I made some this weekend, but all of the big assignments are coming up, so the next chapter may be a little further away, I'm afraid. Anyway, hang in there, it will come! Thanks!_

_Proudmaxfan - Hey hey! Long time no see! Glad you are still reading! Stephen as a superhero? Hmmm, that presents interesting ideas. How about "Turtle Man", or perhaps, "Super Surgeon"? Nah, don't like either of those. Anyone else got any ideas? Perhaps with all that pale skin we could call him "The Super Pasty Boy". Maybe not. Anyway, hope to see you here again soon! Take care and be good!_

_Bean02 - It's good that the boys don't have to become outlaws, at least not yet, although I may file that idea for a future story. That may be the last story I write in this series – Will and Tom sail into the sunset with their ladies as they become the last roaming pirates in the English Channel... Hmm, maybe not. Besides I can't see Pullings with one of those Jack Sparrow goatee beards. You are right about Will wanting to come to the dorm and strip. That was his biggest excitement factor, and he was pretty peeved when Tom pointed out that Maddie would probably castrate him if he did it without her permission. The ladies will be up next chapter, promise, so keep that popcorn poppin, luv! Don't work too hard, you hear? ;o)_

_NarfOnABiscuit - Steel barrels idea actually isn't bad. I am still figuring out exactly where the hell this story will end, so that may just be a possibility. I am guessing there will be a battle, as that's the way you end stories like this, right? Stay tuned for blood, gore, drama and more suspense! Cheers!_

_Anyana - Yes, Maturin can be nasty sometimes. That bit this chapter with him holding up the knife to the light was part of that. He knew the poor little man would freak at the thought of torture, although he never had any intention of harming him. He can turn on the charm too, getting whatever information he needs. Stephen has kind of come into his element now. He's the professional spy, and the others are looking to him for some advice. I think he enjoys the limelight! Hahaha! Take care and thanks for the review!_

_Kiramowett - Poor Will and Tom indeed. I am very mean to them. But hey, they're Navy. They can take it._

_Tom: (Stumbles into the room in tears) I need a band-aid.  
Me: (Concerned) Why? What happened?  
Tom: I got a paper cut (points out a tiny slit in his pinky finger). It stings. Arrgghh, it's starting to bleed… (passes out cold on the floor).  
Me: (Shakes head) Pride of the Fleet, you are._

_OK, so I changed my mind and put the Ashley chapter up this time. It kind of flowed out of the last one, and made sense, so sorry if you were looking forward to the Bitch fest that will be Maddie v's Anna. Stay tuned, that will be up next. Till then (when I actually find the time to write it!) please review, and enjoy whatever weather you have wherever you are. Here in Sydney its sunny beach weather, which is really weird considering it's already halfway through autumn! Ah well, enjoy it while you can, I say. Now get outside and get some sun! Byeeee!_


	26. Confrontation

_A/N – At last! The long awaited next instalment! Sorry for the delay, and for the length, but I hope the wait is worth it! _

Chapter 26 - Confrontation

The _Freedom_ towered over the _Mary Jane_ ominously as the two captives stood trembling on the fishing boat's small Quarterdeck. The Galleas was huge, dwarfing the afternoon sunshine as the smaller ship approached from the east.

"The _Freedom_, ladies," announced Captain Grainger from his place at the railing. "Your destination."

Charlotte clung to Madeleine like a frightened child, her trembling and nervousness constant since the two women had been snatched from the streets of Kingston several days before. Maddie had held her little sister and done all she could to comfort her, but her own fears were now beginning to surface, and she knew that, for the first time in a long time, she was about to be thrust into a situation where all control would be ripped from her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Maddie stroked Charlie's arm affectionately as they stood, watching the two ships close the distance between them.

"Remember, love," she whispered. "Courage. We must have courage." She spoke the words, but the closer the huge galleas loomed, the harder it was to believe in them.

"I know, Maddie," Charlie stammered back. "I will have courage, as long as you are with me."

Charlotte buried her face in Maddie's shoulder as the _Mary Jane_ slid in beside her towering cousin, the lady unable to watch as the grappling hooks were thrown across, latching the two ships firmly together.

Captain Grainger approached the women and bowed floridly. "Ladies, it is time to depart. I trust your time on the _Mary Jane_ has not been unpleasant."

Maddie managed a smile. "Considering the fact that we never chose to be here in the first place, it was as well as can be expected."

Grainger smiled in reply. "Indeed, madam." He said shortly.

"For what it is worth," Madeleine added, "you have been a most gracious host, sir. I thank you for your kindness."

The Captain was clearly taken aback by the lady's comment, but he caught himself quickly and bowed once again. "Why thank you, Mrs Mowett. You have been a most excellent captive. Now, if you please," he said, stepping back and indicating towards the now complete gangway leading up to the _Freedom_. "Your new host awaits."

Madeleine sighed heavily, keeping a firm hold of Charlotte and moving slowly towards the gangway which lead to their imminent judgement. The two women made their way in small, tentative steps up the makeshift gangway and across to a small entry in the side of the ship which allowing access for the visitors, with Maddie's arm still wrapped tightly around Charlie's shoulder. As they approached, a small group of rough-looking pirates, even more unsavoury than those who had abducted the women in Kingston, awaited their boarding.

"There's a good girl," said the tall, fat one with a thick Scottish accent. "Come on, now, get moving."

Slowly, step by step, Maddie and Charlotte approached their new hosts, both women stepping lightly onto the dark deck in a lower chamber of the _Freedom_. Madeleine immediately took note of everything around her, firmly believing that knowledge, observation and a little luck would be the only things that could possibly get them out of this one.

The tall fat pirate glared at the ladies, the handful of henchmen surrounding him staring hungrily at the women's low cut gowns and alabaster skin.

"Welcome to the _Freedom_, ladies," said the tall fat pirate, his manner nowhere near as pleasant as Captain Grainger's had been. "Captain Cartright awaits you. This way, now."

He stepped back a little and indicated towards a small passageway, leading to a narrow stairwell spiralling upwards. Maddie sighed before tightening her grip around Charlotte's shoulders protectively.

"Come on, love, lets get going," she said softly, pulling the now terrified Mrs Pullings with her to meet their waiting host.

The pirates followed as Maddie helped Charlotte up the stairway to the next deck, before continuing up another stairwell to the open deck above. All the while Madeleine was wide-eyed and observant, noticing absolutely everything: how many pirates appeared in their wake, how many guns on the deck, how neat and organised the ship was, or wasn't as the case may be. All these little facts and more accumulated into a small library in the back of her mind, just in case…well, just in case she needed them.

The sudden burst of light when the ladies emerged into the sunlight took Charlie by surprise, and she stumbled slightly to the planks beneath her, causing her to unconsciously grip her stomach for protection.

"It's alright," Madeleine cried as she leapt to Charlie's aid, even as the pirates escorting them, and those already on the upper decks, laughed uproariously at the lady's tumble.

"I…I'm alright, Maddie," Charlie managed to stammer, slowly rising back to her feet. "I'll be alright, you'll see."

Mrs Pullings managed a weak smile, although Mrs Mowett knew better than to believe it, simply smiling back and turning to her pirate captors for further instruction.

"Alright, what now?" she inquired, her voice cold.

The tall fat pirate silently pointed to a door at the far end of the Quarterdeck, clearly leading to the Captain's cabin.

"In there, girl," he hissed. "There be the Captain. Off you go."

Maddie assumed an expression of complete calm and control, taking a deep breath to prepare herself as she and Charlotte approached the door slowly. Whatever lay behind that door, Maddie thought, they needed to keep their cool. It was clear that Charlotte was in pieces, and unable to function on any level in the state she was in. Madeleine took it upon herself to take command of the situation, and hopefully do what she could to meet this Captain on his own ground, but squarely on her terms.

She reached out and took hold of the elaborate gold filigree handle, carefully turning it and entering the well-lit cabin confidently, with Charlie held tightly by her side.

The sight of the cabin, at least for a moment, made Charlotte forget her nervousness with a sudden gasp. It was quite beautiful, and elaborate, and completely unlike her husband's cabin on the _Enterprise_. No, this was awash with class and style, right down to the delicate silver and crystal candlesticks on the small dining table beneath the windows. A glance to her right made her gasp again; there lay a plush and comfortable bed, decked out in the finest velvet and lace, complete with a mass of fluffy pillows, just ripe for a well-earned rest.

Madeleine, too, noticed the unusual nature of the room, and its apparent opulence. It was not the main thing that caught her attention, however; in the far corner of the cabin, sitting casually before a mirror and a large dressing table, sat an attractive blonde woman, slowly brushing her long hair and admiring her reflection. She barely stirred when the ladies entered, instead focussing on her brushwork, but it was clear from the huge grin on her face that she was conscious of their presence.

For Madeleine, this was totally unexpected. Who was this mysterious blonde waiting for them? Was this woman the Captain's wife, or his mistress perhaps? Why was she sitting in the Great Cabin brushing her hair, and where was her lover? Swallowing hard, Maddie took the plunge and spoke first, hoping to take control from the outset.

"We have been brought here to see Captain Cartright," she said confidently, alerting Charlie to the presence of the blonde at the dressing table. "Where is he?"

The blonde woman stopped brushing her hair, slowly placing the silver brush on the table and standing. She did not turn around, instead regarding the women in the reflection before her with a wide smile.

"_He_ is right here," she said smugly, slowly turning around to face her captives. "He, Mrs Mowett, is a she. I am Captain Cartright. Welcome to the _Freedom_."

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, and in that time, Maddie and Charlie simply stared at the blonde woman in undisguised shock. Their response caused Cartright to laugh, a warm, ringing sound, which still managed to appear hollow.

"Why should you be so surprised that I am a woman?" she said, still chuckling. "Come along, Madeleine. You of all people must believe in the equal rights of women?"

By now the realisation that Cartright was a woman had been reached, and Maddie was treading carefully. Perhaps, woman to woman, they could approach this sensibly, but something inside her told her that two strong willed, independent women like herself and Cartright would be the worst possible opponents on any battlefield.

Madeleine quickly regained her composure, though inside she was shaking like a leaf, and assumed a lofty expression.

"What I believe and do not believe is none of your business, madam," she replied coldly, turning away and looking towards the stern windows rather than at the Captain.

The response simply caused Cartright to laugh once more as she moved away from her dressing table and in their direction.

"I have heard about you, Mrs Mowett," she laughed. "I have heard about your strong will and arrogant temperament. They will serve you no purpose here, lady, so I would suggest you lose them, and quickly."

Cartright approached Maddie and Charlie slowly, her sense of superiority evident in her confident gait. "My name is Annabelle Cartright, ladies, but you can call me Anna, as your husbands did." She fixed her steady gaze on Charlotte, her expression momentarily flashing anger, before she recovered herself. The change, however, was immediately noted by Madeleine, whose grip around Charlie's shoulders tightened protectively as Cartright approached.

"You must be Mrs Pullings," Anna breathed, her voice cold. "So you're the one who's married to my Thomas. Hmmm," she said, her eyes trailing up and down Charlie's trembling form. "Not much to you, is there?"

"What do you want with us?" Maddie interrupted, not sure where this line of questioning to Charlie was leading, but eager to return the conversation back to her control.

Anna turned on her, her eyes flashing dangerously, before they softened slightly. "There is no need for that, Madeleine," she purred. "We can at least behave like civilised people. Please," she added, turning towards the small dining table with it's bowl of very appealing fresh fruits, and two knives at the ready to slice them. "Won't you sit down?"

Maddie paused for a moment, thoughts flying through her head. Alright, the Captain wanted to play nice. Well, she could play nice, she thought silently, leading Charlotte across to the table and helping her into a chair before sitting down herself close beside her little sister.

Anna immediately took the seat opposite the ladies and pushed the bowl of fruit towards them. "Won't you have a mango, Charlotte? They're fresh and very tasty."

Charlotte eyed the mangoes suspiciously, too afraid to reach out and take one, though her trembling had lessened a little since they had entered the Captain's cabin. Maddie, however, was on firm guard, alert and waiting for anything, and weakness from Cartright she could pounce on. Her eyes never left the beautiful Captain as she examined her enemy closely; she was about Maddie's age, maybe younger, Mrs Mowett could not tell, though the lines on her face appeared more from weary experience than age. She was beautiful, that was certain, but Madeleine detected something behind that pretty gaze that was out of place. Anna was angry, beaten, hurting somehow, or at least Maddie thought she was, her cold nature and lack of inner emotion glaring through her cold stare. Yes, she had been wronged, though how or why, Maddie could not tell. _Perhaps_, she thought to herself silently, _this hurt, this loss, could be exploited_?

When Charlie clearly refused the bowl of fruit, Anna laughed. "Come now, Mrs Pullings. I know how you love mangoes."

"How?" Maddie asked, grabbing hold of the first chance she had to obtain information of her own. "How do you know she loves mangoes?"

Cartright smiled smugly. "Why, I know everything about you: what you like, what you don't like, what you do, everything. I know Charlotte here likes mangoes. After all, it makes sense…her husband adored them, too."

The mention of Tom made Charlie sit up and immediately shake away her trembling. "Tom! He's here? You have him prisoner?" she asked desperately.

Anna paused for a moment before responding carefully. "No, my dear. Unfortunately, he had to leave us, but that's alright. He won't be going very far." She offered Charlotte a look of pretend sadness. "I'm afraid there's not much to do at the bottom of the ocean, love."

Charlie's eyes suddenly grew wide as she stared at Anna in shock. "You mean…he's…"

"Afraid so, my dear," she lied with mock pity. "He tried to escape, you see, and that doesn't go down very well on my ship." She had no intention of telling the ladies their husbands had escaped. No, she was in control here, and would not relinquish that control to anyone. These women must be broken, they must be tamed. That was her goal, and she would do or say anything to achieve it.

Charlotte's complexion turned to ash, her mouth agape. Her Tom, her darling Tom, was dead? How could it happen? What could she do? What happened to her brother's attempt to rescue her beloved?

"But what…what about…"

Anna raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh, you mean what about your brother?" she said innocently. "Oh, yes, well, he's dead too, I'm sorry to say. He really should learn to behave himself. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to shoot him."

Charlie immediately turned to Maddie in alarm, but her sister was not reacting anything like she had expected. Instead, Mrs Mowett sat calmly, regarding Anna with one eyebrow slightly raised, her manner cold and unconvinced.

"So Will was here?" Maddie asked confidently. "He found you?"

"Oh, yes, he found us," Anna said with a grin. "He found more than he bargained for. He was a lovely gentleman, your husband," she added, her smile widening. "I came to know him _very_ well. I must say he pleasured me beyond my expectations." It was a lie, but she knew the implication that Maddie's husband had slept with her would make the lady wild with anger.

But it was not the case. Maddie continued to regard Anna in silence for a few moments, before offering a chilling smile.

"What did he do with you?" she asked casually.

Anna returned the cold smile. "He asked for something he could not have from you. He tied me up, and kept me under his command as he screwed me senseless," she lied.

Again, Maddie paused, before her smile grew wider.

"Liar."

Anna was clearly taken aback by the comment, a point Madeleine seized on.

"My dear Captain," she said, confidently taking the upper hand. "Do you really think he hasn't tied me up before? Oh, my dear, sweet girl," she added, now leaning across the table and picking up an orange from the fruit bowl. "You will have to do better than that."

Madeleine took up one of the knives on the table and began to slice the orange into half, then into quarters, her face unreadable. "I suppose, then, we can assume that your story about Will and Tom being dead is also a lie, and that they are alive and well. Did they escape, Captain?" she asked innocently, looking up from her now sliced segments of orange, batting her eyelids innocently. "Oh, that is a shame, is it not? Hurting your pride and escaping with their lives whilst the poor little girl stood powerless to stop them."

Anna's face had suddenly grown deathly pale, her eyes now wide. She stared at Madeleine, completely lost, knowing that now her lies had been seen for what they were, and that she was more vulnerable against this woman than she had supposed. However, as soon as she realised her shock was evident to her captives, she quickly regained her composure, taking a small, but deep breath to calm herself, and smiling innocently in reply.

"No, Madeleine, it was nothing of the sort," she went on, desperately scrambling through her mind for a way to regain the upper hand. "So they escaped. I let them. I was no longer in need of their services, anyway. No," her voice suddenly became lower and more menacing. "Why bother with Captains when Captain's wives are far more valuable."

Charlie turned to Madeleine as if to speak, clearly thrilled that Tom was not dead after all, but Maddie raised a hand to silence her. This was not the time for emotional outbursts.

"Which brings me to my next question, Captain," Maddie said calmly as she took a segment of orange in her hand, carefully examining its structure and colour. "What do you intend to do with us now that you have us? Hand us over to your crew for entertainment?"

Anna smiled coldly. "I have no intention of throwing you to the dogs, Mrs Mowett. Well, not yet," she added ominously. "No, I will leave that decision to your husbands."

Maddie glanced up from her orange and raised an eyebrow. "I don't quite follow."

"It's very simple," Anna said cheerfully, now ready to reveal her plans and, in doing so, once again claim control over her captives. "I know they will come after you, sooner or later, so when we finally meet I will give them a choice. Choices are always fair, are they not? So, I will let them choose…Mrs Pullings, or Mrs Mowett. Which one will live and which one will die."

"The one they choose to live will be released into their custody without question. The other will be thrown to my crew, who will no doubt find many interesting ways to use you before they tear your heart out with a blunt blade."

Anna reached out and picked up the other knife on the table, beginning to finger the blade absently, almost as if to emphasise her point.

"They will watch, watch every moment of it," she grinned, "and know that, in the choice, they have sent one of you to a slow and painful death."

"And if they refuse to make the choice?" Maddie asked quietly.

Anna looked up from her blade and smiled coldly. "They you shall both die together," she answered without hesitation, returning her attentions to the blade in her hand.

As Anna fingered the blade absently, both Maddie and Charlie stared at her in horror. Who could possibly dream of such a punishment, and why? Once again, Madeleine took a moment to look past the façade, the image of calm and control this evil woman portrayed to her captives, to what lay underneath. She had visibly flinched when Madeleine had questioned her story that Will and Tom were dead, and Maddie's suspicions that it was a lie had been confirmed. Now this ice maiden had attempted to take the upper hand, and once again her inner pain and turmoil seemed to bubble to the surface of her cold and hard exterior, even if the lady herself was unaware of it. Her outer shell was hard, but the eyes were soft, and reflected a soul that seemed to be screaming out for aid. For a moment, Maddie felt herself well in sympathy for this poor, beautiful girl who was clearly in so much pain that she was prepared to make the entire world suffer for it.

"What happened to you, Anna?" Madeleine asked quietly, her expression softening with her sudden pity. "Who was it that hurt you so badly? Do you carry that pain, lady, day after day? Is that what drives you on?"

Anna looked up from her knife and blinked at Maddie stupidly. Her tone was one of understanding and of compassion, something that Anna had not experienced in a very long time. For a split second it was almost as if Maddie's voice was her mothers, reaching back through time to comfort her little girl in distress, and the thought of it almost pushed Anna to sudden and unexpected tears. But, once again, she caught herself quickly, and instead of softening her own stance towards her captives, her tone grew hard and visibly agitated, as if her anger would some how shield her from her suffering.

"What could you possibly know about pain?" Anna snapped back angrily. "You, of all people, with a powerful husband, wealthy family, everything your heart could desire? What the hell could you know about pain?"

Maddie's face grew still. "More than you could possibly imagine, Captain," she replied sadly, still regarding the lady with pity as she sat fuming before her.

Anna's anger did not abate, and Charlie began to tremble once again as the Captain clearly grew more and more furious by the second. Anna's thoughts were a screaming mess, tumbling around her mind as she glared at Maddie angrily. _Who is this woman to show pity to me_? _What does she know of pain? How can she know who I am? Damn her. DAMN HER_!

Cartright suddenly stood, her eyes flashing red. "You bitch," she shouted at Maddie. "You bitch, Madeleine Mowett. You don't know me, you don't know who I am, or what I had. I had him. He was mine, damn it!" She was now screaming, and pushed the table away from her two captives, causing Charlie to suddenly cling to Maddie in fear as the fruit bowl tumbled to the floor beneath them, although to Charlie's surprise Madeleine appeared completely calm. "He had me! He had Emma! Why would he leave us? Why would he leave us for a filthy little bitch like her?"

Anna glared at Charlotte. "Tom was mine, he loved me," she screeched. "He loved me, he said he did. He left me for you, you and your bastard child, God damn you, you bitch!"

At that moment, Anna snapped, leaning over Charlotte and raising her hand as if to strike her, but Maddie shielded her little sister from any blow, wrapping her arms around her protectively and pulling her little sister's face to her breast.

"No, Anna," she said defiantly. "Don't do this. It's wrong and you know it."

Cartright's hand slowly dropped to her side as she stood, trembling in her fury, before her two captives. Charlie was now sobbing on Maddie's breast, as Mrs Mowett watched Anna like a hawk, trying to ascertain what the lady would do next, and determine how she would respond. Although on the outside, Maddie was a picture of calm, underneath she was terrified, knowing that now the line had been crossed, and there was no turning back. Now they were in real trouble.

A few seconds later, Anna regained her composure and spoke in a soft, menacing voice. "Very well, Mrs Mowett," she purred. "Since you know so much about the world, and what is right and wrong within it, let us see how you cope when it turns on you. So you know about pain?" she asked ominously. "Well, let us see just how much pain you can face before you scream for mercy. Mr Cornish," she called to her first mate, who immediately entered the cabin and offered a salute of sorts to his Captain.

"Take Mrs Mowett out to the Quarterdeck," she breathed. "Let her meet our cat'o'nine tails in person."

Cornish nodded before turning back to the deck outside and signalling for two other pirates to assist him. He and his men immediately moved for Madeleine, one pirate ripping the now screaming Charlotte out of her arms and Cornish and the second man now dragging Maddie roughly out onto the deck outside.

Charlotte was struggling, the pirate still restraining her as Cornish and the third man lead Maddie to the grating used for restraining their helpless victims during punishment.

"Maddie!" Charlotte screamed desperately. "Maddie, no!"

"It's alright, Charlotte," Maddie called back as the two men bound her feet and hands roughly with rope. "It will be alright, love. Courage, Charlotte, have courage."

By now the other crew had begun to assemble around the area, an excited murmur rippling around the deck as the Captain watched on, a look of undisguised triumph on her face.

"Watch boys," she shouted to her men. "Watch as the pretty lady has her back broken by a pirate whip!"

The men began to laugh and shout, a sudden cheer erupting as Cornish literally ripped the bodice from Madeleine's dress, revealing her bare shoulders and a finely boned corset covering her torso. He did not stop there, taking a knife out of his boot and slicing her corset ribbons, ripping the garment away to reveal the soft skin on her back: a perfect target for the cat's tails.

Maddie was breathing hard, trying to cling onto any shred of courage and strength she had left. There was no escaping this one, she thought; no fighting back, no control. She was tied and bound, and now strapped to a grating, a hoard of filthy pirate men all screaming for her blood.

She closed her eyes and began to breathe, desperately trying to calm her mind from the fear that was now overwhelming her. Madeleine had surely been in difficult positions before, but nothing like this. Even in hard times, the times of her youth and travels with her parents to the far corners of the world, it seemed that she had been able to escape any risky situation with her dignity through her quick wit and clever planning, and just a little luck. Now, this day would be different, seeing her humiliated and assaulted in a way she never dreamt could ever come to pass.

Her eyes firmly clamped shut, she blocked out all thoughts, all sounds, all feelings. The sound of Charlotte's desperate screams, the smell of the ocean, the sound of the whip being cracked in preparation behind her and the pirates laughing with gleeful anticipation, all drifted into her unconscious as she took herself back to a place of comfort, of security, of love and kindness…

_He was holding her, her head resting gently against his chest as he stroked her hair tenderly. She looked up at him and smiled, seeing in his soft blue eyes the love and passion she had always known from his gentle touch. _

"_I love you, Maddie," he breathed, his voice soft, like silk against her skin, as she melted once again into his embrace, feeling to the world as if nothing could ever part them…_

CRACK.

The pain was intense as the first stroke crossed her back, the knots in the tight ropes cutting like a knife. The roar from the pirates was deafening as Cornish pulled back, ready to inflict the next blow.

Again he struck her, the tips of the nine whips slinging around her slender waist and slashing her skin without mercy.

Again he struck her.

And again.

And again.

Blood. She could taste blood, and feel the warm trickle of it down her bare back as the whipping went on for what seemed to her like hours. She was beyond pain, her back raw, her body broken as she rested against the grating to keep herself upright. She could see nothing, hear nothing. She tried, with all her might, to cling to the image of Will, her Will, holding her, loving her, but with every stroke of the cat on her back the image in her mind grew more and more faded, until it was nothing but a distant reminder of something she once knew and loved.

Finally, after Cornish had dealt Maddie more blows than she should ever have been forced to bear, Anna spoke softly from her position behind him.

"That is enough, Cornish," she said. "I think the lady has learned her lesson now."

With that, Cornish immediately lowered his whip and moved forward, releasing Maddie's bonds and draping her limp arm around his shoulder to support her shattered form. She could not stand on her own, her face now deathly pale, her back dripping with blood, and her delicate body broken beyond repair.

Cornish dragged her back to Cartright, who stood, beaming with joy, not far distant. The Captain reached out to Maddie and lifted her chin with her cold hand, looking hard into the lady's green eyes without an ounce of pity.

"Now we know who is in control here, Mrs Mowett," she purred quietly into Maddie's ear. "I will enjoy watching you die when they choose Charlotte over you, my dear. They would never save you over her, you know that, don't you? A barren woman is worthless to them. Prepare for your end, lady, it will soon be upon you."

Maddie managed to look up at Anna through her bloodshot eyes, though she did not register anything other than her own pain and suffering. The shine, the confidence behind her gaze was gone, now replaced with a fear, a loathing, a pain that could not be taken away. She was sweating, her hair a tumbled mess, her nakedness long forgotten as she barely managed to stay on her feet.

With a nod from his Captain, Cornish dragged her to where Charlotte was still standing, her struggling to break free of her restraint long forgotten as she had stood, terrified, watching Madeleine be whipped to within an inch of her life. She was speechless as Maddie was brought to her, realising that it could so easily have been her who was whipped and abused, and realising, even through her innocence, that now, more than ever, their fate rested on the edge of a knife blade.

"Maddie?" she whispered, reaching out a trembling hand to her sister tentatively. "Maddie, are you alright?"

Charlotte's voice had an immediate effect on Maddie. At that one perfect moment when Charlie had spoken her name, she was suddenly able to find some inner strength and drag herself back to reality. Weakly, she lifted her head to look upon her trembling little sister, and somehow managed to smile.

"Courage, Charlotte," she gasped. "I'm alright, love, but you must have courage."

The two women now reversed their initial roles, Charlie taking Maddie in her arms and cradling her sister's bruised and bleeding body as they were hustled across the decks and down the narrow winding stairs leading to the brig, their new home for the remainder of their stay aboard the _Freedom_.

Cartright watched them depart, all the while a wide grin creasing her cold features.

_One is terrified, the other is broken_, she thought triumphantly._ Now I have the power. They will suffer. They will all suffer, and they will come to rue the day they ever heard of Captain Cartright.

* * *

_

_A/N – So there you go. Sorry it took a while to get there, but you have no idea how busy I have been lately. Moving house (again!), assignments due, my boss just about to leave and a departmental restructure no doubt on the cards…it's certainly been go go go for the Flossmeister. However, I hope the wait has been worth it. It took a while to write this one and get it right, I hope you liked it. I wasn't originally going to have Maddie whipped, but I just wrote it and it came out like that. Poor Maddie. I am so mean to her. I hope Will won't take it personally…_

_Narfonabiscuit – Intrigue is my middle name! The whole idea of Ashley being the only spy is kind of blown out of the water now, and though I am not giving any hints as to who the other spy is or where they have come from, I may have more of them in coming chapters. Haven't decided what I will do to be honest…hmm, more intrigue! Stay tuned!  
_

_Kiramowett – Feeling sorry for Ashley is just what I wanted you to feel, if possible, so that's good! I really felt for him as being a victim just as much as anybody else, and that he was weak and had no choice. With Will and Tom and the others we get used to strong, independent men, but not everybody is like that. He did what he thought was right, and he could not have fought back if he tried, poor bloke. Ah well, won't have to worry anymore, will he? Cheers luv!_

_Anyana – More twists and turns make the story bolt along at a happy pace! Whenever I write, I want nothing to be as it seems. I hope that is the case for this story. It's not over yet, and there may be some more surprises to come…hang in there! Thanks and take care!_

_Bean02 – So you know the spy, eh? Hmm, you might be mistaken. We may not have met them yet, we may have, I can't say. Hahaha Flossy gets cryptic! Anyway, I don't know if we will ever find out who they are – that depends on where this little tale goes, but hopefully it will all make sense in the end, even if you don't find out the spy's identity. So the move went ok, and this place is much nicer than the last place…anyway will email soon, I promise. Hahaha! The tables turn! It's the Floss who's up to her arse in work and has no time to scratch herself! Take care and hope all is well for you. Chill and stay cool. PS – Dell sux! Hahaha!_

_Lometari – I completely sympathise with the exam thing. All my exams and major works are coming up, and I am worried that they won't get done on time. Ah well, all I can do is my best, right? Needless to say, with this much work the next chapter is still a bit away, but hopefully the rest of this story is rolling through and we will get to the end soon. After that…oh no, another sequel? Absolutely! I have, like, a dozen stories for these characters lined up! Yay for fiction! Cheers and good luck with study!_

_Secret4eyes – Hello there! Thanks so much for reading! I have never seen you here before, but I love seeing new reviewers! I hope I haven't caused you too much stress waiting for this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait for you. Who will die? Maybe nobody, maybe everybody! Mwahaha! No hints, I'm afraid. Stay tuned for more, though, I promise it will be worth it! Maybe we will see you in here again soon. Don't be a stranger! Oh, and yes, there's certainly more Pullings on the cards, although tying him to another table with no clothes on is out, I'm afraid! Hahaha! Cheers!_

_Wing Pikepaw – Did I promise no more cliffhangers. –Gulp- sorry. Can I rescind that promise? There may be one or two more to come, I haven't decided yet. We'll see. At least the chappie was ok, though, yes? We will visit the boys again soon, so stay tuned, and keep thinking happy Mowett thoughts! Luv always!_

_OK, so the big Bitch Fest has been fought out, and Anna definitely won round 1. Will she keep the upper hand? Will the boys have to choose between Charlie and Maddie? How could they possibly make a choice like that? If Anna is right, Maddie will be left behind for the pregnant Mrs Pullings, but it may not be the case…stay tuned folks. Next we have to see if the boys can get permission to head out and rescue their women. Now it's all in the hands of Halsey, and who knows what that could mean…_

_Take care, keep smiling, and please review! I hope to update earlier, but I ask you to be patient with the Flossmeister. It's a full on stressful few weeks for me now, but I will do everything I can to get the next chappie up asap. Till then, be good and see you later! Byeeeeeeeeee!_


	27. Heroes and Villains

Chapter 27 – Heroes and Villains

Night had begun to fall by the time the three Captains and Doctor Maturin had paused from their in-depth discussion. The sitting room of Halsey Manor was a mess of maps and papers as the officers considered their next move, studying the charts and making plans in preparation for their imminent meeting with the Admiral. Now they had the information they needed, and it was up to them to rescue Madeleine and Charlotte before it was too late.

It was not, however, a certainty that such a deadline had not yet been passed. The thought weighed on each of their minds in turn, though none spoke of it. All they would consider was the capture of Cartright and the rescue of their women, with no thought of the consequences that may have already taken place.

For Stephen, the main act was already over. He had proved his worth with the interrogation of Mr Ashley, and now that the information the captains required was in their hands, his part in this play was effectively over. Instead, he sat quietly in the sitting room, watching each of his friends intently. He was curious about their different reactions to such a difficult situation, and found their behaviour intriguing. For Pullings, it was clearly a matter of life or death. More shaken than he had ever seen the young Captain away from the torment of the _Freedom_, Maturin was quite sure that the thought of Charlotte's death was impossible for Tom to even consider. Instead, Tom focussed relentlessly on the task at hand, pouring over maps and charts, desperate to find any possible way of achieving success in their mission. His thoughts were erratic, his behaviour far more emotional than Stephen had seen in the past. It was, however, to be expected. Of all of these men, it was Tom who knew Cartright better than any other, and Tom who alone truly knew what this woman was capable of.

Mowett, in contrast, was a picture of calm. He studied the maps and charts with a steady eye, carefully establishing the facts and the best course of action. At first, Stephen was quite shocked by the Captain's relaxed exterior, initially expecting that would be as distraught as his brother-in-law, but to all outside appearances, Will was as steady as a rock. As Stephen watched him, however, the Doctor slowly became aware of a slight tremble in the young captain's hands, giving away Will's inner fear and trepidation. He may have appeared calm on the outside, but underneath Captain Mowett was a storm of emotions. In one swoop he had suddenly lost his wife and his sister, the two women he loved most in the world, and it was entirely possible that he would never see them again. Whereas for Tom the thought of losing Charlie was impossible to even consider, for Will the thought of Charlotte and Madeleine meeting their end was ever present in his mind. He constantly swirled around the most dire thoughts; what if Charlotte was in distress? What if she lost her baby? What if Madeleine was unable to keep a hold of the situation, if she was beaten, tortured, or…worse. At times during that long afternoon in the Halsey Manor Drawing Room he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, breathing deeply to try and calm the turmoil in his mind. He focussed resolutely on the mission before them, trying with all his might to push the fear to the side, and perform his duties as an officer of the King's Navy, and also as husband and brother. To his credit, he undertook the task well, but the ever-present fears of failure were enough to keep him hovering on the edge of desperation.

For the final member of the group, it was just another mission with no room for failure. Ever the professional, with a hint of adventure, Jack Aubrey was in his element. His thoughts swirled only around the task at hand, confident that they would be successful if they moved in prepared. His experience, his skills, his reckless abandon made him perfect for such a mission, and his desire to win ever pushed him forward. Of these things he would gladly have agreed, but he would be less willing to consciously place himself in the position of father to his men. Although these two young captains had branched out on their own, for Jack, they were still Tom and Will, the young mids who trained under his careful eye and became the closest he knew to family, besides Stephen, on their long voyages on the Surprise. He had seen them grow from boys into men, and into officers worthy of promotion and praise. He admitted more often than not that his own influence was a reason for their success, but he also felt a sense of pride and love for these young men that he would never admit to. Like the protective father, the thought of his sons losing the women they loved was enough to make his blood boil, and it was as much his protective streak as his defence of King and country which drove him on to achieve success at any cost. Not now, not after all they had been through, would he see Pullings and Mowett fall apart, not at the height of their careers, and not in a way that would torture them for the rest of their lives. No, they must be successful, and he, as their natural leader and mentor, would lead them on to battle, winning in the name of England and freedom, in the only way he knew how: head on.

It was early evening when the Admiral returned from his appointment, with his young wife on his arm. They made their way into the manor casually, to be greeted by Missus Dinah, requesting their presence in the Drawing Room with the Captains and the Doctor, as a matter of urgency.

An agitated Tom Pullings watched the exchange between the Halseys and Dinah intently through a crack in the Drawing Room doorway, before letting out an audible sigh.

"Here he comes," he said quickly, returning to his seat beside the table of charts. He found himself twitching nervously, anxious to bring the details to the Admiral's attention, and to get on with the job as soon as they could.

Halsey entered casually, his wife Sarah obediently on his arm. On his entry, he immediately noticed the maps and charts laid out on the table before his officers, and also the harrowed looks on their young faces. It was clear that they were about to tell him something extremely important.

He led Sarah to the chais lounge opposite his own leather chair, before taking a seat comfortably. "Now, gentlemen. What is it you wish to discuss?"

Tom took a deep breath before launching in to the Captain's collective account. The details of all were revealed to the Admiral, including the part of Mr Ashley, and the imminent landing of the Intrepid with its precious golden cargo in tow. Halsey listened respectfully to the entire account, his responses measured and calmly considered, much to Stephen Maturin's interest. It was clear to the doctor that the Admiral was not as surprised by their apparent shock revelations as they thought he would be, and that he was nowhere near as moved as the others in the context of the situation at hand.

Finally, the account was completed, and the Captains effectively rested their case, Will Mowett taking his seat beside Aubrey after his wholehearted request to undertake a rescue mission for his wife and sister. Halsey took a moment, apparently to allow the information to sink in effectively, before finally offering the last response anyone anticipated.

"The answer is no."

The entire room regarded Halsey in utter disbelief. The could not believe that his answer would so flatly be a resounding no, even before he had fully considered the details of the Captain's plans.

"Let me explain," he answered the inquiring, shocked faces that confronted him. "Not all of what you have told me is unknown to me. I was aware of the gold shipment, and that there was a spy within the Governor's offices, although the news that it was Mr Ashley surprised me a little. No, there are reasons beyond your understanding which compel us to stand by in this instance and let the future take its course."

Tom Pullings broke the uneasy silence that followed. "What reasons would they be, sir?" he inquired, his tone more than a little surly and less respectful than it probably should have been to a superior officer.

Halsey regarded Pullings at length before responding, obviously considering his answer carefully. "It's quite simple, Captain Pullings. The taking of the gold will provide us with the motivation we need to secure more troops from Westminister, and finally bring the colony to heel. This has ever been a forethought of the plan, and must be honoured. I must put the future of Jamaica before the lives of two women. The lives of thousands are at stake. Not only that, but if you fail, I will lose not only two citizens, but also several of my most valuable Captains and their ships, and all for nothing. No, the answer is clear. There will be no rescue."

"But…sir," Jack began carefully, before Halsey turned and regarded him with a stern frown.

"I said no, Captain Aubrey," he said shortly, effectively silencing Jack's protests before they could be completely uttered.

For a moment, nothing was said. The room went eerily silent, before the silence was cut short by one whom was least expected to speak.

"So you are leaving them to die?"

James Halsey turned with a start. There sat his childlike wife, her face pale from shock, staring at him in disbelief. She had sat quietly throughout the entire account, ever obedient and knowing her place as an Admiral's wife should, and at first he could not believe that his own wife would dare to question him, though he quickly regained his composure.

"Sarah, this does not concern you," he said sternly, though his tone had softened from the harsh bark he offered to Aubrey moments before.

But she would not flinch. "You are leaving them to a fate unknown, on a pirate ship, to fend for themselves?" Her voice was growing more and more agitated as she tried to hide her anger.

"Sarah, please," Halsey repeated, but he was cut short.

"What if it were me, James?" she inquired, her eyes wide, her voice low. "What if it were me who had been taken by those horrible men. Would you leave me to die as well, all for the sake of the Colony? Would you even care? My God, how can you do this?"

The Admiral, along with the other gentlemen in the room, stared at this little woman with her red curls, her soft alabaster skin now turning red in her apparent rage. She seemed to radiate in a way none of them had noticed in the past, her anger somehow making her even more beautiful than she already was, her red hair aflame as her eyes spoke of nothing but anger and sadness. James Halsey, for his part, could not move. Rather, he simply stood and stared at his wife blankly, unable to quite reconcile what had happened to the tiny voiced little girl he had taken as his bride those few years ago.

Suddenly, without warning, Sarah's harsh angry exterior began to crumble, and the tears formed in her eyes. She quickly stood and, reaching for her kerchief, moved briskly towards the door of the Drawing Room.

"Forgive me," she whispered as she moved briskly, leaving the door ajar as she quickly ran across the foyer of Halsey Manor and out of sight.

James Halsey was at a loss. Should he follow her, or let her go? Inside he was fuming with her for daring to challenge his authority in front of his junior officers, but he was also keenly aware of the fact that he was responsible for her current state, even though the last thing he had ever wanted to do was to hurt her.

Others, however, saw it differently. For Tom, an immediate opportunity presented itself. He quickly realised that the Admiral was off guard from his wife's outburst, and that this may be exploited to the Captain's benefit. He quietly stood, and confidently looked his commander in the eye.

"Admiral Halsey," he began, his voice strong. "I know it is not a sure mission. I know we have not performed everything as you have dictated in the past, and I know that your anger with Captain Mowett for daring to rescue me is real. But sir, if William had not taken the chance and tried, I would surely be dead now, and the knowledge we have gained about the moments of Cartright and her future plans would undoubtedly be lost."

Halsey, now a little calmer from his brush with Sarah, now regarded Pullings with one eyebrow raised. His orders were clear, but now, in the wake of Sarah's dressing down of him, he had begun to waver. Now, he wondered if leaving the women for the sake of the colony was in fact the right thing to do.

"Sir," Tom continued, his tone softening a little. "I know you see the Colony as your ultimate charge, but we must put it into perspective. All of our efforts, all of our actions have been to save the future of the Commonwealth, of all our people. If we turn our backs on Charlotte and Madeleine now, how can we ever show the people of England that we will protect them through thick and thin? It's all very well defending the colony, sir, but if we lose our civilians, there won't be any colonisers to defend in the future. If we desert them, we desert every English man and woman who leaves our shores and looks to us for their ultimate protection."

Pullings took a long, deep breath and relaxed a little. He had thrown everything he had into his short but heartfelt plea, and now hoped that it would be successful. In the silence following his speech, Mowett also stood, taking his place behind his brother-in-law. He had seen the thrust of Tom's words take their effect, and now sought to inflict the final blow.

"Sir, we are begging you," he said quietly to his ultimate commander. "Please, let us save them. Not just for ourselves, but for the Colony, and for England."

Halsey's shoulders slowly began to fall in apparent defeat. He regarded the two young captains for a moment, before turning to Jack Aubrey with a sudden grin.

"You taught these boys well, Jack," he commented.

Aubrey smiled in return. "Everything I know, sir."

Halsey stood, for a moment lost in his own thoughts, before turning to the small table beside his leather and pouring himself a glass of port.

"My orders still stand, gentlemen," he said casually. "I am not giving you permission to undertake this mission. However," he added, resting the port bottle gently on the table beside him and lifting his glass, careful not to meet their curious eyes. "Should you choose to undertake this mission, the choice is yours, and I will not stop you."

The relief was almost palpable as each of the four companions smiled openly. They had won. Now they could take on their mission, and secure the safe return of the ladies as planned.

"But remember, gentlemen," Halsey added, pulling the men out of their sudden elation. "Should you be captured, you will be condemned within the Royal Navy as insubordinates, and none will be sent to rescue you. Should you fail, and die, then you will all die as traitors to England. Consider carefully," he said ominously. "Success will bring you great fortune and favour, for you will be supported beyond measure, but failure will see you lose any measure of success or recognition you have ever known in your service to His Majesty. The choice is yours."

Once again, silence enveloped them. Halsey had been clear and direct, and it was painfully obvious that, if they needed help in their mission, it would not be forthcoming. Not only that, but any scrap of honour they may have gained in their lifetimes, indeed in the lifetimes of their families, would be lost forever if they were defeated at the hands of Cartright.

None felt the pain of this as sharply as Will Mowett. As the son of a wealthy land owning family, and the husband of Lord Richard Dewhurst's only daughter, he had a responsibility not only to his own name, but his wife's good name as well. Should all be lost, it would no doubt reflect badly on the Dewhurst reputation, and those left behind would have no way to defend themselves against a possible unfounded charge of treason in the future.

Still, it was not enough to change his mind. He was adamant that Maddie and Charlie be rescued, and was fully prepared to undertake whatever mission was required in order to secure their release. The Hell with Halsey, with the Navy, with them all. Madeleine and Charlotte were all that mattered now, and he knew that, should he not at least try to rescue them, he could never live with himself knowing that they met their end because of his inability to act.

"Sir," he said confidently to the Admiral, unconsciously lifting his chin proudly. "We understand that there are risks involved, but nothing worthwhile was ever easy. No matter what happens, we will undertake this mission, and I swear we will be successful."

"Here here," Aubrey echoed from his position near the window, happy and more than a little relieved that his former pupils were not about to shirk their responsibilities in the face of the Admiral's threats.

Halsey sighed, staring into his glass before turning to the Captains with a wry smile. "So be it," he said in conclusion. "May God be with you on your journey, gentlemen. We shall await your successful return with anticipation, and if you should not return..."

He drained the last of his port and set his glass on the table with a small thud. "Then God have mercy on you all."

With that, he turned on his heel and left the Drawing Room, swiftly shutting the door behind him as he departed.

Stephen Maturin, who, until this point had remained silent throughout the entire exchange, turned to Jack in humour.

"He's not letting us go, but he's letting us go. Now there's something you don't see everyday."

Jack returned the amused grin. "I think we have much to thank Mrs Halsey for," he replied, casting the same smile to Will and Tom as they showed their obvious relief.

"Now," Aubrey continued, taking on a more commanding tone. "We need to get this plan finalised. Mr Mowett, you said you were aware of a map of the Jamaican coast which outlined in more detail the exact area we are looking at?"

"Um, yes indeed, Captain," he replied. "It is in my quarters. If you will allow me a moment, I will fetch it at once."

With Aubrey's brief nod, Will turned and left the Drawing Room, bound for his own quarters, a spring in his step as he approached the large stairway leading to the rooms above.

Upon his approach however, Will glanced momentarily into the study to the right of the stairs, where he noticed Sarah Halsey sitting quietly by the window, her head bowed. Although her face was turned away from him, somehow he was aware of the fact that she was crying.

His curiosity overtook him and, carefully and quietly, he pushed the door open a little way, not anticipating the light creak that accompanied the action. Immediately Sarah became aware of his presence, turning suddenly towards him.

He was correct in his initial assumption. Her pale face was streaked with tears, her eyes reddened and her cheeks puffed and drawn.

"Captain…I'm sorry," she stammered, standing quickly, drying her eyes with a kerchief by means of apology, but Will lifted his hand to stop her.

"It's alright, Mrs Halsey," he said softly, closing the door behind him as he entered the study. "You have nothing to apologise for."

Now on her feet, she offered him a small smile, though found the action obviously difficult. She turned her head again and looked out through the window to the carriageway and gardens beyond, and sighed.

"It's all my fault, you know," she said quietly, her voice trembling. "All of this. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened."

"What are you talking about?" Mowett inquired gently.

Sarah sighed again. "All of this, Captain. It's my fault. It was my idea to come with James on this mission. It was my idea to invite your wives to accompany us, and it was my own stupidity which caused your wife and sister to go into town without me that fateful day."

She dabbed her eyes once again with the corner of her kerchief before slowly bowing her head. "If they die, it will be because of me," she whispered, dissolving once again into tears.

The sight of her moved Will to sudden pity. He quickly moved towards her, gently taking hold of her shoulders and turning her to face him. He at once became aware of her delicate frame, her innocent childlike nature, which undoubtedly attracted her husband to her in the first place. She was like a beautiful porcelain doll, and he almost felt as though he could break her if his hold on her shoulders grew too tight.

"Mrs Halsey…Sarah," he began softly. "You can't blame yourself for this. You weren't responsible for their capture. It's not your fault."

"But it is," she interrupted him, pulling away from his grip and retreating across the room to rest a weary hand against a rosewood bookcase. "You don't understand, Captain. I've lost them. I've lost something I never thought I would find again…"

She paused for a moment as if to gather her strength, before lifting her head bravely.

"When James and I were first married," she began, "so many people were against it. His family, his friends, everyone thought that I was too young for him; that I was marrying him for his money, and I didn't love him. No matter what I told them, no matter how many times I told them how much I love him, it never made a difference, and I became resolved to a life of hollow platitudes from his friends and colleagues whom I knew cared nothing for me."

She turned to face Mowett once more, her pale skin somehow even more radiant through her sadness.

"That was until I met Charlotte and Madeleine," she said with a soft smile. "For the first time in a long time, I had found two women who understood what I meant by love. They understood me, and accepted me the way I was, not for what they thought I should or should not be. And Charlotte…"

Sarah's face grew momentarily still. "She was a friend. She was like a breath of fresh air in my life, when I thought I would never feel young, or happy, with a companion ever again. But that day she spoke to James so angrily…what she said…"

Again her eyes began to swell, and she felt a single tear streak her soft cheek. "I was so angry," she told Mowett, almost pleadingly. "I didn't mean to turn away from her, but she was wrong about him. He's a good man, and I couldn't bear to see him insulted. It hurt so much, and I…I couldn't stand by in silence."

She bowed her head. "If I hadn't been so proud, so stupid, they may not have gone into town alone that day. I should have gone with them. I should never have let it dissolve the way it did. Now, I have lost the only friends I have known in a long time, and I have no-one to blame but myself."

Tears began to flow again, and Sarah found herself lost in her despair. Will had watched and listened, his heart filled with sympathy for this delicate child and her simple ways. She had clearly felt the pain of the ladies' loss as a personal fault, and had taken it upon herself. Now, clearly believing that her husband would not allow the women to be rescued, she dissolved in her grief, certain that their fate was the direct result of her small error of judgement on one crucial day.

Mowett moved forward once again and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head slowly and looked into her pale face with a smile, offering her the support she needed.

"It's not your fault, Sarah," he said in a whisper. "None of this is your fault. What has happened has happened, and we can only thank God that you were saved the same fate as Maddie and Charlie were."

"Maybe," Sarah replied, unconvinced, her head again bowing in sadness. Though this time, Will reached out and gently lifted her chin bring her eyes to his.

"It will be alright," he continued. "We will find them, and bring them back home, and all will be well."

Immediately, Sarah's eyes lit up brightly. "He…he's letting you go?" she asked quietly in reference to her husband's obvious approval, almost in disbelief.

Will smiled wider. "Yes, he is," he answered simply. "We will leave at first light."

Mrs Halsey breathed a huge sigh, before suddenly collapsing into Mowett's arms and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Thank God," she sobbed, now almost in as much joy as in her previous sadness. For a moment, Will held her as she cried softly, once again taking on the position of big brother he had so cherished with his little Charlotte. At length, Sarah lifted her head and looked up at him smiling.

"You will bring them back, won't you?" she asked hopefully.

"I won't be coming back without them," he replied with a grin. "Have faith, Sarah," he continued. "I know they are alive, I can feel it in my heart, and I will not rest until I bring them back to safety."

At that moment, the door of the study creaked open slightly, and Captain Aubrey poked his head though the opening. He immediately noted the tone of the conversation before him, and spoke quietly in response.

"Mr Mowett," he said simply, "the map, if you please."

"Yes sir," Will replied absently, turning back to Sarah with a smile.

"Remember, Mrs Halsey, have faith. I promise to bring them back. I give you my word of honour."

With that, he raised her delicate hand to his lips and kissed it softly, before he turned and left the study without another word.

When he had left the room and the door behind him was firmly closed, Jack regarded him curiously.

"What was all that about?"

Will shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he replied shortly. "As long as we do this right, everything will be fine in the end. Come on," he added, taking the stairs two at a time with Aubrey hot on his heels. "We have work to do."

* * *

_**A/N** – HEY HEY HEY! I'm Baaaaaaack! Greetings and salutations to all who have been waiting patiently for the next instalment to this, the longest running saga of all time. Why so long between updates? Well, to cut a long story short, I have been sick. Real sick. Now I have had to leave my job and move back to live with the folks on the farm (which at my age really sucks!) to recuperate. It's lovely up here on the north coast of New South Wales (also known as Russell Crowe country!) and I really like it, so I will probably end up staying here permanently. I'm sick of the city anyway. It's been a real hairy ride these past few months, and I haven't been able to put pen to paper for a long time. My whole ability to write just went out the window…couldn't string a bloody sentence together…aarrghh, scary! But now I have made the effort to write this chapter, to try and get back into the swing of things. It's not that good a chapter, I'm afraid, but hopefully soon all the action will start up again, and we'll get into the nitty gritty! Still, there are some interesting turns here, such as Halsey knowing about the gold. Why didn't he tell the boys about it before? What else is he hiding? And what of poor Sarah? She's been kicking herself over this whole thing for a while. She's lost her only friends, and she thinks it's her fault. Poor kid. Maybe she shouldn't have fallen for someone much older than her. Mind you, I can't talk…been there, done that! Hahaha!_

_I'm not going to bore you with replying to everyone cause you've all probably forgotten what you wrote all those months ago, except to say thank you if you are back after this time to continue the saga. It's got a few chapters to go yet, but we are approaching the final hurdles now, and hopefully I will be able to finish it up in much better time than I have managed lately. I really hope it will live up to your expectations, and I am always grateful for anyone who takes the time to read my story, as it's you guys who make it all worthwhile in the end. Though I do have to say a big thanks to Zen Lady, Lady Legrace, and especially to Bean02, for all your support during the last few months. It's been hard, but chatting to you guys always brings a smile to my day. You rock:o)_

_OK, so next time, we go back to the ladies and see how they are faring. Not too good, I should think. I don't think Maddie has any antiseptic for those nasty whip marks. Ouch! Till then (and trust me, it won't be as long as this chapter!) take care, keep smiling, and thanks for coming back for the ride! Huzzah! Byyyeeeeee!_


	28. King and Heir

**Chapter 28 – King and Heir**

"Maddie, are you awake?"

Mrs Mowett managed to flutter her eyes lightly at the sound of Charlotte's voice.

"Yes, love. I'm awake," she replied weakly, trying hard to concentrate on her surroundings to prevent her from drifting back into unconsciousness. The room around them, if one could call it that, was not conducive to polite conversation, the damp floors and musty wood panels giving a rather unsettling, hollow echo to their soft voices.

The brig had been their home for several days; days that, to Maddie, had seemed like years. She had stood her ground with the Captain, and had paid the price with a beating. Now, broken and battered, she was lying on the filthy brig floor, Charlotte by her side, not knowing which way was up or down, or what was right or wrong anymore. She remembered little of the flogging she received on deck but the intense pain, probably because her mind chose to remove those horrible moments from her memory rather than forcing her to relive them over and over again. Rather, she had slumped into a kind of waking dream, only half conscious as she and her terrified sister-in-law had been dragged below to their waiting cell and a fate unknown.

It was only through the intervention of the Captain herself that any action had been taken to assist Maddie through her terrible ordeal. Cartright, in her infinite generosity, had sent a bowl of fresh warm water, towels and soft bandages, and a new bodice, to the ladies cell, allowing Charlotte to carefully clean and wrap the terrible whip marks on her sister's back and give Maddie a new change of linen. At first, Charlotte could not understand why such a gesture had been made by the Captain, a woman who so clearly held her captives in total contempt, but it quickly became clear that her motives were far from honourable. Rather than remorse, or guilt, or a desire to save the women's lives, Cartright had made it clear through her messengers that her only aim was to keep the women alive and in a reasonable condition, simply because she wanted them healthy before she was to torture and kill them in front of their husbands. To that end, though their cell was cramped and uncomfortable, they had been given blankets, and fresh water, and food as was necessary to keep them maintained, something Charlotte had been reluctantly grateful for as she had carefully nursed Madeleine back to health.

For Charlotte, the tables had suddenly turned on her peaceful, carefree existence. Now, the demure, feminine little girl was forced to become a woman, with Maddie no longer able to protect or guide her. She felt terribly alone, knowing that there was no-one else to help her sister through her ordeal but her. In the end she surprised herself with her ability to take on the challenge, keeping Maddie warm and secure, holding her, whispering softly through her pain that all would be alright, and that Will would soon find them and surely save them from this Hell on Earth.

The time passed, and days stretched on, as Maddie slowly found her health and her voice again. Charlotte continued to watch and care for her, but found the long periods of silence with little light or air often overwhelming. Never one to sit and do nothing, Charlie was frustrated, angry, impatient. She found that in the long periods of darkness, with only the gentle creaking of the ship and Maddie's soft breathing to keep her company, her mind would wander, and over and over again it would take her to the same place: to Tom, and what had happened between him and Cartright. It had been made completely clear in their first meeting with Anna that their men had been aboard the Freedom before, and that Cartright had indeed conducted some kind of relationship with Tom, though Charlie did not know what it comprised of. Time after time she lay her hand to her extended belly, gently feeling her small passenger kicking lightly, knowing that this little bundle would make Tom the happiest man on earth…or would it? If he could so easily fall in with a pirate whore like Anna Cartright, could he really be in love with her at all? Did he want her? Would he be happy that she was with child, or would she face the wrath of a man who had found something better on the high seas, and chose to abandon his queen for a whore?

It was these thoughts, spinning around in her mind, which she knew she could conceal no longer. Though Maddie was not completely recovered from her ordeal – far from it - Charlie needed to voice her concerns to her sister, to hear some confirmation, some reassurance, anything that would allow her to distance herself from the thought of Tom's possible infidelity.

"Maddie, what if she wasn't lying," Charlotte began softly, not really knowing where to begin.

Madeleine turned her head slightly to glance across the muffled darkness with dazed eyes. "What? What are you talking about?" she inquired.

"Cartright," Charlie continued, shifting her weight slightly to rest against the brig wall. "What if she wasn't lying, and she and Tom were…"

Charlotte couldn't say it…lovers. Though she could see the word in her mind, she could not voice it, instead hoping her sister would take the gist of the words without its utterance.

She did. Maddie turned her body completely, resting her head on her hand with some effort to lie close to Charlotte on the dirty floor. She too had had the same thoughts, though she had not voiced them to Charlotte. She had indeed voiced little, instead happy to retreat to her own world for a short time in order to recover and repair both her body and her mind. Her time of solitude had reinforced her will, and given her more strength than even she realised, as well as a good insight into what she believed had taken place aboard the ship with her husband and brother-in-law in pirate custody.

"Charlie," she said in a whisper. "Don't trouble your head with thoughts like this. Tom loves you. You know that. I know that. He could never stop loving you, not for a moment, regardless of the difficulties he was facing. Besides," she added, resting her head back on the deck, "Cartright lied about them escaping, what's to say she hasn't lied about Tom as well?"

Charlotte reflected for a moment, knowing that her sister was right. Cartright had indeed lied to them when they had first met her, telling the women that their husbands had perished when in fact they had escaped with their lives intact. Still, the thought of any possibility of Tom being involved with that whore was enough to make her flesh crawl, and she still found she could not let go of the possibility.

"But he could have been in a difficult situation, couldn't he?" she pressed. "He might have been in a position where he would have had to-" once again the words were difficult, but she forced them out. "-to show affection to her, in order to save his life, or the lives of the crew?"

"Anything is possible," Maddie conceded with a sigh, "But that doesn't mean the man doesn't love you, or has stopped loving you. Tom worships the ground you walk on, Charlotte, and always has, there's no denying that."

Still she would not let go. "But what if – "

"What if nothing!" Maddie snapped suddenly, lifting her head abruptly despite her pain. "He would never betray you, ever. Even if it was necessary for him to…"

Maddie paused for a split second, trying to phrase her next sentence carefully.

"…to put on a show in order to protect himself and his crew, it wouldn't change the love in his heart. Not for one minute. Never forget that with a man, what shows on the outside is not always what they feel on the inside, Charlotte. Never forget that."

Thoughts of her own emotional walls filled her mind as Maddie spoke, knowing that the feelings one has for their love are not always so easily seen or understood. The one thing she knew, however, was that Tom loved Charlotte, and that he always would. She also knew that the possibility of losing her husband's love might be enough to push Charlotte back into the quivering mess she had been when the two women were initially dragged onto the _Freedom, _and now she was determined to prevent such a slide. No, Charlotte must be strong, for all their sakes, including her unborn child.

"Charlie, I know it's hard," she said softly, trying to put Charlotte at ease. "This is all very hard to bear, but we must get through. You must have faith in yourself, and in Tom. Only with faith and strength will we make it through this alive. If you let that bitch get to you, she would have won, and that's the last thing we want to happen."

Charlotte looked to the floor almost guiltily, knowing that her sister was right. Charlie had taken on the role of strong protector, caring for Maddie in her time of need, and she knew only too well that she could not afford to let go of that strength. Not now that the time was so desperate, and that all could be lost in the blinking of an eye.

"I know," Charlie replied finally. "I will stay strong, Maddie, I promise. I just wish…" her voice trailed off as she once again looked to the floor guiltily. "I just wish Tom and Will were here."

Maddie smiled. "So do I, love. So do I," she sighed, reaching out a hand to Charlotte in the dim light and holding it as tight as she could.

The experience, though hard, had brought the two women closer together than they had ever been before. Now, through their hardship, they came to understand one another better. Charlie could see the deep inner strength and emotion in Maddie that was so often kept hidden, and Madeleine had seen Charlotte change into a strong willed, courageous protector, just when she had needed her the most. Between them they had been through much, and there was no way that either was going to give up on the other now.

As they lay together, hand in hand in the darkness, a gruff voice was heard beyond the door, followed by the rattling of a large set of keys. Soon the brig lock was being opened, and the door thrown open to reveal Cartright's first mate, still in his mismatched boots, grinning broadly.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he said mockingly. "With the Captains compliments would you join her in her cabin, please?"

With that he stepped away from the door, indicating to the women to exit their cell for the apparent freedom of a meeting on higher decks.

Both women immediately became suspicious, Charlie leaning across and laying a protective hand on Maddie's bruised shoulder. The concern on their faces was obvious, and the first mate's grin grew wider.

"I assure you there is nothing to worry about," he crooned. "The Captain simply thought you may like to spend some time in the surrounds of her cabin instead of this musty smelly hole. Please," he indicated with his hand once again. "If you would be so kind as to come with me, now."

The final statement left little room for argument and, after exchanging a look that spoke a thousand words, the two women carefully rose to their feet, Maddie resting lightly on Charlotte's arm as they slowly shuffled through the narrow brig door and into the corridoor beyond.

They had not seen light in days, and the initial sight of it was enough to almost blind them as they ascended the stairs to the deck above. It was a bright sunny day, and soft fluffy clouds danced across the sky as the two women stumbled with some difficultly through the crowds of laughing sailors towards the Captains cabin. More than one amused murmur ran around the crowds of thugs, a few hands reaching out towards the ladies before being quickly whipped back into line by the first mate along with a swift bark of reproach.

Slowly, arm in arm, Charlie and Maddie found their way through the throng to the Captains door. For Madeleine, the memory of her whipping came crashing back, and for a moment she froze, unable to think or to move. Charlotte, sensing her sister's difficulty, gripped her arm comfortingly.

"It's alright, Maddie," she whispered. "I think this time it will be alright." She was not sure of course, but something in her mind told her that this was the time for reassurance, not for fear and loathing.

Nodding lightly, Maddie lifted her carriage confidently despite the pain in her back, and, with purpose, the two women opened the cabin door and entered without another word.

Anna was standing in the corner of her plush cabin, smiling broadly and gently cradling a small bundle of cloth held protectively in her arms, when she turned to face her new visitors.

"Ahhh, ladies, welcome back. Please, take a seat, won't you? Thank you, Mr Cornish, that will be all," she ordered the first mate as he nodded and left the room in silence, shutting the heavy door behind him.

Charlotte and Madeleine, both keen to prevent a repeat of the horrific events of their last encounter, obediently followed their instructions, carefully taking their seats in the chais lounge at the centre of the cabin, as Cartright returned her attentions to the bundle in her arms. Both women, though silent, were watchful and wary, in particular Maddie who, although she may be battered and beaten, quickly found that in this difficult situation had still not lost her sense of urgency and preservation. At length, she examined the bundle in Anna's arms as the pirate captain cooed and rocked it back and forth with apparent care. It was clear that the bundle was a child, a fact confirmed when Anna turned slightly to reveal a mass of dark hair atop a perfectly formed white face, beaming out from within the bundles of fabric.

"A beautiful child," Maddie said softly, at first unaware that she had made the observation aloud.

The comment caused Anna to look up at the women in light surprise. "Why, yes, she is, isn't she?" Anna proclaimed happily, continuing to rock the baby in a gentle embrace.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Emma. She's my baby. Mine and Toms."

Charlie once again suddenly took in a sharp intake of breath at the words. Tom's baby? How was this possible?

But Madeleine, though she had also made the observation, had drawn different conclusions. There was something about this whole scene that appeared to be totally wrong, and, with some trepidation, she decided in that split second to attempt to find out the truth. Perhaps this was a situation they could use to their advantage?

"Captain Pullings' baby?" She inquired carefully, her voice light.

"Yes, yes," Anna replied absently. "We were to raise her as our own, to take over the _Freedom_ and become a brave fighter like her parents."

Her parents? For Madeleine this grew more and more confusing. Even if the baby was Anna's there was no way it could be Tom's, as the two had not been together anywhere near long enough to conceive let alone bring a child to term. Maddie decided to probe a little further.

"How old is she?" Maddie inquired, feigning genuine interest.

The tone in her voice was soothing, and Anna responded immediately. "Oh, I don't know exactly," she replied calmly, still staring dreamily into the baby's soft face. "I would guess about three months or so, at least."

"You don't know?" Maddie said carefully. "Then she's not your baby?"

The sudden change of tack caught Anna by surprise, and she looked up sharply. "I may not have given birth to her, Mrs Mowett, but she is mine now. My little angel…my little Emma…"

Anna's voice drifted away as Emma softly cooed in her blankets, Anna immediately sensing the baby's change of mood and responding by taking the infant gently across to the table at the opposite side of the cabin, where she took a seat and carefully rested the child against her breast to sleep.

"Who were her parents? What happened to them?" Maddie pressed.

"They died, poor dears," Anna responded without a second thought. "I gave that woman the choice, you know. I said, 'give me the baby, and I will let you live', but the stupid cow didn't listen. It's her own fault she's dead. Now Emma is my pride and joy, and I will raise her as if she was my own flesh and blood."

So now it was clear. Madeleine looked across the cabin with a steady gaze, trying hard to contain her revulsion at this revelation. Anna had murdered the child's parents, most probably amongst her captives, and now this poor, defenceless creature was trapped in the hands of a woman who, though showing her affection, would never be the mother she had lost to a single pistol shot.

Repulsed, infuriated, Maddie held her tongue. She knew that they were sitting on the edge of a precipice, and that now was not the time for action. It was not right to speak, not right to question. She had her answer to the query, and though it sickened her to the core, she managed to prevent herself from showing her feelings to her captor.

Charlotte, however, was a different case. Since Maddie's whipping, Charlotte had changed, changed dramatically. No longer soft and totally feminine, she had seen the worst the world could offer, and now felt a sense of strength not only within herself, but within the child she carried safely in her womb. For Charlotte, restraint was no longer an option. Her spirit had been sparked, and there was no turning back now.

"You're evil."

Anna quickly looked up from the child in her arms, her eyes suddenly growing dangerous.

"What did you say?" she whispered ominously.

Madeleine almost held her breath as she saw the anger welling up in these two women, knowing there was now nothing she could do to stop if.

"You killed her parents and took her away, to keep as your own plaything." Charlie continued, her cheeks blushing in her fury.

Anna slowly stood, her expression cold as ice. "She's my daughter. Mine and Tom's daughter." She said with remarkable calm, gazing down into the child's eyes affectionately. "We will raise her together."

"No you won't," Charlotte shot back. "Was he sickened by you, Anna? Was he sick to the stomach when you murdered the baby's mother in cold blood? Do you really think he could ever love you and your stolen child the way he loves me and his own conceived heir?"

Maddie closed her eyes in dread. Flashes raced through her mind of Charlotte being whipped and beaten as she had been, or worse… losing her child before it had been given a chance for life. She could not bring herself to watch as Captain Cartright, completely taken aback by the comments, raised herself to her full height and gripped the bundle in her arms protectively.

"You will pay for that, Mrs Pullings, mark my words," she whispered, slowly beginning to cross the floor towards Charlotte, who was sitting, calm and cool, waiting for the imminent fight to begin.

But it did not. At that moment, a light knock was heard on the cabin door, and Maddie opened her eyes with a start, glancing behind in the hope that someone had come to rescue her little sister.

"Captain, madam." The voice came from beyond the door, quiet and respectful.

Anna sighed. Clearly disappointed with losing her chance for personal revenge, she lowered her harsh gaze and turned away from her captives, moving to return Emma to her cradle in the far corner of the cabin.

"Yes, Cornish?" she said softly as she lowered the child gently into the rocking frame.

"We are coming up on the position now. Sails have been sighted on the horizon, just beyond in the inlet ahead."

After a short pause, Anna regained her composure, seeming to almost forget Charlie's outburst of moments before. "Good. Come ladies," she said happily. "It's time for some more fun and games before we say goodbye forever."

With that, she swept up her skirt in her hand and made her way to the cabin door, throwing it open with a flourish even as Cornish moved in to the cabin behind her, hustling the ladies out of their lounge and onto the deck where the Captain was ascending the staircase to the top deck.

Once up the short stairway, a sailor handed the Captain a glass, to which the lady trained it carefully towards an island inlet, not too far distant. There, just to the north east, lay a small frigate, her sails set for a light breeze, her bow facing away from them, clearly showing the name _Intrepid_ across her weathered stern for all to see.

"There she is, ours for the taking." Said Anna, the greed in her voice unmistakable.

As the captain surveyed her quarry, Maddie took a moment to take in her surroundings. The _Freedom_ was already close to the island, the rocky terrain to the east covered by a mass of twisting and turning vines and trees above and beyond the mangled rock formations. It all looked rather odd, Maddie thought to herself as they passed the formation, but she put it out of her mind as the _Intrepid_, their obvious target, slowly came into view. She looked out across the sea around them, half expecting to see other pirate ships in their company, but was surprised to find that the _Freedom_ was alone in the waters.

"You are alone here?" Maddie inquired curiously. "You have no support?"

Anna turned, lowering her glass and giving Maddie a surly look. "This is the _Freedom_, madam," she quipped. "We do not need support."

Slowly but surely, the _Freedom_ inched her way closer and closer to the entrance of the inlet, passing the large sway of fallen trees and vines stretched neatly and delicately across the tight rock faces nearby. Closer she came, painfully slowly, although it almost seemed to the naked eye as if she were not moving. Suddenly, as the Freedom approached around the small bay mouth, the sound of voices shouting could be clearly made out from the decks of the _Intrepid_. The little frigate, in total desperation, suddenly began to run up every sail, with all hands called to deck for quick action. The _Freedom_ had clearly been sighted, and the frigate had obviously decided to make a run for it.

Anna, growing impatient, began to tap her feet on the deck in annoyance. "What the hell is she doing?" she said to nobody in particular. "She's less than half my size, and unarmed! She can't possibly win a chase. Perhaps this will be much easier than even I anticipated." She added softly, a smile crossing her lips.

"Mr Cornish" she bellowed. "I want more speed. Bring us up close to her as quickly as possible. We don't want the little ones trying to flee to safety on shore, do we?"

At her command, The _Freedom_ rapidly picked up speed, all pirate eyes, as well as the two captives, firmly fixed on the _Intrepid_ and her anticipated booty.

Suddenly, without warning, the sound of muffled cries was heard from behind the _Freedom_. There, in the mass of trees and vines at the island edge where the galleas had just passed, two ships suddenly emerged almost magically from the greenery where they had been cleverly disguised. Maddie felt her heart begin to race at lightening speed as she watched them approach. Both were frigates, flying the Royal Navy ensign, with gun crews at the ready. But this was not what made her leap for joy. The ship to the front was so familiar, it's distinctive panel work immediately giving away its identity as her husband's beloved command.

Madeleine smiled. It was the _Voyager_. Will had found them.

* * *

_Hey hey hey! How are you all! So here is my Christmas present to fanfiction – a cliffhanger! Aaarrgghh, I am such a cow! Why have I taken so long? Well, garlic harvesting is actually quite demanding, you know! I've been elbow deep in dirt for a while, and have finally pulled my proverbial finger out and written the next chapter. I hope you like it. Poor Maddie is in a bit of a bad state, but Charlie has really risen to the challenge. Go Charlie, you rock! Poor baby Emma is still with Anna, and with a battle to ensue I really have no idea where this is going, but I guess we will all know when I write it, eh? Hahaha!_

_RamblerGaelige: No, not plague, though sometimes it felt like it! At least now all seems to be in hand, so I can get on with it. Thanks for coming back to read, luv!_

_Secret4Eyes: Don't worry about me, babe. I'm still here, just a bit, um, under the weather. Yes, the boys were back, and it looks like they are here just in time to save their women. Or are they? Mwahahaha! Enjoy the Christmas cliffhanger!_

_Bean02: Yeah, you know me. Sometimes I'm around, sometimes I'm not. Sorry. :o( Anyway, yeah Sarah is a little sad now, but hopefully if Will and Tom get it right it won't matter. So they'd better get it right! Glad you liked the card. Have a great Chrissie, luv! Talk to you soon :o)_

_Anyana: Hi there! Move went OK, but I don't really like living in the country. I am definitely a city girl. I miss Sydney! Hahaha! I hope to keep more chapters coming. After all, the story doesn't have long to go! Take care and keep on smiling!_

_VinterNatt: Hope you got that bus, luv. So here's the Maddie Charlie chapter. Hope it met with your expectations. Charlie's getting a bit tougher these days, but I don't know how long that will last. We'll see. Tune in next time to see if she can kick some pirate butt!_

_Kiramowett: Thanks for the hugs. They feel great! Christmas hugs back to you:o)_

_Wing Pikepaw: OK, so there's my chapter, where's yours? I hope you are looking into it, my dear. No time like the present to update, eh? Ah, who am I kiddin! Take care and keep in touch! Merry Christmas!_

_So while you're all freezing your proverbial buns off, I am roasting in this oven called Australia. Here we bbq and have a swim in the pool on Christmas day, 'cause it's too hot to turn on the oven. We are having seafood, kebabs and salad for Christmas lunch, and I would imagine I will be in front of the TV watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy because there's nothing else to do! Ah well. At least it only comes around once a year. Thankfully the day after we all sit around and watch the Boxing Day Test (that's cricket, by the way) with a beer in one hand and a piece of pavlova in the other, relaxing after all that Christmas stress! Hahaha!_

_Peace, love and blessings to everyone this Christmas, no matter what your faith or creed. It's a great time of the year to be with loved ones, and to share a hug and a smile with those you care about. Hope you all stay warm up there in the Northern Hemisphere. I will do my best to send you warm thoughts from this furnace!_

_Till next time, bye from the Floss! ;o)_


	29. Escape

_At long last, the wait is over... _

**Chapter 29 - Escape**

Mayhem. That was the only way one could describe the melee that followed. Upon sight of the two Royal Navy ships, all on the _Freedom_, for at least a moment, could do nothing but stare. It was unexpected, unbelievable, and something that the arrogant crew of the galleas had not prepared for. It was this one moment, this split second of confusion, that meant the world to the crew of the _Voyager_ and the _Surprise_. Their plans had been set, and, ticking like regular clockwork, all was proceeding just as they had forseen. The guns had already been prepared on both frigates and were run out in a flash, the _Voyager_ quickly moving up on the _Freedom's_ larboard side, the _Surprise_ to her starboard. Whilst the crew of the _Freedom_, now suddenly released from their frozen shock, began stumbling about their ship in desperation, the discipline and preparation of the Navy men shone through. Taking places in a speck of time, the sound of "FIRE!" rang out almost in unison across both ships, with the guns aim trained in specific areas to cause the most amount of damage.

The action was successful. In one round of shot the two smaller ships had inflicted considerable damage on their larger target, taking out two of her masts and wounding her gun deck with their accurate firing.

The image on the deck of the _Freedom_ herself was almost ludicrous. Captain Cartright had been forced to take a second look when her Navy foe had emerged from nowhere, seemingly unable to comprehend just what was going on. As she quickly regained her composure and began to snap a myriad of commands to her dazed crew, it rapidly became clear that time was not on her side. Any reaction the _Freedom_ could take would not be in time to counter her attackers, and when the sound of guns rang out from the _Voyager_ and the _Surprise_, none on the _Freedom_ were prepared for the damage, least of all her captain.

As the shots barrelled through the deck of the pirate ship, those above were forced to drop to the planks in an attempt to save their own hides, and this included the two ladies whom the ships had come to rescue. Charlie and Madeleine, themselves for a split second frozen with joy at the sight of their Navy rescuers, quickly scurried behind a large wooden box as the canons ripped through the _Freedom's_ decking without mercy.

When the sound of the guns was silenced, the decking seemed eerily quiet, and without warning the sound of cracking wood and splinters filled the smoky air. Madeleine glanced up from her position beside her sister, only to see the mizzen mast slowly but surely breaking free from her base towards the stern – and toppling in their direction.

"Charlie, look out!" Maddie screamed, sheltering the little blonde as the mizzen, sails and all, crashed down only inches from their position, taking out everything in its path.

Coughing and spluttering, Maddie quickly looked around took stock of the situation. She lifted her head and glanced across the broken deck towards _Voyager_, and for a moment she thought she caught a glimpse of her beloved Will at the wheel. Her first thought was to get to him, but she immediately realised that, at least in the short term, that would not be possible. No. their first task must be to find safety, away from the shot and the inevitable deck battle that would surely be on the cards.

"Quickly, Charlie, we have to get up, now!" she snapped, pulling a still dazed Charlotte Pullings to her feet roughly. "We have to get below and hide, love, while we still can."

Without waiting for a response, Madeleine took hold of her little sister's arm and pulled her hurriedly along the length of the broken mizzen towards the stairs leading down to the main deck. Her eyes darted around her, noting the position of her enemies, including Captain Cartright herself, who had been caught on the far side of the mizzen when it had toppled onto the deck. For now, with the reaction to the attack on the _Freedom_ clearly in disarray, Maddie knew this was their one chance to make good their escape below decks.

In a flash, the two women scurried down the stairs, avoiding the debris and bodies that littered the deck around them. It did not take long for Charlotte to regain her composure, and she was now hot on Maddie's heels, the ladies making for a small stairway that lead below decks and to relative safety.

Suddenly, in the midst of the mayhem, Maddie stopped dead in her tracks. Charlotte, still bolting to the stairway, spun on her heel in surprise.

"Maddie! Dear God! What are you doing? Come on!" she shouted.

The look on Madeleine's face spoke volumes. When the girls passed the heavy door that lead to the captain's cabin, the realisation had dawned upon her, and she knew she must act.

"The child", Maddie shouted. "Charlie, we must save the little girl!" With that, Madeleine turned and ran at the cabin door, throwing herself through it with force and sprinting across the cabin to the cradle side where, ever so gently, she lifted the still sleeping Emma into her arms and cuddled her softly.

"It's alright, little one. You'll be alright," she said softly as Charlie entered the cabin behind her.

"Come on, Maddie. We have her. We have to…"

But Mrs Pullings was cut short by the thunder of guns from the Navy vessels. Once again they had let a barrage of fire across the _Freedom_, this time the shot trained on the lower decks and the rudder. In taking out the steering of _Freedom_, they also aimed close to the captain's cabin, and the sudden impact of shot on the rear windows created a shocking blow that threw Maddie and Charlotte off their feet and into the wall behind them.

All around them glass and splinters rained, as Madeleine carefully shielded the terrified baby in her arms. The world tumbled about them, and for a moment, Maddie thought this would be their doom.

Seconds seemed like hours, but in a flash, the impact was over, and the two women slowly picked themselves out of the debris. Though covered in scratches and filth, they were alright, but they both realised that they could stay were they were not a second longer.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Maddie ordered, she and Charlie pushing the remnants of the cabin door behind them away and making for the stairway further forward.

They made it to the stairwell and rushed down, the crew around them seeming to be oblivious to their presence. Once in the lower decks, the sudden lack of light made it difficult for the ladies to see, and for a moment the two women stood glancing about anxiously in the darkness. All they knew was that the scene below was a mess, with bodies and broken planking all around them, and the entire scene in a wash of smoke and pain.

"Now what?" said Charlie.

At that moment, the sound of boarding navy crew could be heard on deck, their shouts and cries of "save the ladies" reassuring to Maddie, but by no means a guarantee that they were now safe and sound.

"Come on," Mrs Mowett said, her voice almost drowned out by the deafening sound of hollers and musket fire above. "We must get further below. It's our only hope now."

"You're not going anywhere, woman,"

The sound of the voice behind them startled her, Maddie spinning around to see Cornish, Cartright's second in command, standing in a faint strip of sunlight from the broken deck above, waving a rusty sword menacingly.

Charlotte froze, not knowing what to do or how. This man was evil, frightening, everything she had kept at bay in her nightmares these past few days. All of a sudden the child within her re-emerged in the shock of the attack, and she felt utterly helpless in the situation before her. It seemed that now, when salvation was so close, their chance of escape would surely be lost.

But Maddie did not see it that way. "Charlotte, take the baby" she said quietly, her voice calm, her hands unshaking as she passed Emma into Charlie's arms. If Mrs Mowett were nervous or frightened, it did not show, her manner resolute, her shoulders set, her purpose now clear.

Leaning down to the deck below her feet, she pushed aside a bleeding pirate body and casually removed his sword from his dead hand.

"Very well, Mr Cornish" she said, steel in her voice. "Do your worst."

Charlie could not, with much certainty, ever accurately describe the scene that followed. She was not skilled with a sword, and knew nothing of her sister's actions. All she knew was that this was surely a fight to the death, and that if Maddie should lose, all would be lost.

Parry after parry, Maddie stood her ground, though, on one occasion she stumbled and fell, almost falling victim to Cornish's blade. But it was through her courage and her determination that she kept up the fight until, in one critical moment, a pistol shot not far from the stairway above distracted Cornish from his effort.

It was enough. Maddie took the initiative and, with a quick flick of her wrist, disarmed the pirate of his blunt sword and drove her own clean into his abdomen.

He said nothing. All he could do was stare at this woman who, in one second, had taken away his life. His eyes spoke of his shock as, slowly but surely, he dropped to his knees and collapsed on the deck cold.

Charlie, hiding behind some stores close by, was cradling Emma protectively in her arms and was about to stand and approach Maddie, who was clearly exhausted, when she caught sight of someone standing not too far distant on the smoky deck.

"Well done, Mrs Mowett, but not good enough." The stranger said calmly.

Maddie, breathing hard, her dress torn and a now bloodstained sword in her hand, looked up through the haze to see a tall blonde woman standing deathly still. She was carrying a sword, though this was not the same kind of rough and tumble blade as Cornish's had been. No, this was truly a work of art; razor sharp, light and nimble, its blade cutting a fine figure through the shrill darkness.

"I believe you have something of mine, ladies," Anna said quietly, throwing a menacing glance at Charlotte, who remained cradled in the corner, terrified, with Emma, incredibly, still sleeping in her arms.

Maddie, though tired and overwhelmed, looked around quickly. The deck around them seemed devoid of any other life, with what remained of the pirate crew now on the main decks of the Freedom fighting to keep control of their ship. The women were alone, Madeleine knew there was nothing else to protect her, her sister, or the innocent child, but the weathered sword in her delicate hand.

"You will not lay a hand on that child, Captain," she quipped, taking a deep breath to regain her strength. "Never again."

"Oh, we'll see about that, bitch." Replied Anna calmly, raising her beautiful sword, its sharp blade whistling through the air. "It's a shame your husband won't be here to see you die, Mrs Mowett," she added, a cruel smile twisting her features.

With that, the two women clashed swords together, both determined to send the other directly to hell. They dodged and swung, blades whistling through the air as each fought tooth and nail to kill the other. Charlie had to shield her eyes as she watched, at times certain that Maddie had met her match in swordsmanship, but it was clear that the two women, though raised in different worlds, were near equals with a blade.

Gradually, and with much effort, Maddie began to gain the upper hand. She swiped a cut through Anna's shirt, tearing part of the sleeve and a small chunk of flesh away, the pirate captain screeching in pain and anger. Anna was weakening, and Maddie now knew that all she needed to do was keep up the fight, and the fight would be won.

What she did not count on, however, was the action of the Navy crew above. When she thought she was close, when Charlie looked on and for a moment a smile began to creep onto her pale face, when victory was almost at hand, a sudden explosion rocked the _Freedom_ and her lower decks. Maddie and Anna were sent flying in opposite directions, whilst Charlotte cowered beneath a large wooden beam, cradling a crying Emma in her arms for protection from the blast. The sound was like a crack in her ears, and when the force of the shot had been spent and the smoke slowly began to clear, Charlie took in her breath sharply at the sight that confronted her.

Maddie, her dress in tatters and her soft skin covered in cuts and bruises, had been pinned to the deck below a splintered bolt of decking which had fallen from above her in the blast. Her body ached from the pain, and though she tried to lift the beam from her broken form, it was too heavy.

Mrs Mowett struggled on for a few moments as Charlie looked on in shock. Still holding Emma, Charlotte steadied herself and was about to stand and help her sister when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anna, seemingly unscathed, emerge from the darkness, her sword still firmly gripped in her hand.

Charlie froze. She could not move, she dared not move. Thoughts raced through her mind: although she knew she must help her sister, she knew that if she showed herself now, that she, Maddie, and the child would all surely be killed. Charlie knew all too well that she was no match for Anna with a blade, and that should she try, she may as well sacrifice her life then and there. No, that was not the answer. Fighting every bone in her body she stayed, still and quiet, hiding behind the still intact stores, cradling Emma in her arms and hoping, praying for a miracle.

* * *

"Any sign of them?" Captain Aubrey shouted across the deck to his lieutenant. 

"No sir," the young man replied. "Not yet."

Jack spun to repel a pirate axe aimed squarely at his head. He dodged the blow with what seemed like ease and drove his own sword into the man's chest.

"Well hurry," he shouted back to his lieutenant as the pirate's limp body slipped from his blade. "They must be somewhere. Keep looking!"

* * *

"So, it comes to this, Mrs Mowett."

Anna was calm, so calm it was almost frightening to watch. She slowly approached the deck where Maddie lay, pinned helplessly beneath a huge beam of decking, her exhausted arms unable to lift the weight that rendered her defenceless.

"I must say," Anna continued with a smile, "you have been a worthy opponent. I never thought it would take that long to get you down. Still, I suppose I have your husband to thank for something," she added sardonically. "Without that explosion, you may very well have beaten me."

She paused, watching as Maddie still struggled with the heavy beam.

"Funny how things turn out, isn't it, my dear?" she quipped with a cold smile.

Madeleine did not reply. Her heart raced, her brow was drenched in sweat. This was it. There was nothing she could do. Once again in her life she was alone, and, like the moment of her whipping on deck days before, there was no-one there to help her. She glanced around the deck looking for Charlotte's figure, but saw nothing. In her heart she hoped her little sister was hiding somewhere nearby with the baby in her arms, but her mind told her that the explosion had probably taken both of their lives in an instant, and that there was nothing, no-one else, left to save.

When the realisation hit her, Madeleine dropped her arms in defeat.

"Very well," she said calmly, now looking up at Anna in defiance. "I have no recourse. I am at your mercy."

The grin that passed across Cartright's face was positively evil. "Mercy?" she mocked. "My mercy? Whatever makes you think I will show you mercy, woman? No," she said, taking a firm grip on the hilt of her sword as she moved forward, now towering over Madeleine ominously. "Mercy is not in my vocabulary, bitch. Not for a woman like you."

With that, she slowly, steadily, raised the sword above her head, immediately above Madeleine's unprotected chest. Maddie closed her eyes, her thoughts now calm, as she prepared for her final moments.

"Now you will die, Mrs Mowett", Anna said triumphantly, smiling as her sword shimmered in the soft light from the crack in the deck above.

* * *

"BANG!"

The shot took Maddie by surprise. She glanced around, unable to see where it had come from, but the look on Anna's face spoke of its target. The blonde captain suddenly went ash pale, the strength in her arms failing as she dropped her sword at her side and gripped her stomach. In her desperation she spun as she collapsed, gazing desperately across the haze in an attempt to see her killer.

What she saw was a soft blonde woman, standing tall, cradling a baby with one hand, and holding a smoking pistol in the other.

"You die first, bitch," Charlie whispered, her delicate mouth creased into an evil grin, as the pirate Captain, overwhelmed with shock and pain, crumbled into a heap on the deck, her breath coming in gasps and starts.

"My…my…" Anna whispered, her death throes overcoming her as she tried with all her might to reach up to the child in Charlie's arms. "My… my baby…forgive me…"

With that, Captain Anna Cartright, with Mrs Charlotte Pullings standing over her in bloody victory, gently closed her eyes for the last time.

"Done." Charlie said quietly, her smile growing wider. "Now you will never hurt us again."

Madeleine lay, motionless on the deck, unable to quite reconcile the picture before her. It was as if it had played out in slow motion. One moment she was resigned to her fate, the next she was still alive, her would be killer stone cold at the hands of her once baby-like little sister. She lay still, blinking stupidly, even as the pistol stopped smoking and Charlotte threw the weapon to the floor and ran to her side.

"Maddie, are you alright," she said, gently putting little Emma down on the deck beside her. Quiet and unmoving, the child had not let out a single cry through the entire event.

Together the two women strained with all their might and managed to shift the beam slightly, allowing Maddie to pull herself free with some difficulty.

Though she ached all over, and her arms were covered in scratches and bruises, Madeleine reached to Emma and took the baby gently in her arms, the tiny bundle only now beginning to coo and cry.

"It's alright now, Emma," Madeleine said softly, a quick glance at the broken body of Cartright her confirmation. "Everything will be alright now, little one."

She rocked the baby gently in her arms before she glanced towards the stairwell with a smile. Above, the sounds of "huzzah!" were echoed throughout the Navy crews, their pirate enemies overwhelmed in a fierce battle to the death; a battle which Tom, Will and Jack, and their respective crews, had convincingly won.

The _Freedom_ had been taken. It was over.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, I know. I take a while. Well, for the past few months I have been studying to be a primary school teacher (I think that's elementary school in the USA), and let me tell you, learning about all that finger painting is pretty tiring stuff! Only now have I finished my last assignment for this semester, and can concentrate on more important things…like my story! Hahahaha! I hope this chapter made up for it. We are now approaching the end, but I had to have a few edge of seaters along the way!_

_Thank you to every one who gave me a review all those long months ago. To Dancing en pointe, MissBlingBling, Lauraine and geckie28 (believe me, it's much warmer up there in Toowoomba than it is down here near Coffs at the moment!) I am so glad you discovered my work, and hope if you are still around you like this chappie. To the rest of you guys, you stubborn readers, you – I luv you all! It's for you guys that I write. Thank you for all your support, dudes!_

_So the girls are safe, though it was a bit hairy there for a minute. No boys yet, but they will meet with the ladies in due course. Seems that Charlie is pretty tough after all, though she will have to live with murder for the rest of her life…hmmm, maybe room for a whole new story in that one! Anyway, rest assured the next chapter won't be as far away. I have about a month of holidays now, and want to get this particular story finished before I go back._

_There ya go. Hope you are all well out there. Please review and feel free to email me anytime. I have even let Will out of his cage for a time and he may drop in and say hi to you._

_Will – Of course I will. I am a gentleman, after all.  
Me – Yeah? Since when?  
Will – (sulking) I will pretend I didn't hear that._

_OK, so I am off to bed. Australia just won the Rugby and all is right in the world. Now, if only the Socceroos can beat Brazil…._

_Ciao for now! ;o)_


	30. Return

Chapter 30 - Return

It was several days before the _Voyager_ and the _Surprise_, with the vanquished _Freedom_ in tow, returned triumphant to the docks of Kingston Town. Those days had seen a flurry of activity, mostly surrounding the ladies, who had only recently been rescued from their terrible ordeal. They had survived, though not without some hardships, and the joy was palpable when the two women, battered and shaken, were reunited with their husbands once more.

For Charlotte Pullings, it was like being in heaven. She had launched herself into her husband's arms, enveloping herself in his warm embrace as she had done so many times before. Tom, for his part, was overwhelmed, spinning his princess in the air in wonder before setting her down carefully, a worried furrow in his brow.

"Oops, I forgot about the little one," he said quietly, gently resting a caring hand on his wife's now extended belly.

Charlotte paused for a moment, before breaking into a fit of laughter. "Oh, my darling Tom," she cried, reaching her hands around his neck to bring his face close to hers. "My darling, how I missed you." And with that, she pressed her lips against his without another word.

Madeleine Mowett was forced to take her own greeting with her beloved William a little more gently. When Charlotte had left her side, sprinting to Tom and his loving embrace, Maddie had paused, trying to hold herself straight and proud as her Will, almost in slow motion, approached her across the battered decks of the _Freedom_. Their eyes locked; they said nothing. He simply took her hands, and gently pressed them to his lips as he drank in her beauty like a goblet of rich red wine.

"Maddie," he whispered, before the lady lifted a finger to his lips to silence him.

"No words, love," she whispered back. "No words to ruin this moment." The tears were welling in her eyes, and as he gazed upon her, he could not help but reach out and take her into an all-enfolding embrace.

The lady's response was nothing at all as he had expected. Mrs Mowett let out a sudden short cry, involuntarily retreating from Will's touch against her back.

"Madeleine, what is it?" he asked, clearly not anticipating such a negative response to his affections. As he spoke, he gently slid his hands over her shoulders and quickly found the source of her pain. Turning her gently, he pulled back the loose folds of fabric on her bodice to reveal the slowly healing wounds from her horrendous whipping days before.

His repulsion at the sight was overwhelming. "My God, Maddie…" he began, unable to voice his anger or concern in words that fitted his outrage.

"It's alright, Will," she offered weakly, though the response was far from convincing. "The wounds will heal, now that you are here," she added, lifting her hand to his cheek fondly.

From that moment on, the ladies had become the centre of attention for their beloved captains. All the while, the health and wellbeing of those brave Naval crew who had been wounded in the attack on the _Freedom_ were being championed by doctors Maturin and Mendoza, both more than capable between them of administering the required medicine and assistance, while Madeleine was placed in the capable hands of young Doctor Wheatley. Though initially William had begun to protest, citing Wheatley's apparent lack of experience, he was quickly reassured by not only Madeleine, but by Maturin himself, that _Voyager's_ young doctor was more than capable of addressing Maddie's injuries. Wheatley, for his part, stepped up to the task, not only treating Madeleine's scarred back with care and skill, but also alleviating the pain of the other injuries she had sustained on the _Freedom's_ gun deck. Although at times she appeared weak and frail, Mrs Mowett was rapidly regaining her strength, and had decided early not to let her husband know the true extent of the Hell she had experienced under Cartright's command. At least not yet.

To take away the pain, and the memories, and the fact that she longed to be intimate with her darling William once more, she busied herself every day with the care and attention of young Emma, the child orphaned and now left abandoned in her arms. She would feed the baby, hold her, and offer her every ounce of love and affection she could give, and in doing so the action seemed to assist in the lady's recovery. As the days progressed, the colour in Maddie's cheeks returned, and she could be seen pacing the decks of _Voyager_, the child in her arms, softly singing the same lullabies her mother had sung to her many years ago. Although Maddie knew that this joy with little Emma would no doubt be short lived, and that upon the ship's return the child's true guardians would be located, she did not relinquish the opportunity to hold her, love her, and give her warmth and affection, as if little Emma were her very own.

Will had stood by and watched her, his lips creased in a gentle smile, though in his heart he was broken by the fact that he and his beloved Maddie would never be able to share the love of a child together once little Emma had left their lives for good. To that end he took every opportunity to be part of those moments with the lady and the child, the Mowetts both giving their all to the care of this little one now in their temporary charge.

Whilst Mrs Mowett attended diligently to her recovery, albeit with some difficultly, Mrs Pullings, by total comparison, seemed to blossom like a sunflower on a warm summer's day. Her pregnancy continued to develop without any noticeable hiccups, and her manner and expression had been fair radiant since the moment she had emerged, arm in arm with her sister-in-law, on the _Freedom_'s decks. She presented no evidence of real injury or upset, seeming to laugh and love just as she had done before the incident had changed their lives forever. But to those who knew her best, her apparent unaffected nature proved merely a cover for something much deeper. Though Charlotte herself laughed off the entire incident, calling it an "interesting experience", her dreams gave away her true feelings, and on more than one occasion on the trip back to Kingston, Tom had been forced to shake her awake from her dreams; dreams that had tortured and frightened her in a way that amazed him. She would thrash and shake and scream, fighting against an unseen foe in her mind as she drifted in and out of fitful slumber. It seemed, however, at least on the surface, that she had no real memory of these dreams, nor of the pain and suffering she herself had experienced on the _Freedom_ in those few terrible days. She spoke nothing of her original concerns about Tom and Anna, nor about her fears for her pregnancy, or indeed for her fears for her sister-in-law, who, at one point, came so close to leaving this world that Charlotte was sure all hope was about to fall away. No. These things she put aside, effectively filing them in some hidden corner of her mind for some other day. Now was not the time; not now that they were safe, and happy, and recovering just nicely. Though when the time for talk would be, no-one seemed certain, least of all Charlotte herself, who really couldn't understand what all the fuss was about now it was all over and done with.

Maddie, for her part, had watched Mrs Pullings carefully, particularly in light of her little sister's recent heroic, yet disturbing actions on board the _Freedom_. It was Charlotte who had killed Anna; Charlotte who had pulled the trigger and sent the pirate captain to her death. Maddie was concerned that the action of killing another person, even one as evil as Anna Cartright, would be an horrendous burden for her little sister to bear, and had said as much to her husband and her brother-in-law upon their reunification. Though, to Maddie's surprise, Charlie had spoken nothing of it in all the time it had taken to reach the shores of Kingston, even when prompted. All she would say was that she "…found a gun, and used it." End of story. Where had the gun come from? How did she load it, if she loaded it at all? What made her leave the safety of her hiding place and risk her life to take Anna's away? These questions raced around Maddie's mind, but for the moment she was forced to be content with the bare facts that Charlie had provided, and to hope that, at some time in the not-to-distant future, Charlotte would open up and reveal the truth about her incredible actions that fateful day.

* * *

It was early evening before a carriage, carrying the Mowetts, the Pullings, Maturin, Aubrey, and little Emma, rolled gently up the pathway to Halsey Manor after its bumpy trip from Kingston Harbour. The mood in the carriage was happy, almost jovial; even Stephen seemed to be a little more animated than usual, with laughter and smiles all around.

The carriage pulled to a stop before the silent Manor doors, darkness covering the giant house like a shawl.

"That's odd," commented Tom, alighting from the carriage and offering his arm to his princess. "I thought the Admiral and Lady Halsey would be waiting for us."

Charlotte, stepping to the ground with a smile, took her husband's arm in hers.

"I am sure they are out celebrating, as much of Kingston is," she replied confidently. "Did you see all those taverns full of frivolity on our way through town? The threat is gone. Everybody is happy now, including the Halseys, I am sure."

One by one, each member of the party carefully stepped onto the path, with Mrs Mowett, Emma in her arms, the last to emerge. She held the baby gently, Emma softly cooing in approval as Maddie pressed her sweet lips against the little girl's forehead.

"I will miss her, you know," Maddie whispered to Will, who was standing beside the lady and her precious bundle.

Will smiled. "I know, love," he replied softly, feeling just as attached to the little girl as his wife had become. It would be hard, that was sure, but it had to be done. Surely the child had family in Kingston or elsewhere; they just needed to be found.

The closely-knit bundle of friends mounted the Manor staircase, approaching the doorway seemingly without a care. However, without warning, Stephen Maturin suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Noticing immediately, Jack turned and observed his friend curiously.

"Brother, what is it?" Jack asked, alerting his two Navy companions to Maturin's unusual action.

Stephen lifted his hand slowly and pointed at the door before them.

"It's unlatched."

All eyes turned to see the massive manor door slightly ajar, with the eerie silence beyond amplified by the oppressive darkness.

Immediately taking charge, the gentlemen stepped in front of their ladies, while Aubrey drew his sword. Without a second thought, Stephen sprinted back to the carriage, removing the lantern from beside the small window, holding it before him as he returned to Jack's side.

"Could be trouble," Jack said quietly. "Let's take it easy."

Slowly, Aubrey, with Maturin by his side, pushed the door open with a soft but audible creak. The foyer beyond was dark, with only a smattering of light from the drawing room beyond filtering into the tiled entranceway. The silence was almost deafening as the Captain and the Doctor entered, with Pullings and Mowett close behind. At the rear stood Madeleine, holding Emma, with other arm tightly wrapped around a trembling Charlotte. The ladies kept their distance, but still entered with the gentlemen, keen not to remain alone in such uncertain circumstances.

It took a moment for Maturin's eyes to adjust to the dim light, but it was not long before he caught sight of a figure lying still on the tiled floor not far from the stairway. He moved immediately, almost silent across the short distance to where the body lay, faced down to the marble. Shining his torchlight towards the figure, he turned it over slowly, though it was already clear who this was.

Dinah, the Halsey's faithful Housekeeper, was long dead, a single gunshot wound to her chest the obvious culprit. Her white apron was stained with her own blood, and her face was contorted into such a horrific expression it was almost impossible to imagine the fear she felt those few moments before her death.

Now the tone of the party had changed dramatically. Breaths were short and muscles tensed as Mowett and Pullings quickly moved to their ladies' sides.

"Stay close", whispered Tom to Charlie as he stepped in beside her. He immediately noticed her trembling had increased, and even in this dim light she seemed as pale as death herself.

Taking charge, Stephen slowly stood from his place at Dinah's side.

"We need to see what else has happened here," he breathed to Aubrey, indicating towards the drawing room with his sharp eyes. "That's the only light source. Something must be in there, or has been. We should investigate."

"Agreed," whispered Jack, sticking like glue to his best friend's side. The two began to approach the drawing room door, now with the two couples close behind, though Tom and Will hovered over their women like bees over honey, ever watchful and protecting.

The drawing room door was open wide enough to allow the party to see inside, and it was Jack who first saw the second body lying on the soft rug in the centre of the room.

An audible breath of "no" came from his lips as he, with Maturin in pursuit, swept into the room and straight to the body in question.

Admiral Halsey never had a chance. A single gunshot wound to the head had taken his life, the powder burns surrounding the entry point indicating the close range at which the shot had been fired. The Admiral had clearly fallen backwards at the impact, the back of his head now a gaping hole, allowing his still warm blood to freely flow into the carpet beneath him.

As Maturin and Aubrey bent down to look closer at the Admiral's body, the two couples had followed into the room, unaware of what lay ahead of them. When they reached the point of visibility, the gasp Charlotte let out was chilling. She immediately turned away, lifting her hands to her face, eager to shield herself from the horrific scene before her.

For his part, Tom was anxious to care for his wife, but also more than a little curious about the whole affair laid out before him. Though he kept his hand on Charlie's shoulder, his eyes remained fixed on the body, unable to move his gaze as he tried with all his might to piece together what the hell had happened in this dreadful place. As he watched, he was vaguely aware that Charlotte left his side, returning to rest her weary head against the drawing room door where she hoped to get her breath back.

"Dear God," whispered Maddie to her husband, still clinging to Emma in her arms as she and Will continue to move closer to Halsey's lifeless body. "What happened here?"

The answer that came was not expected. The eerie silence of the room was sudenply broken by the light but audible sound of a pistol being cocked from behind the party. Will, the first to turn, was confronted by a sight so sickening he almost could not believe it was real: a pistol was now being held at the head of his little sister, pointing directly at her delicate brow. The pistol was in the hand of someone unseen, waiting quietly in the shadows behind the drawing room door until the opportune moment presented itself. Now, with a pistol at Charlie's head and another hand clutching her arm, the figure quietly stepped out from behind the hostage and greeted the party with a chilling smile.

"What do you think happened here?" said Sarah Halsey, her voice strong as she pressed the muzzle of the pistol hard into Charlotte's temple. "I killed him, of course. Why must people always state the obvious at a time like this?"

For a moment, nobody could speak. They stood, dumbfounded, staring at the Admiral's wife, who was so cold and calm in her admission of murder that they found it almost impossible to comprehend.

Noting their surprise, Sarah responded with light amusement. "Well, what are you all gawking at? So I killed him. He deserved it. He was a terrible husband anyway. Always expecting to be pleasured. What is it with men? You would think we were here simply for your entertainment!"

Surprisingly it was Will who gained his composure first. "Who are you," he breathed, his voice cold and unforgiving. "Why have you done this?"

Sarah laughed, a shrill, chilling laugh that, to Tom, seemed incredibly familiar. "Because it was going to happen," she replied. "He had to die. How else could I find a way to get back at murderers like you?"

This time it was Aubrey who responded, slowly moving forwards to take a place beside Mrs Mowett. "Murderers like us? I don't understand?" he asked lightly, also realising that Tom was slowly taking up a position not far from his captive wife.

Noticing their slow but steady movement towards her, Sarah also began to move, backing out of the drawing room door, still clutching Charlotte close to her with the pistol firmly at the lady's head.

"You killed her," said Sarah quietly, then she paused. "Well, more to the point YOU killed her," she said to Charlotte, pushing the pistol even harder into the lady's temple, causing Charlie to almost buckle under the pressure. "You bitch, you will die for what you have done, I swear."

"Please," breathed Charlotte, shaking violently and trying desperately to hold onto her composure. "Please, I don't…."

"You killed Anna, didn't you?" snapped Sarah, cutting off Charlie before she could answer. "You killed her, in cold blood. I know it. I have spies you know. They told me the truth, and now you must die."

Now the party was out into the foyer once again, with Sarah backing slowly into a dark corner, a terrified Charlie as her shield. The captains emerged after her, still following at a slow and steady pace, looking for any opportunity to step in and release the hostage from her ordeal. But Sarah was firm. She did not flinch as the grip on Charlotte's arm grew tighter, Lady Halsey's long, sharp nails almost drawing blood.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she said to her hostage, almost mockingly. "You don't know what I am here for? Well, maybe your beloved husband should look a little closer into my eyes and see if he can enlighten you."

With that, she stared directly at Tom, her gaze cold and calculating. It was at that moment that Pullings realised. Though it seemed impossible, like a terrible dream, it seemed that once again he was staring into the eyes of the one woman who had broken his will and taken his dignity those many weeks before.

"Cartright." He choked out the words, though he could not have understood them if he tried. The cold, evil stare was unmistakeable. It was like looking at Anna all over again, and the memory of his ordeal on the _Freedom_ flooded back to him like the rising of the tide.

Sarah laughed. "Well done, boy," she cooed. "You guessed right. Allow me to introduce myself. Cartright is my name, Sarah Cartright. Daughter of John and Mary Cartright, and sister of Anna Cartright. Please ignore the Halsey addition. As you can tell from that lifeless lump in the drawing room, it no longer applies!"

Once again, silence enveloped the room. No-one seemed able to respond, though once again, it was Will who lifted his voice to speak first.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" he accused her, his gaze not leaving his little sister's terrified face.

Sarah smiled coldly. "But of course," she answered. "It was all meant to be, you see. I knew it all. I never believed my sister was dead. She was alive, I felt it in my blood, and when we met again a few years ago, it was like everything was falling into place. She told me what had happened to her, and how she had suffered. I knew it could not go unpunished. Halsey was just the catalyst. Stupid man, he was such a fool! I read him like a book, and oh it was so easy to catch him. With an Admiral as a husband, how could we go wrong? With Halsey money to support her and a will like Anna's, we were never going to fail. Retribution would be ours. At least, until YOU showed up," she added, once again gripping Charlotte's arm like a vice. "If it wasn't for you, and your pathetic husband, and that stupid brother of yours, it all would have been perfect. So now, you must die. Nothing personal, just business. You understand, I'm sure."

With that, Sarah tilted the pistol meaningfully, finally ready to take Charlotte's life with a single shot. The captains, unable to stop her, held their breath as Sarah's finger slowly pressed against the trigger…

* * *

It was Aubrey who first saw it. Something, out of the corner of his eye, hovering in a dark corner of the foyer, silently waiting. At first he thought it may have been his imagination, but as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he was sure he could see a figure in the darkness. When Sarah took her stance ready to fire the pistol at Charlotte's unprotected temple, Jack took his eyes from her for an instant, hoping, praying that that someone, or something, hiding in the corner, would act before it was too late.

He was right. As all stood waiting for the shot, they were instead stunned to see a silver candlestick being lifted silently behind Sarah's shoulder. In the darkness it came down, striking her hard, causing her to lose her concentration and her grip on the pistol as she stumbled forwards.

"Charlie!" Will cried, lunging forward, but Charlotte needed no prompting. As soon as the pistol was away from her temple, she had attempted to flee, though it was not until her brother's hand ripped Sarah's vice like grip from Charlie's arm that she was able to dash to safety. At the same time, Tom had leapt into action, grabbing Sarah's other hand in a desperate attempt to restrain her. Whilst his strength initially appeared to prevail as Will pushed Charlotte to safety, Sarah regained her composure, and landed a swift hard kick to Pullings groin, causing him to crumble to the ground in pain.

Sarah took her chance. Now unarmed, and with Aubrey about to enter the fray, she bolted, sprinting across the room towards the front door, her only means of quick escape.

"I don't think so, Miss Cartright."

Stephen Maturin, like a sentinel, stood in Sarah's way, a sword firmly gripped in his hand. He had been silent throughout the entire altercation in the drawing room, and it seemed as though he had been forgotten. However, through all the commotion he had kept his cool, and anticipated a quick escape by the villain, regardless of the outcome with Charlotte. To that end he had positioned himself between Cartright and her means of escape, knowing that it would be he who would be called upon to take up arms against her.

Sarah stared at him, his face cold and calculating, his grip on the sword tight and confident. Her eyes glanced around in desperation, looking for any means of retreat. She quickly realised that her only way out was the stairway, but this too was realised by Aubrey, who moved like a shot up the stairs to position himself in her way.

Cornered, she had nowhere to run. Again her eyes darted about the dimly lit room for a solution, and the one she found, though not her first choice, was the best she could muster. Quickly turning on her heel, she dashed to a small alcove in the foyer wall, just beside the stairway, where a small table stood. Seemingly out of nowhere, she turned back to the doctor holding her late husband's ceremonial sword, her stance now more certain as she faced Maturin with a will of iron.

"So this is how it is to be, doctor," she hissed. "So be it. You will find me a worthy adversary, I am sure."

Maturin smiled coldly. "I am sure, lady," he echoed, moving forwards to take up an en guard position before her.

It seemed like an eternity as Maturin and Cartright crossed swords in the dim light of Halsey Manor. The onlookers stood away from the fray, the captains clutching their wives protectively, Aubrey standing firm at the top of the staircase in case the lady should attempt to flee.

But she would not. She stood her ground as steel rang on steel, every parry and stroke of Maturin's met with a woman's precision and grace. She was obviously schooled in the use of a sword, though Maturin, in his methodical manner, was soon able to grasp her weaknesses and exploit them. As the two fought hard, Maturin began to advance, forcing Sarah backwards up the staircase in defence. When Aubrey moved in from behind, slowly lifting his own blade, Maturin stopped him.

"No, Jack," he breathed calmly. "Leave her. This one is mine." The matter-of-fact coldness in Stephen's voice was as chilling as a winter's night. Though never one to show his emotions, he was clearly on a mission, his face resolute, his temper calm and collected. He had no intention of letting Cartright escape without due punishment, and it showed.

Though it seemed as though a quick flicker of fear shadowed Sarah's face, it was quickly replaced by mocking. "You think you are so good, Stephen?" she breathed. "Your confidence will be your weakness." With that, she quickly lunged forward attempting to disarm the doctor with one stroke.

Stephen, however, had already anticipated her action. He quickly darted aside, his light feet stepping to his left as Sarah's sword drifted harmlessly by him. The doctor, expecting her defences to be lowered, moved quickly in response, turning his wrist and locking his sword with hers, twisting in the blink of an eye to push her hand away, and, without a single sound, sliding his sharp blade into her unprotected bodice.

He felt the metal slide through her flesh and past bone, effortlessly piercing the heart within, before he quickly and purposely drew the blade out and back to his side. At first, she did not realise what had happened, and stood silently, trying to keep her sword aloft, but it was not long before her strength left her, and the sword in her hand crashed to the tiled staircase at her feet. Slowly, almost as if in a dream, she brought her hands to her chest, feeling her own blood slowly spill from her bosom and fill her cold fingers. She looked down, unable to believe the truth, before her gaze lifted back to Stephen, who still stood before her, his eyes as cold as the early dawn. Sarah's will began to fade, and her strength finally gave way as she realised the bitter truth.

"God…" she whispered, almost inaudibly, as she collapsed sideways, her weight taking her over the banister and sending her crashing down to the foyer below. There she lay, her blood spilt, her life ended, her campaign for retribution and torment finally over.

Stephen, for his part, had watched Sarah's lifeless body drift silently to the foyer floor and land with a thud, before he methodically took out his handkerchief, wiped the lady's blood from his blade, and calmly spoke one single, yet rather unexpected word.

"Women."

* * *

_Hello hello hello! Long time no see, eh? Well, I have been a busy little bee. To cut a long story short, I am now working in Hanoi, Vietnam, where I am a Primary School teacher in an international school. Life is good, though busy busy busy, so I have not been in the right frame of mind to write lately._

_When it came back, I launched into it! I hated leaving this open, without any answers, and though you may need to read back a few chapters to get it, I hope all this makes sense now._

_It's been so long since I wrote I don't know if anybody actually cares about this anymore, but if you do, I hope you will forgive my tardiness! I am a lazy bum sometimes!_

_That's the end, though there may be an epilogue still to come. I would say "stay tuned", but I am so bloody unreliable I won't. I'll just say "thanks" and I hope to be back on deck soon!_

_Love always,_

_Miss Flossy. Xxxx_

_PS – Reviews are always welcome!!_


End file.
